(REMAKE) The Stand-In Bride
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Yifan telah memiliki Baekhyun sebagai tunangannya, namun akhirnya ia harus mengakui jika ia telah jatuh hati pada Yixing sejak pertemuan pertama mereka yang dihiasi oleh pertengkaran. Tapi Yixing tak menyadarinya dan terus-menerus dihantui oleh masa lalunya. / KrisLay, KrisBaek, ChanBaek, SuLay. Remake dr novel dengan judul yang sama. GS, rated bisa berubah. Chap 12 (END)
1. Chapter 1

**A KrisLay Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari sebuah novel berjudul The Stand-In Bride karya Lucy Gordon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: KrisLay slight KrisBaek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ide cerita seluruhnya adalah murni milik sang pengarang. Saya hanya meminjam nama dari karakter yang dipakai disini. EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, SM Ent., dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya rombakan dari saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: (Masih) T.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Gender Switch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and absolutely Remake.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca natal datang lebih cepat. Walaupun baru tanggal satu Desember, namun sudah nampak tanda-tanda salju akan turun, membuat udara tampak cerah dan hiasan natal diatas jalan berkilauan. Di atas jalan _West End_ di London, hiasan natal berupa permen berbentuk malaikat dalam pakaian warna-warni yang memegang terompet panjang keemasan, kurcaci, peri yang menari-nari sambil memegang pita panjang, dan kumpulan lonceng perak, bersinar dalam kegelapan malam.

Namun nampaknya dua wanita muda yang melangkah tergesa-gesa di jalan yang dipenuhi oleh kerlap-kerlip itu tak perduli pada keindahan di atas mereka, dan lebih sibuk berdebat satu sama lain.

"Baekhyun, ayolah, jangan bersikap keterlaluan seperti ini." Yixing menahan pergerakan wanita yang lebih muda darinya dan memohon untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh rampingnya dan menatap Yixing dengan sengit. "Keterlaluan bagaimana?!" menepis tangan Yixing yang ada diatas lengannya dan beralih menyilangkannya di atas dada. "Kau ingin aku melewatkan malam ini dengan memandangi para lelaki yang memakai baju tidur dan rok mini, dan katamu aku keterlaluan?!"

Yixing menghela nafasnya. "Tapi _Julius Caesar_ drama yang hebat. Klasik."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Usianya baru saja menginjak delapan belas tahun, berdarah Korea, dan terlihat luar biasa menarik jika sedang emosi.

"Itu karya Shakespeare." jelas Yixing.

"Oh, masa bodoh dengan Shakespeare!"

"Dan tunanganmu ingin kau menontonnya." timpal Yixing santai.

Baekhyun memicingkan kedua matanya dan segera saja mulut mungilnya menggumam tanpa henti, mencela tunangannya habis-habisan.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekkie, jangan sembarangan bicara!" sela Yixing sambil cepat-cepat menyapukan pandang ke sekeliling, seolah Wu Yifan bisa tiba-tiba muncul di dekat mereka.

"Biarkan saja! Lagipula aku ada di London dan dia di Korea. Tak lama lagi aku akan menjadi tawanannya. Aku harus selalu menjaga sikapku dan berkata, 'Ya, Yifan', 'Tidak, Yifan', dan 'Terserah kau, Yifan'." Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada yang ia buat semanis dan seanggun mungkin, sebelum kembali pada ekspresinya semula. "Selama aku belum menjadi istrinya, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kusuka, mengatakan apa yang kusuka, dan sekarang kukatakan bahwa aku benci lelaki yang memakai tameng lutut dan mengenakan rok."

Yixing menahan senyumnya dan mengusap lengan Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Barangkali tidak semuanya memakai tameng lutut." ucapnya berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Baekhyun bersiap untuk kembali merepet dalam bahasa Korea. Namun Yixing cepat-cepat meraih tangan gadis itu, menariknya kembali menyusuri jalan. Tangan Yixing bergerak-gerak menembus keramaian di depan mereka.

"Drama itu termasuk bagian dari pelajaran bahasa Inggris-mu." jelas Yixing setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Aku orang Korea. Yifan orang Korea. Kenapa aku perlu belajar bahasa Inggris? _Why I need an English education_?"

"_Why do I need_―" sela Yixing mengoreksi.

"_Why do I need an English education_?" ulang Baekhyun jengkel.

"Sama alasannya dengan kenapa kau juga perlu belajar bahasa Prancis. Supaya kau bisa menjadi wanita bermartabat, dan menjadi nyonya rumah di acara pesta makan malam calon suamimu."

Sebelum Baekhyun si pemberontak sempat menjawab, Yixing segera menggiring gadis itu ke sebuah kedai teh, mencari meja, lalu berkata "Duduk!", seolah memerintah anak anjing yang tak mau menurut. Baekhyun kelihatan senang sekaligus lelah. Tak lama lagi Yixing akan melihat gadis itu pulang ke Korea, dan ia bisa pensiun dari gangguan saraf yang menderanya.

Tiga bulan belakangan ini Yixing bertugas memoles bahasa Inggris Baekhyun hingga sempurna. Bersama-sama dengan Sunmi, wanita paruh baya yang merupakan pengasuh Baekhyun. Yixing bertugas sebagai pembimbing gadis itu. Baekhyun dan Sunmi menginap di salah satu hotel termewah di London atas kebaikan hati Yifan. Pria inilah yang mengatur jadwal acara mereka, dan membayar gaji Yixing.

Yifan mengatur segalanya dari jarak jauh. Kini sudah berjalan enam bulan sejak terakhir kali pria itu meluangkan waktu untuk menemui Baekhyun. Itu pun dilakukannya dalam kunjungan singkat ke Paris. Selama itu Yifan sepertinya ingin mengecek kemajuan berbahasa Prancis tunangannya, serta memeriksa sedikit saja hal-hal lainnya.

Dan keputusan sehari-hari ada di tangan Sunmi. Wanita inilah yang mempekerjakan guru setempat, berkomunikasi dengan Yifan, dan menyampaikan keinginan tuannya itu kepada calon istrinya.

Saat ini Yifan ada di Amerika, dan ditunggu kedatangannya di London minggu depan. Selanjutnya Baekhyun akan menemaninya kembali ke Korea untuk menyiapkan pernikahan mereka. Atau mungkin saja pria itu sama sekali tak sempat singgah di London, jadi mereka harus melakukan perjalanan tanpa pria itu. Apapun yang bisa dikatakan tentang Yifan, pikir Yixing, sudah pasti bukan cinta yang membara.

Yixing tak bisa membayangkan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yifan sehingga memilih calon istri yang benar-benar tidak cocok untuknya. Baekhyun adalah tipikal seorang gadis yang tidak pedulian, dan cukup bodoh―gila baju, gila musik, dan gila pemuda. Yixing tak bisa membayangkan jika Baekhyun cocok menjadi istri dari seorang pria serius yang memiliki posisi penting di kepulauan Jeju.

Usaha Baekhyun untuk menguasai berbagai bahasa asing serba-tanggung. Dia lumayan berhasil menguasai bahasa Inggris karena sering menonton acara televisi Amerika. Tapi bahasa Prancis-nya payah, dan bahasa Jerman-nya hanya membuang-buang waktu lawan bicaranya.

Namun Yixing menyukai gadis itu. Baekhyun mungkin menjengkelkan. Tapi dia baik hati, hangat, dan lucu. Dia butuh suami berusia muda yang terpikat pada kecantikannya, semangatnya yang tinggi, dan tidak peduli dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan. Tapi sebentar lagi Baekhyun justru akan terpenjara dalam kedewasaan yang terlalu dini untuk dijalaninya.

"Baiklah..." ujar Yixing di saat mereka tengah menikmati teh dan kue. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan malam ini?"

"Mati!" sahut Baekhyun penuh emosi.

"Selain itu." timpal Yixing dengan malas, yang segera memadamkan tingkah dramatis Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hanya dalam beberapa minggu lagi hidupku akan berakhir. Aku akan menjadi wanita tua yang sudah menikah, bersuamikan pria tua, dan punya anak setiap tahun." keluh Baekhyun sambil melahap kuenya tanpa perasaan.

"Hei, apakah Yifan benar-benar sudah tua?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Tua, paruh paya. Apa bedanya?"

"Kuharap kau punya fotonya."

"Sudah cukup buruk aku harus menikah dengannya. Kenapa aku harus punya fotonya―_what for I want his picture_?"

"Oh, Tuhan... Semua orang pasti akan mengira jika aku sama sekali tak mengajarimu bahasa Inggris." keluh Yixing sembari memijat pelipisnya. "Bukan '_What for I want his picture?_', tapi '_Why should I want his picture?_' Nah, ayo kita coba. Jika aku mengatakan 'Aku berharap kau punya fotonya―_I wish you had his picture_', kau harus bilang―?"

"Aku akan bilang, 'Kalau aku punya fotonya, aku akan menginjak-injaknya'."

Yixing menghela nafas jengah dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia menyerah.

Baekhyun menyeruput tehnya dan beralih menatap Yixing. "Secara usia, mungkin Yifan masih tergolong muda. Tetapi dia terlalu tua disini." Baekhyun menepuk keningnya dan mengangguk tanda setuju dengan apa yang dipikirkannya mengenai sosok calon suaminya.

Dan Yixing pun ikut menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Ia tahu betul bagaimana penampilan seorang pria bisa tampak berbeda dengan sifat aslinya. Empat tahun perkawinan telah mengajarinya hal itu. Berlimpah kebahagiaan, selanjutnya timbul kekecewaan, kemudian patah hati, kemuakan, dan keputus-asaan. Untuk menutupi perasaannya yang tiba-tiba tegang, Yixing memutuskan untuk memesan teh lagi.

Dua wanita itu sangat bertolak belakang―Baekhyun masih remaja, penuh kebanggaan, dan memiliki kecantikan khas orang Korea. Matanya hitam dan bercahaya, wajahnya hangat. Sedangkan Yixing adalah seorang wanita berusia dua puluh tiga tahun. Kulitnya lembut dan cerah, matanya coklat gelap, dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna coklat terang. Baekhyun bertubuh mungil, namun karena wataknya yang temperamental membuatnya cenderung menjadi pusat perhatian.

Yixing bertubuh jangkung dan mengesankan. Pembawaannya begitu tenang, sehingga ia terkadang nampak terabaikan jika berada di samping Baekhyun yang memesona. Namun darah oriental masih terlihat dalam dirinya. Ayahnya, Zhang Hangeng, adalah seorang pria bekebangsaan China yang berasal dari Changsha. Ia jatuh cinta pada Kim Heechul, seorang gadis asal Korea yang telah lama menetap di London. Hangeng mengejar Heechul hingga ke Inggris dan tak pernah kembali ke negara asalnya.

Dari Hangeng-lah Yixing mewarisi sepasang mata gelap yang menyorotkan kedalaman yang tak bisa diduga. Mata itu sendiri sudah menarik, tapi lebih menarik lagi karena terlihat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya yang diwarisi oleh sang ibu. Cukup dengan mengamati sekilas, orang akan langsung dapat menilai Baekhyun. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Yixing. Mereka akan berlama-lama memandang wanita itu, menebak-nebak misteri, rasa sakit, dan kegetiran hidup yang berusaha disembunyikannya.

Mungkin mereka bisa membaca sensualitas dan humor di mulutnya. Sensualitas yang ia coba sembunyikan, bahkan dari dirinya sendiri. Humor telah menjadi senjatanya untuk melawan dunia. Dulu, dulu sekali, Yixing selalu tertawa setiap saat. Namun kini ia tertawa hanya untuk melindungi privasinya.

"Kalau itu perasaanmu terhadap tunanganmu, kau harus memberitahunya." saran Yixing.

"Apa menurutmu Yifan akan membiarkanku pergi begitu saja setelah dua tahun mengurus hidupku? Semua yang kulakukan ada di bawah pengawasannya, Yixing! Aku diajari hal-hal yang dia ingin aku menguasainya―bahasa, cara berpakaian, cara makan, cara bersikap.

"Bahkan saat tur ke Eropa sekarang ini, aku tak punya kebebasan karena semua sudah diatur olehnya. Di Roma, di Paris, di London, aku menginap di hotel yang dipilihnya, dan melakukan semua perintahnya.

"Dan sekarang, saat natal ini, begitu banyak hal-hal indah ada di London: dekorasi, pohon natal, anak-anak yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu natal, toko-toko berhiaskan lampu, dan kemudian kita membeli banyak hadiah menarik, mengunjungi Santa di singgasananya―"

"Aku tidak mau lagi mengajakmu menemui Santa, di mana pun..." Yixing memotong ucapan Baekhyun seraya bergidik. "Terakhir kali, kau nyaris membuat kita diusir dari singgasana Santa karena kau menggoda _elf_."

Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Yixing. "Ayolah, dia memang pria yang tampan."

Yixing memutar bola matanya dan menatap Baekhyun malas. "Tapi kau sudah terikat."

Tawa Baekhyun terhenti seketika itu juga. "Tapi dia keterlaluan! Dan di saat semua kegembiraan natal ini berlangsung, Yifan ingin aku menonton drama yang menurutnya sangat bagus itu. Kenapa bukan pantomim saja? _Widow Twanky and Principal Boys_, misalnya? Itu tidak ada di Korea, jadi bisa kujadikan bagian untuk pelajaran bahasa Inggris-ku, kan? Tapi, ya ampun! _Julius Caesar_!"

Rasanya mustahil menggambarkan rasa segan dan muak dalam dua kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Yixing mendesah penuh simpati.

Setelah meledakkan emosinya, Baekhyun mengubur kesedihannya dengan melahap _éclairs _cokelat yang sudah dicelup krim. "Dan selalu ada Sunmi," gadis itu mendesah. "yang selalu memata-mataiku."

"Itu tidak adil!" protes Yixing. "Sunmi sangat baik dan sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku juga suka dia, tapi setidaknya aku senang malam ini kita bisa jalan-jalan tanpanya." Baekhyun kembali melahap kuenya dan tersenyum senang. "Dia memang baik, tapi dia saudara Yifan yang miskin, dan dia mengangggap Yifan sebagai Dewa penyelamat. Sunmi selalu berkata, 'Istri tuan Wu takkan berbuat begini.' dan 'Istri tuan Wu akan selalu berbuat begitu.' Suatu hari nanti aku akan menjawab, 'Istri tuan Wu memang bisa melakukannya, tapi aku akan melakukan yang lain saja'." ujar Baekhyun berapi-api.

Yixing mengulum senyumnya dan meraih cangkir teh miliknya. "Baguslah. Kalau begitu katakan saja padanya jika pernikahan kalian akan dibatalkan."

"Andai saja aku berani melakukannya! Oh, Yixing, aku ingin sepertimu. Kau punya keberanian untuk mengikuti kata hatimu dan menikahi pria yang kau cintai."

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu." sergah Yixing. Rasa penasaran Baekhyun terhadap pernikahannya membuat Yixing tegang dan gelisah. Untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan, ia berkata, "Kita masih punya waktu untuk menonton pertunjukan."

"Oh ya, kita memang harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Percuma saja kita berdandan secantik ini." ujar gadis itu serius.

Baekhyun memanfaatkan berbagai alasan agar bisa mengenakan pakaiannya yang paling bagus. Bahkan hanya untuk jalan-jalan bersama Yixing saja ia telah berdandan habis-habisan. Gaun panjangnya yang berwarna biru muda tampak mengesankan, cocok dengan warna kulitnya yang hangat. Sebenarnya Yixing lebih suka mengenakan gaun tertutup, tapi Baekhyun langsung meringis melihatnya. Baekhyun memaksa Yixing untuk berbelanja, dan dengan sangat yakin ia menyeretnya ke arah gaun pesta sutra berwarna hitam yang terlihat begitu pas dengan lekuk tubuh Yixing.

"Lehernya terlalu rendah." ujar Yixing ragu-ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dadamu mengagumkan, dan seharusnya kau memamerkannya!" sahut Baekhyun penuh semangat.

Bahkan Yixing pun tahu jika gaun itu seakan dibuat untuknya. Maka ia membelinya dan berniat untuk menutupi bahunya. Saat ini syal itu dipakainya, meskipun begitu ia tetap berharap gaunnya tidak terlalu memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya.

"Pertunjukan apa yang akan kita pilih?" tanya Yixing.

"_'Your Place or Mine?'_" jawab Baekhyun. "Dari dulu aku sangat ingin menontonnya, sejak aku membaca resensi bahwa pertunjukan itu sangat kasar dan nakal."

Yixing menahan senyumnya dan menggerling ke arah Baekhyun. "Jenis pertunjukan yang tidak boleh ditonton oleh istri Wu Yifan."

"Ya, istri Wu Yifan tidak boleh menontonnya." memutar kedua bola matanya dan kemudian terkekeh geli. "Karena itu, ayo kita segera berangkat!" lanjut Baekhyun riang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sunmi membalikkan badannya yang gemuk di atas tempat tidur, berusaha untuk tak menghiraukan rasa sakit di sisi tubuhnya. Ia ingin tahu kapan Yixing dan Baekhyun akan kembali, tapi sekilas melihat jam, ia kemudian menyadari jika baru satu jam yang lalu kedua wanita itu pergi.

Tubuh Sunmi menegang seketika saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara. Suara itu berasal dari luar pintu kamarnya, dari arah ruang duduk luas, di kamar hotel mewah yang dipakainya bersama-sama dengan Baekhyun. Ada seseorang yang masuk secara sembunyi-sembunyi ke dalam kamarnya, dan Sunmi mengetahuinya.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Sunmi turun dari tempat tidur, menemukan tasnya dan memasukkan asbak berat ke dalam tas itu, lalu mengendap-endap menuju pintu. Kemudian dengan gerakan liar, ia menarik gagang pintu hingga pintu terbuka, dan mengayunkan tasnya ke arah sang penyusup.

Kejadian berikutnya, tangan wanita itu telah berada dalam cengkeraman tangan sekuat baja, dan ia mendapati wajah terkejut seorang Wu Yifan yang sekaligus menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ya Tuhan!" erangnya. "Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

"Nyaris memukulku." sahut sang majikan masam, yang kemudian meraba isi tas dan mengeluarkan asbak dari dalamnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Tuan. Kukira kau perampok." cicit Sunmi ketakutan, dengan wajahnya yang menunduk menatap lantai.

Ekspresi angkuh yang senantiasa terbayang di wajah Yifan kini mulai melembut. "Tidak, tidak. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena datang ke sini tanpa memberitahu lebih dulu." katanya sopan. "Seharusnya aku mengetuk pintu. Tapi karena kukira malam ini kau ikut pergi menonton drama _Julius Caesar_, tempat ini pasti kosong. Karena itulah aku membujuk resepsionis agar bersedia memberikan kunci kamar ini padaku." Yifan menghentikan ucapannya dan beralih menatap khawatir ke arah Sunmi. "Apa kau sakit?"

Sunmi tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hanya sedikit, Tuan. Tidak apa-apa, tapi aku memilih tidak ikut pergi. Aku tahu aku dapat mempercayakan Baekhyun pada Ny. Zhang."

"Ah, ya, kau pernah menyebutkan nama wanita itu sebelumnya. Wanita terhormat, yang mengajari Baekhyun bahasa Inggris." Yifan mengangguk affirmatif dan tersenyum.

"Dan almarhum suaminya juga seseorang berkebangsaan Korea." sahut Sunmi penuh semangat. "Ny. Zhang adalah wanita yang sangat berpendidikan dan bisa diandalkan, dengan pandangan yang matang dan prinsip yang kuat."

Khawatir bila tugasnya sebagai pengasuh Baekhyun mungkin sangat dibutuhkan, Sunmi melanjutkan cerita detail tentang kualitas Yixing sampai akhirnya Yifan menyelanya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Katakan saja dimana aku bisa menemukan mereka."

Sunmi mengeluarkan tiketnya yang tidak jadi dipakai dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya pada Yifan. "Mereka duduk di sini."

Yifan menerima tiket yang diberikan oleh Sunmi dan kemudian mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu kamar wanita itu, mengucapkan selamat tinggal, lalu segera beranjak. Dalam waktu lima belas menit ia telah tiba di gedung teater, di tengah jeda yang pertama. Daripada membuang waktu untuk mencari Baekhyun dan Yixing diantara kerumunan orang, ia langsung menuju kursi yang sesuai dengan nomor yang tertera di tiketnya, kemudian menunggu Baekhyun dan Yixing untuk bergabung dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya pertunjukan _Your Place or Mine?_ tidak begitu panas. Tapi bagi gadis dengan latar belakang tertutup seperti Baekhyun, pertunjukan itu sangat menggairahkan. Setelah pertunjukan selesai, Yixing dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju restoran terdekat. Dengan riangnya gadis itu mengingat lagu dan lelucon-lelucon dari pertunjukan tadi.

"Yifan pasti marah bila tahu dimana aku malam ini." katanya riang saat mereka duduk, menunggu pesanan datang.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan mengapa kau setuju menikah dengannya jika kau begitu tidak menyukainya." sahut Yixing.

"Waktu itu umurku enam belas tahun. Aku tahu apa? Yixing, bila kau tinggal di sekolah Katolik berasrama, dengan para biarawati yang suka berkata, 'Jangan lakukan ini' dan 'Jangan lakukan itu', kau pasti bersedia melakukan apa saja asalkan bisa keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kemudian, datanglah pria tua ini―oke, cukup tua―yang sesungguhnya masih terhitung sepupu jauhku. Yifan telah menjadi kepala keluarga Wu sejak lima tahun yang lalu ketika ayahnya meninggal. Dan tepat ketika ayahku meninggal, dia-lah yang menjadi waliku. Kata Yifan, dia telah memutuskan untuk menjadikanku sebagai istrinya." jelas Baekhyun yang kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Dia sudah memutuskan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecut. "Dia pria pembuat keputusan. Dia memang begitu."

"Bagaimana dengan keinginanmu sendiri?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia bilang, aku terlalu muda untuk mengetahui apa yang kuinginkan."

Yixing menatap Baekhyun penuh simpati dan berdoa, "Ya Tuhan, semoga kau diberi kesabaran."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku telah menyetujuinya, sebab jika aku tidak keluar dari sekolah itu, aku pasti menjerit." Baekhyun menjelaskan, lalu menghela nafas. "Tapi ternyata Yifan lebih buruk daripada para biarawati. Seharusnya seorang gadis menyambut pernikahannya dengan ceria, dan memuja calon suaminya. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa memuja Yifan?!"

"Karena aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Yifan, aku tak tahu apakah dia pantas dipuja atau tidak." ujar Yixing tak acuh seraya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tidak." sahut Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh. "Dia adalah putra bangsawan. Dia tinggi hati, sombong, dan galak. Dia menginginkan segalanya dan sama sekali tak mau memaafkan. Dia hanya percaya pada urusan kehormatan, bagi dirinya, bagi keluarganya. Dia mengesankan. Tapi layak dipuja? Tidak!"

"_Well,_ cinta yang menggebu-gebu memang bagus untuk hari pernikahan. Tapi pernikahan harus dibangun berdasarkan realitas." jelas Yixing sembari menuang anggur yang dipesannya ke dalam gelas masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Baekhyun, menatap wajah Yixing serius.

"Aku―tidak ada. Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahmu agak aneh, seolah kau melihat sesuatu yang sangat jauh, yang orang lain tak bisa melihatnya. Oh, tidak!" tangan gadis itu menutup mulutnya karena merasa bersalah. "Aku telah membuatmu memikirkan suamimu, karena itulah kau bersedih, karena suamimu telah meninggal. Yixing, maafkan aku." Baekhyun meraih tangan Yixing dan menggenggamnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Sekarang aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi." Yixing membalas genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Kau memikirkannya. Kau tak pernah membicarakan almarhum suamimu, berarti diam-diam kau pasti memikirkannya." sahut Baekhyun dengan keromantisan khas remajanya. "Oh, Yixing, betapa beruntungnya dirimu, merasakan cinta sehebat itu. Dan aku... Aku akan mati tanpa pernah merasakan cinta sejati."

Begitulah Baekhyun. Di satu saat dia bisa menceritakan kesusahan yang dihadapinya dengan kepala dingin, yang membuat Yixing menaruh respek padanya. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia bisa hanyut dalam khayalan kekanakan yang melodramatis.

"Kuharap kau mau bercerita tentangnya." pinta Baekhyun.

"Eum... Sebaiknya kita mulai makan saja." saran Yixing dengan suara pelan.

Bagi Yixing, satu hal yang paling tidak ingin dibicarakannya adalah suaminya yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Setelah Joonmyeon meninggal, Yixing kembali menggunakan nama gadisnya, Zhang, dengan niat tak mau berhubungan lagi dengan masa lalu. Biasanya ia selalu menyimpan rahasianya, namun ia kelepasan bicara dengan mengatakan bahwa ia pernah memiliki seorang suami berkebangsaan Korea. Daripada mengoreksi Baekhyun dan menimbulkan pertanyaan lebih lanjut yang tak diinginkannya, Yixing memilih untuk membiarkannya.

Untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu, Yixing berkata, "Aku yakin Yifan akan tahu dia takkan bisa memaksamu memenuhi janji yang kau buat sewaktu kau berumur enam belas tahun. Kalau kau menjelaskan―"

"Menjelaskan? Hah! Dia bukan orang Inggris, Yixing. Dia hanya akan mendengarkan apa yang ingin dia dengar dan memaksakan kehendaknya―"

"Singkatnya, dia orang Korea." sahut Yixing memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ya, dan kuberitahu ya, apa yang biasanya dikatakan nenekku tentang kakekku―"

Yixing pendengar yang baik, dan Baekhyun mencurahkan isi hatinya yang tak pernah bisa dia lakukan kepada Sunmi yang gampang terkejut. Yixing sudah tahu tentang kisah masa kecil Baekhyun di Korea. Gadis piatu, sebab ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Baekhyun dan meninggalkan gadis itu hanya bersama sang ayah yang kebingungan dan sudah setengah tua.

Dan tepat di kepulauan Jeju, berdirilah _estate_ milik keluarga Wu, atau setidaknya sebagian kecil darinya, karena estate itu juga mencakup properti yang luas di bagian ibu kota, Seoul. Semua lahan tersebut dimiliki oleh sang pewaris sah sekaligus kepala keluarga yang kaya dan berkuasa, Wu Yifan.

Baekhyun bertemu pria itu sekali saat gadis itu berumur sepuluh tahun, dan dia diajak ke Residenza Wu, kediaman keluarga Wu yang luas bak istana. Saat berkunjung ke tempat itu, Baekhyun memakai pakaiannya yang terbaik, dan diwanti-wanti agar bersikap sopan. Baekhyun hanya ingat sedikit tentang pertemuan itu, bahwa Yifan bersikap formal dan menjaga jarak. Setelah pertemuan itu, Baekhyun dikirim ke sekolah Katolik berasrama. Saat ia mencapai usia enam belas tahun, ayahnya meninggal dunia, dan Baekhyun mendapatkan seorang wali sekaligus bertunangan dengan Yifan, pria yang nyaris tak dikenalnya.

Baekhyun terus saja berbicara tanpa henti ketika ia dan Yixing menyetop taksi yang membawa mereka menuju hotel yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh, juga saat mereka di dalam lift, dan di sepanjang koridor menuju kamar.

Mereka mendapati ruang utama nyaris gelap, hanya diterangi sebuah lampu meja kecil.

"Kita minum teh saja ya, biar seperti orang Inggris sungguhan." usul Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Yixing. Sementara Baekhyun menelepon _room service_, Yixing melepas jaketnya, menguap, dan meregangkan tubuh.

"Aku iri melihat kau memakai gaun itu." ujar Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh. "Tanpa tali bahu, hanya dadamu yang menahan bagian atas gaun itu. Jadi jika kau mengangkat kedua tanganmu lurus-lurus di atas kepala, ada kemungkinan gaun itu akan langsung jatuh, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Semua pria akan melihat dan berharap. Aku ingin memakai gaun yang nyaris jatuh."

"Baekhyun!" seru Yixing, setengah geli, setengah marah. "Kau membuatku merasa menjadi seorang pembimbing yang mengerikan."

Baekhyun tekikik geli dan beralih memeluk Yixing yang ada di dekatnya. "Aku suka sekali padamu, Yixing. Menurutku kau adalah seorang wanita yang penuh pengertian." ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh.

Yixing tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun layaknya seorang kakak yang begitu menyayangi adiknya. "_Well_, kalau begitu apa kau mau menerima saranku?" Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mengangguk lucu. "Hadapilah raksasa itu dan katakan padanya agar dia pergi saja. Ini abad 21. Kau tak bisa dipaksa untuk menikahi seorang lelaki yang tak kau inginkan―dan yang pasti bukan dengan pria tua. Suatu hari nanti kau akan bertemu dengan pria tampan yang sebaya denganmu."

"Wah, kau baik sekali." sahut sebuah suara bernada sinis yang terdengar dari balik bayang-bayang.

Kedua wanita itu berbalik secara perlahan dan menemukan seorang pria yang beranjak bangkit dari sebuah kursi di dekat jendela, dan kemudian menyalakan lampu bertiang tinggi. Yixing merasakan getaran berbahaya, dan bukan hanya kemunculan pria itu yang tiba-tiba, yang seakan muncul entah dari mana. Tapi dari pembawaan pria itu sendiri, terasa ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dalam dirinya. Yixing tahu berdasarkan instingnya, bahkan pada saat sesingkat itu.

Sebelum Yixing sempat menanyakan siapa pria itu dan bagaimana dia bisa sampai disana, Yixing merasakan Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya dan berbisik, "Yifan!"

Ya Tuhan! Pikir Yixing. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Pria itu pasti mendengar setiap patah kata yang tadi diucapkan oleh Yixing. Tapi mungkin malah bagus karena keterus-terangan ini sudah lama tertunda. Yixing mengamati Yifan, dan menyadari bahwa dirinya telah salah menduga. Pendapat Baekhyun tentang usia tua dipengaruhi usianya sendiri yang masih muda. Pria ini sama sekali tidak mirip kakek-kakek seperti yang sebelumnya diperbincangkan oleh Baekhyun dan Yixing. Wu Yifan masih berusia muda, mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Yixing. Tingginya hampir mencapai 190 sentimeter, tubuhnya ramping dan padat, seperti atlet.

Hanya di wajah pria itulah Yixing melihat apa yang dibayangkannya. Ekspresi penuh harga diri dan keangkuhan yang diduga Yixing telah terpatri di wajah itu sejak pria itu dilahirkan. Dan sekarang, kedua ekspresi itu jelas terlihat ditambah dengan kemarahan. Seandainya Yixing berharap Yifan tak mendengar komentar jujurnya, tatapan di matanya yang hitam dan galak menghilangkan harapan itu.

Namun saat ini, kemarahan pria itu tidak tampak, nyaris tertutup sikapnya yang sopan. "Selamat malam, Baekhyun." sapa pria itu tenang. "Maukah kau memperkenalkanku dengan wanita ini?" lanjutnya seraya menatap lurus ke arah Yixing.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan berusaha menenangkan diri. "Dia Zhang Yixing, pembimbingku."

Yifan memiringkan kepalanya dengan gerakan kaku. "Selamat malam, Nona. Senang sekali akhirnya kita bisa bertemu. Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu. Dan harus kuakui, aku tidak menduga jika kau semuda ini."

Saat berbicara, mata pria itu berkilat pada Yixing, seakan sedang menilainya, sebelum memecat wanita itu.

Namun hal itu nampaknya tak membuat Yixing gentar. Ia mengangkat dagunya, tak mau menyerah begitu saja.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak pernah tahu jika ada persyaratan usia untuk pekerjaan ini." tukas Yixing. "Aku hanya harus lancar berbahasa Korea, dan mampu memperkenalkan adat-istiadat Inggris kepada Baekhyun."

Yifan agak terkejut melihat Yixing yang mampu membalikkan pernyataannya tadi. Ia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya dan mengamati Yixing dengan sinis.

"Kalau begitu, menurutku kau telah melampaui kewenanganku. Apakah ini bagian dari pekerjaanmu, mengkritikku di depan calon istriku, atau itu kebiasaan orang Inggris yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya?"

"Kau hanya terlalu serius menanggapi pembicaraan kami." kilah Yixing, berusaha terdengar riang. "Baekhyun dan aku menikmati malam ini dengan menonton pertunjukan teater, lalu makan malam, dan mengobrolkan hal-hal tidak penting."

"Ah, aku mengerti." sahut Yifan sengit. "Jadi, kalian membicarakan masalah sepele saat kau memberitahu Baekhyun jika dia tak bisa dipaksa menikah dengan raksasa. Aku tak bisa mengatakan jika itu adalah hal yang melegakan. Karena, jika kau memang serius menentangku, aku khawatir memikirkan nasibku."

"Begitu juga denganku." jawab Yixing ketus. Dia takkan membiarkan pria itu menang.

Alis Yifan terangkat, namun ia tak berbuat apa-apa.

"Sudah waktunya aku pulang. Aku akan menelepon taksi." ucap Yixing datar, dengan kedua matanya yang masih menatap lurus ke arah Yifan tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Yifan memajukan tubuhnya dan menghalangi telepon dari jangkauan tangan Yixing. "Sebelum kau pulang, mungkin kau mau bercerita padaku tentang kegiatan malam ini. Apakah kau suka _Julius Caesar_?"

"Sangat suka!" celetuk Baekhyun sebelum Yixing sempat menghentikannya. "Drama yang hebat, dan pertunjukan yang membangkitkan semangat. Kami benar-benar kagum, ya kan?" lanjut Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum kaku pada Yixing, seolah meminta dukungan.

"Wah, benarkah? Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku," Yifan berbalik menatap Yixing dan kembali menatapnya tajam. "Apa kau menyukai pertunjukannya seperti Baekhyun?"

Yixing terdiam. Namun alarm peringatan seolah berdering keras di dalam benaknya.

"Atau, apa kau―paling tidak―cukup memiliki perasaan untuk mengakui kebenaran?" sela Yifan tajam. "Kalian berdua tidak menontonnya."

"Tapi kami menontonnya. Sungguh!" sahut Baekhyun yang kembali bertindak bodoh.

"Cukup," ujar Yixing, seraya meletakkan sebelah tangannya di lengan Baekhyun. "Tidak perlu, Baekkie. Kita tidak perlu malu. Mungkin dia-lah yang seharusnya malu, karena telah memata-matai kita." lanjutnya yang kini menatap tajam ke arah Yifan.

"Itu jawaban yang tidak bijaksana, Nona Zhang!" seru Yifan lantang. "Aku tidak butuh penilaian darimu, atau siapa saja, atas perbuatanku. Tapi... Asal kau tahu saja, aku tiba di sini di luar rencana. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kalian di teater. Ketika jelas kalian tidak ada di sana, aku kembali ke sini dan menunggu kalian." menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan melirik ke arah sebuah arloji mahal yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sekarang sudah lewat pukul satu malam. Dan jika kalian tahu apa yang terbaik bagi kalian, kau akan menjelaskan ke mana kalian tadi, dan siapa yang kalian temui?"

"Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu! Kami tidak menemui siapapun. Dan Baekhyun hanya bersama denganku sepanjang sore ini."

"Dengan berpakaian seperti itu?!" tanya Yifan ketus, sembari mengamati lekuk gaun Yixing yang elegan dan seksi. "Tidak mungkin. Wanita hanya berdandan untuk pria, bukan untuk sesamanya."

"Omong kosong!" sahut Yixing yang tak bisa menahan amarahnya. "Baekhyun berdandan seperti ini karena dia menyukainya, seperti gadis muda lainnya. Dan aku berdandan hanya untuk menemaninya."

"Maaf, aku tidak percaya." ucap Yifan dingin.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, karena aku tidak berbohong."

"Tapi Baekhyun berbohong! Di bawah pengawasanmu ia merasa bebas menipuku. Dan sekarang aku tahu bagaimana caramu mendidiknya. Kau mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu entah di mana, dan menganjurkan agar dia berbohong tentang kalian pergi."

"Aku tidak menganjurkannya―dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Ya, ini memang kebohongan konyol, tapi hanya kebohongan kecil, dan ini tak akan terjadi bila kau tidak bertingkah berlebihan. Ini masalah sepele, tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun baru delapan belas tahun, dan dia berhak menikmati masa remajanya―"

"Aku yang berhak menilai." sela Yifan yang tak peduli jika ia telah memotong ucapan Yixing.

Yixing baru saja hendak membalas ucapan Yifan, namun ia mengurungkannya ketika sebuah suara erangan terdengar dari balik pintu kamar tidur.

"Oh, ya Tuhan! Aku lupa jika Sunmi sedang sakit. Lebih baik aku melihat keadaannya." ujar Baekhyun yang kemudian segera meninggalkan area 'peperangan' dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Ya, cepatlah. Kami bisa bertengkar lebih seru tanpamu." saran Yixing, ketika dilihatnya sepasang mata Yifan yang menyala penuh emosi.

Tanpa menunggu perintah untuk yang kedua kalinya, Baekhyun segera meninggalkan Yifan dan Yixing yang saling menatap tajam. Yixing kembali merasakan sensasi yang berbahaya seperti yang dirasakannya saat pertama kali bertemu Yifan. Ia tidak takut. Namun ia dapat merasakan ada sesuatu dalam situasi bahaya yang membuatnya bangkit. Atau barangkali Yifan-lah yang seharusnya merasa takut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++_T.B.C_++**


	2. Chapter 2

**A KrisLay Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari sebuah novel berjudul The Stand-In Bride karya Lucy Gordon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: KrisLay slight KrisBaek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ide cerita seluruhnya adalah murni milik sang pengarang. Saya hanya meminjam nama dari karakter yang dipakai disini. EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya rombakan dari saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: Semi M.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Gender Switch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and absolutely Remake.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar, Nona Zhang. Calon istriku tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Karena kesalahan ada pada wanita yang telah dipercaya untuk mengurusnya, yang jelas-jelas telah gagal melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya." Yifan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada, masih dengan kedua matanya yang menatap lurus ke arah Yixing. "Untuk terakhir kali, aku minta kau mengatakan dari mana kalian."

"Dari teater." jawab Yixing singkat.

"Apa yang kalian tonton?"

Yixing mendengus lirih dan menatap ke arah Yifan dengan pandangan yang menantang. "Hanya drama musikal ringan. Tidak sebaik dan sepenting _Julius Caesar_, tapi ini hari natal, dan kami berdua tidak berminat menonton sebuah pertunjukan yang berisikan tentang perang dan pembunuhan."

"Dan apakah drama musikal ringan ini memiliki judul?" tanya Yifan geram. Dia tahu betul jika saat ini Yixing sedang berusaha menghindari pertanyaannya.

Yixing menatap Yifan dengan ragu, mendesah lirih dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Judulnya _Your Place or Mine?_" jawabnya enggan, sadar akan kesan yang ditimbulkan.

"_Your Place or Mine?_" ulang Yifan dengan kedua matanya yang kembali memicing tajam. "Ah, kurasa sekarang aku mengerti hiburan murahan seperti apa yang kau anggap baik bagi gadis muda yang polos."

"Omong kosong!" ucap Yixing tegas. "Judul itu telah membuatmu salah paham. Sama sekali bukan hiburan murahan―hanya sedikit menjurus, tapi pada dasarnya tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Begitu?" Yifan mengambil surat kabar yang sempat dibacanya untuk melewatkan waktu dan menunjuk ke sebuah iklan dari pertunjukan yang baru mereka tonton. "Luar biasa!" bacanya, "Mengejutkan! Jangan ajak nenek Anda!"

Yixing berjuang untuk tetap menahan senyumnya, namun pada akhirnya ia gagal dan tertawa lirih. Mengabaikan Yifan yang kini telah meletakkan kembali surat kabar yang tadi dipegangnya dan menatapnya intens.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Yifan dengan nada memperingatkan.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk meredakan tawanya. "Sejujurnya, kaulah yang lucu. Kalau kau mengerti sedikit saja tentang iklan teater, tentunya kau akan menyadari jika publisitas ini sengaja dibuat menjurus agar masyarakat berpikir bahwa pertunjukan itu lebih menarik daripada yang sebenarnya. '_Jangan ajak nenek Anda.'_ sebenarnya itu hanya berarti nenekmu pun tidak akan terkejut. Nenekku juga pasti akan menyukainya."

"Aku percaya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa perlu kuperjelas?" tanya Yifan dengan sebelah alisnya yang ikut terangkat.

"Tidak, kecuali jika kau lebih suka membuat dirimu menjadi seseorang yang menyebalkan, dan sekarang menurutku kau memang seseorang yang seperti itu. Repot sekali untuk masalah sekecil ini! Baekhyun masih muda dan cantik. Seharusnya dia keluar dan pergi berdansa dengan teman-teman seusianya, tapi apa yang kau tawarkan padanya? _Julius Caesar_, demi Tuhan! Pria-pria dalam baju tidur dan rok mini, dengan tameng di lutut mereka."

"Karena kau tidak menonton pertunjukan itu, kurasa kau tidak berhak mengomentari lutut mereka." sergah Yifan.

"Aku bahkan berani bertaruh jika lutut mereka pun kapalan. Seorang gadis lugu seperti Baekhyun mungkin akan terkejut melihatnya."

Tapi sepertinya percuma saja bercanda dengan pria ini. Matanya menyipit dengan cara yang mungkin akan menakutkan orang, tapi Yixing tak perduli. Seumur hidupnya, Yixing tak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya marah sedemikian cepat.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Yifan kembali membuka bibirnya dan berkata, "Kau punya normamu sendiri, begitu juga aku. Dan sepertinya norma kita sama sekali berbeda. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena mempekerjakanmu tanpa memeriksa latar belakangmu lebih dulu."

"Apa kau masih belum cukup sibuk?" tuntut Yixing kesal. "Haruskah setiap detail kecil ada di bawah kendalimu?"

"Semakin banyak kau bicara, semakin terlihat jelas jika kau tak mengerti. Seorang pria memiliki wewenang, dan kendali sangat diperlukan. Jika dia tidak mengontrol semua detail, maka wewenangnya tidak akan lengkap."

"Detail!" Yixing meledak dalam emosi. "Kau sedang membicarakan hidup gadis malang ini. Dan jika kau hanya memandang itu sebagai detail, aku kasihan padanya."

"Kalau begitu, beruntung aku tidak harus mempertimbangkan pendapatmu." ujar Yifan datar.

"Dan kurasa kau tidak pernah mempertimbangkan pendapat orang lain seumur hidupmu." balas Yixing sengit.

"Aku tidak menerima campur tangan dalam kehidupan pribadiku. Dan kau tidak layak mengkritikku, atau pernikahanku."

"Jika kau memiliki harga diri, tidak akan ada pernikahan." balas Yixing yang masih enggan untuk mengalah.

Yifan tersenyum kecil seraya menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jemarinya yang panjang. "Sebaliknya, hanya kewajibanlah yang membuatku mau mengambil anak cengeng dan bodoh itu untuk menjadi istriku. Sebelum meninggal, ayahnya memintaku berjanji untuk melindungi Baekhyun, dan aku telah menyanggupinya." jelas Yifan tak acuh, sembari mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kalau begitu jadilah walinya! Kau kan tidak perlu menjadi suaminya!"

"Kuasa wali berakhir saat anak asuhnya menikah. Dan aku bisa melindunginya sebaik mungkin dengan menjadi walinya seumur hidup."

"Yah, tapi dari semua―"

"Kau pasti sudah mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik. Sekarang katakan padaku, apakah dia pintar? Jujurlah." tanya Yifan yang memotong ucapan sebelumnya.

Yixing kembali menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir serius. Karena itulah dia harus menikah dengan pria yang tidak akan pernah peduli dengan hal itu."

"Dan bagaimana dia akan memilih suami? Baekhyun adalah seorang pewaris, dan para pemburu harta akan mengincarnya. Dan apa kau bisa membayangkan pilihannya?" Yifan menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku tidak memerlukan uangnya. Aku akan mengatur agar kekayaan itu jatuh pada anak-anaknya suatu hari nanti, dan aku akan memberikan apa pun yang dia inginkan."

"Kecuali cinta." sahut Yixing singkat.

"Cinta," ulang Yifan dengan nada yang mengejek. "Sentimental sekali orang-orang Inggris ini. Kau pikir pernikahan ada hubungannya dengan cinta romantis? Istriku akan terlindungi dan terjaga. Aku akan memberinya anak-anak untuk dicintai."

"Dan dia harus puas dengan sebagian kecil ruang kehidupan yang kau sisakan untuknya." ucap Yixing datar.

Yifan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang sinis ke arah Yixing. "Sekarang aku mengerti. Menurutmu pria akan menjadi suami yang baik jika dia bersujud dan menyembah istrinya, seperti orang lemah. Begitukah? Tapi asal kau tahu saja, pria yang menyembah adalah pria yang tidak memiliki harga diri, dan pria yang berpura-pura menyembah adalah pria yang tidak dapat dipercaya."

"Lalu apa kau pikir pria yang kuat berarti bisa menggurui istrinya?" tanya Yixing tajam.

Yifan menghela nafasnya dan kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas dada. "Menurutku pria dan wanita telah memiliki peran mereka sendiri-sendiri, dan tugas mereka hanyalah memainkan peran itu dengan baik. Dan karena kau bertanya, tidak, aku tidak akan menyembah wanita manapun. Kurasa kau terlalu banyak mengisi kepala Baekhyun dengan omong kosongmu."

"Baekhyun masih muda! Dia tahu apa yang diinginkannya dalam hidup. Dan yang diinginkannya, bukan kau." ucap Yixing sengit.

"_Yeah_, mungkin kau benar. Dia lebih menginginkan anak muda perayu yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang, yang dalam sekejap menghabiskan hartanya dan sesudah itu meninggalkannya. Itukah yang kau inginkan untuknya?"

"Eum, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku―" Yixing nampak terpojok dan kesulitan untuk bicara. Kata-kata itu terlalu menusuknya. Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati jendela, agar ia tak perlu memandang Yifan. Tapi nyatanya kegelapan di luar memantulkan isi kamar dan Yixing masih dapat melihat Yifan, memandanginya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yifan pada akhirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Yixing cepat. "Kau benar, ini bukan urusanku. Kau akan segera membawa Baekhyun pergi dan aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Bagaimana dengan suamimu sendiri? Seperti apa dia?" Yifan bertanya dengan ketepatan pemahaman yang mengejutkan Yixing.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu."

"Ya, aku mengerti." sahut Yifan sembari mendengus kasar. "Kau membicarakan pernikahanku yang―seperti kau katakan―bukan urusanmu, tapi di saat aku ingin membicarakan pernikahanmu, kau merasa berhak untuk tidak menjawab." Yifan melangkah mendekati Yixing dan memutar tubuh ramping Yixing untuk kembali menghadapnya. "Ceritakan tentang suamimu."

"Tidak." ucap Yixing tegas. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri, namun Yifan mencengkeramnya erat-erat.

"Ceritakan! Seperti apa dia sampai-sampai raut wajahmu berubah seperti itu setiap kali namanya disebut-sebut?"

Yixing menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah. Dia orang Korea." jawab Yixing enggan. "Dan aku lebih suka melupakan detail lainnya."

"Apa kau dulu tinggal di Korea?" tanya Yifan penasaran, mengabaikan ucapan Yixing sebelumnya.

"Cukup! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" Yixing memberontak, mencoba membebaskan dirinya. Namun jari-jemari Yifan masih setia mencengkeramnya, seolah enggan untuk melepasnya.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka seperti ini. Dengan begini aku tak perlu mengikutimu berkeliling ruangan. Aku bertanya apa kau dulu tinggal di Korea, dan kau belum menjawab."

"Tidak mau, dan aku tidak akan menjawab."

"Tapi kau harus menjawabnya! Aku sudah cukup bersabar ketika kau menginterogasi dan melontarkan pendapatmu yang menghina. Tapi kesabaranku telah habis. Dan sekarang, kita membicarakan tentang dirimu." Yifan memicingkan kedua matanya dan menatap Yixing dengan intens. "Ceritakan tentang suamimu. Apakah dia pria penuh gairah?"

Yixing membulatkan kedua matanya dan menggeram kesal mendengarnya. "Lancang sekali kau! Itu bukan urusan―" kilat sinis di mata Yifan menghentikan kata-kata Yixing. Mengingatkan dirinya pada kelancangannya dalam bertanya mengenai kehidupan pribadi Yifan. _Tapi itu lain_, pikirnya kacau. Itu tidak membuat Yifan berhak menanyakan rahasia pribadi, atau menatapnya seolah tahu apa yang telah disembunyikannya dengan hati-hati.

"Jadi ceritakan padaku," Yifan bersikukuh. "Apakah dia penuh gairah?"

Yixing menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. "Untuk apa kau bertanya? Bukankah kau baru saja mengatakan jika cinta tidak ada hubungannya dengan pernikahan?"

"Memang. Tapi aku membicarakan gairah, yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan cinta. Apa yang dialami pria dan wanita di tempat tidur adalah hal yang berbeda. Tidak penting apakah mereka saling mencintai atau tidak. Bahkan, sedikit permusuhan dapat meningkatkan kenikmatan."

Yixing memandang Yifan dengan tajam dan mendengus kasar. "Omong kosong!"

Yifan hanya terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, namun jari-jemarinya telah bergerak, meraih syal _chiffon_ sutra yang dipakai oleh Yixing dan menariknya perlahan, menelanjangi pundak Yixing. Membuat tubuh Yixing sedikit meremang saat merasakan dinginnya udara tengah malam yang menerpa kulitnya.

"Kurasa tidak." ucap Yifan dengan nada yang lembut.

Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Yixing. Maksudnya sangat jelas. Amarah yang muncul diantara mereka tadi, baginya merupakan daya tarik. Dia mengajak Yixing membayangkan mereka berdua bergumul di tempat tidur, telanjang, dan mengubah kemarahan mereka menjadi kenikmatan fisik. Dan dia melakukannya dengan penuh kekuatan, sehingga Yixing tidak bisa untuk tidak merespons. Di luar kemauannya, bayangan itu ada, kuat, dan tidak acuh akan hal lain. Hanya pria dan wanita yang mengesampingkan semua halangan dan saling menuntun satu sama lain untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang lebih tinggi.

Yixing sangat menyadari kekuatan fisik dan keberadaan Yifan. Dulu, sebelum hasrat mempermainkannya, ia menanggapinya dengan sepenuh hati. Terlampau sepenuh hati sampai akhirnya ia menjauhi perasaan itu, takut, dan menganggap dirinya sebagai pengkhianat. Ia telah melawan dan membunuh perasaan itu. Setidaknya seperti itulah menurut perkiraannya.

Tapi sekarang perasaan itu datang lagi, tidak mati tapi hanya tertidur, menunggu untuk dibangunkan oleh nada tertentu dari suara seorang pria. _Bukan pria ini!_ Yixing menyumpah marah dalam hati. Tapi saat itu juga ia tersadar akan tubuh Yifan, betapa langsing dan padatnya, betapa jenjang kakinya, dengan paha berotot, nyaris terlihat dari balik setelannya yang konservatif. Sentuhan jarinya terasa ringan, tapi dialiri kekuatan sehingga Yixing tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain, dan apa arti kekuatan pria bagi wanita di atas tempat tidur. Kekuatan di tangannya, di lengannya, di antara kakinya...

Ia berusaha menghapus pikiran-pikiran itu, tapi kemauan Yifan lebih besar darinya. Yifan seolah mengambil alih pikirannya, tidak memberinya pikiran lain kecuali melihat apa yang ia ingin Yixing lihat dan mencerminkan kesadaran itu kembali pada Yifan.

"Ya." kata Yifan pelan. "_Ya._"

Bagaikan terhipnotis, Yixing hanya mampu menggumam, "Tidak."

"Jadi, dia tidak penuh gairah?" tanya Yifan dengan bisikannya yang menggelitik telinga Yixing.

"Siapa?" tanya Yixing yang ikut balas berbisik.

"Suamimu."

Suaminya. Ya, tentu saja, mereka sedang membicarakan suaminya. Dunia, yang sesaat tadi menghilang, kini seakan telah kembali.

"Aku tidak akan membicarakannya denganmu." kata Yixing, mengulangi kata-kata yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya karena pikirannya kini terlalu kacau untuk sekedar menemukan kalimat baru.

"Kenapa? Apa karena di tempat tidur dia adalah seorang dewa, yang menunjukkan padamu gairah yang tidak akan pernah bisa ditunjukkan pria lain? Atau karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai wanita, tidak tahu rahasia mereka dan terlalu egois untuk belajar, orang lemah yang tidak bisa membuatmu puas? _Well_, kurasa dia mengecewakanmu. Tolol sekali! Tidakkah dia menyadari apa yang telah dimilikinya?" Yifan menggerakkan bola matanya dan menjelajahi lekuk tubuh Yixing yang dibalut dengan sempurna oleh gaun yang dipakainya.

Yixing tersenyum lemah dan menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai. "Aku tidak pernah menjadi miliknya."

"Kalau begitu dia bukan laki-laki karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana membuatmu ingin menjadi miliknya. Dan, hei... Mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Yixing kembali menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Yifan penuh tanya. "Pertanyaan apa?"

"Ya, sudah kutanyakan, bukan? Pertanyaan yang sangat sederhana. Apa kau dulu tinggal di Korea?"

"Hanya selama beberapa tahun."

"Dan kau masih belum mengerti jalan pikiran orang Korea." ucap Yifan yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak menyukainya. Itu saja sudah cukup." balas Yixing datar.

"Begitu mudahnya," kata Yifan, "kau mengutuk seluruh ras hanya dengan beberapa patah kata saja."

"Tidak." sergah Yixing membela diri. "Aku hanya mengutuk semua pria dari ras-mu. Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

Yifan tertawa pelan dan melepaskannya. Sesuatu dalam tawa itu membuat Yixing merinding, dan perasaan bahwa pria ini harus dihindari semakin menguat. Pria itu tidak bisa dimaafkan karena telah membangkitkan luka lama yang masih menyiksanya. Yixing mundur secara perlahan dan berbalik membelakangi Yifan, berusaha untuk tidak mengusap bekas cengkeraman jari Yifan. Yifan tidak menyakitinya, namun kehangatan itu masih ada, mengingatkannya akan sentuhan tadi.

"Tapi, tentunya, sebagian dari kami _'bisa diterima'_?" tanya Yifan sesaat setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya.

"Tidak satu pun." sahut Yixing dingin.

"Betapa tragisnya menjadi orang yang tidak kau sukai." ujar Yifan dengan nada merendahkan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot mengejekku. Aku sudah tidak bekerja untukmu lagi."

Yifan menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan kembali menatap Yixing dengan tajam. "Hanya akulah yang berhak memutuskan."

"Tidak. Ada dua pihak dari setiap perjanjian dan aku baru saja mengundurkan diri. Dan biar aku tambahkan, kau telah mempermudah keputusan itu."

"Tidak semudah itu," tukas Yifan. "Aku belum selesai denganmu."

"Tapi _aku_ sudah selesai dengan_mu_. Kau sudah datang, dan berarti tugasku sudah selesai―itu bagus, karena setelah bertemu, aku tidak ingin lagi bekerja untukmu. Selamat malam."

Dari raut wajah Yifan, Yixing sudah mengira sejak awal jika pria itu memang berniat memecatnya, dan kini ia nampak tersinggung karena Yixing telah mendahuluinya.

"Dan bila aku boleh bertanya, apakah kau memerlukan referensi, Nona?" tanya Yifan setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Terserah. Tapi aku tidak pernah kekurangan pekerjaan. Pendeknya, Tuan Wu, aku tidak peduli pada pendapatmu tentang diriku. Sama seperti dirimu yang tidak peduli pada pendapatku tentang dirimu."

Yixing menyeringai puas ketika dilihatnya Yifan nampak begitu kesal dengan ucapannya.

"Aku akan berpamitan dengan Baekhyun dan Sunmi," kata Yixing sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar. "Dan setelah itu aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi.

Niat hati Yixing hanyalah menemui Baekhyun dan Sunmi untuk berpamitan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, namun ia justru tertegun di tempatnya ketika sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan dari dalam kamar menyambut kedatangannya. Tubuh wanita gemuk itu terus-menerus menggeliat menahan sakit, dan wajahnya yang memerah pun nampak meringis kesakitan.

Baekhyun duduk di samping tempat tidur dengan raut kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya ketika Yixing telah memasuki kamar.

"Dia sakit parah." erang Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Dia tidak memperbolehkanku memanggil dokter."

"Dia membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar dokter." tukas Yixing cepat. Ia kemudian segera kembali ke arah ruang tamu ketika disadarinya tak ada telepon yang terpasang di dekat tempat tidur. "Cepat telepon ambulans!" serunya pada Yifan yang saat ini berdiri di dekat telepon.

Yifan mengernyitkan keningnya dan segera mendekat ke arah Yixing. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Nanti kuceritakan," jawab Yixing tidak sabaran. "Telepon ambulans, cepat!"

"Jangan," protes Sunmi lemah. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi aku pasti akan sembuh."

"Tidak, Sunmi. Kau pasti sangat kesakitan, ya kan?" tanya Yixing yang kini telah berlutut di samping tempat tidur dan berbicara dengan lembut.

Sunmi hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah. "Tidak apa-apa." dia berusaha menjawab, namun kata-katanya terpotong rasa sakit. Sunmi mencengkeram sisi tubuhnya dan kepalanya menggeleng kesakitan. Keringat nampak membasahi dahinya yang berkerut karena menahan rasa sakit.

Yixing beranjak dari posisinya dan bergegas menghampiri Yifan yang baru saja memutuskan sambungan telepon. "Aku sudah menelepon ambulans." lapor Yifan seraya melangkah mendekati Yixing. "Mereka akan segera datang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Tadi sore Sunmi mengatakan jika ia sakit kepala, tapi sepertinya sumber rasa sakit itu ada di sisi tubuhnya. Mungkin usus buntu, dan jika sampai pecah, maka ini serius."

Yifan baru saja hendak membuka bibirnya dan membalas ucapan Yixing, namun ia mengurungkannya ketika Baekhyun berlari keluar kamar dan menghampiri Yixing dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Yixing, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Aku tidak tahan."

"Kendalikan dirimu, Baekkie," bujuk Yixing lembut, namun tegas di saat yang bersamaan. "Sunmi-lah yang harus menahan rasa sakit. Bukan kau. Dan seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkannya. Tidak, tetaplah di sini. Biar aku yang masuk."

Baekhyun mengusap pipinya yang basah dan mengangguk patuh. Sementara Yixing segera kembali memasuki kamar dan duduk di samping tempat tidur. Ia merasa iba melihat Sunmi yang tak henti-hentinya merintih kesakitan.

Sunmi menatap ke arah Yixing dan menggenggam tangannya. "Jangan ke rumah sakit," bisiknya memohon. "Tolong, jangan ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi kau harus dirawat. Ini demi kebaikanmu. Percayalah."

Yixing mulai berbicara dengan lembut kepada Sunmi. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menghiburnya, namun ia tidak dapat melunakkan hati wanita tua itu, yang nampak begitu ketakutan hanya karena mendengar kata 'rumah sakit'.

Tak lama berselang, terdengar suara ketukan di depan pintu masuk dan Yixing bernafas lega. Dari celah pintu kamar ia bisa melihat Yifan yang mempersilakan paramedis untuk masuk. Dan hal itu membuat Sunmi menjerit histeris ketika mengetahuinya.

"Tidak!" teriaknya. "Jangan ke rumah sakit, tolong, jangan ke rumah sakit!"

Sesaat berikutnya, Yifan muncul dari balik pintu dan segera melangkah mendekati Sunmi. Yifan berdiri di samping Yixing dan kemudian membungkukkan tubuh tegapnya, menggenggam tangan Sunmi yang terlihat begitu ketakutan. "Hentikan," ucapnya dengan suara lembut. "Kau harus ke rumah sakit. Aku memaksa."

Sunmi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan mencengkeram erat tangan Yifan yang menggenggam tangannya. "Mereka membawa Jongsuk ke sana, dan dia meninggal." bisiknya lirih.

"Itu terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dokter-dokter sekarang lebih pintar. Kau tidak akan mati. Kau akan sembuh. Sekarang, sadarlah, bibiku. Lakukan ini untuk menyenangkanku."

Sunmi berhenti memberontak dan berbaring diam dengan masih memegangi tangan Yifan. "Aku takut, Yifan." bisiknya.

"Apa yang harus ditakuti, jika aku ada bersamamu?" hibur Yifan seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi kau tidak akan ada di sana."

"Aku akan terus bersamamu. Ayolah."

Dengan satu tarikan kuat, Yifan membuka penutup tempat tidur Sunmi dan tanpa kesulitan ia menggendong Sunmi yang gemuk. Sunmi berhenti melawan dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher pria itu penuh percaya ketika Yifan mengangkatnya keluar dan membawanya ke brankar yang telah disediakan paramedis. Lagi, Yixing kembali menghembuskan nafas lega karena setidaknya masih ada orang lain yang berhasil membujuk Sunmi.

Saat ini Sunmi telah terbaring di brankar dan paramedis bergegas membawanya pergi. Yifan bersiap untuk mengikuti rombongan kecil itu, tapi lalu berhenti di depan pintu dan menoleh ke belakang. "Ayo!" perintahnya pada Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam.

Gadis itu bergidik dan menatap Yifan dengan ragu. "Aku benci rumah sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa. Turuti kata-kataku. Sunmi adalah tanggung jawab kita. Dia tidak boleh ditinggal sendirian tanpa teman bicara. Dan ini akan menjadi tugasmu setelah kita menikah, jadi lebih baik kau memulainya sekarang."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang ke arah Yixing dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah," Yixing mendesah, menyadari jika ia tidak bisa menghindar. "Aku akan ikut denganmu." Yixing menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah Yifan. "Aku bisa pergi kapan saja sesudah ini."

"Tentu saja," sindir Yifan. "Calon istriku tiba-tiba saja akan memiliki kepribadian kuat dan bertanggung jawab, kan?"

Karena terburu-buru, Yixing tidak peduli untuk menanggapi. Di bawah, paramedis dengan hati-hati memasukkan Sunmi ke dalam ambulans yang telah menunggu. Yifan mengikuti, mengangguk ke mobil yang ada di belakang ambulans.

"Ikuti kami ke Rumah Sakit Santa Maria." katanya singkat pada seorang lelaki yang ada dibalik kemudi. Dan Yixing membelalak mendengar nama rumah sakit termahal di London itu.

"Tentu saja," ujar Baekhyun, ketika mereka berdua telah duduk berdampingan di dalam mobil berpengemudi itu. "Sunmi masih termasuk salah satu anggota keluarganya. Dia merasa bertanggung jawab."

"Ya, dia bahkan menemaninya sampai ikut ke dalam ambulans." sahut Yixing. "Kebanyakan pria lebih memilih mati daripada naik ambulans. Tapi memang seharusnya kau ikut, sayangku."

"Aku benci rumah sakit." erang Baekhyun seraya menghempaskan punggung sempitnya pada sandaran mobil. Ia melihat tatapan Yixing yang terlihat kesal dan buru-buru menambahkan, "Lagi pula, Yifan-lah yang diinginkannya. Yifan membuatnya merasa aman."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Yixing pun pada akhirnya terpaksa mengakui jika ia terkesan pada kebaikan dan kesabaran Yifan terhadap wanita tua itu, dan pada cara Sunmi yang bergantung padanya, layaknya sosok pelindung. Walaupun terlihat menyebalkan, tapi pada kenyataannya Yifan memang sosok yang bertanggung jawab pada keluarganya.

Di Rumah Sakit Santa Maria, para dokter telah menunggu kedatangan Sunmi. Ketika mereka bersiap-siap membawanya masuk, Sunmi berteriak memanggil-manggil Yifan yang kini melangkah mendekati sang dokter. "Tidak, tidak! Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku!"

"Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu," hibur Yixing cepat sambil menggenggam tangan Sunmi. "Tapi dia harus tinggal sebentar dan menjelaskan keadaanmu pada dokter. Biar aku ikut denganmu. Kita teman, kan?"

Sunmi tersenyum lemah dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, namun pandangannya masih tertuju ke arah Yifan. Yifan yang menyadarinya pun segera berjalan mendekati Sunmi dan menggenggam tangannya yang lain.

"Nona Zhang akan mewakiliku." ucapnya lembut. "Percayalah padanya seperti kau mempercayaiku, dan ini akan sama seperti aku sendiri yang ada di sampingmu." Yifan menengadahkan kepalanya dan mengangguk kecil ke arah Yixing, sebelum akhirnya kembali menghampiri sang dokter.

Sunmi mendesah kecil dan membiarkan dirinya didorong ke suatu ruangan. Sekarang pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Yixing. Jelas sekali jika ia menanggapi dengan serius pengalihan kepercayaan tadi.

Sebuah pemeriksaan kecil telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa Sunmi menderita usus buntu akut dan harus dioperasi secepatnya. Pejelasan itu lagi-lagi membuatnya kembali ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau takut sekali?" tanya Yixing lembut.

"Suamiku, Jongsuk, dioperasi di rumah sakit dan dia meninggal." bisik Sunmi parau.

"Kapan hal itu terjadi?"

"Dua puluh tahun yang lalu."

Yixing tersenyum maklum dan mengusap lengan Sunmi perlahan. "Ada begitu banyak penyakit yang saat ini telah berhasil disembuhkan. Dan kau akan kembali sehat seperti sedia kala."

Yixing terus berbicara seperti itu untuk menenangkan Sunmi, dan kini ia tersenyum lega karena pada akhirnya Sunmi tidak ketakutan lagi. Tampak bayangan di balik pintu dan sosok Yifan muncul tak lama setelahnya. Seutas senyum nampak terlukis di bibirnya.

"Tidak akan lama lagi," katanya pada Sunmi. "Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Dan aku tidak akan mati? Kau janji?"

"Kau tidak akan mati. Janji seorang Wu." ucap Yifan penuh keyakinan.

Yifan membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mencium dahi Sunmi dengan lembut. Mata Sunmi terus-menerus menatapnya ketika para dokter mendorongnya pergi hingga ia tak terlihat lagi.

"Aku harus kembali menekankan bahayanya operasi terhadap wanita setua dan seberat ini," jelas sang ahli bedah pada Yifan. "Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Aku bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya." sahut Yifan seketika. Dokter tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan segera melangkah menuju ruang operasi.

Selepas kepergian sang dokter, Yifan menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku telah menjanjikan hal yang tidak bisa kuberikan."

"Tapi tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan." sahut Yixing. "Hanya inilah satu-satunya kesempatan Sunmi."

"Ya, tapi bagaimana jika dia meninggal―dalam keadaan mempercayaiku―?"

"Dia akan meninggal jika dia tidak mempercayaimu." Yixing berkeras. "Kau melakukan hal yang benar."

"Terima kasih atas ucapanmu. Aku perlu tahu seseorang―" Yifan tertegun dan melihat Yixing dengan tatapan terkejut seakan baru menyadari apa yang baru dikatakannya, dan kepada siapa ia bicara. Wajahnya kembali tertutup, namun ia kemudian berkata, "Maksudku―Aku harus berterima kasih padamu atas apa yang kau lakukan pada Sunmi. Kau sangat baik. Dan kau... Memiliki kelebihan."

Yifan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Yixing memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kelebihan yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang tertentu saja." lanjutnya pelan. "Kelebihan itu menenangkan rasa takut dan membuat orang percaya pada mereka.

"Dan sepertinya kau juga memiliki kelebihan itu." Yixing menatap ke arah pintu ruang operasi dan tersenyum.

"Mudah baginya untuk memercayai kepala keluarga. Tapi dia memercayaimu karena dirimu apa adanya." ujar Yifan dengan kedua matanya yang kembali menatap ke arah Yixing dengan intens.

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yifan yang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia artikan. Dan Yifan merasa sedikit malu karena ia telah tertangkap basah mengamati Yixing secara diam-diam. Ia kemudian berdeham lirih dan memutuskan mencari Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tak ingin ditinggal seorang diri di ruang tunggu yang sepi, Yixing pun mengikuti Yifan mencari tunangannya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan Baekhyun sedang duduk di sudut ruangan, bermain dengan seorang anak kecil yang sedang menunggu bersama ibunya.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku pergi." ucap Yixing memecah keheningan.

"Jangan!" cegah Yifan seketika. "Ah, ma-maksudku, Sunmi pasti akan mencarimu ketika ia siuman. Setidaknya, tinggallah di sini bersama kami."

Yixing terdiam dan menatap Yifan dengan bingung. Walaupun mereka telah berbaikan, tapi ia masih merasa harus menjauhi Yifan.

Melihat Yixing yang terlihat ragu-ragu, Yifan menambahkan, "Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau membantuku."

"Baiklah," Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Tapi hanya sampai aku tahu Sunmi baik-baik saja."

Yifan membalas senyuman Yixing dan mengangguk kecil. "Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menemani lebih lama dari itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++_T.B.C_++**


	3. Chapter 3

**A KrisLay Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari sebuah novel berjudul The Stand-In Bride karya Lucy Gordon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: KrisLay slight KrisBaek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ide cerita seluruhnya adalah murni milik sang pengarang. Saya hanya meminjam nama dari karakter yang dipakai disini. EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya rombakan dari saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T+.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Gender Switch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and absolutely Remake.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walaupun pada awalnya para dokter sempat ragu-ragu, namun pada akhirnya Sunmi berhasil melalui operasinya dengan baik, dan ia telah sadarkan diri saat dini hari. Tiga orang yang menunggu berita itu pun segera pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit ketika fajar mulai menyapa. Raut rasa lelah nampak tercetak dengan jelas di wajah ketiganya. Mobil yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk mengantar Baekhyun dan Yixing menuju rumah sakit telah kembali lebih dulu ke hotel. Dan Yifan nampaknya terlalu malas untuk sekedar menelepon sang supir dan memintanya untuk segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan sebuah taksi yang melintas di dekat area rumah sakit dan menuntun Yixing yang terlihat kelelahan untuk masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Aku harus pulang." ucap Yixing sembari menguap.

"Nanti saja. Masih ada hal lain yang harus kita bicarakan." sahut Yifan yang kini telah mengambil tempat tepat di sampingnya.

Yixing nampaknya benar-benar kelelahan, ia tak lagi membantah ucapan Yifan dan lebih memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya seraya memejamkan matanya. Dalam perjalanan yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan hotel, Yixing terlihat dalam kondisi setengah tertidur. Namun meski begitu, samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar Baekhyun yang bercerita tanpa henti, dengan sesekali ditimpali jawaban pendek oleh Yifan seperti; "Betulkah?", "Wah!" dan "Tentu!"

Sesampainya di hotel, Yifan menelepon _room service_ dan memesan makanan untuk di antar ke kamar. Sementara Yifan sedang menelepon, kedua wanita itu segera meninggalkannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepas gaunnya dan mengatakan jika ia akan mandi untuk mengusir rasa lelah yang mulai menyapanya. Sebenarnya Yixing juga ingin mandi, namun ia harus puas dengan meminjam salah satu kardigan 'nenek' milik Sunmi yang berwarna abu-abu, dan segera ia pakai untuk menutupi bahunya yang telanjang.

Ketika ia kembali ke ruang tengah, sarapan telah datang. Dan ia terlihat merapatkan kardigannya ketika Yifan menyeringai ke arahnya. "Sunmi lebih pantas memakainya. Toh, dia sudah perlu lagi terlihat menarik bagi pria." ucap Yifan seraya mengamati penampilan 'baru' Yixing di pagi ini.

"Dan aku tidak perduli dengan pria." timpal Yixing kesal.

"Jelas sekali jika yang kau katakan itu bohong, dan kita berdua tahu itu." sahut Yifan tenang. "Tapi sayangnya ini bukan tempat dan waktu yang tepat untuk membahasnya."

"Dan tidak akan pernah ada waktu untuk membahasnya." ujar Yixing memperingatkan.

Namun Yifan seolah tak perduli. Ia beranjak mendekati Yixing yang masih berdiri di samping meja makan dan kemudian menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di dekat Yixing. "Duduk dan makanlah. Kita harus memikirkan langkah selanjutnya."

"Kita?" tanya Yixing sinis.

Yifan tak menanggapi pancingannya. Ia meraih cangkir kopinya dan menghirupnya perlahan. "Aku dan Baekhyun akan kembali ke Korea besok. Aku ingin kau ikut bersama kami dan tinggal sampai hari pernikahan."

"Tidak bisa!" sahut Yixing tanpa ragu-ragu. "Dan meninggalkan Sunmi sendirian di sini sementara dia tidak mengenal siapa pun? Bagaimana kau bisa begitu tega?"

"Bisakah kau membiarkanku menyeselesaikan ucapanku?" tanya Yifan yang nampak sedikit kesal. "Semalam aku telah mengatur agar adik perempuan Sunmi terbang ke London hari ini. Sesuai jadwal, dia akan tiba sore ini. Dia yang akan menemani Sunmi sampai ia sembuh dan dapat bepergian lagi."

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya. Tapi aku telah mengundurkan diri kemarin, dan tidak ada yang berubah."

"Omong kosong! Semua telah berubah," ujar Yifan tak sabaran. "Bahkan kau pun tahu itu."

"Kemarin bagimu aku hanyalah seorang wanita tidak terhormat yang telah menyeret Baekhyun ke sarang penyamun. Tapi sekarang kau siap melupakan itu karena nyatanya aku masih berguna bagimu. Begitu?"

Yifan berdeham lirih dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah tampannya yang perlahan mulai memerah. "Mungkin aku terburu-buru mengambil kesimpulan. Dan lagi pula, Baekhyun telah menceritakan segalanya, termasuk bujukannya agar kau mau membeli gaun erotis itu." Yifan melirik ke arah Yixing dan mengulum senyumnya.

"Gaun ini tidak erotis!" bantah Yixing seraya menarik ujung kardigan yang ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kalau tidak erotis, kau tidak akan menutupinya dengan benda itu."

"_Well_, aku cukup terkejut melihatmu mempercayai Baekhyun," sergah Yixing yang dengan cepat mengganti topik. "Tentunya kau tahu bukan, jika di bawah pengawasanku Baekhyun suka berbohong?"

"Dia memang suka berbohong sejak kecil." ungkap Yifan dengan tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini. Lagi pula, aku selalu tahu jika dia berbohong, dan kali ini dia telah berkata jujur."

"Kapan dia menceritakan semua ini?"

"Di taksi, setengah jam yang lalu."

"Ah, jadi itu yang dia ceritakan. Aku setengah tertidur, jadi hanya mendengar suaranya. Dan juga jawabanmu. Kau terdengar sangat tertarik." sindir Yixing.

"_Yeah_, aku tidak terbiasa melayani percakapan anak kecil." ucap Yifan membela diri.

"Jadi lebih baik kau membiasakan diri jika ingin menikahinya."

"Bisakah kita tetap pada pokok masalah?" sahut Yifan geram.

"Mudah. Kau bilang, _'Ikut ke Korea'_, dan aku menjawab, _'Tidak mau'_. Selesai. Lagi pula untuk apa aku ikut?"

"Aku wali sekaligus tunangannya. Mulai besok dia akan tinggal di rumahku. Dan dia harus punya pendamping."

"Di zaman sekarang ini?!" pekik Yixing sedikit tak percaya.

"Korea bukan Inggris. Kepercayaan kami tentang kesopanan mungkin sedikit kuno bagimu, tapi hal itu penting bagi kami." jelas Yifan tenang. "Demi Baekhyun, kuharap kau mau merubah pikiranmu. Dia membutuhkan teman wanita di minggu-minggu terakhir sebelum pernikahan."

Sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam sikap Yifan menarik perhatian Yixing, dan ia mulai curiga. "Aku tahu alasan sebenarnya." ujar Yixing pada akhirnya. "Kau mengajakku hanya karena kau ingin agar aku membuat Baekhyun sibuk, jadi dengan begitu kau tidak perlu mendengar celotehnya."

Sesal terpancar di mata Yifan, dan untuk sesaat, ia nyaris tersenyum. "Aku merasa dia akan lebih bahagia dengan kehadiranmu. Tolong, turuti aku dalam hal ini."

"Tapi ini Desember! Bukankah pernikahanmu masih bulan Maret tahun depan?"

"Ah, sepertinya aku lupa memberitahu jika aku telah mengatur agar hari pernikahan dipercepat menjadi minggu kedua bulan Januari."

"Lupa memberitahu?!" Yixing membulatkan kedua matanya dan memekik tanpa sadar. "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Jangan katakan padaku jika kau juga lupa memberitahunya."

"Aku memang berniat memberitahunya pagi ini." jawab Yifan tak acuh sembari membalik halaman surat kabar yang sedang ia baca.

"Lalu bagaimana jika Baekhyun tak setuju?" tuntut Yixing, nyaris tidak bisa menahan amarahnya menghadapi kesemena-menaan ini.

Yifan menutup surat kabarnya dan mengedikkan bahu. "Kita tanya saja padanya."

Tak lama berselang, Baekhyun yang telah selesai membersihkan dirinya segera bergabung dengan Yifan dan Yixing yang―kembali―berdebat. Baekhyun terlihat lebih segar pagi ini, ia mengenakan celana panjang dan _sweater_ kesayangannya. "Oh, bagus!" serunya senang saat melihat sarapan yang telah terhidang di atas meja. "Aku lapar sekali..."

"Ah, Baekhyun, aku baru saja menjelaskan kepada Nona Zhang bahwa tugas resmi mengharuskanku untuk memajukan tanggal pernikahan kita menjadi bulan depan." jelas Yifan santai.

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya dan menjerit kecil mendengarnya. "Tapi aku pasti belum siap! Aku bahkan belum memilih gaun pengantin."

"Jangan khawatir, Nona Zhang akan membantumu memilihnya begitu kita pulang ke Korea." Yifan melirik ke arah Yixing dan tersenyum tipis.

"Yixing, kau akan ikut ke Korea? Uwaaa~ Ini pasti akan menyenangkan!"

"Tunggu―aku belum bilang―lagi pula, aku tidak mengerti. Dia mengganti tanggal pernikahan tanpa persetujuanmu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut dan mengangkat bahunya pasrah. "Dia memang melakukan segalanya tanpa persetujuanku. Hei, daging ini sepertinya enak sekali."

Yixing membuka bibirnya, namun ia tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Seharusnya ia sadar, tidak ada gunanya untuk berusaha memahami pikiran Baekhyun yang selalu berubah-ubah. Kemarin malam Baekhyun berbicara dengan berani di bawah pengaruh kepribadian kuat Yixing. Namun kali ini Baekhyun ada di bawah pengaruh Yifan yang―tentunya―jauh lebih kuat. Yixing kembali mendengar Yifan yang menjelaskan bahwa adik perempuan Sunmi akan tiba sore itu, dan kemudian mereka bertiga akan berangkat keesokan harinya.

"Semudah itu?" tanya Yixing tak percaya sekaligus terganggu dengan cara santai Yifan saat mengatur segalanya.

"Tentu saja semudah itu," sahut Yifan sedikit terkejut. "Mengapa tidak?"

"Yixing, tidak tahukah kau? Semua hal adalah hal mudah untuk Yifan," sahut Baekhyun sembari menikmati makanannya. "Dan semua orang pasti menuruti perintahnya."

"Orang lain, bukan aku!" bantah Yixing tegas.

"Oh, Yixing, _please_!" rengek Baekhyun. "Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kita teman, kan?"

"Memang, tapi―"

Yixing benar-benar tak tahu lagi bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan pada gadis bermata sipit ini bahwa ia telah bersumpah untuk tidak akan kembali ke Korea. Terlebih lagi tujuan mereka adalah kepulauan Jeju, tempat dimana hatinya patah dan semangatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Seandainya saja ke tempat lain...

Tapi mungkin memang harus Jeju, tempat dimana 'hantu-hantu' yang selama ini dihindarinya masih berkeliaran. Dan mungkin sudah cukup lama ia melarikan diri. Sudah tiba waktunya untuk menghadapi mereka.

"Baiklah," ucap Yixing pelan. "Hanya sebentar."

"Ah, baguslah!" seru Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu senang. "Aku senang kau akhirnya menyerah."

Sebelum Yixing sempat memprotes kata 'menyerah', Yifan berkata, "Kau salah, sayangku, menyerah hanyalah untuk orang lemah. Dan wanita kuat seperti Nona Zhang telah membuat persetujuan dengan alasannya sendiri." Yifan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yixing, dan sekarang tak diragukan lagi, ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Mengesalkan sekali rasanya ketika melihat semua orang dan segala sesuatu seolah terlonjak menuruti apa saja kemauan Yifan. Tapi itulah kenyataan yang harus dilihat oleh Yixing. Adik Sunmi datang hari itu dan ia tampak sangat berterima kasih atas 'kebaikan' Tuan Wu. Yifan membawanya ke sebuah hotel kecil yang nyaman di dekat rumah sakit, lalu mengajaknya menemui Sunmi. Saat melihat dua saudara itu saling berpelukan, Yixing akhirnya kembali mengakui jika Yifan telah melakukan hal yang benar.

Tapi Yixing sedikit tidak senang dengan Yifan yang bersikeras agar Yixing menempati kamar Sunmi pada malam terakhir mereka di Inggris.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal sendirian di _suite_ itu bersama Baekhyun." ucap Yifan tegas. "Dunia akan mengira jika aku telah membiarkan―er―hasrat mengendalikanku, dan nama baik Baekhyun akan rusak jika hal itu terjadi."

Yifan menatap dengan pandangan sinis bercampur humor, yang membuat Yixing mendadak harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan dan berusaha keras untuk menahan senyumnya.

Hari berikutnya salju mulai turun dengan deras ketika mereka telah sampai di bandara. Yixing tahu ia akan merindukan natal di Inggris, tapi mungkin iklim yang lebih hangat akan terasa menyenangkan.

Dengan cepat pesawat yang mereka tumpangi telah meninggalkan salju dan terbang melintasi cakrawala menuju Jeju, sebuah pulau kecil di mana tanah kecokelatan masih terlihat. Selama setengah jam terakhir, Yixing berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke luar jendela, dan lebih terfokus untuk menutupi pikiran-pikiran yang meresahkannya. Jauh di bawah sana terhampar kehebatan negara ini, yang belum siap ia hadapi, yang lima tahun lalu dikunjunginya sebagai mempelai wanita.

Dalam beberapa hal, dulu ia mirip seperti Baekhyun. Belum cukup umur untuk disebut wanita, penuh semangat hidup, dan yakin bahwa setiap misteri dapat dijelaskan oleh pengalamannya sendiri yang tak terbatas. Meskipun secara tragis dan mengerikan, ternyata ia keliru.

Pada usia tujuh belas tahun, ia telah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya karena kecelakaan mobil, dan awalnya ia terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari apapun selain rasa kehilangan. Ketika berhasil menaklukan rasa sedih, ia kemudian mendapati dirinya cukup kaya. Dua polis asuransi dan sebuah rumah memang tidak berlebihan, tapi tetap saja merupakan kebebasan finansial.

Ia sangat dekat dengan orangtuanya, dan ia masih tinggal di rumah yang penuh perlindungan. Namun tiba-tiba ia harus menghadapi dunia, terenggut dari kasih sayang dan perlindungan yang selama ini tidak terlalu dipikirkannya, dan punya cukup uang untuk melakukan kekeliruan-kekeliruan bodoh.

Ia membuat beberapa kesalahan, kebanyakan tidak berarti apapun. Tapi kemudian ia bertemu dan jatuh cinta kepada Kim Joonmyeon. Dan itulah kesalahan terbesarnya.

Keduanya saling diperkenalkan oleh teman-teman mereka pada hari terakhir sebelum Joonmyeon semestinya pulang ke Korea. Pada akhir malam itu, demi Yixing, Joonmyeon telah menunda kepulangannya sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Joonmyeon saat itu berusia dua puluh empat tahun, enam tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi Joonmyeon bersikap riang layaknya seorang pemuda. Penuh tawa, dan menjalani kenikmatan hidup seolah takut jika kenikmatan itu akan sirna. Wajahnya tampan, dan tubuhnya yang langsing dan elegan bergerak anggun bagai kucing.

Betapa indahnya ketika mereka berdansa bersama, dan betapa setiap dansa semakin memperbesar hasratnya pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon bercerita mengenai bisnis impor-ekspornya di Jeju, tentang kesepakatan besar yang baru dia dapatkan. Joonmyeon adalah gambaran pria sukses, anak keluarga kaya yang berhasil mengumpulkan kekayaan sendiri dengan kerja keras dan keterampilannya. Dia selalu berpakaian rapi dan menghujani Yixing dengan hadiah-hadiah mahal.

Joonmyeon terpesona setelah tahu bahwa Yixing adalah seorang gadis yang masih berdarah Korea dan juga fasih berbahasa Korea. Mata Yixing yang terpesona melihatnya sebagai pria berpengalaman, yang sebenarnya bisa memilih wanita manapun, tetapi menyatakan jika Yixing adalah cinta sejatinya. Yixing baru berumur delapan belas tahun. Dan ia memercayai Joonmyeon.

Ketika ia mengumumkan pertunangannya, anggota keluarga yang masih dimilikinya memohon pada Yixing agar ia menunggu. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia―dia jauh lebih tua darimu―" dengan kepercayaan buta seorang remaja, Yixing tidak memedulikan peringatan itu. Ia mencintai Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mencintainya. Apa lagi?

Tidak seperti pemuda-pemuda seumuran Yixing, Joonmyeon tidak menjamahnya, dan berkeras agar calon istrinya diperlakukan dengan hormat. Joonmyeon ingin menikah di Inggris, sementara Yixing ingin menikah di Korea, bersama keluarga besar Joonmyeon. Namun Joonmyeon memaksakan kehendaknya.

Belakangan ini Yixing bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan terjadi seandainya ia berkeras dan melihat dulu rumah Joonmyeon sebelum menikah. Mungkin saat itu ia akan menemukan 'bisnis' Joonmyeon yang ternyata tidak ada apa-apanya. Para penagih hutang terus mengejar-ngejarnya, dan beberapa kegiatannya diawasi oleh para penegak hukum.

Atau seandainya Joonmyeon tidur dengannya sebelum mereka menikah? Dengan hasrat yang sudah terpenuhi, mungkin Yixing akan dapat memandang dengan jernih, dan tidak terburu-buru meresmikan hubungan mereka. Tetapi kemungkinan itu pun sudah diantisipasi oleh Joonmyeon, dengan memastikan begitu mereka tiba di Korea, pintu perangkap akan langsung tertutup rapat.

Yixing mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair ketika tahu jika sebentar lagi mereka akan segera mendarat. Di sebelahnya, Baekhyun sedang memeriksa dandanannya di cermin kecil. Di sisi lain, Yifan tampak tenggelam dalam berkas-berkas, dia tetap seperti itu sejak mereka berangkat. Ada sesuatu yang akrab dalam pemandangan itu yang membuat Yixing merasa jika ia hanya berkhayal.

Sekarang Yixing memaksa dirinya untuk melihat pemandangan di luar. Jauh di bawahnya tampak pegunungan Halla dengan puncaknya yang putih, persis saat pertama kali ia melihat pegunungan itu di bulan madunya. Dulu ia sangat bahagia. Namun sekarang hatinya kelabu dan hampa. Tapi pegunungan itu tidak berubah.

Adakah mempelai wanita lain yang mengalami bulan madu seromantis itu? Bermain ski pada siang hari, dan bercinta pada malam hari? Secara teknis, Joonmyeon adalah seorang pecinta ulung dan kehidupan seksual mereka cukup baik. Mungkin waktu itu Yixing sudah merasa ada yang salah, tapi ia terlalu muda dan terlalu tidak peduli untuk mencari tahu masalahnya―yaitu, apa yang dilakukannya dengan seluruh jiwa, hanya dilakukan Joonmyeon dengan tubuhnya.

Yixing bertemu dengan keluarga Joonmyeon, yang ternyata bukan pedagang kaya seperti cerita Joonmyeon, melainkan penipu yang selalu nyaris melanggar hukum. Yang hari ini kaya, tapi besok papa. Jika sedang punya uang, mereka akan menghabiskannya sebelum sempat mengelola uang itu. Ibu Joonmyeon mengenakan perhiasan mahal yang akan lenyap―diambil kembali oleh penjaga toko yang marah dan bosan menunggu pembayaran.

Satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang disukai oleh Yixing hanyalah Chanyeol, sepupu Joonmyeon. Seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun yang mengidolakan Yixing dan selalu mencari alasan untuk mengunjunginya. Ketertarikannya terkesan sangat polos, sehingga Yixing dan Joonmyeon tidak pernah tersinggung karenanya.

Yixing telah melupakan banyak detail dari masa itu, jadi ia tidak yakin kapan pertama kali ia tahu Joonmyeon hidup dari hutang. Gaya hidup Joonmyeon sangat mahal dan Yixing tidak mampu menyokongnya. 'Bisnis'-nya merupakan tipuan yang membuatnya dapat meminta keringanan pajak karena tidak mendapat keuntungan. Lagi pula untuk apa dia mencari untung kalau baru saja menikah dengan istri yang punya uang?

Joonmyeon menghabiskan kekayaan Yixing yang tidak seberapa seperti air. Ketika uang tunai habis, rumah di Inggris pun dijual dan uangnya dibawa ke Korea. Yixing mencoba berkeras menyimpannya untuk cadangan, tapi Joonmyeon memberinya berbagai hadiah mahal dan membawanya berlibur, meskipun akhirnya tetap Yixing yang menanggung pembayarannya.

Joonmyeon membungkam protes Yixing dengan gairah. Menurutnya, selama ia menjadi suami yang baik di tempat tidur, Yixing tidak perlu mengeluh. Saat Yixing mendebat, sisi lain dari karakter Joonmyeon pun muncul; si pemeras.

Yixing mulai melihat dengan jelas Joonmyeon menyenangkan jika keadaan sedang baik, tapi menakutkan jika hidup sedang susah. Dan dalam empat tahun pernikahan mereka, hidup semakin sulit. Selama masa itu, Yixing cepat dewasa, berubah dari gadis lugu menjadi wanita berpikiran jernih yang bertahan hidup dalam dunianya yang runtuh. Mimpi romantisnya telah lenyap, dan tergantikan oleh realita yang nyaris sinis.

Yixing berhasil mempertahankan sedikit uang membela diri dari Joonmyeon dengan cara yang dulu tidak mungkin dilakukannya. Tapi ia buang-buang waktu saja. Ketika ancaman tidak berhasil, Joonmyeon memalsukan tanda tangannya, dan uang itu pun lenyap.

Mengapa ia tidak meninggalkan pria itu saja? Kadang-kadang Yixing bertanya-tanya. Mungkin karena, setelah membayar begitu mahal untuk cintanya, Yixing tidak sanggup mengakui bahwa ia tidak memperoleh apa-apa. Lagi pula, ia hamil.

Ketika mengetahui tentang kehamilannya, Yixing berharap untuk terakhir kalinya bahwa Joonmyeon akan lebih bertanggung jawab, dan bekerja dengan serius. Tapi Joonmyeon justru melakukan kejahatan. Awalnya ringan, lalu berangsur-angsur lebih serius, dan selalu berhasil lolos. Kesuksesan itu membuatnya sombong. Joonmyeon jadi tidak berhati-hati. Sampai pada akhirnya satu kasus pencurian berhasil dilacak dan mengarah kepadanya, dan hanya usaha terbaik dari pengacara mahal yang berhasil menyelamatkannya. Kepercayaan dirinya bertambah. Dia tidak tersentuh.

Lalu polisi menelepon lagi. Seorang pria merampok rumah orang kaya, dan berhasil dipergoki oleh sang pemilik rumah. Pencuri itu menyerangnya dan kemudian kabur meninggalkan sang pemilik rumah yang koma. Sidik jari Joonmyeon ditemukan di rumah itu.

Joonmyeon mengatakan dia tak bersalah, bersumpah palsu bahwa saat itu dia berada di rumah bersama istrinya. Merasa muak, Yixing menolak mengkonfirmasi kebohongan itu. Joonmyeon ditangkap, diadili, dan dinyatakan bersalah.

Sehari sebelum persidangan dimulai, Yixing melahirkan secara prematur. Anak perempuannya yang masih berumur enam bulan lahir, dan hanya bertahan hidup selama seminggu. Selama itu Yixing tidak pernah beranjak dari sisi bayinya. Berita bahwa Joonmyeon telah dinyatakan bersalah dan dihukum sepuluh tahun penjara seolah tak terjangkau.

Yixing tidak akan pernah melupakan kali terakhir ia melihat Joonmyeon. Dulu, dia adalah pria yang dicintainya. Namun sekarang pria itu menatapnya dengan wajah kaku, matanya penuh kebencian.

"Terkutuk kau!" seru Joonmyeon murka. "Kau yang telah menjebloskanku ke sini. Istri macam apa kau?!"

Lelah dan sedih setelah kehilangan anaknya, Yixing berjuang untuk mengatakan, "Aku tidak bisa berbohong. Kau memang tidak bersamaku malam itu."

"Aku tidak berada di rumah itu―tidak pada saat itu. Dulu aku memang pernah ke sana, itu sebabnya sidik jariku ada di situ. Aku mencuri sedikit hiasan, tapi aku tidak menyakiti siapapun. Aku bersumpah aku tidak berada di sana malam itu. Aku tidak pernah menyerang pria itu."

Yixing memandangnya, bertanya-tanya mengapa Joonmyeon terlihat seperti berada di ujung terowongan panjang. "Aku tidak percaya padamu." sahut Yixing datar.

"Tapi kau harus percaya padaku! Pengacaraku akan naik banding―kau harus membantunya―"

"Aku akan kembali ke Inggris. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Terkutuk kau!" Joonmyeon murka. "Terkutuk kau, wanita jalang!"

"Kau mengutukku, Joonmyeon, tapi aku juga mengutukmu, untuk kematian anak kita. Aku mengutuk hari dimana aku bertemu denganmu!" Terowongan itu memanjang, membawa Joonmyeon menjauh, dan semakin menjauh. "Bayiku mati," bisik Yixing parau. "Bayiku mati!"

Kemarahan Joonmyeon runtuh, dan dia mulai menangis. "Yixing, kumohon padamu―jangan pergi. Tinggallah disini dan tolong aku. _Yixing, jangan pergi_!"

Yixing pergi meninggalkan penjara itu dengan tangis Joonmyeon yang terngiang di telinganya. Chanyeol, yang saat itu telah menjadi seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi berumur sembilan belas tahun, telah menunggunya. Chanyeol mengantarnya ke bandara dan memberi ciuman perpisahan dengan tangis di matanya.

Chanyeol-lah yang menulis surat kepadanya enam bulan kemudian, mengatakan Joonmyeon telah meninggal karena pneumonia. Joonmyeon hanya berbaring, tidak lagi berjuang untuk hidupnya, dan menunggu kematian. Yixing mengira kesedihannya tidak bisa lebih dalam lagi. Tapi ternyata ia keliru.

Kesedihannya sekarang ditambah dengan rasa bersalah. Mimpinya dipenuhi tangis Joonmyeon, bersumpah dia tidak bersalah, memohonnya untuk tinggal dan berjuang untuknya. Joonmyeon adalah suami yang buruk, egois, pembohong, menghabiskan uangnya, memusuhinya, dan menghancurkan hidupnya. Tapi hati kecil Yixing menuduh dirinya sendiri sebagai istri yang buruk, meninggalkan Joonmyeon ketika pria itu membutuhkannya. Andai saja Yixing tidak pergi, mungkin Joonmyeon masih hidup...

Yixing melawan dengan satu-satunya cara yang ia tahu, dengan menyangkal masa lalunya. Yixing kembali memakai nama gadisnya, menghapus Joonmyeon dari setiap sudut hidupnya. Paspornya, SIM-nya, kontrak sewa apartemen kecil―hanya itu yang mampu dibayarnya, semua menyebutnya sebagai Zhang Yixing. Kim Joonmyeon seolah tidak pernah hadir dalam kehidupannya.

Hanya terkadang, di dalam kegelapan, Yixing masih dapat mendengarnya, berteriak putus asa dan ketakutan. Lalu Yixing akan menaruh kepalanya di bawah bantal dan memohon pengampunan yang tidak pernah datang.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di Jeju International Airport, sebuah mobil telah menunggu untuk membawa mereka menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam menuju kediaman keluarga Wu yang jauh dari pusat kota. Dan Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang terlihat bersemangat. "Aku senang bisa kembali ke sini," katanya. "Aku yakin, kau pasti akan senang selama di sini, Yixing."

"Dulu kau tinggal di Korea bagian mana?" tanya Yifan dari sebelah Baekhyun.

"Di Jeju." jawab Yixing pendek.

"Jadi kau tahu tempat ini?" Baekhyun terdengar kecewa. "Kau tidak bilang. Tapi kau memang tidak pernah menceritakan masa itu." Baekhyun menepuk tangan Yixing dengan iba. "Maafkan aku."

"Kita tidak akan ke kota, kan?" tanya Yixing, untuk mencegah Baekhyun meluapkan perasaan sentimentalnya. "Kukira rumah Yifan beberapa kilometer di luar kota."

"Di kaki gunung Halla." kata Yifan. "Tempat tercantik di dunia." Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Yixing mendengar Yifan yang berbicara dengan penuh perasaan.

Yifan terdiam sepanjang beberapa kilometer, lalu berkata, "Itu." Masih dengan nada yang sama seperti tadi. Dan kini Yixing mulai mengerti.

'Rumah' Yifan terlihat di salah satu lereng gunung yang lebih rendah. Rumah itu sebenarnya lebih mirip dengan istana Moor kecil, berdiri tenang menghadap bukit. Rumah itu sepertinya terdiri atas beberapa tingkat. Bahkan dari jauh pun Yixing dapat melihat keindahannya, bagaimana rumah itu terentang menyatu dengan taman, dengan menara, memanjang ke sana-sini dengan gaya santai.

Mobil mulai melalui jalanan berkelok di antara pohon-pohon _elm_ dan _cypress_, memberi kesempatan bagi Yixing untuk melihat bangunan indah itu sekilas-sekilas, setiap kali pemandangan itu berganti menjadi lebih jelas lagi, dan lebih cantik lagi.

Mereka melewati gerbang besi yang terbuka sendiri untuk membiarkan mobil mereka lewat. Sedikit mendaki lagi dan mereka pun sampai, pintu depan terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan sepasang pria dan wanita setengah baya yang berdiri menyambut mereka. Yixing menduga mereka adalah kepala pelayan dan pengurus rumah. Di belakang mereka ada sekelompok pelayan, yang berkumpul untuk melihat kedatangan calon nyonya mereka yang baru.

Tangan-tangan meraih pintu mobil dan membukanya. Yifan meletakkan tangan di bahu Baekhyun untuk menenangkan dan menuntunnya maju menemui seluruh penghuni rumah. Tapi dia juga melirik ke belakang untuk memastikan Yixing juga ikut, dan kemudian memperkenalkan Yixing dengan sopan serta menghindari timbulnya rasa canggung.

Sang pengurus rumah tangga menunjukkan letak kamar Baekhyun. Kamar Baekhyun tampak mewah, pantas untuk calon nyonya istana kecil ini, dan Baekhyun berkeliling kamar itu dengan gembira sebelum dia menarik tangan Yixing ke koridor menuju kamar lain, hampir semewah kamar pertama.

"Ini kamarmu." ujar Baekhyun riang.

"Ini?" ulang Yixing yang terpesona melihat ubin merah di lantai, mozaik di tembok, dan tempat tidur besar berdraperi. Kamar ini mengandung sejarah berikut keindahan, dan sekilas keajaiban kuno yang membuatnya terpesona. Sepanjang dinding luar ada dua ambang berbentuk busur menyerupai tapal kuda dengan tirai berat menggantung. Di antara kedua busur itu, ada jendela yang membentang hingga ke lantai, menghadap balkon.

Karena masih terkejut, Yixing pun hanya membiarkan Baekhyun menuntunnya ke balkon. Pemandangan lembah di bawah luar biasa indah. Saat itu menjelang malam dan hari mulai gelap, menunjukkan cahaya dari kumpulan bangunan yang membentuk istana itu.

Tepat di bawah balkon, Yixing dapat melihat taman kecil di rumah Yifan dan sesuatu menyadarkannya.

"Ini seperti versi kecil dari Alhambra yang ada di Spanyol." gumamnya lirih. Ia telah mengunjungi Istana Moor yang indah itu beberapa kali, dan ia mengenali mozaik-mozaik hiasannya, dan busur yang ditunjang pilar-pilar yang sangat halus hingga bangunan itu terlihat seolah akan terbang.

"Begitulah seharusnya," sahut Baekhyun yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Mereka bilang Sultan Yusuf yang pertama membuatnya untuk selir kesayangannya, dengan gaya yang mirip istananya sendiri. Semua selir yang lain tinggal di harem, tapi dia menempatkan yang paling dia sayangi di sini, tersembunyi dari dunia luar. Sultan itu kemudian dibunuh oleh pria lain yang juga mencintai selirnya. Ketika gadis itu tahu, dia keluar ke balkon ini, tempat dia bisa memandang ke seberang lembah dan tetap di sini sampai akhirnya mati karena sedih. Dan mereka bilang, mungkin saja hantunya ikut bergentayangan di sini karena rumah ini terlalu mirip dengan aslinya."

"Kalau mereka bilang begitu, itu omong kosong." sahut Yifan yang kini berdiri di balik jendela bertirai. Pria itu masuk tanpa suara sampai mereka bahkan tak menyadarinya. "Untuk apa seorang pria memaksakan diri berjalan sejauh empat kilometer hanya karena seorang wanita kalau dia bisa mencapai harem dengan beberapa detik?"

Sejujurnya Yixing sedikit kesal melihat Yifan berdiri di situ, sangat percaya diri dan tersenyum geli mendengar khayalan romantis khas wanita. Meskipun begitu, ia harus mengakui bahwa sosok tubuh jangkung pria itu, dengan kepalanya yang mendongak angkuh memang memiliki kesan anggun yang cocok dengan sekelilingnya.

"Mungkin dia ingin memisahkannya dari yang lain karena dia begitu mencintainya." sahut Yixing. "Kau, tentu saja, menganggap ini menakjubkan, bukan begitu?"

"Ya, sangat menakjubkan." ucap Yifan setuju.

"Tsk, kalian benar-benar tidak romantis!" keluh Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku suka membayangkan Sultan berdiri di balik jendela di Alhambra, melihat selir kesayangannya berdiri di balkon, dan kemudian meneriakkan namanya melewati lembah―Yixing, mengapa kau tertawa? Ini tidak lucu!"

"Maafkan aku." ucap Yixing yang kemudian membuatnya tersedak dengan tawanya sendiri. "Tapi kau bilang dia ingin menyembunyikannya dari dunia. Selir itu tidak akan jadi rahasia lagi jika Sultan terus-menerus meneriakkan namanya dari seberang lembah."

"Betapa tidak romantisnya kau!" Yifan berpura-pura memarahinya dan membela Baekhyun, meski terdapat seringai di sudut bibirnya. "Dan asal kalian tahu, Sultan Yusuf tidak dibunuh kekasih yang cemburu. Dia dibunuh orang gila. Dan tidak ada hantu yang bergentayangan di ruangan ini, Yixing―jangan takut."

"Aku tidak takut." balas Yixing singkat. "Aku tidak percaya hantu. Bukan hantu yang seperti itu."

Kalimat terakhir itu dikatakannya setengah pada dirinya sendiri dan membuat Yifan meliriknya sambil mengernyit sesaat. Namun dia tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Kalian berdua tidak punya hati!" ujar Baekhyun kesal.

Yifan tak menanggapinya, melainkan memundurkan tubuhnya dan memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk kembali memasuki kamar. "Maaf atas gangguan ini, _ladies_. Zhang Yixing, selamat datang di rumahku. Kuharap keramah-tamahan kami dapat berkenan di hatimu." Yifan tersenyum tipis seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat selayaknya putra bangsawan.

"Ini sangat menakjubkan." kata Yixing sembari menunjuk kamar besar itu. "Terlalu mewah untukku. Rasanya aku seperti akan tenggelam di sini." gurau Yixing seraya tertawa lirih.

"Dan jika hal itu terjadi, maka aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengirim tim penyelamat untukmu."

Dan Yifan benar-benar tersenyum padanya. Bukan seringai, bukan pula senyum sinis yang sering ia berikan untuk Yixing. Hanya seulas senyum tulus yang seolah hanya ditujukan untuknya.

Dan Yixing hanya mampu terdiam sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. _Jangan sering-sering melakukan itu_, pikir Yixing. Terlalu berbahaya...

.

.

.

.

.

++_T.B.C_++

* * *

Next Chapter:

.

.

.

.

_"Kurasa kau pantas berada di taman seperti ini." ucap Yifan memecah keheningan._

_"Terpisah dari dunia luar?" tanya Yixing, berusaha menghindari sihir ini._

_"Tidak, bukan terpisah. Kau akan membawa dunia bersamamu dan akan menggengggamnya di sini, di tanganmu, lalu pria yang datang mencari kebenaran dan kebijakan akan menemukannya dalam dirimu. Barulah pria itu bisa benar-benar menutup diri dari dunia luar, karena dia telah mendapatkan semua yang diperlukan di sini." jelas Yifan tanpa sekalipun melepaskan genggaman tangannya di atas jemari lentik milik Yixing._

.

.

.

_Tubuh Yixing kembali gemetar. Untuk menyembunyikannya dari Yifan, Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun Yifan menahan tangannya._

_"Yixing, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu jika rahasiamu begitu menyakitkan."_

_Yixing menggelenggkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Selamat malam, Yifan."_

_"Tidak, Yixing. Jangan pergi dulu."_

_"Kubilang, selamat malam."_

_Jari Yifan semakin erat menahan pergelangan tangan Yixing. Tapi kini Yifan tidak memegang apa-apa lagi. Yixing telah pergi, meninggalkannya yang hanya memegang jaket kosong._

.

.

.

_"Kalau begitu kau bisa menilainya sendiri." sergah Yifan._

_Yixing membaca niat yang terpancar di mata Yifan dan melangkah mundur, tapi terlambat. Tangan Yifan telah berada di belakang kepalanya, dan bibir Yifan telah mendarat di atas bibirnya sebelum Yixing sempat berpikir. Yixing tidak punya kesempatan mendorong Yifan, karena saat ini tangan Yifan telah melingkari pinggangnya, dan menempelkan tubuh rampingnya pada tubuh tegap Yifan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Coming soon...**

* * *

Hari ini Kris ulang tahun, dan di hari ini juga istri abang aul melahirkan anak pertama mereka.  
Tanggal lahirnya samaan sama Kris .. :D  
dan dia cowok ... :3  
aduh, udah jadi tante aja gw ...  
TUA ... TAT  
hueeee~

.

Oh ya, terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah berkunjung ... ^^

review-nya ditunggu ya~

.

.

.

**Aul_Ondubu**


	4. Chapter 4

**A KrisLay Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari sebuah novel berjudul The Stand-In Bride karya Lucy Gordon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: KrisLay slight KrisBaek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ide cerita seluruhnya adalah murni milik sang pengarang. Saya hanya meminjam nama dari karakter yang dipakai disini. EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya rombakan dari saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: Semi M.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Gender Switch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and absolutely Remake.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di bagian tengah rumah Yifan terdapat _Patio de los Pájaros_ yang berarti taman burung, yaitu berupa taman di dalam rumah, dengan kolam dan air mancur yang gemericik. Patung burung dari batu yang diukir penuh detail tampak berdiri dalam hening di bawah pepohonan dan di antara semak-semak. Dan lebih banyak lagi burung yang hinggap di tepi kolam.

Di balik pohon dan semak, busur penuh detail hiasan disangga pilar-pilar berpilin yang tampak terlalu ringkih untuk menahan beban. Tapi secara keseluruhan, ini adalah pemandangan yang sempurna. Semuanya simetris menenangkan, harmoni yang menyenangkan.

Bulan tinggi di langit yang sangat jernih, ketika Yixing menyelinap keluar dan menghirup segarnya udara malam. Sulit membayangkan Inggris yang sekarang tertutup salju. Jauh di bagian timur, udara malam Desember selalu menyejukkan. Walaupun tempat ini terletak di kaki bukit, lebih dingin dari pada kota di bawah, tapi Yixing hanya mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang cukup tipis. Namun, bahkan kesejukan ini pun menyenangkan, dan mungkin harmoni taman ini dapat mengembalikan keseimbangan pikirannya.

Makanan malam tadi sangat lezat. Saudara-saudara Yifan yang tinggal di dekat sini datang untuk melihat kembalinya calon pengantin wanita, dan beberapa nama penting di pemerintahan lokal juga turut hadir.

Satu-satunya yang diingat Yixing adalah Sehun, sepupu Yifan yang masih berusia dua puluh satu tahun, yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris Yifan. Dia tampan, dan sekilas tampak angkuh layaknya marga Wu yang juga ia sandang. Tapi senyumnya terlihat begitu menawan, dan saat dia memandang Baekhyun, ada semacam sentakan terpana di matanya yang membuat Yixing kasihan. Dia terlihat lebih cocok untuk menjadi suami Baekhyun dibandingkan Yifan, tapi bahkan Sehun pun, pikir Yixing, masih terlalu serius untuk seseorang seperti Baekhyun.

Suasana hati Baekhyun berubah-ubah dengan kecepatan yang memusingkan. Ketika mereka baru saja tiba, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil, senang dengan mainan-mainan barunya yang mahal sampai lupa dengan harga yang harus dibayarnya. Tapi semakin malam, besarnya risiko yang harus ditanggungnya semakin terasa, sampai-sampai Baekhyun hampir pingsan dibuatnya.

Baekhyun yang malang, pikir Yixing selagi ia menyusurkan tangannya di air. Sangat tepat jika dia menentang pernikahan ini. Pernikahan ini akan membuat gadis itu sengsara.

Yixing mencondongkan tubuh, melihat cerminan dirinya di air yang dipantulkan cahaya bulan, yang berhamburan ketika ia menggerakkan jari-jemarinya, tapi kemudian menjadi satu lagi ketika air berhenti bergerak.

"Seperti aku," ucapnya lirih kepada malam. "Hancur lebur di satu saat, dan damai di saat lain. Tapi kedamaian itu hanya ilusi; bisa hancur dengan mudah. Kenapa aku kemari?"

"Kenapa, sebetulnya?" gumam sebuah suara yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakangnya.

Dan saat itu juga Yixing melihatnya di air, sosok seorang pria, namun tidak terlalu jelas dan hanya berupa siluet karena ditimpa oleh cahaya bulan.

"Maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu."

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Yifan yang kini telah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Seseorang harus berjalan di dalam taman ini seorang diri. Dengan cara itulah dia akan menemukan kebenaran dan surga."

Yifan tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Jadi kau mengerti tentang pepatah itu?"

"Aku mengerti mengapa banyak arsitektur bangunan Moor yang dibuat mengelilingi tempat seperti ini," jelas Yixing. "Tapi aku tidak yakin jika aku sependapat. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kebenaran atau Surga jika tempat ini begitu menutup diri dari dunia luar?"

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya kau lupa, arsitektur ini juga mencerminkan alam semesta, dunia, dan akhirat. Di sini, semua keindahan dapat kau genggam."

Yifan mencelupkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam air, dan kemudian kembali mengangkatnya hingga air mengucur, meninggalkan hanya sedikit di telapak tangannya sampai akhirnya ia membuka jari-jarinya, membiarkan air mengalir sampai habis. Di bawah cahaya bulan, air itu berkilau memesona, menarik seluruh perhatian Yixing, hingga nyaris menghipnotisnya.

"Kau boleh mengganti pepatah itu sesuka hatimu." Yifan menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis ketika dilihatnya Yixing hanya terdiam memandangi permukaan air yang kembali tenang.

Yixing bisa memandangi air itu selamanya, merasakan kedamaian merasuki tubuhnya. Ini adalah tempat ajaib, dan akan mudah sekali menyerah pada keajaiban itu. Yixing pun kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam air dan kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, terpesona pada tetesan air yang berjatuhan.

Yifan mempersempit jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yixing, meraih sebelah tangannya yang basah, dan kemudian menggenggamnya dengan ringan. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya," ucapnya pelan. "Untuk menenangkan ketakutan-ketakutan Sunmi dan menjadi teman Baekhyun, untuk bersikap tegar dan bijak."

Yixing menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Yifan yang juga tengah menatapnya. Walaupun airnya terasa dingin menusuk kulit, namun Yixing dapat merasakan kehangatan tangan Yifan, memegangnya dengan kekuatan yang terselubung meskipun jelas terasa. Yixing berusaha bicara, tapi ia tak sanggup. Tenggorokannya seolah tercekat dan menelan kembali kata-kata yang ingin ia berikan untuk Yifan.

"Kurasa kau pantas berada di taman seperti ini." ucap Yifan memecah keheningan.

"Terpisah dari dunia luar?" tanya Yixing, berusaha menghindari sihir ini.

"Tidak, bukan terpisah. Kau akan membawa dunia bersamamu dan akan menggengggamnya di sini, di tanganmu, lalu pria yang datang mencari kebenaran dan kebijakan akan menemukannya dalam dirimu. Barulah pria itu bisa benar-benar menutup diri dari dunia luar, karena dia telah mendapatkan semua yang diperlukan di sini." jelas Yifan tanpa sekalipun melepaskan genggaman tangannya di atas jemari lentik milik Yixing.

Kata-kata itu memesona, merayu, seakan membawanya melayang-layang di udara. Namun Yixing menggeleng pelan dan berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. "Apakah bijaksana membuat begitu banyak perumpamaan?" tanyanya pelan. "Jika kita membutakan diri dengan perumpamaan, lalu di mana letak kenyataan?"

"Kenyataan mana yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Yixing mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali memandang ke arah air yang kini memendarkan cahaya bulan. "Apa ada lebih dari satu?"

"Tentu saja. Ada sejuta kenyataan, dan setiap orang memilih sendiri kenyataannya."

"Mungkin begitu bagi pria," sahut Yixing pelan seraya menghela nafas panjangnya. "Tetapi seberapa sering wanita bisa memilih? Biasanya, wanita hanya dipaksa untuk mengikuti kenyataan pria."

"Apa kenyataan itu dipaksakan padamu? Atau kau sendiri yang bebas memilih―lalu kemudian menyadari jika kau telah memilih dalam kebutaan?"

"Tidakkah semua pilihan dibuat dalam kebutaan? Sampai kemudian kita baru menyadarinya setelah segalanya terlambat." Yixing melepaskan genggaman tangan Yifan dan memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil.

"Seharusnya kau mengenakan pakaian yang lebih sesuai jika ke sini."

Dengan cepat Yifan melepas jaketnya dan menyelimutkannya di atas bahu Yixing yang bergetar kedinginan. Tanpa sadar, Yixing mendesah lirih ketika merasakan kehangatan jaket itu. "Jika kau sakit, calon istriku akan marah. Dia sudah cukup marah kepadaku karena aku 'memaksamu dengan brutal'―itu kata-kata yang dipakainya―untuk datang kemari, tempat dimana hatimu akan hancur karena kenangan cintamu yang hilang."

"Ya Tuhan! Sudah berulang kali kukatakan padanya untuk berhenti menganggapku sebagai tokoh kisah percintaan yang tragis. Tapi―Hhh, anak itu..." gumam Yixing yang sedikit kesal dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau buang-buang waktu saja." Yifan tertawa lirih dan menenggelamkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans-nya. "Dia senang menganggapmu begitu. Dan setelah itu dia pasti berharap kau akan menyusuri jalan-jalan di tempat ini untuk mencari tempat-tempat penuh kenangan bersama suamimu."

Tiba-tiba, Yixing menyadari adanya bahaya yang perlahan menyergapnya. Bahaya itu sudah ada sejak tadi, namun Yifan berhasil membuatnya melupakan hal itu sampai nyaris terlambat. Yixing kembali menghela nafasnya dan mundur menjauhi Yifan secara perlahan. "Kau buang-buang waktu, Yifan. Aku tidak membicarakan suamiku dengan Baekhyun dan aku tidak akan membicarakan hal itu denganmu."

"Tapi kau datang ke Korea untuk mencarinya―atau untuk menyingkirkannya. Aku ingin tahu yang mana?"

"Kau boleh terus-menerus penasaran. Tapi itu bukan urusanmu." elak Yixing, enggan untuk menjawabnya.

"Ini yang kau maksud dengan hantu, kan?" tanya Yifan yang kembali telak mengenai sasarannya.

Namun Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menyangkal dan mengelak dari topik ini. "Tolong jangan ungkit lagi masalah ini."

Yifan menatap Yixing dengan sendu dan melangkah mendekatinya. "Kau selalu marah tiap kali suamimu disebut."

"Kemarahanku juga bukan urusanmu!"

Yifan menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk maklum. "Kalau begitu, terimalah nasihatku. Jika kau ingin menyimpan rahasia, sembunyikan amarahmu. Kemarahan hanya akan mengungkapkan siapa dirimu."

Akhirnya, sihir itu lenyap. Berani-beraninya Yifan mengira dia dapat merayu Yixing dengan omong-kosong mengenai taman dan kebenaran!

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku," ujar Yixing tegas. "kecuali aku bisa berguna bagimu. Itulah satu-satunya yang perlu kau ketahui, dan hanya itu yang akan kau ketahui. 'Rahasia'ku tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu, kehidupan pribadiku juga bukan urusanmu dan jika kau mengungkit hal ini lagi, aku akan pergi."

Tubuh Yixing kembali gemetar. Untuk menyembunyikannya dari Yifan, Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun Yifan menahan tangannya.

"Yixing, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu jika rahasiamu begitu menyakitkan."

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Selamat malam, Yifan."

"Tidak, Yixing. Jangan pergi dulu."

"Kubilang, selamat malam."

Jari Yifan semakin erat menahan pergelangan tangan Yixing. Tapi kini Yifan tidak memegang apa-apa lagi. Yixing telah pergi, meninggalkannya yang hanya memegang jaket kosong.

.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan Baekhyun semakin dekat, dan prioritas utama Baekhyun adalah menemui salah seorang penjahit terbaik di Jeju, sekaligus memilih beberapa gaun pengantin yang indah. Keesokan paginya, mobil telah siap membawa mereka, dan selama dalam perjalanan Yixing mengamati suasana hati Baekhyun telah berubah lagi. Kesedihan yang semalam tampak, telah hilang, digantikan kegembiraan akan acara belanja besar-besaran yang menyenangkan.

Baekhyun mencoba gaun demi gaun, sampai akhirnya mereka sependapat pada gaun berenda halus yang menonjolkan kecantikan Baekhyun. Gaun itu sedikit kebesaran, tapi dapat segera diperbaiki. Baekhyun mejatuhkan dirinya di sebuah kursi, kelelahan setelah mencoba gaun-gaun tadi, dan bersiap menyantap kue-kue legit sampai ia dibutuhkan lagi untuk mengepas gaunnya.

"Bisakah kau kutinggal sebentar?" tanya Yixing. "Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi."

Baekhyun, dengan mulut penuh, hanya melambaikan tangannya sebagai jawaban, dan Yixing menyelinap pergi. Tadinya Yixing cukup terkejut ketika mendapati letak butik ini yang hanya selang beberapa jalan dari tempat usaha Joonmyeon dulu. Mungkin sekaranglah kesempatan yang baik untuk mengubur hantu-hantunya.

Pada saat terakhir, Yixing nyaris berubah pikiran, tapi sesuatu membuatnya berbelok di tikungan, dan itu dia...

Bangunan yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya akan kebohongan-kebohongan apa saja yang tersimpan di dalamnya, yang menghasilkan tagihan-tagihan yang harus dibayarnya.

Tapi sekarang tempat itu terlihat berbeda, lebih rapi, lebih megah. Siapa pun yang mengambil alih gedung itu pasti telah berhasil. Di depan pintu masuk tertera nama Park Chanyeol, nama yang berhasil membuat Yixing terusik. Dan secara tiba-tiba, pintu itu terbuka dari arah dalam. Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan melangkah keluar dengan setelan pakaian kerjanya yang rapi. Ketika pemuda itu melihat Yixing berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini, ekspresi senang memancar di atas wajah tampannya.

"Yixing!" seru pemuda itu yang kini beranjak mendekati Yixing dengan tangan terbuka. Namun ia kembali menurunkan tangannya dan berhenti di hadapan Yixing yang menatapnya penuh tanya. "Kau lupa padaku?"

Setelah beberapa saat mengamati dan mencoba memutar isi memorinya, barulah Yixing mengenali pemuda itu. Sepupu muda yang selalu keluar-masuk rumahnya bersama Joonmyeon. "Chanyeol?!" pekiknya senang. "Kau banyak berubah. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu tadi."

"Tentu saja. Dulu aku masih anak-anak. Tapi sekarang aku pria dewasa." ucap Chanyeol bangga.

Rentang waktu dari umur sembilan belas tahun sampai dua puluh satu tahun telah mengubah Chanyeol dengan baik. Tubuhnya semakin berisi, bahunya semakin bidang, wajahnya juga semakin matang untuk ukuran seorang pria. Namun Yixing masih dapat melihat tawa yang berpendar di matanya, sama seperti dulu.

"Aku senang dapat bertemu lagi denganmu." ujar Chanyeol. "Aku selalu ingat betapa baiknya kau kepadaku."

Yixing tersenyum mendengarnya. Baru saja ia hendak membalas ucapan Chanyeol, tapi ia mengurungkannya ketika ada kerumunan orang yang tak sengaja menabraknya dan membuatnya terdorong di trotoar. Chanyeol, yang segera paham bahwa trotoar bukanlah tempat yang sesuai untuk mengobrol pun segera meraih sebelah tangan Yixing dan menggandengnya. "Ada tempat kecil di jalan sebelah di mana kita bisa mengobrol sambil minum kopi di sana. Ayo."

Yixing yang tak tahu harus menjawab apa, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang masih menggandeng tangannya. Kedai kecil yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat awal, hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit dengan berjalan kaki. Chanyeol memesan secangkir espresso untuk dirinya sendiri, dan secangkir teh hijau untuk Yixing yang tak begitu menyukai kopi.

Ketika mereka telah memilih tempat duduk, Chanyeol berkata, "Kukira kau takkan pernah kembali."

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk kembali. Hanya kebetulanlah yang membawaku ke sini."

Yixing kemudian menjelaskan tentang pekerjaannya dan Chanyeol membelalak mendengarnya. "Oh, _God_! Tentu saja aku pernah mendengar tentang Wu Yifan. Tidak seorang pun di daerah ini yang belum pernah mendengar namanya. Dia orang hebat!"

"Uhm, _yeah_, mungkin. Tapi aku punya pendapat sendiri. Kurasa kau juga tidak akan lebih menyukainya daripada aku."

"Suka?!" pekik Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Tapi Yixing, dia pria berkuasa, pria terhormat, pria _kuat_! Tanahnya luas, dan dia memiliki perkebunan jeruk, lemon, dan anggur. Orang-orang tidak berani untuk suka atau tidak suka dengan pria seperti ini. Mereka hanya berharap dirinya tidak dibenci."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tidak sabar mendengar pembicaraan seperti itu." Yixing meraih cangkir tehnya dan memutar kedua matanya dengan malas. "Dia sama seperti pria lainnya. Bahkan dia tidak suka padaku, tapi tidak apa-apa, karena aku juga tidak suka padanya."

Chanyeol menggumamkan 'Wow' dan memandang ke arah Yixing dengan takjub. "Apa kau mengatakan hal itu padanya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Betapa beraninya!"

Yixing terkikik geli melihat kepolosan Chanyeol yang tetap tidak berubah meskipun ia telah menyebut dirinya sebagai pria dewasa. "Ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu. Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat itu?"

"Aku mengambil alih sisa sewa Joonmyeon, dan memulai usahaku sendiri. Aku mengekspor buah dari daerah ini dan mengimpor pernak-pernik mewah dari seluruh dunia." ujar Chanyeol yang kemudian tersenyum bangga karena dapat menjalankan usahanya sendiri.

"Dulu Joonmyeon juga begitu, seingatku, saat dia mau repot-repot melakukan sesuatu."

Chanyeol mendengus lirih dan terlihat tidak nyaman mendengarnya. "Kami tidak lagi membicarakan dia." ucap Chanyeol tegas. "Untunglah nama keluargaku Park, bukan Kim. Jadi aku bisa mengganti nama usaha itu dan mengelolanya dengan cara yang berbeda dari cara Joonmyeon dulu."

"Keputusanmu bijaksana. Aku juga sudah tidak lagi menyandang namanya," Yixing melirik arlojinya dan kemudian menghabiskan tehnya yang tersisa sedikit. "Aku harus kembali. Baekhyun pasti akan bertanya-tanya di mana aku sekarang."

"Apa dia tunangan Wu Yifan?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ya. Aku meninggalkannya ketika dia sedang mencoba gaun pengantin."

Sorot mata seorang pedagang tampak jelas di mata Chanyeol ketika ia tersenyum. "Mari kuantar."

Yixing tersenyum melihatnya. "Pernak-pernik mewah yang kau jual cocok untuk pernikahan, ya?"

"Kebanyakan, ya. Tapi aku lebih ingin diperkenalkan dengan Wu Yifan. Dia orang yang cukup berpengaruh di pemerintahan lokal."

Yixing mengangguk affirmatif. Ia tahu jika Jeju merupakan wilayah otonomi di mana koneksi dan pengaruh sangatlah penting. Joonmyeon dulu juga selalu mencari orang yang kenal dengan orang-orang berpengaruh.

"Bisakah kau memperkenalkanku kepada orang hebat itu?" Chanyeol memohon. "Ada banyak kontrak yang dapat kuikuti tendernya―dia punya banyak koneksi―_please_, Yixing~" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Yixing dan menatapnya penuh harap. "Demi persahabatan kita dulu."

"Baiklah," sahut Yixing tersenyum geli. "Aku akan berusaha sebisaku untukmu. Tapi ingat, orang-orang mengenalku sebagai seorang Zhang. Hal ini tidak sengaja terjadi, tapi akan makan waktu lama untuk meluruskan kesalahan itu."

"Aku tidak akan menyebut-nyebut Joonmyeon," sahut Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku bersumpah!"

"Satu hal lagi," ucap Yixing tegas sembari beranjak berdiri. "Kalau sekali lagi kau menyebut Yifan sebagai 'orang hebat', kau bukan temanku lagi."

"Ai, ai, ai." sahut Chanyeol yang kembali terkesan dengan keberanian Yixing.

Chanyeol kemudian mengantarnya kembali ke butik tempat Baekhyun mengepas gaunnya, dan mereka masuk tepat ketika Baekhyun sedang menari-nari dalam balutan gaun berenda putih. Baekhyun melihat Yixing masuk dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Yixing, tidakkah gaun ini terlihat sempurna? Aku terlihat cantik, ya kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang ikut menghias wajahnya.

"Cantik." jawab Yixing untuk menyenangkan Baekhyun. "Eum, Baekkie, ini Chanyeol, teman lamaku."

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol dan membungkuk dengan gaya dramatis, menyerupai bunga dari renda putih. Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun dan membungkuk kecil.

"Chanyeol akan datang menemuiku setelah makan malam nanti." ucap Yixing menambahkan.

"Oh, jangan! Kau harus datang jauh lebih awal. Makan malam nanti akan sangat membosankan, penuh para bibi yang sudah tua." keluh Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau harus ikut makan malam. _Yeah_, setidaknya suasananya tidak akan terlalu membosankan jika kau ikut bergabung."

Chanyeol pun menerima undangan itu dengan senang hati dan penuh rasa terima kasih. Ketiganya kemudian berpisah setelah sebelumnya saling berjanji untuk bertemu lagi nanti. Pada awalnya Yixing tampak sedikit ragu dengan perbuatannya ini, tapi ternyata malam itu berlangsung lebih baik dari harapannya.

Seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Baekhyun sebelumnya, meja makan dipenuhi oleh kerabat-kerabat Yifan yang sudah tua. Namun tingkah laku Chanyeol sempurna. Dia bersikap sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua, menawan para wanita, dan mendengarkan nasihat-nasihat para pria. Yixing kemudian memperkenalkan Chanyeol kepada Yifan, yang hanya mengangguk sopan sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi. Chanyeol menghela nafas kecewa karena telah diabaikan, namun akhirnya ia mendapatkan waktu bercakap-cakap selama lima belas menit di ruang kerja Yifan. Sebelum pulang, Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Yixing seraya mengucapkan, "Terima kasih." dengan sangat bersungguh-sungguh hingga Yixing pun tahu jika pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Yifan telah berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Yixing berjalan di taman lagi, dengan memilih jalur yang berbeda dari kemarin. Ia berjalan pelan di antara bunga-bunga, diterangi sinar bulan yang memantulkan jalan setapak keperakan yang berkelok dan menghilang dalam bayangan. Burung-burung berkicau lembut malam itu, dan kemana pun Yixing menengok, terlihat keindahan yang terlalu cantik untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Akhirnya Yixing memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, kalau-kalau Yifan muncul. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yifan seperti kemarin malam. Tapi entah mengapa, Yixing tetap berlama-lama di situ.

"Setelah lebih mengenal rumahku, apa sekarang kau menyukainya?" kembali terdengar suara di tengah kegelapan malam yang mengusik kesendirian Yixing. Bagaikan memberi jawaban, Yifan muncul dari balik pepohonan, tampak bagaikan siluet keperakan di bawah sinar bulan. Yifan masih mengenakan pakaian makan malamnya, kemeja putih polos dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka.

"Kurasa kau tinggal di tempat terindah di muka bumi ini." jawab Yixing sembari tersenyum tipis.

Yifan membawa dua gelas anggur, lalu memberikan salah satunya kepada Yixing, seolah dia sudah tahu jika Yixing akan ada di sini.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun? Apa dia bahagia?" tanya Yifan.

"Sekarang dia bahagia, karena dikelilingi barang-barang yang indah dan akan menjadi pusat perhatian di hari pernikahannya nanti. Tapi setelah itu?"

"Setelah itu, aku akan memanjakannya, sesuai sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan, dan dia tidak akan kekurangan apapun. Tentu saja, dia akan menjalani kehidupan yang tidak terlalu memerlukan kecerdasan―"

"Kita berdua sama-sama tahu jika Baekhyun tidak cerdas." sela Yixing datar.

"Ya. Dia anak bodoh yang selalu puas selama dia memiliki sejumlah besar uang saku untuk membeli baju dan teman-teman wanita untuk bergosip." sahut Yifan tak acuh.

Meskipun Yixing kesal karena tidak dapat membantah Yifan dalam hal ini, tapi ia tahu jika analisa Yifan tentang calon istrinya memang tepat. Tetapi hal itu tak lantas membuatnya sependapat dengan Yifan mengenai pernikahan ini, meskipun kenyataan itu membuat Yifan sulit ditentang.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yixing. "Bagaimana kau bisa hidup dengan istri yang tidak bisa kau ajak bertukar pikiran?"

Yifan mengangkat bahunya dan menyisir rambutnya yang tertiup angin dengan jari-jari panjangnya. "Aku hanya bertukar pikiran dengan pria, bukan wanita."

"Ya ampun!" seru Yixing putus asa.

"Kau meminta terlalu banyak dari pernikahan ini. Tidak ada ikatan yang mampu memenuhi seluruh kebutuhan. Baekhyun dan aku akan membangun keluarga. Aku akan melindunginya, memberinya anak, dan memuaskan hasratnya."

"Kau yakin bisa memuaskannya?" sergah Yixing.

Yifan kembali mengangkat bahunya dan menoleh ke arah Yixing. "Sejauh ini belum ada yang mengeluh."

"Cukup!" Yixing mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkan Yifan untuk tidak membicarakannya lebih jauh. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar kisah-kisah penaklukanmu yang mudah."

"Mengapa menurutmu mudah?"

"Karena sekarang aku tahu siapa kau. Aku tahu bagaimana pandangan orang lain terhadap dirimu. Wu Yifan, pria berkuasa, terhormat, dan _kuat_. Pria yang perhatiannya diinginkan oleh semua orang―"

"Seperti temanmu malam ini." gumam Yifan.

"Ya. Ya ampun, dia nyaris berjingkrak begitu mendengar aku mengenalmu."

"Wah, Yixing," ucap Yifan lembut. "Aku tidak sadar jika ternyata kau sering membicarakan―atau memikirkanku."

"Jangan coba-coba menjebakku!" ujar Yixing memperingatkan.

"Hei, kau yang menjebak dirimu sendiri. Mengapa kau sangat tidak suka padaku?"

"Karena―" Yixing tercekat ucapannya sendiri saat tiba-tiba sangat sulit untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan itu. "―karena aku kasihan pada Baekhyun. Kau ingin menjadi suami yang baik menurut cara pandangmu, tapi cara pandangmu sangat sempit. Aku melihat Baekhyun dipaksa untuk menjalani pernikahan ini tanpa punya kesempatan mencari sesuatu yang lebih baik."

"Sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada rumah di mana dia akan disayang, dimanja, dan dilindungi untuk membesarkan anak-anaknya? Ya, aku akan menjadi suami yang baik menurut cara pandangku. Tapi cara pandangku mencakup sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau bicarakan, mungkin karena kau sangka hal itu tidak penting."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." sahut Yixing.

"Kurasa kau mengerti. Dia cantik. Aku pria yang tahu cara menyenangkan wanita, dan bisa mengajarkannya cara untuk menyenangkan seorang pria. Aneh, mengapa kau tidak pernah membiarkanmu bergairah, Yixing? Seorang pria mungkin akan berpikir jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenainya."

"Oh, aku kenal betul dengan gairah," sahut Yixing dengan kepahitan yang tidak dapat disembunyikan. "Aku tahu bahayanya, dan betapa nilai gairah telah terlalu dibesar-besarkan. Kau mengira, jika kau membutakan Baekhyun dengan gairah, maka hal-hal lain tidak berarti lagi. Begitu?"

"Kurasa pria yang bisa memuaskan istrinya di tempat tidur adalah suami yang baik, dan telah melindungi kesucian rumahnya."

Tiba-tiba, waktu seolah bergulir ke masa lalu dan Yixing berhadapan lagi dengan Joonmyeon. Di benak Yixing berkecamuk keyakinan egois Joonmyeon bahwa keahliannya sebagai seorang kekasih akan membungkam semua perdebatan. Ketakutan, Yixing mengucapkan kata-kata terkejam yang pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"Dan bagaimana pria itu tahu jika sang wanita betul-betul puas, Yifan? Bagaimana dia bisa yakin jika apa yang dilihatnya bukan kepura-puraan, ibarat tahanan yang menjilat sipirnya? Itulah susahnya jika seorang pria terlalu berkuasa. Dia tidak pernah betul-betul yakin, kan?"

Yifan menarik nafas tajam, menandakan jika kata-kata Yixing tepat menusuk sasaran. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Yixing." ujar Yifan kasar.

"Itu benar. Akuilah!"

Yixing tidak tahu setan apa yang telah membuatnya menghina Yifan hingga melewati batas seperti ini. Yixing hanya tahu jika ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghancurkan kendali diri Yifan dan menghapus kepuasan dari wajahnya. Dan Yixing berhasil.

"Cukup!" sergah Yifan kasar.

"Kenapa? Kau kira apa maksudku tadi dengan kata-kata 'penaklukan yang mudah'? Memang mudah, kan, Yifan? Aku yakin ada banyak perempuan yang mengerumuni tempat tidurmu, tapi apa memang kau yang menyenangkan mereka, atau uang dan kekuasaanmu? Kau tidak pernah yakin, kan?"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menilainya sendiri." sergah Yifan.

Yixing membaca niat yang terpancar di mata Yifan dan melangkah mundur, tapi terlambat. Tangan Yifan telah berada di belakang kepalanya, dan bibir Yifan telah mendarat di atas bibirnya sebelum Yixing sempat berpikir. Yixing tidak punya kesempatan mendorong Yifan, karena saat ini tangan Yifan telah melingkari pinggangnya, dan menempelkan tubuh rampingnya pada tubuh tegap Yifan. Yixing telah menghinanya terlalu jauh. Sekarang Yifan akan membuktikan diri, dan dalam hitungan detik, Yixing tahu Yifan akan membuktikannya dengan kekuatan yang menghancurkan. Tanpa ampun.

Tapi begitu juga denganku, pikir Yixing. Pasti menyenangkan jika bisa berbaring kaku di dalam pelukan Yifan, dan menyadarkan Yifan betapa kecil pengaruhnya terhadap wanita yang tidak menginginkan apapun darinya. Akan sangat memuaskan jika bisa memberi pelajaran pada Yifan.

Yixing menjatuhkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya, dan berdiri tanpa perlawanan ketika bibir Yifan bergerak di atas bibirnya dengan ahli dan membangkitkan gairah. Gerakan bibir Yifan sangat membujuk, namun Yixing tidak menghiraukannya. Tapi lebih sulit lagi untuk tidak menghiraukan aroma tubuh Yifan yang menggairahkan dan bagaimana tubuhnya melekat erat dengan tubuh Yixing. Dan Yixing pun dapat merasakan paha kencang, pinggul langsing, dan bukti gairah Yifan yang memuncak.

Yixing sendiri terkejut, karena ia merasakan percikan gairah akibat rayuan Yifan. Bukan ini yang diinginkan Yixing, dan dia tidak akan menyerah. Yixing harus ingat betapa ia tidak menyukai Yifan, karena dengan begitu, tidak mungkin ia ingin lebih melekatkan tubuhnya pada Yifan.

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lekat-lekat wajah Yixing di bawah cahaya bulan. Yifan tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pipi Yixing yang terlihat memerah karena menahan gairahnya.

"Tidak akan semudah itu," ucap Yifan lembut. "Untuk kita berdua."

"Pergilah ke neraka!"

"Tentu. Ke sanalah sekarang kau mendorongku. Ayo pergi bersama."

"Tidak!"

"Sudah terlambat. Terlambat untuk kita berdua. Seharusnya kau memikirkan ini sebelum menghinaku. Dan sekarang kita harus menyelesaikannya."

Yifan kembali mencium bibir Yixing dengan gerakan cepat dan menggoda, dan Yixing mengepalkan tangannya. Sulit sekali menahan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya ketika keduanya ingin menyentuh dan merangsang Yifan. Yixing melawan dorongan itu, tapi ia merasa Yifan bisa merasakan kesulitannya. Bagaimanapun caranya, saat ini Yixing harus membuktikan jika dirinya lebih kuat dari Yifan.

Seolah membaca pikiran Yixing, Yifan bergumam di bibir Yixing, "Mengapa kau melawanku?"

"Karena harus ada orang yang melawanmu!" sahut Yixing marah, berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

Karena takjub, Yifan menghentikan ciumannya dan meneliti wajah Yixing.

"Kau punya lebih banyak kekuatan dari yang seharusnya dimiliki pria manapun," serang Yixing. "Tapi selama aku hidup, kekuasaanmu tidak akan lengkap. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menguasaiku. Tidak sesaat pun."

"Aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar akan melawanku sampai titik darah penghabisan." gumam Yifan parau.

"Percayalah! Karena aku telah melihat siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Dan menurutmu, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Yifan lirih sembari menyelipkan rambut Yixing dibalik telinganya.

"Semua ini hanyalah topeng. Kau tidak benar-benar menginginkan aku, seperti aku tidak menginginkanmu. Kau hanya tidak tahan ada orang lain yang tidak segera jungkir balik menuruti perintahmu. Jika aku membiarkanmu menguasaiku, kau akan segera mencari mangsa lain dan kemudian melupakanku."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin!"

"Baiklah," Yifan menghela nafas panjangnya dan kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggang Yixing. "Bagaimana jika kita coba?" bisiknya seduktif, dengan kembali mencoba mencium Yixing.

"Tidak akan pernah!" ucap Yixing tegas. Ia membebaskan dirinya dari dekapan Yifan dan mundur menjauhinya. Yixing tampak terengah-engah, namun ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Ia tidak yakin jika Yifan menguasai dirinya sendiri. Ada tatapan liar di matanya, dan sedetik setelahnya, barulah ia menyadari betapa tersembunyinya mereka berdua di dalam taman ini. Dan dia bersama Yifan, seorang pria yang terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini." ucap Yixing setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Tidak bisa!" sahut Yifan dengan cepat.

"Oh, kau kira kau sanggup hanya dengan memerintah saja? Jangan coba-coba memerintahku, Yifan! Aku akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali besok. Dan bersyukurlah jika aku tidak memberitahu Baekhyun pria macam apa yang akan dinikahinya."

"Lalu apa kau tahu pria macam apa yang akan dinikahinya?"

"Aku tahu, apapun yang yang kau tawarkan pada istrimu, kesetiaan tidak termasuk di dalamnya."

"Sulit bagiku untuk memikirkan kesetiaan jika ada kau," ujar Yifan lirih, namun masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Yixing. "Dan ini adalah kesalahanmu. Mengapa kau menggodaku jika kau tidak memberikanku apa-apa?"

"Jangan coba-coba menyalahkanku! Aku tidak pernah menggodamu!"

"Kau menggodaku, Yixing. Kau menggodaku hanya karena kau hidup dan bernafas. Kau menggodaku ketika kau memasuki ruangan, ketika aku―"

"Kalau begitu, semakin cepat kau tidak melihatku lagi, semakin baik." sela Yixing dengan nada datarnya.

Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera berjalan cepat menjauhi Yifan. Sambil melangkah, Yixing berusaha mendengarkan langkah kaki Yifan yang mengejarnya, namun hanya kesunyian, dan Yixing berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah. Tubuh Yixing gemetar hebat karena kuatnya perasaan yang dialaminya akibat kejadian tadi. Bukan karena perbuatan Yifan, tapi karena perasaannya sendiri. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena kuatnya sensasi yang telah dibangkitkan oleh Yifan.

Semua kata-kata Yifan benar adanya. Yixing bukan gadis lugu, tapi seorang wanita yang telah mengetahui rahasia kenikmatan dan tidak bisa melupakannya. Yixing telah mengesampingkan perasaan itu, berusaha menyangkal apa yang diketahuinya, namun hasrat itu masih ada. Menunggu pria yang salah untuk menghidupkannya kembali.

Yixing bergegas menuju kamarnya, namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul dari ujung koridor dan tersenyum ke arah Yixing. _Sekaranglah_ _saatnya_, pikir Yixing. Ia ingin mencegah pernikahan ini, dan jika ia memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya tentang calon suami Baekhyun, inilah satu-satunya cara.

_Benarkah_? Mungkin Baekhyun tidak mengharapkan perilaku sempurna dari Yifan, tapi ia mengharapkannya dari Yixing―temannya. Pengakuannya mungkin hanya akan menyakiti hati Baekhyun dan tidak ada gunanya.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur." ujar Yixing berbasa-basi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," keluh Baekhyun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku terus memikirkan gaunku yang indah. Aku pasti akan menjadi pengantin tercantik!"

"Lalu sesudah itu? Akankah Yifan menjadi suami yang baik?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Dia akan menjagaku, dan aku akan mendapatkan banyak pakaian baru yang indah."

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun nyaris sama seperti yang sebelumnya dikatakan oleh Yifan. Ada sesuatu dalam sikap polos Baekhyun atas pernikahannya yang membuat pengakuan mengerikan itu mati, bahkan sebelum sempat terucapkan. Saat selanjutnya, Yixing tahu pengakuan itu tidak akan pernah terucapkan. Baekhyun merangkul leher Yixing dan mencium lembut pipinya. "Aku sangat senang kau ada di sini," ucapnya senang. "Tidak ada orang lain yang sebaik dirimu."

Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulannya dan kembali menyusuri koridor. Di depan pintu kamarnya, Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke arah Yixing dan melemparkan senyum termanisnya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Oh, Tuhan!" desah Yixing di tengah kesunyian.

"Terima kasih."

Yixing tersentak ketika mendengar suara itu dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya, sebelum akhirnya ia mendapati Yifan yang kini berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanya Yixing datar.

"Cukup lama untuk tahu kau punya kesempatan mengadukanku, tapi tidak kau lakukan."

"Demi Baekhyun, bukan kau."

"Aku tahu," Dalam keremangan cahaya koridor, Yixing dapat melihat wajah Yifan yang terlihat tegang dan lelah. "Aku bersikap buruk malam ini. Jika kau bersedia untuk tetap tinggal, aku berjanji kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

Yifan yang mengetahui jika Yixing terlihat ragu-ragu kemudian kembali berkata, "Kau akan aman, aku bersumpah!"

"Baiklah, aku akan tinggal," ucap Yixing pada akhirnya. "Tapi dengar baik-baik, Yifan. Aku memang tidak bisa membuka kedokmu malam ini, tapi aku akan tetap menggunakan setiap kesempatan untuk menjatuhkanmu di mata Baekhyun. Jika aku dapat membujuknya untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini, maka aku akan melakukannya."

Yifan menghela nafasnya dan menunduk menatap lantai. "Setidaknya aku dapat melihat medan peperangan ini. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Mungkin kau akan mengeluh jika dia meninggalkanmu."

"Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku, karena kau terlalu terhormat untuk menggunakan senjata terkuatmu." Yifan tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap ke arah Yixing. "Aku berterima kasih padamu untuk hal itu, dan untuk menyatakan perang ini secara terbuka."

Yixing mendengus kasar dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. "Selama kau ingat ini adalah perang."

.

.

.

.

.

**++_T.B.C_++**

.

.

.

.

.

**_Next_** **_chapter_**:

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yifan berhenti di depan pintu masuk hotel dan berbalik menatap Yixing. "Ini bukan perintah, Yixing, ini permohonan. Aku sudah pernah mencoba lintasan itu dan tidak percuma jika tempat itu disebut 'Tembok kematian'. Kau adalah pemain ski yang baik, tapi aku khawatir memikirkanmu meluncur sendiri di sana. Berjanjilah padaku jika kau tidak akan melakukannya."_

_Ada nada aneh mewarnai suara Yifan. Nyaris terdengar seperti nada penuh kehangatan dan kelembutan yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Dan hal itu membuat Yixing tanpa ragu menjawab, "Baiklah, aku berjanji."_

_Yifan tersenyum lega dan menggenggam tangan Yixing dengan lembut. "Terima kasih. Itu sangat berarti bagiku."_

.

.

.

_"Sepertinya kita harus duduk." gumam Yixing._

_"Tidak, sebelum kita berdansa _waltz_ lagi." sahut Yifan yang kini telah kembali mendekatkan tubuh Yixing pada tubuhnya._

_Tapi untuk berdansa_ waltz_ di dalam pelukan pria itu, di dalam dekapannya, bukan untuk Yixing. Yixing terlalu menginginkannya. Ia harus menjauh dari pria ini, tanpa menghiraukan godaan yang terpancar di mata Yifan. Ia harus tegar. Harus..._

_"Yixing," panggil Yifan lembut._

_"Hentikan, Yifan. Hentikan."_

_"Lakukanlah, Yixing." bisik Yifan. "Demi kita berdua."_

_Yixing menengadahkan kepalanya, dan menatap lurus ke arah Yifan yang juga menatapnya. "Ya." ucapnya yang juga balas berbisik, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya._

.

.

.

.

**_Coming soon..._**

* * *

**A/N: Sebelumnya, aul mau minta maaf karena chapter ini di-update sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Tangan aul lagi sakit karena satu insiden kecil dan harus dibungkus perban. Baru tadi pagi aul coba buat buka perbannya, tapi malah keluar darahnya lagi. Untuk reader yang minta aul buat update setiap hari, aul juga nggak bisa, karena disini aul juga masih ada kegiatan lain yang nggak bisa ditinggalin gitu aja. So, guys ... Mohon pengertiannya. :)**  
**Terima kasih ...**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Aul_Ondubu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A KrisLay Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari sebuah novel berjudul The Stand-In Bride karya Lucy Gordon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: KrisLay slight KrisBaek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ide cerita seluruhnya adalah murni milik sang pengarang. Saya hanya meminjam nama dari karakter yang dipakai disini. EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya rombakan dari saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Gender Switch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and absolutely Remake.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, Yixing, aku senang sekali kita datang ke sini!"

Sambil tertawa, Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas permukaan kursi yang ada di sebuah kafe teras dan memandangi salju di sekelilingnya. Satu sesi penuh semangat di lintasan ski telah membuat mata dan pipinya bersinar.

Saat ini mereka telah berada di salah satu arena ski yang ada di pegunungan Halla selama tiga hari. Di sini, dengan hanya dikelilingi oleh salju, mereka dapat merasakan kebebasan untuk sementara, dan nyaris melupakan Yifan serta segala kegalauan yang ada di rumah. Di siang hari mereka bisa bermain ski dan berbelanja, dan di malam hari ada makanan lezat, anggur, juga musik.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka dan membawakan secangkir cokelat panas serta kue krim yang telah mereka pesan. Sambil memandangi Baekhyun yang melahap kuenya dengan riang, Yixing berkata, "Jika kau tidak hati-hati, kau tidak akan muat dalam gaun pengantinmu.

"Aku memakan apapun yang aku mau, dan aku tidak pernah gemuk," sahut Baekhyun sembari terkikik geli. "Itu membuat wanita-wanita lain sangat marah."

Baekhyun meletakkan garpunya dan beralih menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang dengan mata terpejam, merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari yang bermain di atas wajahnya. Dia terlihat sangat cantik.

"Bagaimana caramu membujuk Yifan agar dia membiarkanku keluar dari _sangkar_?" tanya gadis itu, sambil tetap memejamkan mata.

Yixing meletakkan cangkir minumannya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar, tidak lagi terkejut pada pembicaraan tentang 'sangkar'. Dan sekarang ia tahu jika ini adalah kata-kata kosong Baekhyun, dan akan segera terlupakan jika gadis itu menikmati dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian di acara besar dan glamor.

"Tidak ada masalah. Dia langsung setuju dengan saranku." jawab Yixing sekenanya.

Apa yang dikatakan Yixing memang benar, tapi ada bagian yang tidak diceritakannya. Yixing menemui Yifan di pagi hari setelah pertengkaran mereka di taman dan dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membawa Baekhyun pergi untuk beberapa hari.

"Apakah ini betul-betul perlu?" tanya Yifan lembut. "Banyak yang harus dikerjakan―dan aku sudah berjanj―"

"Aku ingin keluar dari rumah ini selama seminggu." jawab Yixing cepat. Dan ketika Yifan masih terlihat ragu, Yixing berkata perlahan, "Ini masalah kehormatan."

Yixing tahu kata-kata itu mengungkapkan sesuatu yang sesungguhnya lebih baik tetap dirahasiakan. Dan Yifan sekarang bisa menebak jika Yixing tidak sekebal itu terhadapnya, seperti yang telah dikatakannya. Tapi dengan kata 'kehormatan' itu, Yifan mengangguk dan setuju tanpa mendebat lebih jauh.

Yixing mengangguk affirmatif dan tersenyum tipis sebagai rasa terima kasihnya. Ketika ia sedang bersiap-siap pergi meninggalkan Yifan, ponselnya berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk untuknya. Yixing menekan tombol hijau dan menjawab panggilan dari Chanyeol, yang kembali berterima kasih atas bantuannya kemarin dan mengajak Yixing untuk minum kopi di kedai yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi bisakah kau menunggu sampai kami kembali?"

_"Kau akan pergi?"_ tanya Chanyeol yang terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Ya. Aku dan Baekhyun akan pergi untuk main ski selama beberapa hari. Aku akan meneleponmu begitu aku kembali." janji Yixing sebelum Chanyeol meng-iyakan ucapannya dan memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Satu jam kemudian, mobil mereka berangkat dengan dibebani lima koper milik Baekhyun dan dua koper milik Yixing, untuk memulai perjalanan pendek naik gunung menuju tempat ski.

Perjalanan yang dirasa membawa mereka ke dunia lain ini hanya memakan waktu kurang dari satu jam. Udara lembab kaki gunung telah hilang digantikan suhu udara yang sangat dingin dan hanya ada salju sejauh mata memandang. Di tempat ceria ini, di saat musim turis sedang berlangsung, Yixing dapat mengubur dirinya dengan bersenang-senang dan melupakan bahwa ia nyaris saja melakukan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan akal sehatnya. Atau paling tidak, ia akan mencoba untuk melupakan hal itu.

Tapi nyatanya bermain ski bersama Baekhyun hanya membuat Yixing frustasi. Gadis itu hanya mampu menempuh lintasan 'hijau' dan 'biru'―keduanya termasuk lintasan termudah. Tapi Yixing telah mengasah keterampilannya dalam bermain ski di pegunungan ini saat masa perkawinannya yang suram, ketika ia tidak peduli lagi pada apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Dimulai dari lintasan 'merah' yang sulit, ia telah maju ke lintasan 'hitam' yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Pegunungan Halla memiliki lima lintasan 'hitam', dan salah satu di antaranya memiliki medan yang sangat curam. Yixing ingin kembali mencobanya, tapi dengan keberadaan Baekhyun, hal itu sepertinya tidak akan mungkin ia lakukan.

Sesaat setelah mereka selesai menyantap kue, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat ski. Dan saat itulah Yixing mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya, "Hei, Yixing!"

Sambil berbalik, Yixing dapat melihat dua pria jangkung berpakaian ski, berjalan ke arahnya. Salju yang turun menghalangi pandangannya hingga ia tidak dapat mengenali mereka, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun melompat di tempatnya dan menjerit girang, "Chanyeol!"

"Ya ampun, ternyata itu memang Chanyeol," gumam Yixing. "Lalu siapa pemuda yang satu lagi?"

Teman Chanyeol adalah seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan, rambutnya hitam legam, dengan sorot mata tajam yang membuat Yixing sempat bergidik saat pertama melihatnya. Dia tidak kalah tingginya dengan Chanyeol, dan terlihat agak canggung.

"Dia temanku, Zitao." ujar Chanyeol, ketika ia telah ada di hadapan para wanita. "Kami sedang berlibur sejenak."

Mata Chanyeol yang memandang Yixing tampak terlalu polos, dan Yixing dilanda pikiran yang luar biasa. Dulu Chanyeol sempat mengira jika dirinya jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Tentunya tidak mungkin kalau…?

"Bagaimana jika aku mentraktir kalian kopi?" tawar Chanyeol dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Terima kasih, tapi kami baru saja makan." sahut Yixing. "Kami akan kembali ke lintasan."

"Kami juga! Kebetulan sekali." ujar Chanyeol yang kembali tersenyum senang.

"Ah, begitukah?" Yixing mengangguk affirmatif dan bibirnya bergerak sedikit membentuk senyuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berempat bermain ski bersama sepanjang hari, dan setelah itu mereka akan bertemu lagi untuk makan malam bersama. Zitao nampaknya mulai naksir Baekhyun, dan secara menggelikan tidak mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kebaikan hati gadis itu mencegahnya menyakiti hati Zitao. Dan untunglah ia cukup pandai berdansa, jadi Baekhyun dapat memuaskannya dengan beberapa putaran di lantai dansa. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Yixing yang hanya duduk mengamati mereka berdua di meja.

"Di mana, sih, kau menemukan dia?" Yixing tertawa kecil.

"Dia bekerja untukku. Dia anak baik, tapi dia kurang bergaul, jadi ketika aku mengajaknya kemari dia ikut dengan senang hati," jelas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum jahil kepada Yixing. "Yah, aku kan tidak bisa datang sendirian. Dan, sekarang karena aku sudah di sini―" Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum geli dan membiarkan pemuda itu menuntunnya ke lantai dansa, menyadari bahwa ia sendiri sedang ingin bersenang-senang. Mereka berdansa selama beberapa lagu, lalu bertukar pasangan dan Yixing berdansa dengan Zitao. Beberapa menit berikutnya agak menyusahkan karena Zitao terus-menerus berusaha melirik Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun yang berdansa dan tertawa dengan Chanyeol tampaknya membuat pemuda itu sedih. Karena itulah Yixing menyudahi sesi berdansa dengan Zitao, sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih terlihat betah untuk berlama-lama di atas lantai dansa.

Malam mulai menjelang dan Yixing terlihat lega ketika sudah waktunya mereka semua berpisah. Di dalam suite mereka, kedua wanita muda itu kembali membicarakan Chanyeol dan Zitao dengan sesekali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalau saja dia hanya berdansa, semua akan baik-baik saja," seru Baekhyun. "Tapi dia terus-menerus membicarakan neraca dan peraturan import!" Baekhyun tertawa lagi, dan Yixing juga ikut tertawa bersamanya. Tawa itu mengalun lembut bagaikan sebuah melody yang mengakhiri sebuah hari yang menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, mereka berempat berkeliling kota untuk berbelanja. Tempat pebelanjaan itu terlihat indah, tertutup salju, dan dipenuhi oleh lampu beraneka warna. Pohon-pohon natal yang mengagumkan berdiri di setiap sudut, jendela-jendela toko dipenuhi kado, dan lonceng lonceng perak bergantungan di atas pintu. Yixing dan Chanyeol berjalan sedikit di depan kedua kawan mereka saat kembali ke hotel, dan mereka berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk ke ruang penerima hotel bersama-sama. Di situlah Yixing tertegun di tempatnya ketika melihat dua figure pria bertubuh jangkung yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Selamat sore, Nona Zhang." sapa Yifan ramah.

"Yifan? Aku sama sekali tidak menduga jika kau berniat datang kemari." sahut Yixing yang menatap Yifan penuh selidik.

"Laporan cuaca terdengar sangat mengundang. Karena aku dan Sehun gemar bermain ski, kami tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini."

Sehun yang berdiri sedikit di belakang, mengangguk sopan pada Yixing. Yixing kemudian memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada Sehun dan mereka pun saling menyapa.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa itu satu-satunya alasanmu kemari," Yixing menantang Yifan. "Kalau aku curiga, aku akan mengira kau memata-mataiku."

"Dan kalau aku curiga, aku akan menanyakan padamu di mana muridmu. Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Baekhyun."

"Oh, dia akan segera menyusul. Kami semua baru saja selesai berbelanja." sahut Yixing santai.

Yifan memicingkan matanya dan menatap Yixing tajam. "Semua?"

"Ya. Teman Chanyeol juga bersama kami. Dia akan datang bersama Baekhyun sebentar lagi."

Dahi Yifan berkerut dan ia semakin intens menatap Yixing. "Dan kau mengizinkan mereka berduaan saja?"

"Sebisanya, di tempat seramai ini."

Gaya Yixing yang terlihat geli membuat Yifan menelan lagi apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Dan sesaat kemudian, Baekhyun muncul dengan ditemani segunung bungkusan berkaki kurus dan panjang. Baekhyun melambai ke arah mereka dan menggandeng tangan gunungan itu, memandunya dengan lembut ke arah yang benar dan membuatnya berhenti tepat pada waktunya. Ia menyingkirkan dua bungkusan teratas dan memperlihatkan Zitao dengan wajah yang memerah, kehabisan nafas.

"Aku minta maaf atas penilaianku yang salah kepadamu." gumam Yifan pada Yixing setelah mereka semua selesai berkenalan. "Gosip paling murahan di dunia pun tidak akan mampu menghubungkan pemuda itu dengan skandal apa pun. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang satu lagi?"

"Chanyeol datang menemuiku," gumam Yixing. "Aku mengenalnya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu dan dia punya cinta monyet padaku."

"Dan sekarang dia ingin mengejarmu lagi?!" tanya Yifan yang sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Sepertinya begitu." jawab Yixing tak acuh.

"Tapi dia terlalu muda untukmu!"

"Terima kasih!" sahut Yixing setengah tertawa, setengah tersinggung. "Dia hanya beda tiga tahun dariku."

"Beda tahun," ujar Yifan meremehkan. "Apa kau pikir aku sedang membicarakan tentang tahun?"

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." sahut Yixing masam. Walupun sebenarnya ia tahu maksud Yifan.

Yixing mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri jika ia kesal karena Yifan datang. Mereka sudah setuju jika ini masalah kehormatan. Tapi, di mana kehormatan Yifan sekarang? Lalu, di mana kehormatannya sendiri ketika hatinya nyaris melonjak saat melihat Yifan? Apakah terhormat untuk menyadari betapa tampannya Yifan, betapa jangkungnya ia dibanding pria-pria lain, dan bagaimana semua orang memandangnya, terutama kaum wanita?

Lalu, ia memberitahu dirinya untuk berhenti memikirkan yang bukan-bukan. Mereka kan berenam. Apa yang bisa terjadi?

Yifan dengan sopan memberitahu para wanita bahwa ia akan menemui mereka untuk makan siang satu jam lagi. Chanyeol dan Zitao juga turut diundang. Zitao bersiap untuk mengangkat belanjaan Baekhyun ke kamarnya, tapi dengan satu anggukan dari Yifan, Sehun dengan tegas mengambil-alih belanjaan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka makan di luar. Di restoran hotel yang terletak di balkon. Balkon ini seolah tergantung di sebuah tebing yang curam. Di atas mereka terhampar pemandangan pegunungan yang luar biasa indah, warna putihnya hanya ternoda sosok-sosok kecil warna-warni yang meluncur menuruni lereng.

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana cara mereka meluncur di lereng securam tembok itu?!" pekik Baekhyun sembari menutupi matanya dengan tangan.

"Baekhyun paling suka lintasan termudah." Yixing menjelaskan pada Yifan.

"Tapi kalau kau ingin mencoba lintasan merah atau hitam," Baekhyun menawarkan diri. "Aku akan―eum―aku akan... Aku akan menontonmu."

Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan penuh kemenangan. Semua tertawa mendengar anti-klimaks ini, dan Yifan melontarkan pujian atas kesabaran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menepati janjinya. Ketika mereka selesai makan, mereka segera naik ke atas lintasan merah yang membuat Baekhyun tercekat, tapi justru membuat Yixing bersemangat. Yixing memandang lintasan itu dengan penuh gairah hingga membuat Yifan tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Silakan," ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum. "Kau bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun bersamaku."

Yixing tak perlu dibujuk lagi, ia langsung berlomba dan saling mendahului dengan Chanyeol. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak kembali ke Korea, ia merasa bebas, berpacu di lintasan dengan sangat cepat sampai kemarahannya tertinggal di belakangnya. Chanyeol bahkan nyaris tidak dapat mengejarnya. Setibanya di bawah, mereka langsung antre untuk menaiki elevator ski, dan mencapai puncak tepat waktu untuk melihat empat teman mereka yang mulai menuruni lintasan dengan hati-hati. Baekhyun diapit oleh Yifan dan Sehun, sedangkan Zitao di belakang.

"Aku harus melihat ini," celetuk Chanyeol yang tertawa melihatnya. "Kau ikut?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Yixing yang segera meluncur mendahului Chanyeol.

Saat meluncur ke bawah, mereka menyalip rombongan kecil itu dengan tawa yang menggema. Yixing dan Chanyeol sampai lebih dulu dan menunggu yang lain dengan senyum lebar di wajah mereka. Dan hal itu membuat Yifan memberengut melihatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Yifan adalah seorang pemain ski handal yang merasa acara olah raganya dirusak oleh seorang pemula yang gugup. Dan karena dia bukan orang suci, melainkan pria biasa yang sangat sedikit memiliki kesenangan, suasana hatinya pun berubah menjadi suram karenanya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat tidak berdosa.

"Bukan salahmu," sahut Yifan menyerah. "Pergilah ke lintasan pemula. Dan aku akan menemuimu saat makan malam―Yixing, bukan kau!" seru Yifan yang kini menahan tangan Yixing.

"Eh? Tapi aku harus menemani Baekhyun!" protes Yixing.

"Zitao bisa pergi bersamanya," geram Yifan lirih. "Sehun, Chanyeol, atau setiap pria yang ada di tempat ini, dan aku tidak peduli. Ya! Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak." jawab Yixing singkat, berusaha menahan tawanya.

Setelah berunding, akhirnya mereka berpisah menjadi dua kelompok. Yifan dan Yixing kembali ke puncak lintasan merah, sementara empat yang lain pergi ke lintasan hijau yang aman dan menyenangkan.

"Siapa tadi yang mengajak Baekhyun mencoba lintasan itu?" tanya Yixing setelah mereka duduk berjajar di elevator, merasakan rantai penarik mengencang dan menarik mereka kembali ke atas.

"Aku. Dan kurasa itu hukuman bagiku." geram Yifan. "Kukira dia hanya butuh sedikit dorongan, tapi nyatanya kami meluncur selambat keong, kemudian dia panik, dan kami nyaris bertubrukan dengan pemain ski yang ada di belakang kami―Ya! Jangan tertawa! Awas kau ya." ancam Yifan yang berusaha terlihat galak, namun justru ikut tertawa bersama Yixing.

"Sudahlah. Aku yakin kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah meluncur di lintasan ini," ujar Yixing riang. "Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini untuk menghilangkan ketegangan. Tapi, lintasan hitam jauh lebih baik."

"Kau berski di lintasan hitam?" tanya Yifan yang kini memandang Yixing penuh minat.

"Kalau aku sempat. Kau sendiri?"

"Itu kesukaanku."

"Benarkah?" Yixing memandang mata Yifan dan menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar. "Kalau begitu, kuharap kau tidak berencana menghabiskan bulan madumu dengan bermain ski." sindir Yixing sembari menahan senyumnya.

Yifan menggertakkan giginya dan menatap Yixing dengan kesal. "Mungkin lebih baik kau berkonsentrasi dengan salju. Kita hampir sampai."

Yixing tidak pernah mengira jika bermain ski bersama Yifan bahkan lebih menyenangkan daripada bersama Chanyeol, yang akan meluncur di sampingnya atau sedikit di belakangnya. Yifan selalu berada sedikit di depan Yixing, seolah diam-diam menantang Yixing. Yixing mengujinya dengan memacu bilah skinya lebih cepat lagi, tapi Yifan tetap memimpin.

Yifan indah dipandang, tampak luwes dan anggun, membelok dengan sempurna, tanpa pernah kehilangan irama atau kendali. Meskipun harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menandingi pria itu, tapi akhirnya Yixing berhasil. Di bawah, mereka berhenti sejenak, berdiri di atas bilah ski mereka masing-masing, terengah-engah namun saling melemparkan senyum.

"Lagi?" tanya Yifan.

Yixing mengangguk penuh semangat dan tersenyum lebar sebagai jawabannya. Mereka naik elevator lagi, dan ketika mereka menuju ke atas, Yifan tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Yixing yang terlihat begitu bersemangat, dan Yifan kembali tersenyum tulus melihatnya. Saat ini ia terlihat seperti pria yang berbeda dan Yixing menebak sebabnya. Sama seperti dirinya, lintasan yang berbahaya ini telah membuat Yifan sedikit berubah. Pria ini juga bisa merasakan senangnya meninggalkan segala beban jauh di belakang ketika meluncur di pegunungan ini, dan untuk pertama kalinya Yixing memikirkan beratnya beban itu. Pria ini adalah seorang bangsawan, dan terkadang ia akan menjadi seorang bangsawan yang egois, tapi Yixing telah melihat bagaimana Yifan mengurus Sunmi. Tidak hanya dengan menelepon dan memerintah, tapi dengan memegangi tangan wanita tua itu, berbicara padanya dengan lembut, dan menenangkan ketakutannya dengan kebaikan.

Sesaat kemudian, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yixing, Yifan berkata, "Ketika masih anak-anak, bisa dibilang aku tinggal di pegunungan ini. Tidak ada yang berarti bagiku kecuali bermain ski. Aku hidup dan bernafas dari ski, dan bermimpi untuk dapat bertanding di olimpiade. Mereka bilang aku bisa memenangkan medali, mungkin medali emas."

Kata-kata terakhir itu diucapkannya tanpa kesombongan, hanya berupa sedikit kerinduan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yixing lirih.

"Ketika aku berumur delapan belas tahun, ayahku meninggal dan aku harus mengurus semuanya."

"Tidak bisakah kau mengikuti olimpiade lebih dulu?" tanya Yixing bersimpati.

"Tadinya kukira begitu. Tapi para pengacara menjelaskan padaku semua yang harus kulakukan, dan berapa banyak orang yang bergantung padaku." Yifan menghela nafas panjang dan mengedikkan bahunya. "Itulah kenyataannya."

_Itulah kenyataannya_. Dengan kalimat pendek ini Yifan melepas impiannya sebagai seorang pemuda, dan menerima beban berat jauh sebelum ia pantas menanggungnya. Dan saat itu ia masih seumuran Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti sedih sekali." ujar Yixing.

"Omong kosong!" geram Yifan. "Aku selalu tahu akan seperti apa hidupku nanti. Ayaku sudah melatihku untuk ini."

"Tapi pasti kau tidak menyangka jika dia akan meninggal secepat itu, kan? Seharusnya ada kesempatan selama beberapa tahun untuk meraih impianmu sendiri."

"Ya. Seharusnya," ujar Yifan setelah hening sesaat. "Kita sudah sampai."

Momen itu berlalu sudah. Dia menjadi Yifan yang kembali memberengut untuk menutupi rasa malunya karena telah mengungkapkan sedikit perasaannya pada Yixing.

Mereka meluncur di lintasan itu lima kali. Ketika mereka berjalan kembali hotel melewati salju, Yixing berkata dengan penuh keinginan, "Di sini ada lintasan yang sangat curam yang disebut 'Tembok Kematian'. Aku belum pernah berani mencobanya, tapi aku akan kembali dan mencobanya sekali saja sebelum aku pergi."

"Jangan!" cegah Yifan cepat. "Aku sudah pernah mencobanya, dan itu bukan tempat yang sesuai untuk wanita.

"Ugh, betapa senangnya aku jika kau sudah berbulan madu," gerutu Yixing yang terlihat kesal. "Jauh dariku dan tidak bisa memberiku perintah."

"Tapi kau bahkan tidak pernah mendengarkan perintahku."

"Memang. Dan perintah ini juga akan kuabaikan."

Yifan berhenti di depan pintu masuk hotel dan berbalik menatap Yixing. "Ini bukan perintah, Yixing, ini permohonan. Aku sudah pernah mencoba lintasan itu dan tidak percuma jika tempat itu disebut 'Tembok kematian'. Kau adalah pemain ski yang baik, tapi aku khawatir memikirkanmu meluncur sendiri di sana. Berjanjilah padaku jika kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Ada nada aneh yang mewarnai suara Yifan. Nyaris terdengar seperti nada penuh kehangatan dan kelembutan yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Dan hal itu membuat Yixing tanpa ragu menjawab, "Baiklah, aku berjanji."

Yifan tersenyum lega dan menggenggam tangan Yixing dengan lembut. "Terima kasih. Itu sangat berarti bagiku."

Tapi lalu Yixing tersadar, ia ingat dalam beberapa minggu lagi Yifan akan menikah dengan wanita lain dan pergi dari kehidupannya untuk selamanya. Yixing menarik tangannya secara perlahan dan kembali berkata dengan ceria, "Aku akan menyewa seorang profesional untuk hari itu, dan dia akan menjagaku seperti induk ayam. Sekarang, ayo masuk. Aku benar-benar lapar."

Mereka kemudian menemukan yang lain sudah berada di kafe balkon. Ketiga pemuda itu berdiri ketika mereka mendekat, dan Sehun segera pergi mencari pelayan untuk melayani sepupu sekaligus bosnya. Yifan duduk di samping Baekhyun, dan memberi isyarat agar Chanyeol duduk di seberangnya. Hal ini membuat Zitao duduk dengan bahagia di samping Baekhyun. Melihat pemuda kasmaran itu menguji kesabaran Baekhyun, Yixing bertanya-tanya apakah Yifan punya lebih banyak selera humor daripada yang diperkirakannya.

Yifan berdeham lirih dan mengalihkan atensinya pada Chanyeol. "Dari tadi aku ingin bicara denganmu. Aku mengenal seseorang yang tertarik dengan barang-barang yang kau jual dan ingin mengatur pertemuan secepat mungkin." Yifan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. "Itu nomor teleponnya. Teleponlah dia sekarang juga."

Chanyeol menerima secarik kartu nama yang diberikan oleh Yifan dan beranjak ke sudut ruangan yang cukup sepi untuk menelepon. Beberapa saat setelahnya, ia kembali dengan berita baik bahwa dia telah membuat janji untuk besok sore.

"Kalau begitu kau harus cepat pergi untuk mempersiapkan berkas-berkasmu malam ini." ujar Yifan dengan senyum dingin yang menghias wajahnya. "Pria itu ingin kau benar-benar siap. Jadi kuucapkan selamat jalan sekarang juga, agar kau tidak terlambat."

Diucapkan dengan sangat terbuka seperti itu, tidak ada kesalah-pahaman akan maksud Yifan. Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, mengangguk sopan, lalu pergi sambil menyeret Zitao yang mengikutinya dengan enggan.

Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada dan menatap Yifan dengan kesal. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menindas orang semudah itu?"

"Dia hanya sedang berlatih." sahut Yixing datar.

"Tidak. Itu memang sudah naluriku," timpal Yifan. "Pemuda itu hanya menghalangi saja. Sekarang lupakan dia. Aku tahu hotel ini punya acara dansa saat malam hari, betul?"

"Tapi aku tidak membawa gaun," rajuk Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu pergilah dan beli sesukamu, biar aku yang membayarnya." ujar Yifan dengan gaya seperti orangtua yang sedang menghibur putri kecilnya.

Baekhyun memekik girang dan segera melompat pergi dari tempatnya. Yixing berdiri mengikutinya, namun Yifan menahannya dan mengangguk ke arah Sehun yang segera pergi mengikuti Baekhyun.

Yixing menepis tangan Yifan dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku berharap suatu hari nanti gadis itu akan melempar kartu kreditmu tepat di depan wajahmu."

Yifan menahan senyumnya dan menatap ke arah Yixing. "Apa kau pikir kau akan melihatnya?"

"Tidak." tukas Yixing. "Sekarang aku akan ke kamar dan tidur."

"Kau boleh istirahat, tapi kau masih bertugas malam ini. Harus ada yang menemani Sehun."

Yixing mengepalkan tangannya dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan kesal. Sepanjang sore ini, setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama Yifan telah membuat Yixing mulai bersimpati pada pria itu, namun kini simpati itu hilang setelah Yifan kembali menunjukkan kekuasaannya dengan santai. Suasana hatinya tidak bertambah baik ketika ia menyadari jika ia hanya membawa gaun sutera hitamnya, dan jika ia mengenakan gaun itu malam ini, Yifan mungkin akan berpikir jika Yixing mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Yixing berniat tidak akan memberi kesempatan lain pada Yifan. Yixing turun ke butik hotel, tapi tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya terlihat jelek. Dan dengan berat hati ia keluar untuk makan malam, mengenakan gaun hitamnya dengan suasana hati yang panas. Dalam hati, Yixing diam-diam ingin menantang Yifan untuk bereaksi, walaupun jika pria itu sekedar mengangkat alis. Tapi nyatanya pria itu tidak memberi isyarat jika ia pernah melihat gaun itu sebelumnya. Dia bahkan tidak memerhatikan Yixing secara khusus.

Seharusnya ini membuat Yixing merasa lebih baik. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Mereka berempat bertemu lagi malam itu, di restoran dan area dansa hotel. Tempatnya berada di lantai dua dengan jendela menghadap jalan utama yang berhiaskan lampu warna-warni di atas salju. Saat siang hari, juga tampak pemandangan indah pegunungan, tapi sekarang semua itu terselimuti kegelapan.

Para pria telah berpakaian rapi dengan jas dan kemeja putih yang elegan. Kulit Yifan yang cenderung pucat terlihat kontras dengan jas hitamnya, dan matanya yang kelam tampak seolah menelan cahaya.

Tak lama setelah mereka semua duduk dan memesan makanan, Yifan berkata, "Sunmi akan pulang minggu depan."

"Aku sangat senang dia sudah sehat." ujar Baekhyun hangat.

"Belum. Proses pemulihannya sangat lambat, dan dia masih harus dirawat di Seoul untuk sementara. Tapi kuharap dia bisa merayakan natal bersama kita. Kau terlihat terkejut." pernyataan terakhir itu ia tujukan untuk Yixing.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku sudah berbicara dengannya beberapa kali di telepon, dan kemarin saat terakhir kali aku meneleponnya, dia tidak menyebutkan jika dia akan kembali ke Korea."

Yifan tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk affirmatif. "Dia tidak tahu. Perlu waktu bagiku untuk mengaturnya dan aku baru memberitahunya tadi pagi. Dia senang sekali mendengarnya."

Yixing menyadari, inilah sisi terbaik Yifan―menanggung tugas-tugasnya tanpa mengeluh. Dan tiba-tiba Yixing sangat berharap jika ia dapat mengenal Yifan saat pria itu masih remaja dan tidak punya beban.

Band mulai memainkan musik setelah membiarkan keheningan merajalela. Yifan berdansa dengan tunangannya dan Yixing menyambut ajakan sopan Sehun. Tapi Sehun kurang bisa berdansa dan mereka pun segera kembali ke meja untuk mengobrol.

Yixing sangat menyukai pemuda ini. Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah membakar dunia, tapi Yixing merasa ada lebih banyak lagi sisi lain seorang Wu Sehun yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Sehun memusatkan seluruh atensinya pada Yixing―mungkin, pikir Yixing, agar Sehun tidak melihat Baekhyun dalam pelukan Yifan. Yixing bisa memahami hal itu, karena Yixing juga tidak ingin melihat mereka dalam jarak sedekat itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Yifan serta Baekhyun kembali ke meja mereka dan menemukan Yixing serta Sehun yang tenggelam dalam diskusi politik.

"Secara potensial, kepulauan Jeju merupakan wilayah Korea yang terkaya," ujar Yixing bersemangat. "Kalian memiliki daerah wisata yang beragam serta tanah yang subur. Tapi―"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai membicarakan peluang-peluang yang belum digarap. Kemudian Yixing akan menimpalinya dengan contoh-contoh yang diperolehnya semasa ia tinggal di Jeju dulu. Mereka berdua tampak begitu tenggelam dalam diskusi hingga tak menyadari Yifan dan Baekhyun. Sesaat setelah Yifan berdeham, barulah mereka sadar jika Yifan dan Baekhyun telah kembali ke meja.

"Yixing!" pekik Baekhyun ngeri. "Bagaimana kau bisa membicarakan hal-hal yang sangat membosankan seperti itu?"

"Menurutku hal ini tidak membosankan, kau juga seharusnya begitu. Ini negaramu, dan kau harus tahu pada apa saja yang terjadi di dalamnya."

Baekhyun bergidik mendengarnya. "Kau terdengar seperti guru sekolah."

"Persis," sahut Yifan. "Dan berbicara seperti guru sekolah ketika ada musik dan anggur adalah sebuah kejahatan besar. Ayo." Yifan menarik tangan Yixing dan berdiri. "Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya."

Di luar keinginan Yixing, musik waltz mulai terdengar. Dansa terburuk bagi wanita yang ingin menjauhi seorang pria. Genggaman lembut Yifan di tangannya membuatnya teringat akan malam pertama pertemuan mereka. Yixing tidak ingin mengingat malam saat ia lengah, saat ia bereaksi dengan tubuh dan nalurinya, dan bukan dengan kepala, seperti layaknya wanita rasional.

Tapi malam ini Yixing waspada. Ia akan mengabaikan tangan pria ini yang bertengger di pinggangnya, begitu juga dengan hembusan hangat nafas Yifan di bahunya yang terbuka.

.

.

Satu dansa, dan Yixing berhasil.

.

.

Dengan penuh tekad, Yixing membuka peperangan. "Kau pikir itu tadi mengejutkan, kan?" tantang Yixing. "Wanita, berbicara politik! Mengapa tidak diam saja dan menempatkan diri di tempat semestinya?"

"Itukah yang kupikirkan?" tanya Yifan dengan tenang.

"Memang itu yang kau pikirkan."

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum. "Kau berani berdebat, Yixing, tapi teknikmu payah. Jangan pernah menduga-duga jalan pikiran musuhmu. Itu hanya akan membuat posisimu terjepit."

"Aku tidak merasa posisiku terjepit."

"Tapi kau tahu jika kau menginginkan dirimu _terjepit_, kan?"

Yixing mendengus lirih dan kembali menguasai dirinya. "Kau boleh menunggu sampai akhir hayatmu."

"_Bravo_!" seru Yifan yang disusul dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Lagi pula, aku tidak pernah bisa menduga-duga jalan pikiranmu. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan karena kau pernah bilang begitu. _'Aku bertukar pikiran dengan pria, bukan dengan wanita.'_" kutip Yixing.

"_Touche!_ Aku sudah melupakan itu. Dan sekarang tentu saja aku harus memperpanjang daftar kejahatanku dengan mengatakan bahwa seorang wanita tidak boleh membicarakan hal-hal serius seperti itu, bahwa tubuhnya lebih berharga daripada pikirannya, dan bahwa tempatnya adalah di tempat tidurku, sambil menggunakan keterampilan sensualnya untuk memuaskanku dan membiarkanku memuaskan dirinya." bisik Yifan seduktif.

Yixing berusaha menekan gairah yang bangkit dalam dirinya karena keterus-terangan ini, tapi Yifan adalah iblis yang tahu bagaimana membangkitkan hasrat Yixing hanya dengan kata-kata. Yang lebih parah lagi, pria itu dengan mudahnya mengubah strategi Yixing menjadi senjata makan tuan. Inilah yang tidak diinginkan Yixing. Dan pria terkutuk itu mengetahuinya.

"Kira-kira, itulah naskah yang telah kau tulis untukku, kan?" lanjut Yifan. "Kalau begitu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menurutimu."

"A-apa?"

"Aku terkesan pada caramu berbicara dengan Sehun. Jelas, kau mengerti masalahnya. Banyak yang salah dengan daerah ini, dan akan perlu usaha keras untuk memperbaikinya. Itu tugasku. Bagiku, itulah tujuan utamanya. Aku sedikit sekali bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mengerti. Pasti kau belajar banyak dalam pernikahanmu. Apa suamimu bergerak di bidang politik?"

"Tidak, tapi ayah mertuaku pandai mengeluh." sahut Yixing. "Dia akan mendominasi percakapan selama berjam-jam, mengeluh tentang pemerintah pusat, pemerintah daerah, dan tidak ada orang yang bisa memotong pembicaraannya."

Tanpa terasa, musik waltz telah berakhir, dan dengan cepat band berganti irama tango. Yifan menyapu lantai dansa tanpa henti. Sama seperti dalam hal lain, pria ini pandai berdansa, begitu pula dengan Yixing. Rasa-rasanya mereka seolah seperti bermain ski lagi, perang keahlian yang belangsung halus, namun tetap saling menghormati. Pada saat musik berhenti, mereka tampak terengah-engah namun saling tersenyum.

"Kau pandai berdansa," puji Yifan. "Tapi aku sudah menduganya."

Wanita yang bijak tidak akan menjawab. Tatapan pria ini berbahaya. Begitu juga dengan kehangatan yang memancar dari tubuhnya. Begitu kuat hingga Yixing dapat merasakannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus duduk." gumam Yixing.

"Tidak, sebelum kita berdansa waltz lagi." sahut Yifan yang kini telah kembali mendekatkan tubuh Yixing pada tubuhnya.

Tapi untuk berdansa waltz di dalam pelukan pria itu, di dalam dekapannya, bukan untuk Yixing. Yixing terlalu menginginkannya. Ia harus menjauh dari pria ini, tanpa menghiraukan godaan yang terpancar di mata Yifan. Ia harus tegar.

_Harus..._

"Yixing," panggil Yifan lembut.

"Hentikan, Yifan. Hentikan."

"Lakukanlah, Yixing." bisik Yifan. "Kau harus kuat demi kita berdua."

Yixing menengadahkan kepalanya, dan menatap lurus ke arah Yifan yang juga menatapnya. "Ya." ucapnya yang juga balas berbisik, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Baru saja mereka hendak menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama, tapi sebuah seruan menghentikan mereka.

"Itu mereka!"

Dan tiba-tiba semua orang bergegas meninggalkan lantai dansa dan mengerumuni jendela-jendela yang menghadap ke jalan di bawah. Yifan menenggelamkan Yixing ke dalam dekapannya dan kemudian bersama-sama mengikuti kerumunan orang yang kini memadati jendela.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing pada Baekhyun ketika ia dan Yifan telah berhasil menghampirinya.

"Sinterklas!" jelas Baekhyun bersemangat. "Setiap malam menjelang natal, Sinterklas mengadakan arak-arakan obor, dan malam ini adalah malam yang pertama. Ayo!"

Dengan bersemangat, Baekhyun menarik tangan Yifan, meninggalkan Yixing yang mengikuti dengan tenang di belakang. Seseorang membuka pintu-pintu balkon dan mereka semua keluar menyapa dinginnya udara malam.

Jauh di atas gunung, mereka bisa melihat kilatan cahaya berwarna dalam kegelapan, membentuk ekor yang panjang, meluncur cepat menuruni lereng. Begitu mendekat, cahaya itu seakan terpisah, memperlihatkan lampu di atas kepala setiap pemain ski. Ada lima puluh pemain ski berkostum, ada yang memakai kostum kurcaci, peri, dan malaikat. Semuanya membentuk barisan pelindung bagi kereta salju yang ditarik oleh beberapa orang pemain ski yang mengenakan tanduk agar menyerupai rusa.

Kereta itu sendiri tampak megah, dihiasi kertas emas yang memantulkan kembali setiap cahaya lampu, dengan bagian belakang kereta yang dipenuhi kantong-kantong dan bungkusan-bungkusan. Dengan cepat, arak-arakan itu mendekat, membesar ketika mereka mencapai desa, dan meluncur di jalanan utama.

Di mana-mana pintu dan jendela dibuka, dan orang-orang ke luar untuk menonton, bersorak, dan bertepuk tangan ketika iringan itu meluncur penuh kemegahan.

Lalu arak-arakan itu menghilang dan hanya ada lampu-lampu yang memudar di kejauhan, sampai akhirnya lenyap. Desahan dari orang-orang terdengar saling bersahutan dan para penonton seolah tersadar betapa dinginnya udara luar. Mereka kembali ke gedung masing-masing yang terang, hanya membawa kenangan akan keindahan yang terjadi hanya sesaat.

Yixing menyadari itulah yang akan terjadi jika ia menuruti dorongan hatinya. Yifan telah berkata jika ia harus kuat demi mereka berdua, dan untuk sesaat, Yixing merasa tidak sanggup.

Mungkin Yixing bisa mendapatkan keinginannya, tapi itu hanya akan menjadi seperti arak-arakan tadi. Indah, berkilau, memukau, dan hanya meninggalkan kenangan dalam kegelapan.

Untunglah semua ini akan segera berakhir. Sunmi akan kembali, Yifan dan Baekhyun akan menikah, dan ia bisa kembali pada rutinitas hidupnya di Inggris.

_Dan melupakan segalanya..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++_T.B.C_++**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Next Chapter:_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Waktu seolah berhenti. Di keheningan yang mengerikan itu, sekumpulan tamu yang penasaran telah menyusul mereka masuk ke ruangan itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak diam mematung. Rambut Baekhyun yang semula tertata rapi, kini kusut masai dan berjuntai ke bahu. Salah satu pundak gaunnya diturunkan, nyaris menampakkan buah dadanya yang putih dan indah. Lipstiknya terhapus dan matanya tampak menerawang seperti pandangan wanita yang mabuk kepayang sehabis dicium._

_Dari keduanya, Baekhyunlah yang tersadar lebih dulu. Sambil melangkah ke depan, dia menghadapi para tamu dengan marah._

_"Apa yang kalian lihat?! Apa kalian tidak pernah melihat seorang wanita yang jatuh cinta? Ini Chanyeol. Dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya. Aku akan menikah dengannya," Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Yifan dan menatapnya tajam. "Dia, bukan kau!"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Coming soon…_**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Up!**

**kkk~**

**Btw, aul pengen ngucapin terima kasih buat Katerin Kanopi yg udah meluangkan waktunya buat ngebikinin cover ff ini. **

**Thanks banget ya Kate ! XD**

**Terima kasih juga untuk readers yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan me-review fic ini.**

**maaf, aul ngga bisa nyebutin satu-persatu, **

**but I LOVE YOU GUYS ! X3**

**.**

**.**

**15 November 2013**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu**


	6. Chapter 6

**A KrisLay Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari sebuah novel berjudul The Stand-In Bride karya Lucy Gordon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: KrisLay slight KrisBaek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ide cerita seluruhnya adalah murni milik sang pengarang. Saya hanya meminjam nama dari karakter yang dipakai disini. EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya rombakan dari saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Gender Switch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and absolutely Remake.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan semakin mendekatnya hari pernikahan Baekhyun, suasana hatinya mudah sekali berubah. Kadang ia terlihat tenang dan hampir tidak peduli, tapi di saat lain ia akan meledak dalam tangisan.

Baekhyun bertengkar hebat dengan Yifan mengenai bulan madu mereka. Baekhyun ingin menghabiskan bulan madu ke New York; sedangkan Yifan menginginkan perjalanan keliling estate-nya dan mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan masyarakat dan juga tugas-tugas barunya. Yixing angkat tangan, putus asa dengan ide bulan madu yang diberikan oleh Yifan dan nyaris menendang tulang kering Yifan sebelum akhirnya pria itu sadar dan menyerah.

Sunmi tiba di rumah dan disambut dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Setelah satu minggu di rumah sakit, ia bisa kembali tinggal di rumah Yifan dengan didampingi oleh dua perawat.

Beberapa tanggung jawab Baekhyun berhubungan dengan pergantian musim. Di dekat rumah Yifan terdapat sebuah gereja paroki kecil San Nicolas, dan sudah menjadi tradisi bagi keluarga Wu untuk menyediakan patung kelahiran Yesus. Yifan mengantar Baekhyun dan Yixing ke bangunan kecil yang indah itu dan menjalankan tugasnya untuk menata patung-patung yang tersimpan rapi di sebuah ruangan khusus. Sepanjang hari mereka saling bahu-membahu untuk membersihkan dan mendekorasi gereja itu menjadi lebih indah. Sampai pada akhirnya, semua telah selesai, kecuali buaian yang masih kosong.

Yixing membuka bungkusan kain yang dipegangnya dengan perlahan dan memberikan sebuah patung bayi yang terbuat dari kayu itu pada Baekhyun. Patung itu diukir dan dicat dengan indah. Ketika menatap wajahnya yang tampak tertidur dalam damai, tubuh Yixing mendadak gemetar. Dulu, pernah ada bayi lain yang ditimangnya dan tertidur dengan damai seperti itu. Tapi bayi itu tetap tertidur dan tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi.

Baekhyun meletakkan bayi itu di balik buaian dan kemudian berbalik untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang pendeta. Yakin tak ada yang memperhatikannya, Yixing bergerak diam-diam dan mendekat ke dalam buaian itu.

"Tidakkah ia terlihat indah, Nyonya?" sahut seorang pendeta paruh baya yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di samping Yixing.

"Ya," ucap Yixing pelan. "Dan keajaiban yang sesungguhnya adalah karena dia bertahan hidup."

"Maaf?"

Yixing tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng perlahan. "Semua tekanan itu, dan perjalanan jauh dengan menunggang keledai―mungkin dia lahir prematur. Kadang-kadang, seorang bayi akan meninggal jika dilahirkan prematur."

Pandangan pria tua itu terlihat melembut dan penuh pengertian. "Ya, Nyonya. Terkadang, hal seperti itu bisa saja terjadi. Apakah bayi Anda diberkati sedikit kehidupan?"

"Hanya beberapa hari," bisik Yixing lirih.

Seseorang mendekat ke arah mereka dan kemudian mengajak sang pendeta untuk membicarakan beberapa hal. Sementara perhatian pria itu teralih, Yixing meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut di tubuh patung bayi itu. Ia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya dan mengusap tubuh patung itu penuh kasih, sampai akhirnya ia dapat merasakan pandangannya yang terlihat memburam akibat genangan air bening yang terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Yixing memejamkan matanya seraya menghela nafas panjang untuk mengatur emosinya, dan ketika ia kembali membuka kedua matanya, ia dapat melihat Yifan yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat ia artikan. Untuk sesaat ia mengira jika Yifan akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian Baekhyun berlari menghampirinya dan berkata, "Yixing, indah, kan?"

"Ya, sangat indah." sahut Yixing yang mencoba untuk kembali ceria dan memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali pada kenyataan.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan beralih menghadap Yifan seraya menggamit lengannya. "Yifan, semuanya sempurna, kan?"

Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun perlahan. "Sempurna, sayangku."

"Jadi apakah aku telah menjalankan tugasku sesuai dengan keinginanmu?"

"Ya. Kau melakukannya dengan hebat." jawab Yifan. Yixing tidak tahu apakah ini hanya khayalannya atau tidak, tapi Yixing dapat merasakan jika Yifan tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti pada umumnya, hari natal berlalu dengan tenang. Pada malam natal seluruh penghuni rumah akan menghadiri katedral besar yang ada di pusat kota, dan pada pagi harinya mereka akan pergi ke gereja paroki kecil. Dan sepuluh hari kemudian, Yifan serta Baekhyun akan menikah di Katedral yang ada di pusat kota, dan Yixing bisa bebas pulang ke Inggris.

Berulang kali Yixing berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak sabar menunggu saat dirinya bisa pulang. Begitu kembali ke Inggris, ia akan melupakan minggu-minggu aneh dan sibuk ini, dan bisa memandang Yifan dengan jernih, yaitu pria yang terlihat berkuasa karena kekuatan dan kesombongannya, tapi sebetulnya itu sama sekali tak berarti.

Di antara perayaan tahun baru, tempat ini merupakan pusat dari segala persiapan. Dan dari semua pesta di kota ini, pesta Wu Yifan untuk calon istrinya adalah pesta terbesar. Semua orang penting telah diundang. Dan bagi mereka yang tidak diundang, akan lebih memilih menyembunyikan diri di dalam rumah atau pergi ke luar kota untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu mereka. Bahkan Chanyeol pun turut diundang, walaupun Yifan tidak sampai mengundang Zitao.

Koki-koki tambahan telah dipanggil untuk memasak bagi para tamu. Bahkan koki terkenal dari luar negeri didatangkan seminggu sebelumnya dan memulai persiapan untuk memasak sup bawang putih, remis kukus _sherry_, udang raksasa yang dimasak dengan minyak zaitun, kue spons rasa almond, dan juga _marzipan_ yang dilumuri oleh cokelat pahit. Koki-koki ini juga telah berbicara beberapa kali dengan pelayan yang bertanggung jawab atas gudang anggur milik Yifan, dan mereka nyaris berkelahi untuk memutuskan anggur mana yang lebih sesuai, _Gramona Chardonnay_ atau _Solar Gran Blanco Crianza_.

Para petugas kebersihan memoles tempat ini dari atas sampai bawah. Setiap lampu dicuci hingga mengilap dan berpendar memantulkan cahaya di lantai dan mosaik dinding. Dua hari sebelum acara, cuaca berubah hangat dan memungkinkan untuk mengadakan pesta di luar rumah. Lampu-lampu digantung di halaman, menampakkan keindahan tiang-tiang dan menghasilkan bayangan di air.

Baekhyun mendapatkan gaun baru hasil rancangan dari sebuah butik yang juga membuat gaun pengantinnya, dan memaksa membelikan sepotong gaun baru untuk Yixing. Baekhyun membantunya memilih kain dan model gaun, tapi ketika Yixing sedang mengepas gaun itu, Baekhyun merasa bosan dan memutuskan keluar untuk berbelanja di tempat lain.

Gaun Yixing terlihat luar biasa, panjang menyapu lantai, dan terbuat dari beledu merah tua. Kebanyakan wanita berambut terang tidak akan cocok dengan warna itu, tapi sorot mata hangat Yixing yang khas oriental melengkapi gaun itu dengan sempurna.

Ketika Yixing turun dengan gaun indahnya pada malam pesta, ekspresi wajah Yifan yang terpaku pada tubuh Yixing mengatakan bahwa gaun itu memang cocok untuk Yixing. Yifan kemudian beranjak mendekati ujung tangga dan menyambutnya dengan seutas senyum lembut di atas wajahnya yang tampan. Tepat ketika Yixing telah berdiri di hadapannya, Yifan memberi Yixing sebentuk liontin antik dari emas murni yang bertahtakan rubi untuk dipakainya.

"Baekhyun memberitahu bagaimana penampilanmu agar aku dapat memilihkan hadiah yang cocok untukmu." jelas Yifan seraya mengalungkan liontin itu di leher Yixing.

"Indah sekali," ujar Yixing yang terpukau dengan liontin yang kini melingkari leher jenjangnya. "Tapi―ini berlebihan―"

"Terlalu berlebihan dibanding utang budiku padamu? Tidak, Yixing. Tidak ada hadiah lainnya yang pantas untukmu. Kau sangat bijaksana karena telah menjaga jarak dariku. Dengan begitu, kau memulihkan kehormatanku. Demi kau, tadinya aku bersedia membuang kehormatanku jauh-jauh―"

"Lalu menyesalinya." sahut Yixing.

"Mungkin," ucap Yifan setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Yifan. "Ya."

Yifan tidak langsung menjawab, tapi berkata dengan senyum menyesal, "Kau selalu lebih bijaksana daripada aku."

"Yifan, bolehkah jika aku memberimu sedikit nasihat?" tanya Yixing yang seolah mengabaikan ucapan Yifan sebelumnya.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Bersikap baiklah pada Baekhyun." ucap Yixing yang lebih terdengar seperti permohonan.

"Memang itu niatku." sahut Yifan tak acuh.

"Bukan. Maksudku lebih dari itu. Setialah kepadanya. Dia masih muda dan rapuh. Kau dapat membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadamu―"

"Apa semudah itu untuk mendapatkan cinta seorang wanita?" tanya Yifan pelan. "Yah, mungkin dulu aku pernah berpikiran begitu. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau minta―demi rasa terima kasihku. Dan kau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Pulang," sahut Yixing tanpa ragu. "Segera setelah kau menikah."

"Lalu?"

"Mencari pekerjaan lain."

"Dan tinggal sendirian?"

Yixing menundukkan wajahnya dan menggigit bibirnya ragu-ragu. "Kita tidak boleh berbicara seperti ini lagi." kilahnya.

Yifan menghela nafasnya dan mendesah lirih. "Kurasa, malam ini dan beberapa hari yang akan datang akan menjadi sangat sulit."

Segera setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Yifan membalikkan tubuh tegapnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Yixing untuk kemudian kembali berbaur dengan para tamu undangan. Sementara Yixing hanya terdiam menatap punggung kokoh Yifan yang mulai menjauh sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat gugup dan bingung, tapi Yixing mengira jika acara inilah penyebabnya. Belakangan, Yixing bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri bagaimana bisa dirinya sebuta itu.

Pertama, barisan penerima tamu yang pang panjang, dengan Baekhyun berdiri di samping Yifan, tersenyum kaku, dan terlihat lebih kecil dari biasanya. Semua seolah tampak menelannya. Mulai dari rambut hitam panjangnya yang ditata dengan rumit, sampai ke cincin pertunangan bertahtakan berlian besar yang berkilat di jarinya.

Kemudian, semua orang memenuhi meja-meja panjang. Kerabat dekat yang tinggal serumah dengan Yifan menempati meja tertinggi. Sunmi ada di meja ini, begitu juga Yixing, walau sebenarnya ia berharap sebaliknya. Yixing lebih suka duduk berbaur dengan tamu lainnya, dan bisa diam-diam mencuri-pandang ke arah Yifan. Tapi mungkin, pikirnya, akan jauh lebih baik jika ia berada di dekat Baekhyun. Gadis malang itu terlihat sangat pucat, hampir seperti sakit.

"Kau hebat, Baekkie." bisik Yixing menyemangati Baekhyun ketika acara makan dan semua sambutan telah berakhir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Yixing dengan wajah muram. "Oh, Yixing, ini terlalu berat bagiku. Aku harus menyendiri untuk beberapa saat."

"Kau ingin kutemani?"

"Tidak, tidak! Aku harus sendirian." sergah Baekhyun yang segera berlari pergi meninggalkan area pesta.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, telah tiba waktunya para tamu untuk pindah dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lainnya. Di ruangan ini, berdiri satu pohon setinggi hampir enam meter, tampak megah dengan hiasan-hiasan, dipenuhi hadiah-hadiah di bawahnya, dan terdapat lebih banyak lagi hadiah-hadiah lain di meja di dekatnya.

"Di mana Baekhyun?" gumam Yifan pada Yixing. "Dia harus membantuku membagikan hadiah."

"Dia merasa sedikit pusing. Dia ke luar mencari udara segar." jawab Yixing.

"Tapi itu sudah hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Ayo, kita harus mencarinya."

Pencarian itu kemudian dimulai diam-diam karena mereka yakin jika Baekhyun akan muncul sebentar lagi, tapi kemudian menjadi jelas bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang, dan kerut di kening Yifan semakin dalam. Dan hal itu diperparah lagi ketika beberapa orang tamu telah menyadari apa yang terjadi, dan segera bergabung dalam pencarian itu dengan niat buruk yang tersembunyi dibaliknya.

"Sialan!" desis Yifan marah. "Aku tidak ingin berita ini tersebar ke seluru kota. Di mana sebenarnya anak itu?!"

"Mungkin di balik pintu-pintu itu?" terka Yixing yang berjalan di samping Yifan.

"Pintu-pintu itu menuju ke bagian rumah yang kugunakan untuk bisnis. Baekhyun tidak pernah ke sana. Dan lagi pula, pintu-pintu itu selalu terkunci."

"Tapi yang ini tidak terkunci." ujar Yixing sembari mencoba memutar gagang pintu yang terhubung dengan koridor.

Tanpa mereka sadari, muncullah seorang pria bertubuh atletis, yang diketahui bernama Kim Jonghyun, berjalan mendekati mereka dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya. Dia lawan politik Yifan, dan menurut Baekhyun―seorang penjilat.

"Gadis malang itu mungkin pergi beristirahat. Apakah ini ruang kerja Anda, Tuan Wu? Dipenuhi oleh rahasia tentunya." Jonghyun tersenyum licik dan beralih menuju pintu berikutnya.

"Tidak!" teriak Yixing. Karena tiba-tiba, semua menjadi jelas baginya, dan ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Andai saja Baekhyun mengunci pintu...

Tapi Baekhyun tidak menguncinya. Saat berikutnya, Jonghyun telah membuka pintu ruang kerja Yifan, menampakkan Baekhyun yang berdiri di situ, sedang berpelukan erat dengan Chanyeol.

Waktu seolah berhenti. Di keheningan yang mengerikan itu, sekumpulan tamu yang penasaran telah menyusul mereka masuk ke ruangan itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak diam mematung. Rambut Baekhyun yang semula tertata rapi, kini kusut masai dan berjuntai ke bahu. Salah satu pundak gaunnya diturunkan, nyaris menampakkan buah dadanya yang putih dan indah. Lipstiknya terhapus dan matanya tampak menerawang seperti pandangan wanita yang mabuk kepayang sehabis dicium.

Dari keduanya, Baekhyunlah yang tersadar lebih dulu. Sambil melangkah ke depan, dia menghadapi para tamu dengan marah.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?! Apa kalian tidak pernah melihat seorang wanita yang jatuh cinta? Ini Chanyeol. Dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya. Aku akan menikah dengannya," Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Yifan dan menatapnya tajam. "Dia, bukan kau!"

"DIAM!" bentak Yifan memperingatkan.

"Aku tidak akan diam. Memangnya kau pikir siapa dirimu, membawaku ke sini dan berkata bahwa mau tidak mau, aku harus menikahimu?"

"Aku tidak pernah―"

"Pernah, pernah! Apa aku punya pilihan? Wu Yifan yang 'hebat' menginginkanku, dan aku seharusnya pingsan atas kehormatan yang kuterima. Tidak! Aku tidak akan menikahimu. Aku benci kau!"

Gumam tawa terlepas dari kerumunan tamu yang semakin membesar. Seolah suara tawa itu mengakhiri segalanya, keberanian Baekhyun runtuh dan ia menjatuhkan diri, terisak di pelukan Chanyeol.

Yifan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, tapi saat itu juga Yixing tersentak. Dengan cepat ia segera berdiri di hadapan dua sejoli itu dan menghadang Yifan.

"Tinggalkan mereka," pinta Yixing dengan tenang kepada Yifan. "Apapun yang akan kau katakan, ini bukan waktu atau tempat yang tepat. Dan kalian semua―" Ia berbicara pada para tamu yang menyeringai. "Apa kalian tidak kasihan pada gadis ini? Dia masih kecil. Seharusnya dia tidak berada dalam posisi ini. Berani-beraninya kalian berdiri di situ dan menikmati kesedihannya? Seharusnya kalian malu―kalian semua!"

Wajah Yifan terlihat pucat bak mayat, tapi ketika ia berbicara, ia sudah bisa mengendalikan diri. "Seperti katamu, ini bukan waktu atau tempat yang tepat. Tolong bawa Baekhyun pergi dan jaga dia. Kau―" dia menunjuk Chanyeol, "―telah menyalahgunakan keramah-tamahanku dan harus segera keluar dari sini."

Yixing merangkul Baekhyun dengan lembut dan membawa gadis itu pergi, sementara Chanyeol terlihat kebingungan dan tak berani menatap ke arah Yifan.

"Keluar dari sini, selagi kau masih selamat." ancam Yifan garang kepada Chanyeol.

Dan sesaat kemudian, Yifan kembali menjadi tuan rumah yang tersenyum, mengantar semua tamu keluar, serta meminta maaf untuk pesta yang berakhir terlalu cepat. Tidak sulit untuk menyingkirkan mereka. Wu Yifan terlalu kaya, terlalu berkuasa, terlalu tampan, tidak mungkin punya musuh, dan mereka semua ingin segera menyebarkan berita menggelikan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika tamu terakhir pergi dan Yixing telah selesai menenangkan Baekhyun, ditambah dengan Sunmi yang histeris, ia kembali ke bawah dan menemui Yifan di ruang kerjanya.

Yixing tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi ia tidak siap melihat apa yang telah menunggunya. Pria yang sikap lembutnya tadi menyentuh hatinya, sekarang telah lenyap. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah orang asing dengan pandangannya yang berkilat penuh kebencian.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini?" kata Yifan kasar dan dingin.

"Satu-satunya orang yang harus disalahkan adalah dirimu sendiri." sahut Yixing tegas.

"Lalu siapa yang mengatakan kepadaku jika _dia_ akan membuat hal ini terjadi? Siapa yang memperingatkanku berminggu-minggu yang lalu, bahwa _dia_ akan berusaha melawanku dan mempermalukanku di hadapan dunia?" cecar Yifan emosi. "Betapa bodohnya aku, karena mengabaikan kata-kata_nya_. Aku percaya padanya, dan sekarang kukatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah lagi mempercayai wanita."

Jelas sudah maksud Yifan, Yixing berbalik menghadap ke arah pria itu dengan marah. "Maksudmu _aku_?!"

"Siapa lagi?! Kau mengancam akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Baekhyun menghianatiku. Jangan menyangkal!"

"Kubilang, aku akan berusaha membuka mata Baekhyun! Aku bahkan tidak pernah menginginkan kejadian seperti ini."

"Jangan bohong!" sahut Yifan marah. "Jelas-jelas kau melemparnya ke pelukan bocah ingusan itu. Kau undang anak itu ke rumah ini, kau beritahu rencanamu bermain ski agar dia dapat ikut, dan ketika aku mengetahuinya, kau mengatakan jika wanita yang dikejar-kejarnya adalah kau."

"Karena aku memang mengira begitu!" teriak Yixing frustasi. Sekarang ia benar-benar ketakutan saat melihat segalanya dari kacamata Yifan.

"Kau mengatakan padanya bahwa kau akan pergi bermain ski di pegunungan Halla." ucap Yifan datar yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

"Hanya sekilas. Bukan memberinya petunjuk untuk ikut."

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja, _aku percaya_." cibir Yifan sarkastik.

"Jadi kau menyebutku sebagai pembohong?!" geram Yixing.

"Itu belum seberapa dibandingkan sebutan yang betul-betul ingin kukatakan. Aku sudah dihina di depan seluruh dunia, dan itu adalah salahmu, penyihir jahat!"

Yixing terbelalak mendengar sebutan kasar yang baru saja Yifan berikan untuknya. Dengan getir ia kemudian berkata, "Kejadiannya bukan seperti itu. Itu betul-betul ketidak-sengajaan, dan―"

"Jika diingat-ingat, akulah yang membawamu ke rumah ini." Yifan bergumam, seolah tidak mendengar kata-kata Yixing.

"Dan aku tidak mau datang!" sahut Yixing mengingatkan. "Tapi kau selalu memaksakan kehendakmu, dan memaksaku seperti kau memaksa orang-orang lain. Kau membawaku ke sini sebagai pendamping tunanganmu dan belum sampai dua hari aku berada di rumahmu, kau sudah berusaha merayuku."

"Jangan bicara seperti gadis lugu. Aku tahu kau wanita dewasa yang hanya mau tidur bersama pria atas dasar suka sama suka."

"Tapi aku tidak tidur denganmu!" sahut Yixing. "Dan betapa leganya aku sekarang, karena tidak melakukannya. Bagimu, ini mungkin hanya permainan kekuasaan dan aku sudah bilang, kau tidak akan pernah menguasaiku."

"Memang, kau lebih suka menguasai." sahut Yifan dengan matanya yang berkilat aneh. "Dan malam ini kau sudah menunjukkannya dengan baik."

"Ya, Tuhan. Bagaimana caraku membuktikan padamu jika ini bukan sebuah persekongkolan?" tanya Yixing putus asa.

"Tidak perlu. Semua ini terlihat terlalu cocok untuk disebut kebetulan."

Yixing memijit pelipisnya seraya mendesah lirih. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, Yifan. _Toh_, pada akhirnya kau tetap tidak mendengarkanku. Mari kita akhiri semua ini."

"Apa saranmu?"

"Sudah jelas, kan? Aku harus pergi. Kau juga pasti sudah ingin mengusirku." ujar Yixing terlihat lelah untuk berdebat.

Namun lain halnya dengan Yifan yang menatapnya tajam. "Kau pikir kau bisa keluar dari sini begitu saja tanpa membayar kerusakan yang telah kau buat?"

"Bagaimana caranya?! Jika kau pikir aku akan memaksa Baekhyun untuk menikahimu―"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Yifan tak sabaran. "Pernikahan kami sudah tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi masih ada masalah dengan katedral, uskup, dan beberapa ratus tamu, yang semuanya telah diatur untuk sepuluh hari lagi."

"Kau harus membatalkan semua itu," ujar Yixing dengan tenang. "Mereka pasti akan mengerti."

"Oh, ya, mereka akan mengerti―dan kemudian tertawa sampai sakit perut." sahut Yifan getir.

"Jadi, apa lagi yang dapat kau lakukan? Ini sudah terjadi."

"Jangan bodoh, Yixing. Jawabannya pasti sama jelasnya bagimu seperti bagiku. Aku sudah mengatur untuk menikah pada tanggal enam belas, dan itulah yang akan kulakukan. Jika tidak, hal itu akan menambah alasan bagi kota ini untuk mengejekku."

"Tapi kau tidak punya mempelai wanita!" pekik Yixing tanpa sadar. Ia terlihat heran dan bertanya-tanya, apakah ia sedang berusaha membujuk seorang pria tuli? "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memanggil salah satu wanita taklukanmu untuk menggantikan Baekhyun? Tsk, apa wanita manapun bisa semudah itu menjadi pengganti?"

Kilat aneh kembali terlukis di mata Yifan yang kini memandang lurus ke arah Yixing. "Bukan wanita manapun," gumamnya. "Tapi kau."

Yixing terbelalak menatapnya. Lalu, lehernya seolah tercekat dan Yixing memaksakan diri untuk tertawa meskipun tersengal.

"Yixing, berhentilah tertawa." ucap Yifan lirih.

"Kau benar," Yixing mendengus lirih di sela tawanya. "Ini benar-benar lelucon paling tidak lucu yang pernah kudengar."

"Aku tidak pernah bergurau sedikitpun dalam hidupku," sahut Yifan. "Kau tidak mengerti nilai kehormatan yang ada di Korea. Mungkin bangsamu tidak punya kehormatan, tapi di sini, kehormatan adalah masalah yang sangat serius. Siapa yang berbuat salah, maka dialah yang harus memperbaikinya. Kau telah mempermalukanku, dan kaulah, bukan orang lain, yang harus menebusnya."

"Kurasa kau sudah gila." sahut Yixing dingin.

"Mungkin begitu," Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ragu. "Di dalam otakku berkecamuk begitu banyak hal mengerikan hingga mungkin aku sudah gila. Tapi berhati-hatilah dengan kegilaanku, Yixing, karena kegilaanku tidak bisa dilawan. Orang gila tidak beradab. Orang yang gila akan melakukan apa saja untuk mencapai tujuannya."

"Jadi mungkin sebaiknya orang gila menggunakan sedikit akal sehat." tukas Yixing. "Bukan aku yang lupa jika ini Korea, tapi kau―negara ini adalah salah satu negara birokratis di dunia. Pertama, kita harus mendaftar kepada pihak yang berwenang untuk memperoleh izin, dan itu memerlukan waktu―"

"Aku punya banyak teman yang akan mempercepat urusan itu." sela Yifan memotong ucapan Yixing.

"Oh, ya, teman-temanmu yang berpengaruh." cibir Yixing. "Apa mereka juga akan mengambil akte kelahiranku dari Inggris, dan menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Korea, juga mengambil surat pernyataan kematian suamiku?"

"Itu tugas Sehun."

"Dia tidak mungkin menyelesaikan semua itu tepat waktu."

"Sehun akan berangkat ke Inggris pagi-pagi sekali besok." ujar Yifan seolah tanpa beban.

"Begitu juga denganku." sahut Yixing datar.

Yifan terkesiap dan segera menahan lengan Yixing. "Tidak," ucapnya nyaris tak terdengar. "Kau akan tinggal di sini, karena dalam waktu sepuluh hari, kita akan menikah."

Yixing mulai merasakan kekuatan kehendak Yifan. Yifan berkata dengan lembut karena tekad bajanya tidak membutuhkan suara. Yifan telah mengucapkan apa yang dia inginkan, dan itulah yang akan didapatkannya. Saat melihat mata Yifan, Yixing nyaris yakin jika dirinya akan menuruti kemauan pria ini.

Nyaris. Tapi Yixing juga memiliki kekuatan di dalam dirinya yang tidak mau menyerah. Kekuatan itu sekarang kembali bekerja, dan membuatnya mendorong Yifan.

"Kita tidak akan menikah." ucapnya tegas. "Aku menyesal atas apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi menurutku kau sendirilah penyebabnya. Kita tidak akan pernah sepakat mengenai hal ini, dan lebih cepat aku pergi, lebih baik. Aku pamit sekarang karena aku akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali besok, dan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Yixing setengah bersiap jika Yifan mencegahnya, tapi pria itu hanya berdiri terpaku ketika Yixing berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan aku?" Baekhyun bertanya sedih ketika ia melihat Yixing berkemas.

"Hentikan, Baekkie! Malam ini kau sudah berbuat sesuka hatimu, jadi jangan harap aku akan mengasihanimu." ucap Yixing datar seraya memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

"Mana mungkin aku mendapatkan keinginanku? Yifan bilang dia tidak akan mengizinkanku menikah dengan Chanyeol." keluh Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Memangnya kau pikir dia akan bilang apa setelah kau mencampakkannya seperti itu?!" tuntut Yixing kesal. Setelah semula ia mendorong Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini, sekarang ia benar-benar dibuat kesal dengan keegoisan Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau ingin aku mencampakkannya."

"Tapi tidak di hadapan hampir enam ratus orang! Mengapa kau tidak bicara sendiri dengan Yifan?"

"Aku tidak berani," ucap Baekhyun lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya. "Lagi pula, aku tidak berniat dipergoki seperti itu."

Tidak, Yixing menyadari jika Baekhyun tidak akan pernah punya niat apapun. Di balik semangat dan pesonanya, gadis itu tidak punya kepribadian yang kuat. Dia akan membiarkan segalanya mengalir sampai ke titik kritis, tapi tidak akan bersedia menghadapi krisis itu.

"Dan kurasa aku tidak perlu bertanya ke mana kau pergi ketika aku sedang mengepas gaunku?" tambah Yixing.

"Aku menemui Chanyeol. Kami saling mencintai sejak kau memperkenalkan kami―"

"Baiklah, tidak perlu mengingatkanku bahwa aku juga terlibat dalam hal ini. Kurasa dia pergi ke arena ski juga untuk menemuimu?"

"Eum, ya, hanya saja Yifan datang, jadi kami harus mencuri-curi waktu untuk berduaan." ujar Baekhyun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau saja kau tidak berhenti memikirkan dirimu sebagai pahlawan wanita dari kisah romantis yang tragis, mungkin aku akan marah." Yixing menutup kopernya dan memandang Baekhyun. "Yifan bukan monster, walaupun kadang dia bersikap seperti itu. Usiamu delapan belas tahun, sudah cukup umur di mata hukum. Dia tidak bisa mencegahmu menikah."

"Yifan mengendalikan keuanganku sampai aku berumur dua puluh satu tahun." sahut Baekhyun sedih.

"Yeah, jika Chanyeol begitu khawatir dengan kekayaanmu, putuskan saja dia." ujar Yixing dengan nada tegas yang belum pernah didengar Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Yixing belum pernah merasa begitu tidak mengasihani gadis itu, yang tidak mengerti pada bencana yang telah ditimbulkannya terhadap kehidupan Yifan. Walau pria itu telah menuduh dan menuntutnya dengan semena-mena, tapi Yixing merasa Yifan berhak memperoleh simpati yang lebih daripada yang sudah diterimanya. Yifan benar dalam satu hal. Dunia akan menertawakan peristiwa memalukan ini.

Yixing telah selesai berkemas. Dalam beberapa jam lagi ia akan bebas dari tempat ini, dari emosi dan ketegangan yang mengancam akan menghancurkan dirinya. Ia mematikan lampu dan keluar menuju balkon. Ia bisa melihat di bawahnya tampak lampu-lampu dan pantulan cahayanya di air. Setelah keributan yang terjadi malam ini, tempat itu terlihat sunyi dan kosong.

Tidak, tidak benar-benar kosong. Pria yang duduk di dekat kolam itu begitu mematung hingga Yixing nyaris tidak melihatnya. Atau mungkin dia memang terbuat dari batu, seperti burung-burung yang mengitari kolam itu. Begitu Yixing melihat sosok itu, ia langsung mengenalinya dengan jelas di bawah penerangan lampu. Pria yang telah kehilangan mempelai wanitanya, kehormatannya, harga dirinya, dan reputasinya dalam satu malam.

Omong kosong, kata Yixing pada dirinya sendiri. Pria lain pun pernah didepak tanpa menjadikan hal itu sebagai tragedi besar. Yifan bahkan tidak mencintai Baekhyun, dan semua ini sebagian besar adalah kesalahan pria itu sendiri.

Tapi ini hanya pembenaran, dan tidak punya kekuatan untuk melindas simpatinya. Usaha Yifan untuk memaksanya menikah sangat tidak sopan, tapi ia harus memahami perasaan seorang pria yang putus asa. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yixing segera meninggalkan kamarnya dan pergi ke bawah.

Sisa-sisa pesta masih bertebaran di sekitarnya. Yixing menemukan dua gelas bersih, mengisinya dengan anggur, lalu berjalan ke halaman tanpa menimbulkan suara sehingga Yifan tidak mendengarnya. Sejenak Yixing melirik wajah Yifan, dan apa yang dilihatnya berhasil membuatnya menahan nafas. Semua kesombongan di wajah itu telah hilang, yang ada hanyalah kekosongan. Sepertinya pria ini telah masuk ke dunianya sendiri dan tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Dan itu benar, pikir Yixing. Yifan punya kekuasaan, tapi tidak punya kehangatan. Punya kehormatan, tapi tidak punya cinta. Dan sekarang, mungkin dia bahkan tidak punya harga diri.

Yifan menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihatnya, ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya tanda terkejut. Yixing menyodorkan salah satu gelas yang ia bawa, dan pria itu mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Yifan sedikit bercanda. "Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku membutuhkan ini?"

"Aku menebak." Yixing tersenyum untuk memberitahu jika semua telah dimaafkan.

"Apa kau juga minum? Ya? Jadi kita minum untuk apa? Malam terakhirmu?" tanya Yifan getir.

"Itu yang terbaik, Yifan."

Yifan menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Kalau itu maumu."

"Yah, harus kau akui, itu tadi ide gila."

"Tapi sepertinya ide itu masuk akal."

"Itu tadi suara keputus-asaan," Yixing memberitahunya. "Yang aku tahu, Wu Yifan hanya mendengarkan akal sehat."

"Apa kau mengejekku?" tanya Yifan dengan suara tertahan.

Yixing menumpangkan tangannya di bahu Yifan dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Tentu saja, seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu sejak awal. Aku mengakuinya. Apa kau pikir lebih mudah jika menyadari bahwa semua ini kesalahanku sendiri?"

"Tidak. Itu membuat semua ini lebih sulit ditanggung." sahut Yixing seraya tersenyum lembut.

Yifan membalas senyuman Yixing dan menyesap minumannya. "Ayo masuk ke dalam. Kau dapat terus bicara tentang akal sehat. Dan mungkin aku akan mempercayainya." Yifan membalikkan tubuh tegapnya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Yixing yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

++_T.B.C_++

.

.

.

.

_**Next Chapter:**_

.

.

_Ketika Yifan menengadah, Yixing menahan nafasnya saat menatap mata Yifan. Mata itu terlihat begitu polos dan tidak berdaya dari yang pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Dengan berniat hanya menghiburnya, Yixing menjinjitkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Yifan._

_Pada awalnya Yifan tidak yakin bagaimana ia harus membalasnya. Bibirnya bergerak sedikit, lalu terdiam, menunggu Yixing. Kehangatan yang manis perlahan mulai meliputi diri Yixing. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa mencium Yifan dengan bebas tanpa rasa marah atau bersalah. Rasanya ini benar, sama benarnya seperti belaian jemarinya di wajah Yifan, dan menyerah ketika Yifan memeluknya._

.

.

.

.

_**Coming soon...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter ada NC guys! XD **

**Prepare your self! X3**

**Kkk~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A KrisLay Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari sebuah novel berjudul The Stand-In Bride karya Lucy Gordon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: KrisLay slight KrisBaek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ide cerita seluruhnya adalah murni milik sang pengarang. Saya hanya meminjam nama dari karakter yang dipakai disini. EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya rombakan dari saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: M (Implisit Sex Scene).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Gender Switch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and absolutely Remake.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing tidak pernah masuk ke ruang kerja Yifan sebelum malam ini. Dan karena terlalu banyak peristiwa yang terjadi pada kunjungan pertamanya, sampai-sampai ia tak sempat mengamati apapun. Sekarang ia bisa melihat ruangan ini ditata dengan gaya yang sama seperti bagian bangunan lainnya, tapi dengan warna yang lebih gelap dan maskulin. Walaupun fungsional, tapi ruangan ini terlihat indah. Salah satu dinding kamar dilapisi oleh karpet khas oriental yang besar, serta sehelai penutup tempat tidur yang serasi dengan karpet itu dan menyelimuti sebuah sofa besar di sudut ruangan. Yixing ingat Baekhyun pernah bercerita jika Yifan terkadang bekerja di ruangan ini semalaman, berhenti untuk tidur sejenak sebelum kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Di dinding lain, tergantung dua potret besar bergambar pria bermata tajam dan berhidung mancung. Mereka tampak mirip dengan Yifan, hingga Yixing menduga jika mereka adalah ayah dan kakek Yifan.

Yifan meraih sebotol anggur dan dua gelas bersih dari dalam lemari lalu memberikan salah satu gelas pada Yixing. "Rasanya malam ini aku ingin mabuk berat," katanya muram. "Aku tidak akan minum-minum sampai mabuk, tapi keinginan itu sangat menggoda."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mabuk?" tanya Yixing sembari menyesap minumannya.

Yifan mengangkat bahu dan ikut menyesap minumannya. "Aku tidak pernah minum sampai mabuk."

"Mungkin kau harus mabuk," sahut Yixing bersimpati. "Bersantailah sebentar saja. Tenggelamkan kesedihanmu malam ini, pingsanlah di atas sofa, dan bangun esok pagi dengan sakit kepala yang akan membuatmu melupakan kesulitan-kesulitanmu yang lain. Mungkin itu bisa membantumu berpikir jernih."

Yifan tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Kau nyaris membuatku ingin mencobanya. Tapi sudah lama aku berjanji tidak akan pernah minum lebih dari batas kemampuanku. Saudara laki-laki ayahku adalah seorang pemabuk. Orang-orang menertawakannya dan menginjak-injaknya. Dia adalah seorang pecundang di keluarga ini, dan aku―ya Tuhan!―aku bersumpah hal itu takkan pernah terjadi padaku. Tapi sekarang?!" suara Yifan tiba-tiba meninggi dan berubah menjadi kasar. "Hiburan yang menyenangkan, bukan? Mempelai pria membuka lebar-lebar pintu rumahnya, memamerkan calon mempelai wanitanya kepada para tetangga, memperkenalkannya kepada semua teman dan musuh―karena malam ini musuh dan teman yang datang sama banyaknya―dengan sangat bangga hanya untuk dihina dan berubah menjadi idiot. Oh, ya, ayo kita tertawakan bersama-sama!"

Yixing meletakkan gelas minumannya dan menatap Yifan dengan iba. Yifan yang sebelumnya selalu berdiri tegak dengan segenap kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya kini tampak begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Dengan perlahan Yifan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di depan kedua potret itu.

"Jika ada yang memperlakukan ayahku seperti itu, maka beliau akan membuat mereka menyesal karena mereka pernah terlahir," katanya pahit. "Dan jika mereka melakukannya pada kakekku, maka beliau akan membunuh mereka tanpa ragu. Tapi aku? Aku harus bertindak seperti pria modern yang hanya bisa menanggung malu."

Yifan menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Yixing seraya tersenyum sendu. "Kau pasti tidak mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Sedikit. Ibuku juga berasal dari daerah ini. Aku cukup banyak mewarisi darahnya untuk mengerti bahwa ini semua sangat menyakitkan. Tapi membunuh―"

"Bukanlah suatu pembunuhan jika sang pria membela kehormatannya. Itu yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh darah Inggris-mu yang dingin, karena kalian tidak lagi tahu cara memandang ikatan antara pria dan wanita dengan serius. Selesai dengan yang lama, cari lagi yang baru. Kalian selalu berubah pikiran. Begitulah cara pandang di negaramu yang berkabut.

"Tapi di sini, kami lebih tahu. Kami tahu jika bersatunya pria dan wanita merupakan pusat kehidupan dan hal-hal lain bersemi dari hal itu."

"Tapi jika pilihan itu salah sejak awal, bukankah lebih baik dihentikan dan membuat pilihan baru?" bantah Yixing. "Kau keliru jika kau mengatakan aku tidak mengerti. Tapi pilihanmu harus benar agar landasannya kuat."

Yifan mendengus mendengarnya. "Kau memang pandai berkata-kata. Kau selalu bisa membuatku meragukan kebijakanku sendiri."

"Itu menjadikan aku wanita yang patut dihindari," sahut Yixing ringan, dan Yifan melirik curiga ke arahnya. "Jangan pikirkan hal itu, Yifan. Kejadian ini hanya akan diributkan selama beberapa hari. Lalu mereka akan mendapatkan hal lain untuk digosipkan."

Yifan mengosongkan gelasnya, dan Yixing mengambil gelas itu untuk menaruhnya di meja. Dan entah bagaimana, jari-jemarinya kini telah bertautan dengan jemari Yifan. Yifan menunduk menatap tangan mereka yang saling bertaut seraya bergumam, "Mereka tidak akan lupa untuk menertawakanku. Aku sasaran yang terlalu empuk."

Itu benar. Dan Yifan tidak mungkin mencegahnya, karena tidak ada yang berani menertawakannya sebelum ini. Yixing iba padanya. Sebelumnya Yixing telah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa semua ini adalah akibat kesalahan Yifan. Namun saat menghadapi pengakuan Yifan, Yixing merasa seolah saat ini ia melihat seekor singa yang ditaklukkan oleh anjing hutan.

Yifan kembali menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan terpaksa pada Yixing. "Bantu aku, Yixing. Selamatkan aku dengan sedikit humor Inggris yang terkenal itu."

"Kurasa humor Inggris tidak banyak berguna dalam situasi ini."

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau mengajariku cara menertawakan diri sendiri?"

"Adakah orang yang bisa mengajarkan hal itu?" tanya Yixing lembut.

"Aku tidak punya rasa humor sama sekali, ya?" sahut Yifan seraya tersenyum kecut.

"Kadang kurasa ada sedikit rasa humor yang nyaris keluar, tapi itu memang bukan karaktermu. Dan malam ini―yah―kau harus menjadi orang suci."

"Aku bukan orang suci, hanya seorang pria yang ingin memukul orang-orang yang menyakitinya, dan menggunakan kekuatan agar dunia menuruti kehendaknya. Tapi ternyata dunia itu hanyalah seorang gadis kecil bodoh, dan pemuda berwajah manis."

"Dan kau tidak bisa membunuh mereka, Yifan." tambah Yixing lembut. "Itu reaksi yang berlebihan."

Yifan tersenyum kecil. "Kalau humor Inggris tidak berhasil, gunakan logika Inggris. Pasti kehidupanmu di pulau itu sangat membosankan."

"Yifan, apa kau benar-benar mengira jika aku merencanakan kejadian ini?" tanya Yixing sendu, mengabaikan ucapan Yifan sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu. Seharusnya aku tidak berbicara seperti tadi. Aku benar-benar dibutakan oleh amarahku." Yifan mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka dan menatap lurus ke dalam mata Yixing yang juga menatapnya. "Maafkan aku, Yixing."

Yixing tersenyum mendengarnya dan mengangguk sekilas. "Tentu, Yifan."

"Dan kita berpisah sebagai teman?" tanya Yifan lirih.

"Ya," balas Yixing tak kalah lirih. "Teman..."

Yifan kembali menunduk dan menatap jari-jemari mereka yang masih bertautan. Diangkatnya tangan Yixing, mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut, lalu menempelkan punggung tangan Yixing ke pipinya dengan kedua matanya yang ikut terpejam. Seolah ingin meresapi momen-momen manis yang tercipta di antara keduanya saat ini. Melihat Yifan yang tertunduk kalah seperti saat ini membuat Yixing terenyuh dibuatnya.

"Yifan," bisiknya. "Tolong, tak usah terlalu kau pikirkan."

Yifan kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menurunkan tangan Yixing dari pipinya, tapi tidak melepas tautannya. "Tentu saja tidak. Tidak masuk akal jika bersikap perduli, kan? Ceritakan, Yixing, apa yang membuatmu peduli?"

Yixing tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Yifan, melainkan justru terdiam cukup lama hingga Yifan semakin intens memandangnya, dan tatapan yang dilihatnya di wajah Yixing membuat nafas Yifan tertahan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Yixing kembali tersadar dan Yifan pun ikut menyadari bahwa saat ini pintu hati Yixing telah tertutup kembali.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli pada apapun," ujar Yixing lembut. "Tidak lagi."

"Semoga Tuhan menolongmu jika itu benar." sahut Yifan seketika.

"Semoga Tuhan menolongku kalau itu tidak benar. Bersikap peduli itu berbahaya."

"Ada sesuatu di matamu saat ini yang sudah pernah kulihat sekilas," ucap Yifan dengan sedikit terengah ketika menyadari adanya perubahan dari sorot mata Yixing. "Jika kau pergi sekarang, aku tidak akan pernah tahu rahasiamu."

"Tidak ada rahasia, Yifan. Yang ada hanyalah seorang gadis yang telah salah memilih jalannya saat ia masih muda dan bodoh, kemudian menyadari bahwa tidak ada jalan kembali."

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk."

"Aku lebih parah dari buruk," ujar Yixing mengoreksi. "Aku tolol. Itulah kejahatan sebenarnya, dan semua hukuman terburuklah ganjarannya."

"Aku tahu," sahut Yifan. "Dan aku juga telah merasakannya malam ini, kan?"

Yifan kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan tangan Yixing ke pipinya sekali lagi. Yixing tak bisa mengelak jika hatinya menginginkan Yifan. Yixing mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yifan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada Yifan. Mungkin inilah yang akan diingatnya tentang Yifan―bukan kekuasaan pria itu, tapi kelembutannya. Ketika Yifan menengadah, Yixing menahan nafasnya saat menatap mata Yifan. Mata itu terlihat begitu polos dan tidak berdaya dari yang pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Dengan berniat hanya menghiburnya, Yixing menjinjitkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Yifan.

Pada awalnya Yifan tidak yakin bagaimana ia harus membalasnya. Bibirnya bergerak sedikit, lalu terdiam, menunggu Yixing. Kehangatan yang manis perlahan mulai meliputi diri Yixing. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa mencium Yifan dengan bebas tanpa rasa marah atau bersalah. Rasanya ini benar, sama benarnya seperti belaian jemarinya di wajah Yifan, dan menyerah ketika Yifan memeluknya.

Tangan Yifan tidak pernah terasa selembut ini, ketika ia menyandarkan kepala Yixing di bahunya. Namun kini bibir Yifan telah berubah dari lembut menjadi penuh hasrat, seolah keberadaan Yixing membuatnya tersulut api. Bibir Yifan menangkap bibir Yixing, lagi dan lagi, setiap saat lebih kuat sementara darah Yixing berdesir cepat dan kendalinya mulai lepas. Bukan ini yang diharapkannya―atau memang ini?

Yixing mendorong bahu Yifan dan berusaha untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Yifan―lepaskan aku." gumamnya di sela ciuman Yifan.

"Tidak, Yixing. Kau menciumku, dan sekarang kau harus menanggung resikonya."

"Kau pasti setan." gumam Yixing.

"Hanya aku? Dalam dirimu juga ada, Yixing." ujar Yifan, masih dengan bibirnya yang menempel dan melumat lembut bibir Yixing. "Dia mengajarimu cara memandang pria dengan tatapan yang menjanjikan segalanya, hingga pria itu tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, dan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanya Yixing susah payah.

"Sejak pertama kali," ujar Yifan di bibir Yixing. "Pikiranmu sama sepertiku―bayangan menggairahkan dan ganas dari kebersamaan kita, telanjang, saling menikmati, dan tidak memedulikan dunia. Kau tahu betul apa yang kau inginkan dariku, bukan begitu?"

"Ya," sahut Yixing tanpa pikir panjang, nyaris tidak menyadari apa yang telah diucapkannya atau maksud dari perkataannya.

"Dan kau juga tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan agar aku mengikuti kemauanmu. Kurasa kau sangat ahli membelai yang mampu membuat pria tergila-gila. Sial! Terkutuklah setan yang ada di dalam dirimu," ujar Yifan dengan sedikit menggeram. "Dia menyihir bibirmu agar ciuman-ciuman saja tidak akan pernah cukup. Dan aku tidak akan pernah tenang sampai aku bisa membawamu ke tempat tidurku."

Niat Yifan tidak diragukan lagi. Yixing telah masuk ke dalam perangkap dengan sukarela. Yifan ingin Yixing menikahinya―dengan segala cara. Ketika kata-kata tidak bisa meyakinkan Yixing, Yifan mengambil tindakan langsung, memberi Yixing rasa aman sambil membuat wanita itu datang padanya. Sekarang Yifan telah mendapatkan Yixing di tempat yang ia inginkan, dan Yixing pun telah menyadari jika dirinya tidak akan bisa pergi sebelum menjawab "Ya," dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, jerit batin Yixing. Tapi pikirannya telah ditenggelamkan oleh keinginan tubuhnya. Sebagian dari dirinya―satu-satunya bagian dirinya yang penting ketika Yixing berada dalam pelukan Yifan―mengatakan "Ya," dengan liar, penuh hasrat, dan ketidaksabaran. Yixing mencoba marah, tapi tidak mampu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada pria yang berhak berbuat seperti ini, tapi pikiran itu memudar ketika menyadari bahwa pria ini tidak terikat. Yixing mampu memenuhi hasratnya dan tidak perlu merasa bersalah.

Yifan bukanlah pria berkepribadian menyenangkan. Dia kasar, sinis, dan mengambil apapun yang diinginkannya secara arogan dan tanpa ampun. Tapi bibirnya menguasai keterampilan kuno untuk membujuk dan mendesak, bahkan bibir itu membuat Yixing nyaris gila.

Tangan Yifan berusaha membuka kaitan gaun beledu Yixing yang indah, melucutinya, menariknya ke bawah dengan gerakan cepat, dan melemparnya ke lantai. Kemudian, begitu juga pakaian dalamnya menyusul. Dan sekarang Yixing juga melucuti pakaian Yifan, sama tidak sabarnya dengan Yifan, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua telanjang.

Yifan menariknya mendekat, menciumnya dengan bibir membara, membelainya dengan jari-jari yang tau cara menyentuh dengan ringan hingga meninggalkan kenangan yang panas. Hal ini telah menunggu mereka berdua sejak kejadian malam di taman, saat Yixing menghindari Yifan dan melarikan diri.

Melarikan diri dari apa? Dari kedahsyatan reaksinya sendiri yang saat itu juga mengejutkannya? Entahlah...

Sekarang Yixing bisa menyerah pada reaksi tubuhnya, dan menjelajahi Yifan. Yixing merasakan Yifan mengangkat tubuhnya dan kemudian merebahkannya di sofa, mendekatkan tubuh telanjangnya ke tubuh Yifan.

Yixing memandang wajah Yifan, mengira akan melihat tatapan penuh kemenangan di matanya. Tapi meskipun ada kemenangan dalam dirinya, hal itu dikaburkan oleh beragam perasaan lain―keterkejutan, keheranan, ketakutan akan hilangnya kendali, serta keinginan untuk mengetahui apa yang tidak diketahuinya. Semua perasaan ini juga dirasakan oleh Yixing, dan untuk sesaat ia bisa melihat semuanya terpantul di mata Yifan seolah Yixing melihat ke dalam cermin.

Lalu saat itu berlalu ketika Yifan menciumnya lagi dengan panas dan kasar, menggoda, membawa Yixing lebih dekat lagi ke puncak. Yixing balas menciumnya, mencari, dan menuntut kedudukan yang sama. Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada diri Yixing. Yifan telah mengatakan bahwa Yixing tahu bagaimana cara membuat pria itu menuruti segala permintaannya, dan perkataan itu benar adanya. Kata hatinya memberitahukan pada Yixing apa yang diinginkan Yifan, apa yang dapat diberikan pria itu.

Kehidupan baru mengalir dalam tubuhnya laksana anggur. Selama empat tahun, tubuhnya terkulai dingin dan kaku, dengan getir membenci hasrat yang telah mengkhianatinya dan membuatnya sengsara. Sekarang hasrat itu muncul kembali, mengambil haknya, dan haknya termasuk pria yang mengetahui rahasia tubuhnya dengan insting, dan memainkan tubuhnya untuk kepuasannya dan kepuasan itu sendiri. Seorang pria yang kemampuannya dalam membangkitkan gairah bukan hanya dengan keterampilan. Hanya pria ini, dan bukan pria lain.

Pria ini telah berbicara tentang 'belaian yang dapat membuat pria tergila-gila', dan sekarang Yixing membelainya tanpa malu-malu, dengan kemenangan atas kekuatannya sendiri, dan menyerang gairah Yifan dengan gairahnya sendiri. Ketika Yifan membuka lebar-lebar kedua kakinya dan menyelipkan lututnya di antara kaki Yixing, ia pun segera menarik Yifan ke atasnya.

Dan Yifan mengejutkannya lagi. Bukannya mengambilnya dengan penuh kemenangan, Yifan memilih untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan perlahan, lembut, dan memberikan waktu yang dibutuhkan Yixing agar terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Perasaan itu sangat indah. Dulu ia telah bersumpah bahwa ia tidak ingin mengenal perasaan itu lagi. Tapi sekarang Yixing bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia sanggup bertahan selama ini. Yixing menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan penyerahan total, kedua lengannya meraih Yifan dan menempelkan tubuh berpeluhnya dengan tubuh Yifan.

Hanya setelah merasakan gerakan itu, dan tahu bahwa kehadirannya diinginkan, barulah Yifan melepaskan kendali dirinya yang terakhir. Sekarang Yifan mengenal Yixing, ia tahu Yixing adalah seorang wanita yang mampu menandingi kemampuannya sebagai seorang pria, membalas kekuatannya dengan kekuatan, dan tuntutan dengan tuntutan dalam pelepasan gairah yang sama. Ketika saat 'itu' tiba, mereka berdua tidak saling memberi ampun lagi, saling membawa hingga ke puncak dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan erat ketika seluruh dunia seolah menghilang di sekeliling mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan agak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Yixing setelah ia dapat mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu. Satu tangannya masih berada di bawah bahu telanjang Yixing, memeluknya erat-erat sekaligus menyangga kepala Yixing. Yifan akan selalu seperti ini, pikir Yixing. Rayuan, tawaran kenikmatan, dan bahkan mungkin hal lain yang lebih manis, dan dibalik semua itu, selalu ada sedikit kekejaman.

Kekejaman itu tersirat dalam suaranya sekarang yang berbicara dengan perlahan, "Kita akan menikah tanggal enam belas. Kau tahu jika kita harus melakukannya, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa," bisik Yixing. "Kecuali bahwa kau adalah pria terakhir di dunia yang harus kunikahi―jika aku waras."

"Lalu apakah kau wanita yang waras?" bisik Yifan yang menggelitik telinga Yixing.

"Aku berusaha," jawab Yixing seraya tertawa pendek. "Kadang-kadang memang sulit."

"Dan aku adalah pria yang sama sekali tidak waras," gumam Yifan seraya mengecup tengkuk Yixing. "Karena jika aku waras, aku sudah mengusirmu dari rumahku seperti mengusih penjahat yang akan menyiksaku."

Yixing beringsut, dan pelukan Yifan di bahunya langsung mengencang, mengeratkan Yixing kembali. "Tapi semua akal sehat sepertinya telah meninggalkanku," Yifan menggumam lagi. "Aku akan membiarkan penyiksaku tinggal di sini, persetan dengan akal sehat."

"Dan kalau penyiksamu memiliki rencana lain?" tanya Yixing sembari memainkan telunjuknya di atas dada telanjang Yifan.

"Dia tidak berhak bicara." sahut Yifan dengan kembali mengecup bibir Yixing.

"Apa kau lupa jika aku telah mendengarmu mengatakan hal-hal yang menakutkan tentang suami yang baik?" tanya Yixing, mengabaikan kata-kata Yifan sebelumnya. "Kau mengatakan; _'Buat istrimu puas di tempat tidur, dan semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.'_ Tapi itu tidak cukup bagiku. Aku ingin kesetiaan, dan kurasa kau akan sulit memenuhinya."

"Mungkin sulit jika aku menikahi Baekhyun, tapi tidak denganmu." ucap Yifan bersungguh-sungguh sambil memandang lurus ke dalam mata Yixing. "Tidak ada wanita lain, Yixing, aku bersumpah. Apa kita sepakat?"

Yixing tersenyum mendengarnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kurasa kita sepakat."

Yixing kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yifan, dan Yifan pun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Yixing dengan sayang. Yiying tersenyum tipis saat ia dapat mendengar gemuruh halus jantung Yifan, dan ia pun tahu jika jantungnya sama seperti itu. Lekuk tubuh mereka menyatu dengan pas, dan Yixing tahu bahwa bersama-sama mereka memiliki keajaiban yang dapat membawa mereka ke batas kenikmatan dan bahkan lebih jauh lagi. Sangat mudah membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam momentum ini.

Tapi itu saja tidak cukup. Yixing tahu itu, bahkan saat ia bersiap menyerah pada Yifan. Jika saja pikirannya mau bekerja, dan bukannya terperdaya oleh tubuhnya. Pikirannya tidak bekerja karena dalam hati Yixing memang tidak menginginkannya. Namun ketika ia berbaring di sini, bersandar di dada Yifan, Yixing tahu jika ia telah mengambil keputusan yang sangat berbahaya, satu keputusan yang mungkin akan ia sesali, tapi tidak mampu ditolaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan telah memperkirakan tidak akan ada kesulitan untuk mendapatkan dokumen-dokumen yang diperlukan. Dan tentu saja, Sehun datang mengunjungi Yixing keesokan harinya, berkata jika ia akan segera ke airport dan membutuhkan petunjuk Yixing. Yixing menjelaskan kesalah-pahaman mengenai namanya, dan memberitahu tanggal lahirnya serta tanggal kematian suaminya pada Sehun. Yixing tidak terlalu terkejut ketika Sehun mengatakan hal itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Tapi tentu saja, Sehun sangat senang dengan perkembangan ini. Dia tidak perlu lagi menderita melihat Baekhyun menikah dengan atasan sekaligus sepupunya itu. Saat ini Baekhyun memang jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, tapi selama Yifan melarang hubungan itu, setidaknya Sehun masih bisa berharap. Dan jika Yifan berencana menikahi Yixing, Sehun akan memastikan semua masalah bisa terselesaikan.

Ada jutaan masalah yang perlu diurus sebelum hari pernikahan Yixing, sementara waktu yang tersisa tinggal sedikit. Pertama, Baekhyun harus diberitahu, dan entah kenapa Yixing agak takut dengan tugas ini. Karena tentunya sekarang gadis itu akan menyadari adanya ketertarikan antara dirinya dengan Yifan sejak awal, dan merasa terkhianati?

Tapi nyatanya Baekhyun justru mengejutkan Yixing dengan ledakan tawanya. "Kau dan Yifan?!" pekiknya. "Oh, Tuhan, Yixing!"

"Eum, aku tahu ini sepertinya terlalu mendadak―" jelas Yixing canggung.

"Oh, tapi aku mengerti. Aku tahu segalanya." ujar Baekhyun singkat sambil mengulum senyumnya dan menatap jahil ke arah Yixing.

"Kau―tahu?"

"Kau melakukannya untukku. Oke, mungkin sedikit untuk dirimu sendiri, karena itu baik bagimu jika memiliki 'kemapanan', pasti kau juga memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini."

Yixing pun kembali teringat bagaimana Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Yifan sudah 'tua', dan Baekhyun juga ikut memasukkan dirinya dalam kategori yang sama: seorang janda yang harus memikirkan masa depan sebelum kehabisan waktu. Yixing diam-diam mengulum senyumnya saat menyadarinya.

"Kau teman yang sangat baik," ujar Baekhyun. "Dan kau akan bicara dengan Yifan tentang pernikahanku dan Chanyeol?" lanjutnya penuh harap.

"Satu persatu, Baekkie. Biarkan keadaan tenang dulu sebelum kau membicarakan hal itu."

"Tapi aku harus menikah dengan Chanyeol," keluh Baekhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku mencintainya setengah mati."

Ini pembicaraan anak kecil. Baekhyun masih belum menemukan hasrat yang sesungguhnya, dan kesengsaraannya hanya karena ia ingin kemauannya dituruti. Baekhyun membuktikannya sesaat kemudian ketika ia terlihat kecewa dan berkata, "Oh, tapi sekarang aku tidak jadi pergi ke New York."

Yixing tertawa geli dan nyaris menjambak poni Baekhyun karena gemas. "Karena itu memang seharusnya untuk bulan madumu. Dan sepertinya memang tidak jadi kau nikmati."

"Mungkin aku masih bisa pergi, kalau―"

"Lupakan," potong Yixing dengan muka datarnya. "Aku mendapatkan New York sebagai hadiah hiburan karena telah menyelamatkanmu dari Yifan."

"Kau benar," ucap Baekhyun setuju. "Kau pasti akan cukup tersiksa bersamanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terlibat dengan penuh semangat saat membantu upacara pernikahan, terutama dalam pembuatan gaun baru. Bersama-sama, mereka kemudian mengunjungi butik yang sama tempat Baekhyun memesan gaun pengantinnya, dan memilih segulung bahan satin berwarna krem pucat, yang menurut Yixing lebih cocok dibandingkan warna putih karena sesuai dengan status jandanya.

Butik itu mengerahkan semua penjahitnya dan mempersiapkan pengepasan hari itu juga. Satin itu bertenunan khusus yang menjadikannya sangat berat, mengikuti dengan lamban ketika Yixing berjalan dengan anggun, efek yang diperkuat dengan renda serasi yang menghias keseluruhan gaun. Ketika Yixing berusaha memprotes harganya yang mahal, Baekhyun menolak.

"Apa kau mau jika orang-orang berkata bahwa aku membantumu memilih gaun yang tak seindah gaunku sendiri?" ujar Baekhyun bersikeras. "Dan kau juga harus punya pakaian yang bisa kau kenakan di bulan madumu, jadi bagaimana jika kau mencoba gaun lain sementara aku―"

"Menyelinap keluar untuk menemui Chanyeol," sahut Yixing yang menyelesaikan ucapan Baekhyun. "Aku punya ide yang lebih baik. Sementara aku mencoba pakaian lainnya, duduklah di sini dan beri aku saran."

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan!" keluh Baekhyun seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang ada di sana dengan wajah masam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lalu krisis meledak di salah satu estate milik Yifan yang terletak cukup jauh. Karena ingin menyelesaikannya sebelum hari pernikahan, Yifan pergi menemui Yixing dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi selama beberapa hari.

"Sekarang kesempatanmu untuk kabur," ujar Yixing yang menggoda Yifan sambil membantunya memakaikan dasi. "Seorang pria yang menyesali lamarannya yang dilakukan secara tiba-tiba bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghilang."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin ini justru kesempatanmu untuk kabur." ujar Yifan yang kini mengamati wajah tunangannya. "Apakah jika aku kembali, kau sudah kabur ke Inggris?"

"Yifan, aku kan sudah berjanji."

"Aku juga," Yifan tersenyum lembut dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Yixing. "Kurasa tidak ada seorang pun yang akan melarikan diri." Segera setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, Yifan kembali mendekatkan parasnya pada Yixing dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++_T.B.C_++**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry guys, untuk kali ini aul nggak kasih spoiler buat next chapter.**

**Kenapa? Soalnya di chapter depan bakalan ada banyak kejutan .. :3**

**Kan gak seru kalo aul bocorin sedikit ...**

**Hohoho~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A KrisLay Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari sebuah novel berjudul The Stand-In Bride karya Lucy Gordon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: KrisLay slight KrisBaek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ide cerita seluruhnya adalah murni milik sang pengarang. Saya hanya meminjam nama dari karakter yang dipakai disini. EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya rombakan dari saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: M (Implisit Sex Scene).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Gender Switch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and absolutely Remake.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan dijadwalkan pulang dua hari sebelum pernikahan mereka. Dengan waktu yang semakin dekat, Yixing menantikan pria itu dengan gairah yang membuatnya tersipu. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia mencintai Yifan, tapi ia tahu jika mereka telah terikat oleh sebuah kekuatan misterius. Ia pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika hal semacam ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi, tapi ia tidak menyesal. Perasaannya bisa tumbuh menjadi cinta, mungkin dalam waktu singkat. Andai saja...

Andai saja Yifan mengizinkannya.

Yixing pun menyadari adanya suatu hal yang belum terselesaikan di antara mereka, sesuatu yang tidak akan selesai untuk waktu yang lama―atau mungkin tidak akan pernah terselesaikan. Yixing belum bisa menembus rahasia gelap pria itu. Yixing memahami harga diri Yifan, dan telah melihat sekilas kelembutan pria itu. Kepada dunia, Yifan menunjukkan kekuatannya, tapi Yixing ingin mengenal kelemahannya. Jika Yifan membiarkannya melihat kelemahan itu, barulah saat itu Yixing tahu jika Yifan telah mempercayainya.

Sebaliknya, pikir Yixing dengan senyum kecil, jika ia menunjukkan kelemahannya pada Yifan, Yifan tentunya akan tahu bahwa Yixing pun mempercayainya.

**.**

Pada hari seharusnya Yifan pulang, badai mengamuk. Hujan dan petir menyambar rumah dan belum reda juga hingga larut malam. Hingga saatnya tidur, masih belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Yifan. Yixing berharap bisa tidur, tapi angin meraung dan berhembus sangat kencang. Yixing bertanya-tanya di mana Yifan sekarang, mungkin saja ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di suatu tempat untuk bermalam daripada melanjutkan perjalanan dalam cuaca buruk seperti ini.

Di tengah pemikirannya tentang keberadaan Yifan, Yixing tersentak saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu terbanting. Terdengar cukup keras, dan sepertinya berasal dari koridor di luar kamar Yixing. Yixing kemudian beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya dan terduduk sejenak, mencoba untuk mendengarkan baik-baik, tapi sekarang hanya ada suara angin yang mendesau lirih. Ia merasa tak nyaman duduk seperti ini, menunggu sesuatu tanpa tahu apa yang ditunggunya. Ia menyelinap turun dari tempat tidur dan bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya. Di luar, lampu-lampu dinding berpendar dengan cahaya redup, memenuhi koridor itu dengan bayang-bayang.

"Apa ada orang di sini?" tanya Yixing ragu.

"Ya," terdengar gumaman dari kegelapan.

Dan sekarang Yixing bisa melihat dengan jelas pria itu berjalan dari arah kamarnya. Di bawah cahaya lampu dinding di atasnya, mata Yifan tidak lebih dari cekungan gelap dengan sesuatu yang membara di dalamnya. Pria itu mendekat dan sekarang Yixing dapat melihat Yifan yang tampak seakan tidak tidur selama beberapa malam.

"Kukira kau tidak jadi datang hari ini," ujar Yixing memulai pembicaraan.

Yifan kini telah berdiri tepat di sampingnya, di ambang pintu. Dia mengenakan jubah mandi panjang yang menampakkan dada bidangnya. "Aku pulang secepatnya," papar Yifan. "Aku merasakan ketakutan yang aneh kalau kau akan pergi." lanjutnya pelan. Matanya terlihat lelah dan dihantui oleh kecemasan.

"Yifan, bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" sahut Yixing. "Aku telah berjanji untuk tinggal, dan aku selalu menepati janjiku."

Yixing mendengar suara 'klik' dan menyadari bahwa Yifan telah mengunci pintu kamarnya, menutup diri mereka dari dunia luar.

"Itukah satu-satunya alasan kau ada di sini, Yixing? Karena kewajiban?"

"Tidak," bisik Yixing.

"Kau yakin? Aku hanya menginginkan apa yang rela kau berikan. Suruh aku pergi, dan aku akan pergi."

Yifan berbohong dan mereka berdua tahu itu. Tidak ada kekuatan apapun yang bisa membuatnya meninggalkan kamar Yixing sekarang, seperti tidak ada kekuatan apapun di dunia ini yang bisa membuat Yixing menyuruhnya pergi.

"Suruh aku pergi," ulang Yifan.

Sebagai jawaban, Yixing melangkah mendekati Yifan dan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yifan. Sambil membiarkan tangannya tetap berada di samping tubuh, Yixing menggerakkan kepalanya, agar bibirnya bergerak di bibir Yifan dengan membuat pria itu gemetar. Dan Yixing menggodanya dengan mendesah di bibir Yifan.

Seketika Yixing tahu jika ia telah mendorong Yifan melampaui batas aman. Kendali diri Yifan nyaris terlepas, dan sekarang Yixing telah melepaskannya sama sekali. Tangan Yifan segera memeluknya erat-erat, dan mengangkatnya beberapa sentimeter saat Yifan membawa Yixing dengan cepat ke tempat tidur. Mereka jatuh ke tempat tidur bersama-sama. Gaun tidur Yixing telah lenyap entah kemana, dan―entah bagaimana―Yifan pun telah telanjang. Tubuh Yixing menggeliat perlahan saat dirasakannya tangan Yifan seolah berada di seluruh tubuhnya, menyentuh setiap lekuk tubuhnya dengan jari-jari terlatih yang menggoda dan merangsang, bergerak cepat karena didorong ketidaksabaran seperti yang juga dirasakan oleh Yixing.

Kelembutan bisa menunggu. Dan sekarang merupakan desakan kebutuhan murni yang tak tertahankan, menggiurkan, dan telah menguasai pikiran Yixing sejak Yifan pergi. Di balik sikap sopan santun, rencana pernikahan, gaun dan kerudung pengantin, tubuh Yixing diam-diam berkonsentrasi pada apa yang ada di sini, di tempat tidur ini, di tangan Yifan. Cara Yifan membuatnya bergairah, hasrat yang mampu dibangkitkan oleh Yifan, hanya inilah yang berarti baginya.

Ciumannya sederas ciuman Yifan, pelukannya juga sama kuat tuntutannya. Yixing melingkarkan kakinya di kaki Yifan, membangkitkan dengan segala kekuatannya. Ketika Yixing berusaha memanggil Yifan, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar, melainkan tarikan nafas cepat ketika Yifan menyatukan tubuh mereka dan merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu cepat memuncak. Yixing merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yifan, menginginkan sentuhan lebih banyak lagi. Dan kemudian ketika Yifan memberikan keinginannya, Yixing pun membalasnya tanpa ragu.

Desahan dan teriakan tertahan dari keduanya yang juga saling memanggil nama pasangannya seolah menjadi pertanda berakhirnya permainan keduanya. Tubuh mereka gemetar karena panasnya hubungan ini ketika mereka saling melepaskan diri, tapi tidak jauh. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, mereka tetap berpelukan sambil memulihkan diri.

"Kau pergi terlalu lama," ucap Yixing pada akhirnya, setelah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Ya," sahut Yifan. "Memang."

Yixing kemudian tertawa kecil yang membuat Yifan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya membayangkan diriku, berjalan menghampirimu yang menunggu di altar dengan mengenakan gaun pengantin," ujar Yixing. "Sepertinya tidak pantas―setelah kejadian malam ini, dan malam yang lalu."

"Hal yang kita ketahui hanya milik kita." gumam Yifan yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yixing.

"Ya, tapi kau harus mengakui kalau ada sisi lucunya."

Yifan hanya mengernyit, dan Yixing sadar jika Yifan tidak dapat memahami hal itu. Yifan orang Korea, dan pria Korea tidak pernah memahami humor dalam situasi apapun sepanjang menyangkut tentang seks. Yixing tersenyum sayang. Sepertinya tidak akan mudah menikah dengan Yifan.

Tapi kemudian Yifan mengejutkannya lagi, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh telanjang Yixing dan beralih ke atasnya, dan kemudian menumpangkan kepalanya di dada Yixing dengan cara yang menyatakan kepercayaan dan kelembutan. Yixing tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya, memeluk Yifan dengan lembut.

Akan ada hal seperti ini juga, pikirnya. Kelembutan dan ketenangan ketika mereka semakin dekat dengan cara yang berbeda daripada keliaran perjumpaan mereka. Waktu akan berlalu, dan mungkin mereka akan saling mencintai. Atau mungkin mereka hanya akan berbagi sesuatu yang sangat mirip dengan cinta sampai tidak seorang pun mampu membedakannya.

Ketika kepala Yifan tiba-tiba terasa bertambah berat, Yixing tahu Yifan telah tertidur, dan Yixing pun segera menyusulnya. Dengan seutas senyum yang kini terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di bawah cahaya fajar, Yifan bangun dan duduk di ranjang. "Kurasa aku harus pergi," katanya enggan. "Kita tidak menginginkan skandal."

"Ya," gumam Yixing, masih setengah tertidur. Ia hanya merasakan Yifan berdiri, mengenakan pakaiannya, dan bergerak untuk melihat keluar jendela.

Akhirnya Yixing menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya, duduk di tempat tidur dan menyadari Yifan masih di situ, menunduk penuh rasa ingin tahu di atas meja kecil di dekat dinding, tempat beberapa surat tergeletak.

"Itu berkas-berkas pernikahan kita," ujar Yixing menjelaskan. "Kau benar, Sehun menyelesaikannya tepat waktu―semua sertifikat, terjemahannya, izinnya." Yixing menghentikan ucapannya saat menyadari adanya kesunyian dari Yifan yang hanya terpaku pada berkas yang tengah ia pelajari. "Ada apa, Yifan?"

"Siapa Ny. Kim Yixing?" tanya Yifan pelan.

"Oh, itu aku. Zhang adalah nama gadisku. Aku kembali memakainya setelah suamiku meninggal, tapi untuk formalitas pernikahan kita aku harus mencantumkan namanya. Aku sudah menjelaskan segalanya pada Sehun. Aku berniat memberitahumu, tapi aku lupa."

"Kau―lupa―"

"Tidak penting, kan?"

Yifan mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandangnya aneh. "Selama ini kau membiarkanku memanggilmu sebagai Nona Zhang, padahal sebenarnya kau―Nyonya Kim."

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang," ucap Yixing seraya menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mau memakai nama suamiku. Dan itu bukan urusan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika itu akan menjadi masalah. Lagi pula, semua berkas itu benar, dan itulah yang terpenting."

"Jadi suamimu―Kim Joonmyeon?" tanya Yifan mengabaikan penjelasan Yixing sebelumnya.

"Ya. Di situ ada namanya."

"Bagaimana dia meninggal?"

"Di penjara."

Keheningan kembali merajalela sesaat setelah Yixing mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Yixing berharap Yifan berbalik menghadapnya, tapi pria itu hanya mematung di tempatnya. Dalam diam ia mempelajari berkas-berkas itu, sampai akhirnya ia kembali meletakkannya di meja dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Yixing tanpa menoleh sekali pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernikahan Yixing bagaikan mimpi yang dipenuhi oleh bunga. Menurut adat, sekeliling rumah akan dihias bunga-bunga yang digantung, dan Yixing menemukan Baekhyun dan Sunmi yang telah menghias kamarnya. Mawar musim dingin digantung di pintunya, kelopak-kelopak bunga bertaburan di sepanjang koridor ketika Yixing melewatinya, dan lebih banyak lagi mawar menghiasi pintu utama.

Seluruh tamu undangan telah berkumpul di katedral. Yixing memasuki katedral itu dengan dibimbing salah satu paman Yifan yang sudah tua, dan terdengar tarikan nafas kagum dari para tamu yang melihat Yixing. Gaun satin krem yang berat terlihat cocok untuk tubuhnya yang jangkung, dan untuk cadarnya, Baekhyun telah membujuknya untuk mengenakan kerudung renda, yang menambah aura keanggunan bagi Yixing. Dan semua pun setuju jika Yixing adalah mempelai yang sempurna untuk seorang pria hebat seperti Yifan.

Yixing telah bertanya-tanya bagaimana Yifan akan bersikap selama upacara, dan ia tidak terlalu terkejut ketika pria itu bersikap menjaga jarak. Hanya dia dan Yifan yang tahu bagaimana mesranya percintaan mereka, dan Yifan bukanlah tipe pria yang suka mengumbar perasaannya.

Jadi Yixing meniru sikap Yifan yang dingin ketika paduan suara gereja bernyanyi mengiringi upacara pernikahan mereka, dan uskup meresmikan mereka sebagai suami-istri selamanya. Akan tiba saatnya sebagai suami istri, bibir dan tubuh mereka yang panas gemetar, saling mencari, memiliki, dan bersatu. Itu bukan urusan siapa-siapa selain mereka sendiri.

Setelah upacara pernikahan, tiba saatnya untuk resepsi di sebuah _hall_ besar yang dipenuhi lima ratus tamu yang berdiri dan bersorak ketika Yifan masuk bersama sang mempelai wanita dalam gandengannya. Ketika Yifan berjalan di sepanjang ruangan besar itu, wajahnya tidak mencerminkan apapun kecuali harga diri dan keangkuhan.

Sesuai tradisi, ada sembilan kue pengantin, terdiri atas sponge cake yang disiram karamel dan dihiasi lapisan tebal krim segar, lalu dihidangkan bersusun di atas menara berbentuk spiral. Untuk pesta pernikahan Yifan, tidak kurang dari seratus delapan puluh kue dihidangkan tersusun di atas dua puluh menara. Setiap kue harus 'dipotong' secara resmi oleh mempelai wanita. Agar tamu-tamu tidak tersinggung, Yifan membimbing Yixing mengitari semua meja panjang itu agar istrinya bisa menyentuh setiap kue dengan pisau perak yang ia bawa.

Setelah resepsi panjang itu selesai, Yixing merasa lelah, tapi ia tahu kelelahan itu tidak akan lama. Memikirkan Yifan saja sudah cukup mengusir pikiran-pikiran lain kecuali penantian penuh ketidaksabaran.

Gaun pengantinnya akan lenyap, dan kemegahannya tidak akan diperlukan lagi. Sebagai gantinya, gaun tidur sederhana dari sutra tipis putih menerawang akan mengundang pria pilihannya untuk melucutinya.

Sekarang, sambil bersiap-siap untuk malam pengantinnya, pikiran Yixing dipenuhi saat terakhir ia terbaring di pelukan Yifan, nyaris gila karena kekuatan gairahnya sendiri. Yixing tidak peduli pada Yifan, kecuali sensasi yang membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak, dan dirinya yang terbakar hasrat membara. Untuk saat ini, hal itu sudah cukup. Yang lainnya akan menyusul kemudian.

Sesaat Yixing ragu. Ada gema sumbang di benaknya, gema dirinya di masa lalu. Dulu pernah ada gadis muda yang menghibur diri dari pernikahan yang gagal dengan menganggap bahwa gairah bisa menyatukan mereka sampai keadaan membaik. Karena gairah berarti cinta. Ya, kan?

Yixing telah belajar dari kepahitan dan kesedihan, dan ia berharap hantu kecil menyedihkan itu tidak akan menganggunya malam ini. Ia menggosok-gosok matanya, mencoba menyingkirkan gadis itu kembali ke masa lalu, tempat di mana dia seharusnya berada. Karena Yifan bukanlah Joonmyeon. Dia bukan pria lemah yang selalu mencari jalan termudah. Yifan pria yang sulit dalam banyak hal, tapi Yixing bisa mempercayai kekuatan dan kejujurannya.

Bagi dirinya sendiri, Yixing tahu, secara intelektual ia adalah istri yang sepadan bagi Yifan, bukannya Baekhyun yang berotak kosong. Dan Yifan pun tahu itu. Mungkin mereka akan memiliki kehidupan pernikahan yang baik.

Lalu ia mendengar langkah kaki di luar, dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Yixing tersenyum tipis mengejek dirinya sendiri. Ia telah membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan pikiran mengenai kecocokan intelektual. Ia menikahi Wu Yifan karena pria itu dapat membangkitkan kembali gairahnya, karena hanya suara langkah kaki pria itu bahkan sudah mampu membuatnya menggigil. Yixing memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi malam ini, dan kenikmatan yang akan segera dirasakannya...

Kemudian pintu terbuka, dan Yifan berdiri dengan sebotol sampanye dan dua gelas kosong. Yixing sedikit kecewa melihatnya. Ia telah membayangkan Yifan seperti malam sebelumnya, ketika pria itu sama tidak sabarnya seperti dirinya untuk segera bercinta. Tapi Yifan masih mengenakan jas pengantinnya, hanya saja dia telah melepas dasi dan membuka kancing atas kemejanya. Tak apa-apa, pikir Yixing menghibur diri, ia dapat menikmati bagaimana tangannya melucuti pakaian Yifan satu-persatu. Yixing tersenyum menatap mata Yifan, dan terkejut ketika senyumannya tidak terbalas.

Yixing menutup pintu kamar ketika Yifan masuk dan menaruh gelas-gelas yang dipegangnya. Gerakan Yifan terlihat teratur, seolah pria itu berada di bawah tekanan yang hebat dan menahannya dengan susah payah. Yifan membuka botol, mengisi kedua gelas itu dan memberikan satu untuk Yixing.

"Ini adalah hari yang panjang, penuh acara bersulang," ujar Yifan seraya menatap lurus ke arah Yixing. "Tapi inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu―penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu."

Suara Yifan terdengar aneh, batin Yixing. Datar, dingin, dan penuh amarah. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Tapi, baru pada saat inilah ia menyadari bahwa 'ingin tahu' adalah ungkapan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Penuh rasa ingin tahu, tentu saja, berdasarkan pada keputusan sesungguhnya, apa tujuan wanita ini bersulang," Yifan melanjutkan. "Untuk kebohongan, untuk pengkhianatan, untuk pria tolol nan malang yang tertipu untuk kedua kalinya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yixing yang benar-benar tidak paham dengan arah pembicaraan Yifan.

Namun sebagai jawabannya Yifan hanya mengangkat gelasnya dan tersenyum sinis. "Aku bersulang untukmu―Nyonya Kim."

Nama lama yang dibencinya itu tetap dapat membuatnya seolah sesosok tangan dingin mencengkeram jantungnya. Ditambah lagi, rasa takut tanpa sebab karena Yifan memilih saat ini untuk mengatakannya.

"Bukankah saat ini aku telah menjadi Nyonya Wu?" tanya Yixing ragu.

"Bagi orang lain, ya. Tapi bagiku kau tetaplah Nyonya Kim, istri Kim Joonmyeon."

Nada suara Yifan yang begitu terang-terangan menabuh gendang peperangan membuat Yixing geram. "Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tidak menikahiku!"

"Jangan bodoh. Aku menikahimu karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain," sahut Yifan datar. "Membatalkan pernikahan kedua dalam waktu yang relatif singkat justru akan memberi umpan bagi para tukang gosip dan pencela. Daripada menanggung beban itu, aku lebih sanggup menanggung beban karena menikahimu."

"Membatalkan pernikahan kedua?" ulang Yixing bingung. "Tapi―kenapa?"

"Karena Park Jungsoo adalah sahabat ayahku," sahut Yifan.

"Park―Jungsoo?" bisik Yixing.

"Tsk, kau bahkan tidak ingat namanya." ejek Yifan.

Tidak, Yixing mengingatnya. Di luar keinginannya, nama itu berteriak dari gelapnya hal-hal yang tidak berani dilihatnya. Park Jungsoo, seorang pria tua baik hati, yang pada suatu malam mengejutkan pencuri di rumahnya, dan ditinggalkan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dengan tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah.

"Dia―pria yang―"

"Pria yang nyaris dibunuh suamimu, pria yang tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Sejak aku kecil, dia sering berkunjung ke rumah kami dan telah menjadi ayah kedua bagiku. Dan ketika aku mengunjunginya, melihatnya menatap ruangan kosong, terperangkap dalam pikirannya sendiri―tidak mati, tapi juga tidak hidup―dan jika kuingat aku telah berbagi wanita dengan penjahat yang telah melakukan ini padanya―Ya, Tuhan!"

Yifan menghantamkan tinjunya ke meja, tersiksa atas emosi dahsyat yang melandanya. Yixing memandangnya dengan ketakutan yang mulai menguasai dirinya.

"Kau sudah tahu semua ini," bisik Yixing. "Begitu kau melihat berkas-berkas itu―"

"Tadinya aku belum yakin. Mungkin ada dua pria bernama sama, tapi kau kemudian mengatakan jika suamimu meninggal di penjara―"

"Kau sudah tahu!" potong Yixing marah. "Kau tahu aku wanita yang seharusnya tidak kau nikahi, dan kau tidak memberitahuku―"

"Karena pernikahan kita harus tetap berlangsung!" jawab Yifan kasar. "Sudah terlambat untuk mengubah apapun."

"Kau tidak berhak membuat keputusan sendiri!" seru Yixing. "Ini juga menyangkut diriku. Apa kau tidak berpikir jika aku juga terkejut mengetahui hal ini? Memangnya kau kira kenapa aku sampai mengubah kembali namaku? Karena aku tidak ingin menjadi istri Kim Joonmyeon! Bertahun-tahun aku berusaha menyembunyikannya, bahkan dari diriku sendiri, dan sekarang, setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku kembali teringat. Seharusnya kau memperingatkanku."

"Sudah terlambat," sergah Yifan.

"Terlambat bagimu, tapi belum bagiku. Ya, Tuhan, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!"

"Ini terjadi karena kau menutupi kebenaran tentang dirimu," sahut Yifan yang terus menyiksanya. "Kalau aku mengetahui ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku tidak akan pernah mempekerjakanmu, bahkan aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu mendekati rumahku. Bagiku, nama Kim adalah nama yang menjijikan."

"Bagiku juga! Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku ingin lari darinya,"

"Enak sekali," Yifan mendengus kasar. "Paman Jungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa lari. Dia tinggal di atas kursi roda, nyaris tidak mampu bergerak. Kadang-kadang dia bisa membisikkan beberapa patah kata. Kadang-kadang tidak. Tidak ada yang bisa ditunggunya kecuali maut. Betul, berbaliklah. Tutup telingamu. Tutup dari kebenaran. Kalau saja dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

"Aku turut sedih atas apa yang menimpanya, tapi itu bukan salahku." ujar Yixing yang mencoba untuk kembali terlihat tenang.

"Itu katamu. Tapi kau berusaha memberi alibi palsu pada suamimu."

"Itu tidak benar!" jerit Yixing frustasi. "Joonmyeon ingin aku mengatakan bahwa dia bersamaku malam itu. Tapi aku menyangkalnya. Itu sebabnya―"

Yixing terdiam. Ia ingin mengatakan itulah sebabnya ia merasa bersalah atas nasib Joonmyeon. Andai saja ia berbohong seperti keinginan Joonmyeon, mungkin suaminya masih hidup. Tapi ia tidak dapat mengatakan hal itu pada pria kasar dan penuh prasangka yang telah dinikahinya saat ini.

"Itu sebabnya apa?" desak Yifan.

"Tidak penting," sahut Yixing cepat. "Kau telah membuat keputusan dan tidak ada lagi perkataanku yang bisa mengubahnya. Jangan menghakimiku, Yifan. Kau tidak berhak. Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Yang aku tahu sahabat ayahku menjadi cacat dan tidak bisa bicara."

"Dan suamiku mati. Itulah pembalasan dendammu, kalau kau menginginkannya."

"Apa kau lupa? Sekarang aku adalah suamimu!"

Yixing memandang Yifan nanar sembari berbisik, "Semoga Tuhan membantu kita berdua."

Tiba-tiba Yixing tertawa, begitu kerasnya hingga terdengar nyaris bagai isakan.

"Ada apa?" tuntut Yifan.

"Aku pernah mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa tidak ada wanita waras yang mau menikah dengan pria Korea. Kukira aku telah menerima akibatnya. Bukan kau satu-satunya yang telah tertipu dua kali, Yifan. Ya, Tuhan! Kukira kau berbeda. Tapi ternyata aku benar-benar tolol!" Yixing menggeram dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Tidak ada pria Korea yang berbeda. Tidak ada pria yang berbeda! Kau tidak berhak menyembunyikan ini dariku. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan andilmu dalam hal ini," balas Yifan tajam. "Karena kau juga menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting mengenai dirimu, kan?"

"Aku telah menjelaskan tentang namaku―"

"Maksudku bukan namamu," sahut Yifan tidak sabaran. "Park Chanyeol. Dia datang sebagai teman semasa kau masih menikah. Katakan padaku, bagaimana kau mengenalnya? Katakan padaku!"

"Dia masih keluarga," ujar Yixing mengakui.

"Seorang Kim?"

"Ya, tapi namanya bukan Kim."

"Namanya!" seru Yifan penuh kebencian. "Seolah namanya punya arti, padahal dia sama-sama berdarah Kim. Dan kau mengenalkan makhluk itu ke rumahku untuk merusak Baekhyun."

"Dia tidak akan merusak Baekhyun. Dia mencintai Baekhyun. Dan dia anak yang baik."

"Tapi dia tetaplah seorang Kim."

Mereka terdiam dan saling memandang dalam kelamnya kegelapan.

"Kehidupan pernikahan kita sepertinya akan sangat menarik." ujar Yifan pada akhirnya.

"Pernikahan," ulang Yixing parau. "Kau tidak menyebut ini pernikahan, kan?" Yixing nyaris tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Tubuhnya menggigil dan giginya mulai bergemeletuk. Yixing berusaha menghentikannya, tapi ia sedang terpukul. Gelombang ketakutan melandanya, dan ia merasa sangat kedinginan.

Yifan mengerutkan dahinya. Dengan sigap ia mengambil selimut yang ada di tempat tidur dan berusaha menyelimuti Yixing, tapi wanita itu mencegahnya dengan mengangkat satu tangannya dan menatap Yifan dengan pandangan berapi-api.

"Menjauhlah dariku," perintahnya serak. "Jangan sentuh aku. Jangan pernah coba-coba menyentuhku lagi."

"Tapi kau harus mengenakan sesuatu agar tidak kedinginan." sahut Yifan dengan pandangan dan suaranya yang mulai melembut.

"Jubahku ada di belakangmu. Taruh saja di tempat tidur dan tinggalkan."

Yifan melakukan permintaan Yixing dan melangkah mundur, namun matanya senantiasa mengawasi Yixing yang kini meraih jubah itu dan mengenakannya, membungkus dirinya seolah mencari perlindungan.

"Sekarang pergilah." usir Yixing.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti ini―"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti jika aku benci melihatmu?!" Yixing menatap Yifan dengan kedua matanya yang memancarkan luka dan kekecewaan. "Pergi, dan jangan coba-coba mendekatiku lagi malam ini."

"Kalau besok?"

"Besok," Yixing mendengus. "Ya, besok pasti datang, bukan? Aku belum bisa memikirkannya sekarang. Pergilah." Yixing kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan tertuju pada sampanye yang dibawa oleh Yifan. "Mungkin kau harus membawa minuman itu keluar. Tidak ada yang perlu dirayakan di sini."

Yixing hanya terdiam memandangi Yifan yang kini melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya. Tubuhnya masih menggigil, dan ia berusaha menghentikannya dengan naik ke tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tapi rasa takutlah yang mempengaruhinya, bukan hawa dingin. Akhirnya ia turun dari tempat tidur dan duduk di dekat jendela. Yixing duduk di situ, dan tidak bergerak selama berjam-jam.

Ini adalah malam pengantinnya, malam yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya dengan gembira. Seharusnya mereka mengamati tibanya fajar, berduaan, sembari berpelukan mesra. Tapi kini ia memandangi fajar seorang diri, dengan perasaan pilu, dan memeluk dirinya sendiri seakan mencoba melindungi diri dari kejahatan yang mengancam.

Ketika cahaya berganti dari hitam ke kelabu, ia dapat melihat tumpukan kopernya di sudut ruangan, siap dibawa untuk berbulan madu. Bulan madu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi, ia berjanji dalam hati, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Akhirnya ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak. Ia mengambil salah satu koper terkecil, mengeluarkan semua pakaian indah dari dalamnya, dan memasukkan beberapa benda yang akan dibutuhkannya, namun sama sekali tidak menyertakan barang-barang yang pernah dibelikan Yifan untuknya. Pakaian-pakain yang dibawanya dari Inggris sudah cukup. Mulai sekarang, ia sendirian, dan akan terus seperti ini.

Ia kemudian membersihkan dirinya dan berganti pakaian dengan cepat. Ia berusaha untuk berpikir tentang masa depan, tapi yang mampu dilihatnya hanyalah kehampaan.

Yixing baru saja selesai membenahi penampilannya pagi ini ketika terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Yixing membukanya dan menemukan Yifan berdiri di situ, berpakaian lengkap, dan wajahnya yang terlihat lelah seolah mencerminkan malam yang dilewatinya adalah malam yang sama buruknya seperti yang dirasakan Yixing.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Yifan ragu.

Yixing tidak menjawabnya, melainkan mundur untuk memberi jalan.

"Kau sedikit terlalu pagi," Yifan mengamati. "Pesawat kita ke New York tidak berangkat sebelum pukul tiga sore ini."

"Aku tidak jadi pergi ke New York," sahut Yixing datar. "Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, Yifan. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan pria kejam yang bisa tetap bersandiwara dan tidak memberitahukan hal itu sebelum sandiwara itu berakhir. Kau bisa pergi sendiri, dan jangan mencari dalih tentang reputasimu, karena aku tidak peduli."

"Mungkin kau tidak peduli, tapi aku peduli. Kemana pun kau pergi, kita harus selalu bersama-sama, dan orang-orang harus berpendapat bahwa kita menikmati bulan madu yang tenang. Kalau begitu, ke Inggris?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin mencoba 'Tembok Kematian', dan menilai apakah reputasinya sama dengan namanya."

"Kau tidak boleh ke sana sendirian!" sahut Yifan seketika.

"Aku bisa berbuat sesukaku."

"Tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, Yixing. Aku tidak ingin kau mengambil resiko karena berbuat nekat," Yifan mengurut pangkal hidungnya seraya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kita akan mengubah rencana bulan madu kita dan pergi bermain ski, bagaimana?"

"Terserah," jawab Yixing datar. "Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah pergi dari rumah ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++_T.B.C_++**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Next chapter:_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Begitu Yixing selesai bercerita, kesunyian kembali merebak. Yixing memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Yifan memandanginya dan terhenyak. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika kejadiannya seperti ini. Yifan mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha merengkuh tubuh Yixing, namun wanita itu menjauh darinya._

_Yifan menatapnya sendu, dan kemudian ikut menunduk seraya menutupi wajahnya. Ia merasa tidak berdaya, frustasi, terjebak dalam rasa bersalah yang tak mampu ia atasi, dan ini adalah situasi yang tak mampu ia kendalikan. Biasanya seorang Wu Yifan akan selalu memiliki jawaban. Itulah sebabnya orang-orang datang kepadanya. Tapi malam ini ia dapat melihat Yixing merasakan kepiluan yang tak tertahankan, dan Yifan ingin menghukum seseorang yang telah menyakiti istrinya. Tapi orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya._

**_._**

**_._**

_"Hentikan!" kata Yifan cepat. Yifan meraihnya dan kali ini Yixing tidak menjauh seperti sebelumnya. "Yixing," panggilnya sembari mendekap tubuh Yixing dengan lembut. "Yixing, dengarkan aku. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Dia jahat dan sudah dihukum. Riwayatnya sudah tamat. Tapi kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu."_

_"Hidup seperti apa yang bisa dimiliki seorang Kim?! Keturunan jelek, tercemar, tidak mampu berbuat baik―"_

_"Tidak!" sela Yifan parau, nyaris sama tersiksanya seperti Yixing. "Kau bukan seorang Kim. Kau tidak pernah menjadi seorang Kim. Namamu adalah Wu, dan kau istriku."_

_"Aku istri_nya_!" Yixing mencengkeram kaus Yifan dan menumpahkan tangisnya di dada Yifan._

_"Tidak, Yixing. Kau milikku, sekarang." Yifan mengeratkan dekapannya dan mengecup pelipis Yixing dengan lembut. "Kau adalah milikku. Rasakanlah betapa aku menginginkanmu. Jangan biarkan yang sudah mati menguasaimu. Masih ada banyak kesempatan yang menunggu kita."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Coming soon..._**

* * *

**Ehehew~~**

**Ini chapter yang paling aul benci sebenernya ... -_-**

**Nyebelin banget, man!**

**Baru aja nikah, tapi udah main perang-perangan lagi ...**

**Heol~~**

**Oh ya, ff ini akan berakhir di chapter 12 ..**

**Jadi... masih ada 4 chapter lagi .. ^^d**


	9. Chapter 9

**A KrisLay Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari sebuah novel berjudul The Stand-In Bride karya Lucy Gordon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: KrisLay slight KrisBaek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ide cerita seluruhnya adalah murni milik sang pengarang. Saya hanya meminjam nama dari karakter yang dipakai disini. EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya rombakan dari saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Gender Switch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and absolutely Remake.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tembok Kematian' berawal dari dekat puncak tertinggi kedua di Pegunungan Halla, dan puncak tertinggi di mana bermain ski mungkin dilakukan. Dari puncak, lintasan terbentang ke bawah sejauh enam setengah kilometer, nyaris tegak lurus di berbagai tempat, dan berakhir di lintasan termudah.

Satu jam setelah tiba, mereka telah menaiki lift ski menuju puncak gunung, duduk berdampingan. Sesekali Yifan melirik Yixing, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ada sesuatu dalam kebisuan Yixing yang tidak ingin diusiknya. Tapi ketika mereka sampai di puncak lintasan, Yifan berkata, "Tunggulah sampai besok. Kau belum siap."

"Aku tidak akan pernah lebih siap daripada sekarang," sahut Yixing sambil memandang lintasan di bawahnya, bukan ke arah Yifan.

"Lebih nekat, maksudmu?" cibir Yifan. "Ayolah, Yixing, dengarkan aku―"

Yifan meraih tangan Yixing, tapi sentuhan pria itu seakan telah menyulut api sehingga Yixing langsung meluncur, menjauh dari jangkauan Yifan dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai ia nyaris lenyap dari pandangan sebelum Yifan sempat menyadarinya. Sambil mengumpat, Yifan mengejar istrinya dengan kekhawatiran yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Sebelumnya, Yifan sendiri sering menuruni bukit ini, tapi hanya jika dia sedang benar-benar sadar. Dan ia tahu, dalam keadaan Yixing sekarang, memaksakan diri untuk menuruni bukit ini hanya akan mengundang kecelakaan, atau mungkin hal-hal lain yang lebih parah.

Yifan berhasil mendekati Yixing, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Jika ia mendahului Yixing untuk memperlambat lajunya, hal itu bisa saja berujung dengan membuat Yixing terjatuh, dan itu adalah hal yang paling ditakutkannya.

Setelah melesat pada luncuran pertama, Yixing menyadari bahwa untuk menuruni bukit ini dengan selamat akan membutuhkan seluruh kemampuan dan konsentrasinya. Sebuah batu tajam muncul di jalurnya, mengancamnya, dan lenyap. Yixing bisa merasakan permukaan lintasan yang berbatu, gundukan salju bekas pemain ski yang lain, tapi kakinya seolah bergerak secara spontan, menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya untuk mengatasi rintangan itu. Semangat Yixing memuncak ketika menyadari ia cukup mahir untuk melakukan ini. Dan yang paling penting, ia bisa lari menjauh dari 'hantu-hantunya'.

Dan akhir lintasan pun terlihat. Yixing mulai memperlambat lajunya ketika lintasan 'hijau' mulai tampak dan membesar. Yixing berhenti di akhir lintasan, kehabisan nafas, dan merasa seolah angin telah menghapus pikirannya, meninggalkan kekosongan. Tanpa rasa sakit, tanpa kesedihan, tanpa kebahagiaan, tanpa cinta. Kosong.

Yifan muncul seketika, ia melangkah mendekat sambil tetap memandangi wajah Yixing. Sepertinya rasa marah Yixing telah hilang, tapi sia-sia saja Yifan berusaha mencari perasaan lain yang lebih lunak dalam diri Yixing.

"Baik, sekarang kau sudah melakukannya." kata Yifan, terengah-engah.

"Ya, memang. Dan aku akan melakukannya lagi. Kau tidak perlu ikut."

Ketika Yixing hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, dengan sigap Yifan meraih tangannya dan memaksanya untuk kembali berhadapan. "Dengarkan aku," kata Yifan muram. "Kalau kau memaksa melakukan ini, maka kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama."

"Tidak perlu," sahut Yixing datar seraya menepis tangan Yifan.

"Itu sangat perlu! Karena jika nanti kau terjatuh dan mematahkan lehermu, aku ingin ada di sana dan mengatakan; _Tadi_ _kubilang juga apa?!_"

Yixing menatap lurus ke dalam mata Yifan sebelum akhirnya berkata sama datarnya seperti sebelumnya, "Baik, kalau itu alasannya."

Dan ketika mereka sampai di puncak, Yixing melesat lagi, tapi kali ini Yifan telah siap. Mereka meluncur hampir berdampingan dan kemudian sampai di kaki gunung bersamaan.

"Sudah cukup!" tegas Yifan.

"Mungkin untukmu, tapi aku akan naik dan meluncur lagi."

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?!" tuntut Yifan dengan suaranya yang mulai meninggi. "Apa lagi yang ingin kau buktikan?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembuktian,"

Dengan keras kepala, Yixing kembali ke puncak, tapi kali ini ia tahu ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Ia lelah, dan telah kehilangan ketegangan yang membawanya meluncur dua kali dengan sukses. Hanya saja sekarang ia telah mengenal lereng ini, yakinnya pada diri sendiri. Pengalaman pasti membuatnya berbeda.

Tapi perhitungan Yixing meleset. Kali ini luncurannya terasa lebih curam, lebih cepat, sementara reaksinya lebih lambat. Yixing berusaha mencari keseimbangan dan mengurangi kecepatan. Akankah lintasan ini tak berakhir?

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya berlangsung terlalu cepat. Tiba-tiba, tempat berpijak yang memang curam seolah benar-benar menghilang. Yixing dengan ngeri melihat lembah yang sangat dalam di depan matanya, menatap kehampaan yang dengan cepat menghampirinya. Yixing masih berjuang mencari pijakan, tapi gunung itu kini seolah memusuhinya. Samar-samar dapat ia dengar suara Yifan yang berteriak memanggil namanya, dan detik berikutnya ia merasa seolah sedang terjun bebas. Bagaimanapun juga, masih beruntung rasanya jika ia bisa mendarat di dasar lembah dalam keadaan utuh.

Tubuh ramping Yixing terhempas dengan cukup keras di hamparan salju putih. Berguling beberapa kali, dan berhenti tepat di ujung lembah. Terpaan rasa ngilu dan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya adalah hal pertama yang dirasakannya saat kesadarannya mulai kembali, dan ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya meskipun gagal. Tetapi kesadaran itu rupanya tidak serta-merta meredakan amarahnya karena telah gagal di hadapan Yifan. Sesaat setelah rasa pusingnya hilang, dengan perlahan Yixing mencoba untuk duduk dan kemudian meninju salju tepat pada saat Yifan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa mati!" teriak Yifan serak. "Kau mengerti? Kau bisa saja mati!" Yifan mencengkeram bahu Yixing dan menatapnya tajam, meskipun hal itu tak sepenuhnya menutupi raut kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Yah, setidaknya dengan begitu kau jadi tidak punya masalah lagi, kan?!" Yixing balas membentak.

Rahang Yifan mengeras dan jari-jemarinya mencengkeram bahu Yixing lebih erat. "Itu tadi benar-benar tindakan paling tolol. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali ke hotel. Ayo," Yifan menegakkan tubuhnya dan membantu Yixing untuk berdiri.

Tapi hal itu tak semudah biasanya. Yixing meringis sakit dan terpaksa bergelayut pada Yifan, meskipun ia buru-buru menjauhkan diri.

"Begitu sampai di hotel, kau harus diperiksa oleh dokter." kata Yifan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yifan. Hanya memar."

"Kau harus diperiksa oleh dokter," tegas Yifan yang juga memaksakan dirinya untuk bersabar. "Karena kau telah mengecapku sebagai pemaksa, sebaiknya aku bersikap seperti itu. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu."

Yixing tidak menjawab. Ia sedang berusaha menyandang papan skinya ke bahu, tapi tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yifan mengambil papan ski itu dari tangan Yixing, dan mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap. Dan bagi Yixing, berjalan kaki kembali ke hotel terasa lebih sulit dari perkiraannya semula. Pegunungan itu masih terasa berputar-putar di sekelilingnya, dan ia benar-benar ingin tertidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mereka telah memesan kamar termewah di hotel Frontera. Ada dua tempat tidur besar, masing-masing cukup besar untuk ditiduri tiga orang, serta perapian besar yang berisi beberapa kayu bakar. Sebenarnya pemanas ruangan itu dijalankan dengan mesin, tapi perapian itu telah memberikan suasana pedesaan yang nyaman, dan pihak hotel pun merawat perapian itu dengan baik.

Setibanya mereka di kamar, Yixing mulai menanggalkan pakaian luarnya. Pergerakannya begitu lambat dan ia sering meringis kesakitan saat luka memarnya tak sengaja tersentuh, dan ia tidak bisa meraih sepatunya.

"Biar aku saja yang melepasnya. Duduklah," kata Yifan pelan, dan ia pun berlutut di hadapan Yixing untuk membuka ikatan tali sepatu. Yixing meringis dan menarik nafas panjang ketika Yifan menarik lepas sepatunya.

"Maaf. Apa itu sakit?" tanya Yifan cemas.

"Tidak, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya." jawab Yixing dengan tawa serak.

"Demi keharmonisan rumah tangga kita, aku tidak akan berkomentar." gumam Yifan pelan.

Tak lama berselang, terdengar ketukan di pintu. Yifan membukanya dan kembali menghampiri Yixing dengan dua cokelat hangat yang sempat ia pesan sebelumnya.

"Untukmu," Yifan menyerahkan salah satu cangkir yang masih mengepulkan uap panas pada Yixing. "Setidaknya ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Dan Yifan benar, cokelat hangat memang memberikan efek yang luar biasa untuk Yixing yang begitu menyukai minuman itu. Yifan tak pernah lepas memandangi Yixing yang langsung menghabiskan minumannya, dan tersenyum tipis ketika dilihatnya Yixing yang segera mengambil alih cangkir minumannya yang tersisa separuh. Yifan memang tidak begitu menyukai segala hal yang bercitarasa manis, karena itulah ia memberikan minumannya untuk sang istri yang begitu menyukai rasa manis.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu, dan dokter pun datang. Tanpa menunggu perintah untuk yang kedua kalinya, pria paruh baya itu pun segera memeriksa Yixing dengan cermat dan memberitahu bahwa tidak ada tulang-tulang Yixing yang mengalami retak ataupun patah.

"Banyak memar, tapi tidak ada yang parah," tambah sang dokter. "Jangan coba-coba untuk meluncur di lintasan itu lagi sebelum kau benar-benar sehat. Aku sudah sering melihat banyak orang yang mematahkan lehernya di sana."

Sesaat setelah memberikan penanganan untuk Yixing, dokter itu pun segera pergi dari kamar mereka, dan kini tinggallah mereka berdua yang hanya saling terdiam.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya. Apa memang itu yang tadi ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Yifan muram.

"Mematahkan leherku? Tidak, tentu saja bukan itu. Tapi―aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya―terkadang, menyenangkan rasanya ketika kita menempuh resiko dan membiarkan nasib yang menentukan. Ketika kau tidak tahu jawabannya―tinggal mengangkat bahu dan berkata, apa yang akan terjadi, terjadilah. Itu merupakan perasaan yang paling menegangkan di dunia."

"Memang," sahut Yifan pelan. "Aku juga pernah merasakannya. Tidak seorang pun meluncur di lintasan itu kalau tidak memiliki kenekatan."

"Kalau aku sudah sembuh, aku akan kembali." janji Yixing tegas.

"Baik. Kita akan pergi bersama-sama. Tapi kali ini berdampingan. Bukan berlomba. Apapun pikiranmu, melihatmu mati tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahku. Aku tidak tahu apa jawabannya―mungkin tidak ada. Tapi yang pasti, bukan itu," Yifan menambahkan dengan sinis. "kalau leherku yang patah, maka kau tidak punya masalah lagi."

"Tidak," sahut Yixing. "Joonmyeon meninggal, tapi itu tidak membuatku terbebas darinya. Dia hanya jadi semakin merusak. Kukira aku sudah terbebas dari bayang-bayangnya, tapi sekarang bayang-bayang itu terasa semakin besar."

"A-apa karena aku?" tanya Yifan tegang.

"Dalam hal tertentu, kau sama seperti dia."

Yifan menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Yixing bingung. "Aku sama seperti penjahat itu?"

"Dia melakukan apa yang dia suka dan memberitahuku sesudahnya," Yixing menyesap minumannya yang mulai mendingin dan tersenyum pahit. "Seperti yang kau lakukan dengan pernikahan kita."

Yifan mengernyit mendengarnya. "Aku melakukan apa yang saat itu menurut pendapatku adalah benar, tapi mungkin―" Yifan menelan ludahnya susah payah dan kembali menunduk. "Mungkin aku salah."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pendapatku? Tidak penting, kan? Ah, sudahlah. Toh, semua sudah terlanjur. Aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam."

Yixing meletakkan cangkir minumannya, kemudian naik ke tempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati dan meringkuk di pinggir. Sementara Yifan tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan tetap terjaga sampai sekitar pukul satu pagi, lalu tidur di tempat tidur yang satu lagi.

.

.

.

.

Pada hari berikutnya Yifan menegaskan bahwa Yixing masih harus beristirahat, sementara ia pergi bermain ski seorang diri. Yifan meluncur di Tembok Kematian dua kali di pagi hari dan dua kali di sore hari, sambil sesekali bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang ingin dibuktikannya, dan ia tidak peduli akan jawabannya. Ia makan siang di luar, tidak kembali ke hotel, karena tahu bahwa kehadirannya tidak diinginkan.

Sore harinya Yifan mendapati Yixing sudah bagun dan berpakaian, terlihat lebih sehat, walaupun pergerakannya masih kaku. Yixing bertanya dengan sopan bagaimana Yifan menghabiskan harinya, dan berkata bahwa ia ingin keluar besok, bukan untuk bermain ski, melainkan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling kota. Dan basa-basi ini memakan waktu setengah jam.

"Kau pasti lapar," kata Yifan pada akhirnya. "Apa sebaiknya kupesan _Room Service_?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa turun."

Tentu saja, pikir Yifan. Di restoran, pasti ada banyak tamu lain dan juga pelayan yang bisa diajak bicara, sehingga kebisuan di antara mereka tidak akan terlalu terasa.

Makan malam yang berlangsung formal dan sopan terasa lebih mengerikan daripada pertengkaran mereka yang paling sengit. Ketika makan malam berakhir, Yixing berkata ia akan tidur lebih awal dan menyarankan agar Yifan menghabiskan waktu di bar, kalau dia mau. Yifan menyetujuinya, dan ketika ia kembali ke kamarnya saat hampir tengah malam, lampu telah dimatikan dan Yixing pun sepertinya telah terlelap.

Yifan baru saja tidur selama beberapa menit saat akhirnya ia terbangun karena terdengar suara gemericik air. Dari celah pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka, Yifan dapat melihat lampu kamar mandi yang menyala diikuti dengan bayangan tubuh Yixing yang memasuki bath tub. Tapi tak lama setelahnya, Yifan terpaku di tempatnya saat ia mendengar istrinya yang mendesis kesakitan, diikuti dengan beberapa umpatan yang tak terdengar terlalu jelas. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Yifan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yifan.

"Tidak," jawab Yixing setelah beberapa lama.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Yifan ragu, ia hanya tidak tahan berdiri mematung di depan pintu sementara istrinya terus-menerus mendesis kesakitan.

"Ya, masuklah." Yixing duduk di dalam bath tub, mencengkeram sisi-sisinya dengan frustasi.

"Kukira berendam di air panas akan sedikit membantu," katanya. "Tapi sekarang aku malah tidak bisa bergerak. Jika kucoba, rasanya sangat sakit."

Yifan mengangguk tanda mengerti dan segera merendahkan tubuhnya di samping bath tub. "Lingkarkan tanganmu di leherku." titah Yifan lembut.

Yixing menurutinya dan Yifan pun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan, dengan tubuh Yixing yang kini ada dalam dekapannya. Dan Yifan terkesiap kaget saat melihat tubuh telanjang Yixing. Bukan tergoda, tapi ia benar-benar tidak sanggup saat melihat memar-memar di tubuh Yixing yang kini terlihat jelas, dan memperlihatkan lebam hitam dan biru di sekujur tubuh rampingnya.

"Ada jubah mandi di balik pintu," ujar Yixing yang kembali menyadarkan Yifan.

Yifan memakaikan jubah itu dengan hati-hati di tubuh Yixing dan membantunya keluar. Ia kembali menggendong Yixing dengan lembut dan membopongnya ke dekat perapian dan mendudukkan Yixing di sofa panjang. Setelah itu, Yixing terkejut saat melihat Yifan mengambil sebuah handuk kering dari kamar mandi dan kemudian duduk di sampingnya, memegang salah satu kakinya dan mulai mengeringkannya dengan lembut.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Yifan." protes Yixing.

"Kau tidak bisa. Coba kau raih handuk ini," Yifan mengangkat handuknya, dan Yixing mencoba meraihnya, tapi yang ia lakukan hanyalah menggapai angin dengan kembali meringis menahan sakit, dan Yixing menyerah.

Yifan mengulum senyumnya dan kembali mengeringkan sebelah kaki Yixing yang lainnya. "Seharusnya kau tidak ke kamar mandi sendirian. Mengapa berendam, bukan pakai shower saja?"

"Karena aku ingin berendam dengan air hangat. Kukira berendam akan membuatku merasa lebih baik,"

"Dan kalau aku tidak terbangun?"

"Entahlah," Yixing mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Mungkin aku akan duduk di situ sampai pagi. Tapi, terima kasih ya." Yixing menatap Yifan dan tersenyum tipis.

Yifan ikut membalas senyumannya dan meletakkan handuknya yang telah selesai gunakan untuk mengeringkan kaki Yixing. "Kurasa kita harus pulang besok."

"Tidak mau," sahut Yixing cepat. "Aku sudah beristirahat seharian penuh, dan sekarang aku merasa lebih baik. Aku ingin jalan-jalan besok."

"Jangan ke Tembok Kematian lagi," ujar Yifan memperingatkan.

"Tidak, toh aku sudah melakukannya."

"Dan apa menurutmu itu berhasil?"

"Sedikit," jawab Yixing yang kemudian terdiam.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang dia," pinta Yifan pada akhirnya. Ia melihat alis Yixing sedikit terangkat dan ia pun melanjutkan, "Ya, seharusnya aku menanyakan hal ini beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi aku ingin tahu, apa yang dilihat oleh wanita seperti dirimu pada pria semacam itu."

"Dulu aku bukanlah 'wanita sepertiku', aku gadis seumur Baekhyun sekarang, sama-sama bodoh dan naif seperti dia. Sekarang, aku seperti wanita yang tidak diinginkan oleh Joonmyeon: bukan wanita yang menyenangkan, menurutku. Aku tidak benar-benar mempercayai siapapun―tidak mempercayai sepenuh hatiku―karena aku pernah begitu mempercayainya."

Yixing terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya Yifan berkata, "Ceritakan padaku, Yixing. Kumohon..."

Yixing menghela nafas panjangnya dan kembali bercerita, "Ketika itu orangtuaku sudah meninggal, dan aku hidup seorang diri. Kukira Joonmyeon sangat hebat, sangat tampan, dan menawan. Dia bilang dia sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis, membeli dan menjual barang."

"Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan uang secara jujur seumur hidupnya," Yifan tampaknya tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyela.

"Itu tidak benar," bantah Yixing terburu-buru, terdorong untuk membela Joonmyeon karena alasan yang tidak dimengertinya. Atau mungkin bukan Joonmyeon yang dibelanya, melainkan Yixing yang berumur delapan belas tahun dan semua yang dipercayainya waktu itu. "Bisnis itu memang nyata. Tapi tidak sukses. Pada mulanya, dia sungguh-sungguh berusaha. Aku tahu itu. Dan kadang-kadang dia mendapat kesepakatan yang menguntungkan. Tapi dia lupa diri dan menghabiskan keuntungan itu sebelum menerimanya."

"Jadi bagaimana dia berubah menjadi penjahat?"

"Menurutku, dia tidak pandai mengatur uang. Dia selalu berpendapat uang akan datang, dan kalau tidak, yah―aku punya sedikit, tapi itu juga akhirnya habis. Aku terus berharap dia bisa menjadi lebih dewasa, dan lebih bertanggung jawab, karena dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia lebih tua dariku, tapi menurutku dia tidak bisa menjadi dewasa. Dan ketika uang sudah habis, dia mulai panik."

"Apa dia memukulmu?"

"Tidak," sahut Yixing cepat. "Dia tidak melakukan itu."

Yifan memandangi Yixing, bertanya-tanya apakah Yixing menyadari apa yang baru saja diungkapkannya. Kecepatannya dalam mengatakan "Tidak, dia tidak melakukan itu" menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah satu-satunya tindakan yang belum dilakukan Joonmyeon terhadap wanita itu.

"Dia suka mengambil jalan termudah," Yixing meneruskan. "Akhirnya, dia tidak dapat mengerjakan apapun. Kurasa dia sudah lupa caranya. Jadi satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan uang adalah dengan mencuri." Yixing tertawa lirih. "Dia cukup pandai melakukannya jadi, tentu saja, dia meneruskannya."

"Mengapa kau tidak meninggalkan pria itu?" tanya Yifan.

"Mungkin karena keras kepala saja. Aku tidak sanggup mengakui jika cinta kami telah berubah menjadi berantakan." jawab Yixing pelan.

"Kau mencintainya?" Kebencian dan rasa tidak percaya mewarnai suara Yifan.

"Ya," bisik Yixing. "Dulu aku mencintainya. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku, dan sulit bagiku untuk melepaskannya. Lalu―aku menyadari bahwa aku hamil."

Yixing memandang perapian sehingga ia tidak melihat Yifan yang terperanjat mendengarnya.

"Aku menaruh harapan besar ketika aku tahu tentang bayi yang sedang kukandung saat itu. Kukira Joonmyeon akan berubah, setidaknya menjadi lebih bertanggung jawab karena dia akan menjadi ayah," Yixing kembali tertawa lirih. Namun bagi Yifan suara tawa itu terdengar seperti sebuah isakan pilu. "Seolah sifat dasar seseorang dapat dengan mudah berubah begitu saja. Dia menjadi semakin parah. Dia menganggap situasi itu justru lebih meneguhkan dirinya menjadi pencuri. Dia terus-menerus mengatakan _'Aku melakukan ini untukmu dan bayi laki-laki kita,'_ sampai-sampai ingin rasanya aku menjerit.

"Dia begitu yakin bahwa anak kami laki-laki. Dia terus-menerus membuat rencana-rencana besar untuk anak kami, lalu pergi dan kembali mencuri. Kurasa saat itulah aku memperhatikan perubahan di wajahnya. Lebih kurus, lelah, dan―kejam."

"Aku ingat saat melihatnya di pengadilan, dan menurutku dia benar-benar mirip tikus," sahut Yifan. "Tikus malang yang terpojok, menggeliat ke sana-kemari untuk menghindari kesalahannya. Dan untung saja dia tidak berhasil. Bahkan teman-temannya sendiri jijik padanya. Salah satu temannya bahkan menyodorkan bukti yang memberatkannya."

"Ya, aku juga mendengar tentang hal itu."

"Dan sepertinya aku memang tidak pernah melihatmu di pengadilan itu," Yifan menolehkan kepalanya dan memandangi wajah istrinya dengan intens. "Jika ya, aku pasti akan langsung ingat padamu."

"Aku memang tidak ada di situ," Yixing membenarkan. "Sehari sebelum pengadilan dimulai, aku melahirkan prematur. Bayiku lahir saat kandunganku baru berumur enam bulan. Anak perempuanku hidup selama seminggu di inkubator. Aku selalu menemaninya selama itu. Aku tahu pengadilan sedang berlangsung, tapi semua itu seolah terjadi di planet lain. Bagiku, seluruh dunia telah beralih di dalam inkubator kecil itu."

"Sekarang aku mengerti dengan apa yang kulihat di wajahmu ketika kau melihat buaian bayi itu," ujar Yifan pelan.

"Patung bayi itu hampir sama besarnya dengan bayiku. Bayi-bayi berumur enam bulan sangat kecil―kau bahkan bisa memegang mereka dengan satu tangan―tapi aku tidak bisa memegang anakku, aku hanya bisa memandanginya sampai akhir hayatnya." Yixing memejamkan matanya dan mendesah lirih. "Ketika dia meninggal, mereka mengeluarkan bayiku dan membungkusnya dengan syal, dan aku bisa menggendongnya―untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Dia masih hangat, seperti masih hidup. Aku terus-menerus ingin mengatakan pada mereka bahwa telah terjadi kekeliruan. Dia pasti masih hidup karena tubuhnya terasa hangat. Tapi kemudian aku merasakan tubuhnya perlahan mulai mendingin, dan aku tahu bahwa bayiku telah meninggal."

Begitu Yixing selesai bercerita, kesunyian kembali merebak. Yixing memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Yifan memandanginya dan terhenyak. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika kejadiannya seperti ini. Yifan mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha merengkuh tubuh Yixing, namun wanita itu menjauh darinya.

Yifan menatapnya sendu, dan kemudian ikut menunduk seraya menutupi wajahnya. Ia merasa tidak berdaya, frustasi, terjebak dalam rasa bersalah yang tak mampu ia atasi, dan ini adalah situasi yang tak mampu ia kendalikan. Biasanya seorang Wu Yifan akan selalu memiliki jawaban. Itulah sebabnya orang-orang datang kepadanya. Tapi malam ini ia dapat melihat Yixing merasakan kepiluan yang tak tertahankan, dan Yifan ingin menghukum seseorang yang telah menyakiti istrinya. Tapi orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Dia begitu mungil, dan berjuang keras untuk hidup," bisik Yixing. "Aku bersedia memberikan hidupku sendiri untuk menyelamatkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku ibunya, tapi aku tidak mampu menolongnya. Gadis kecilku... Gadis kecilku yang manis dan berani... Tapi dia tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk hidup." suara Yixing tampak bergetar dan ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri semakin erat.

Yifan kembali mengulurkan tangannya, tapi dengan cepat menariknya kembali karena tahu tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan atau dikatakannya tanpa terkesan kasar dan tidak punya perasaan. Jadi dia hanya berdiam diri, menyumpah dalam hati, dan setelah beberapa lama, Yixing mengangkat kepalanya dan berbicara lagi.

"Tidak ada yang peduli kecuali aku. Dia masih kecil. Chanyeol datang ke pemakamannya. Tapi tidak ada anggota keluarga lain yang ambil pusing.

"Lalu sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Aku tahu masih merasakan sakit, dalam hati. Tapi aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Aku melihat Joonmyeon di penjara dan dia berteriak ke arahku. Aku tahu dia berteriak, tapi sepertinya aku tidak dapat mendengarnya. Aku bilang aku membencinya karena bayi kami meninggal, tapi aku juga tidak bisa merasakan kebencian itu, walaupun aku tahu kebencian itu ada.

"Aku pulang ke Inggris, dan Chanyeol mengantarku ke bandara. Saat itu dia masih anak-anak, tapi dia sangat baik. Tidak ada keluarga dekat Joonmyeon yang mau membantuku. Mereka semua menyalahkanku karena tidak mendukung alibi Joonmyeon."

"Tidak akan ada bedanya," sahut Yifan. "Siapa yang akan percaya padamu?"

"Benar. Tapi Chanyeol berbeda. Dia yang mengabariku ketika Joonmyeon meninggal. Dan saat itulah―" Yixing tertegun dan kembali memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil. "Saat itulah aku mulai bisa merasakannya lagi. Aku mulai mendengarnya berteriak ke arahku. Pada malam hari―di dalam mimpiku―dia selalu muncul―berteriak bahwa semua ini salahku―"

"Tapi itu omong kosong!" seru Yifan. "Bagaimana bisa itu semua adalah salahmu?"

"Kau tadinya juga menganggapnya begitu, kan? Ketika kau tahu namaku yang sebenarnya, bagimu aku hanyalah seorang Kim, bagian dari keluarga yang ternoda." ujar Yixing pelan sambil mengulas senyum pahit.

"Aku keliru," sahut Yifan cepat. "Aku tahu aku salah, dan aku juga sudah berlaku buruk padamu. Tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku?"

"Lalu siapa yang akan memaafkanku?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yifan bingung.

"Dia sudah mati. Mungkin waktu itu aku seharusnya berbohong saja dan menyelamatkannya―"

"Yixing, kau tidak mempercayai hal itu, kan?"

"Pada siang hari aku memang tidak percaya. Tapi pada malam hari, ketika dia menuduhku dalam mimpi burukku―" tubuh Yixing bergetar hebat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menutup telinganya.

"Hentikan!" kata Yifan cepat. Yifan meraihnya dan kali ini Yixing tidak menjauh seperti sebelumnya. "Yixing," panggilnya sembari mendekap tubuh Yixing dengan lembut. "Yixing, dengarkan aku. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Dia jahat dan sudah dihukum. Riwayatnya sudah tamat. Tapi kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu."

"Hidup seperti apa yang bisa dimiliki seorang Kim?! Keturunan jelek, tercemar, tidak mampu berbuat baik―"

"Tidak!" sela Yifan parau, nyaris sama tersiksanya seperti Yixing. "Kau bukan seorang Kim. Kau tidak pernah menjadi seorang Kim. Namamu adalah Wu, dan kau istriku."

"Aku istrinya!" Yixing mencengkeram kaus Yifan dan menumpahkan tangisnya di dada Yifan.

"Tidak, Yixing. Kau milikku, sekarang." Yifan mengeratkan dekapannya dan mengecup pelipis Yixing dengan lembut. "Kau adalah milikku. Rasakanlah betapa aku menginginkanmu. Jangan biarkan yang sudah mati menguasaimu. Masih ada banyak kesempatan yang menunggu kita."

Yifan mencium mata dan bibir Yixing, dengan putus asa ia mencoba membangunkan wanita itu dari tempat dingin yang mengancam akan menenggelamkannya. Dengan sepenuh hati Yixing ingin membalas ciuman itu. Mungkin gairah Yifan mampu membangkitkan gairah hidupnya lagi.

Tapi mereka langsung tahu kebenarannya. Yifan menatap lekat wajah Yixing yang tampak bukan bersikap dingin, melainkan keputusasaan. Dengan perlahan Yifan melepaskan dekapannya setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening Yixing.

"Kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat," ujar Yifan. "Kau masih sakit. Kembalilah ke ranjang dan cobalah untuk tidur. Kita bicara lagi besok."

"Jangan dibicarakan lagi," sahut Yixing. "Tidak ada gunanya."

Yixing membiarkan Yifan menuntunnya kembali ke tempat tidur, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tinggal selama seminggu, bermain ski sampai lelah, makan bersama, dan berbincang sedikit dengan sangat sopan. Bagi telinga mereka sendiri, mereka lebih terdengar bagaikan dua orang asing yang saling berteriak dari seberang jurang. Dan Yifan juga tidak lagi berusaha bercinta dengannya setelah malam itu.

Pada malam sebelum mereka pulang, ketika mereka berkemas, Yifan bertanya, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita pulang. Dan sebaiknya kau mengajakku keliling estate-mu supaya aku bisa memulai tugasku sebagai istrimu."

Nyaris tidak terlihat, memang, tapi kini Yifan tampak lebih santai, dan senyum tipis ikut menghiasi wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Yixing. Terima kasih untuk tetap tinggal bersamaku." ucapnya pelan. "Tadinya aku sempat takut jika kau akan pergi dariku."

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Yifan heran. "Pergi ke mana? Kan tidak ada jalan keluar,"

Yifan tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya mengulum senyumnya dan kembali membantu Yixing mengemasi barang-barang mereka.

.

.

.

.

**++_T.B.C_++**

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

.

.

.

_Yixing berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, tapi rasa kasihannya pada pria tua itu semakin meluap. Ia pernah menangis untuk bayinya, untuk Joonmyeon, untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi sekarang ia menangis untuk Jungsoo, dan inilah tangisannya yang paling getir. Yixing merasakan tangan Yifan memeluknya dengan lembut, dan menarik kepalanya agar bersandar di bahu pria itu, lalu ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana, di pelukan suaminya._

_Setelah beberapa saat meluapkan emosinya, Yixing lalu memaksa dirinya untuk tenang. Ia menghapus jejak air matanya, dan kembali tersenyum pada Jungsoo._

_"Kau benar-benar pria yang beruntung," ujar Jungsoo pada Yifan. "Bisa saja saat ini kau telah menikahi wanita lain. Tapi dialah istri yang tepat untukmu. Dia wanita yang baik. Tidak ada yang lebih baik lagi dari dia. Aku, Park Jungsoo, mengatakan itu padamu."_

_"Dan kau benar, paman," sahut Yifan pelan. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku senang mendengarmu mengatakannya."_

.

.

_"Yixing," panggilnya lembut. "Kau sudah bangun?"_

_Tidak terdengar jawaban, hanya suara hembusan nafas teratur. Ketika Yifan yakin Yixing masih tertidur, ia merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup puncak kepala istrinya yang terlelap di dalam dekapannya._

_"Di mana kita sekarang?" gumam Yifan seraya mengusap perlahan kepala Yixing. "Kau datang kepadaku, tapi kenapa? Apa hanya untuk mengusirnya? Kalau benar, mengapa aku mengeluh? Siapa lagi yang harus membelamu darinya selain aku, yang membawanya kembali untuk menyiksamu?_

_"Tapi perasaan itu telah muncul kembali, kan? Mengapa aku takut melihat ke dalam hatimu? Apa yang dapat kutemukan di situ? Cintamu untukku? Cintamu untuknya? Apakah sebagian dari dirimu masih menjadi miliknya? Itukah sebabnya dia selalu menghantuimu?_

_"Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan jika aku menyatakan cintaku padamu? Apakah itu akan membuatmu semakin dekat padaku, atau malah membuatmu menjauh? Argh! Kenapa aku tidak pernah berani untuk mengambil resiko jika itu menyangkut tentangmu?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Coming soon...**

* * *

**Meskipun chapter ini bukan rated M, tapi aul sengaja nggak merubahnya karena di dua part sebelumnya ada konten yang berisikan implisit sex scene, dan masih ada chapter yg rated-nya bakalan berubah jadi M lagi (bocoran)**

**hahaha**

**Btw, maaf ya aul update-nya terlalu lama.**

**lagi ada banyak urusan soalnya .. :3**

**Review-nya jangan lupa ya~~**

**Kisseu :* **


	10. Chapter 10

**A KrisLay Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari sebuah novel berjudul The Stand-In Bride karya Lucy Gordon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: KrisLay slight KrisBaek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ide cerita seluruhnya adalah murni milik sang pengarang. Saya hanya meminjam nama dari karakter yang dipakai disini. EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya rombakan dari saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: M (Implisit Sex Scene).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Gender Switch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and absolutely Remake.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka pulang dan mendapati suasana rumah terasa tegang. Sunmi telah cukup sehat untuk menerapkan larangan Yifan mengenai hubungan cinta antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sementara gadis itu dipenuhi dengan semangat pemberontakan. Ia menelepon Chanyeol setiap hari, meskipun tidak pernah bisa menyelinap ke luar untuk menemui pria itu.

"Kau juga," tegur Yifan dengan nada marah pada Baekhyun. "Dia adalah sepupu dari pria yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan teman ayahku. Kau tidak boleh menemuinya lagi, dan kau tidak akan menikah dengannya."

Saat itu Yifan tidak pernah mengira jika Yixing akan mendengar ucapannya, namun sialnya, wanita itu sedang berada di sekitar situ saat Yifan kembali menegur Baekhyun. Di depan Yixing, Yifan tidak pernah lagi menyebut-nyebut nama Joonmyeon, dan Yixing mulai mengerti bahwa Yifan menahan diri karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sikapnya pada Yixing sekarang selalu lembut dan baik. Tapi ketika mendengar Yifan yang berbicara seperti itu, Yixing menyadari bahwa jurang pemisah di antara mereka berdua masih sedalam dan selebar sebelumnya.

Suatu waktu, Baekhyun mencoba mencari perlindungan pada Yixing yang berusaha menjelaskan situasinya dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Ini bukan salah Chanyeol," bantah Baekhyun penuh perasaan.

"Bukan, ini memang bukan salah Chanyeol," Yixing setuju. "Tapi hal ini sangat melukai Yifan. Jadi jangan harap jika dia akan berubah pikiran."

"Kukira kau berada di pihakku," tuding Baekhyun kecewa.

"Mungkin kalau kau sedikit lebih dewasa, dan yakinkanlah dirimu sendiri bahwa cintamu pada Chanyeol memang dalam dan sungguh-sungguh, bukan hanya sekedar pelampiasan karena terbebas dari Yifan. Sekarang kau bebas menentukan pilihan, jangan terburu-buru memilih pria yang pertama kali kau temui."

Setelahnya, Yixing datang menemui Yifan dan dengan jujur mengatakan bahwa ia ingin keluar sebentar untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Ingin menjadi mak comblang, huh?" tanya Yifan skeptis.

"Baekhyun bukan gadis abad sembilan belas yang harus dikurung di kamarnya sampai dia menurut. Kalau aku membuka jalan komunikasi, kau tidak akan perlu menghadapi pemberontakan besar-besaran. Aku tidak akan membantu mereka kawin lari, hanya agar situasinya tetap terkendali. Tapi aku juga tidak akan melakukannya secara diam-diam. Aku tak mau kau kembali mencurigaiku dengan alasan yang tak jelas."

"Baiklah," ujar Yifan pada akhirnya. "Terima kasih. Aku menghargai itu."

Kunjungan Yixing untuk Chanyeol membuatnya lebih tidak yakin. Ia tidak ragu akan ketulusan Chanyeol, tapi saat ini Chanyeol justru lebih terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja berpacaran daripada layaknya seorang pria dewasa yang bersikap serius.

Yixing kemudian menjelaskan persahabatan antara ayah Yifan dengan Park Jungsoo, memberinya wanti-wanti untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal nekat dan memalukan lagi di hadapan Yifan, menyampaikan pesan-pesan cinta dari Baekhyun, dan berjanji akan membujuk Yifan, jika mungkin.

Sekembalinya ke rumah, Yixing yang tahu bahwa Yifan masih ada di dalam ruang kerjanya, segera mendatanginya untuk membicarakan tentang Chanyeol. Dan ia mendapati pria itu tampak serius membaca selembar surat, sehingga perhatiannya tidak sepenuhnya tercurah pada Yixing.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing setelah ia berhasil mendekati meja kerja Yifan. "Surat dari siapa itu?"

"Dari paman Jungsoo," desah Yifan seraya meletakkan surat itu ke atas meja. "Dia ingin aku mengajakmu untuk mengunjunginya." Yifan dapat melihat Yixing yang tertegun mendengarnya, dan ia pun menambahkan, "Tentu saja, dia diundang ke pernikahan kita, tapi dia tidak bisa hadir."

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Yixing tersendat.

"Nyaris lumpuh total. Dia hidup di kursi roda. Dia punya pelayan, Kyungsoo namanya, yang menyuapinya dan mengurus segala kebutuhannya. Terkadang dia bisa menggumamkan beberapa patah kata, dan beberapa kali dia bisa bicara dengan jelas walau sebentar."

"Ya, Tuhan!" bisik Yixing tak percaya. Ia kemudian mulai berjalan mengelilingi ruangan, berusaha mengusir ketegangannya. "Yifan, aku tidak bisa menemuinya. Terlalu beresiko. Pasti banyak foto yang muncul di koran pada saat―"

"Foto-fotomu?"

"Tidak―kurasa bukan―tapi seandainya ada foto yang tidak kuketahui―dan dia melihatnya―lalu mengenaliku? Itu pasti akan membuatnya sedih."

"Saat itu dia koma selama berbulan-bulan. Jadi dia tidak pernah melihat berita apapun di koran. Lagi pula, aku membaca semua surat kabar yang memuat berita tentang kasus itu, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat fotomu. Kalau memang ada, aku pasti akan langsung mengenalimu." Yifan menghela nafas panjang dan menatap istrinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku harus datang tapi aku akan mencari alasan ketidakhadiranmu."

"Alasan apa yang bisa kau katakan untuk ketidaksopanan ini?"

"Akan kupikirkan nanti," jawab Yifan sembari mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak mau memaksamu melakukan ini."

"Tapi kau harus," kata Yixing tenang. "Ini masalah sopan santun." Yixing memandang mata Yifan dan menambahkan, "Kau adalah pemuka masyarakat di sini. Kau tidak bisa menghindar dari adat istiadat."

Di negara tempat adat istiadat masih dijunjung tinggi, tadinya Yifan sempat takut jika harus menjelaskan tentang ketidakhadiran istrinya pada sebuah kunjungan resmi. Dan ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Yixing karena membuat keadaan menjadi lebih mudah. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam kerja sama Yixing yang mengusik benaknya. Setelah protes pertamanya, Yixing seolah pasrah dan memutuskan semua itu tidak ada artinya lagi. Yixing yang dulu, yang terus-menerus menentangnya, seakan telah lenyap, dan Yifan bersedia mempertaruhkan apapun untuk mendapatkan kembali sosok Yixing yang dikenalnya.

Pikiran itu mengusiknya lagi ketika Yifan melihat Yixing telah bersiap-siap untuk kunjungannya pada hari itu. Yixing mengenakan pakaian formal berwarna gelap, layaknya sosok wanita yang terhormat. Tapi melihat penampilan Yixing seperti itu justru membuat Yifan tidak senang. Yixing telah mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjaga penampilannya, dan Yifan tahu, kadang-kadang manusia bergantung pada sebuah penampilan untuk menutupi kekosongan jiwa.

Biasanya Yifan tidak terlalu sensitif terhadap perasaan orang lain, tapi kali ini ia bisa merasakan kesedihan dan kebingungan Yixing. Yixing seolah tersesat di padang pasir, berjalan tak tentu arah sambil menunggu sesuatu yang mampu memberinya jalan keluar. Walaupun Yifan sangat ingin melakukannya, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa menolong Yixing. Ia sendirilah yang telah membangunkan kembali hantu masa lalu Yixing untuk kembali mengganggunya, dan ia tidak kuasa menenangkannya. Ingin rasanya Yifan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Dan ia benar-benar akan melakukannya jika itu dapat membantu Yixing.

Kediaman Jungsoo terletak di pusat kota, dekat kaki bukit. Dengan caranya sendiri, Park Jungsoo adalah seorang pangeran, dan dia pun hidup selayaknya pangeran sampai suatu hari, dia dirampok dan diserang. Sekarang, dia tak mampu lagi bergerak di tengah-tengah kekayaannya.

Kyungsoo, penjaga Jungsoo, adalah orang pertama yang menyambut kedatangannya. Dia gadis yang ramah dan selalu bisa mengerti setiap keinginan majikannya, walaupun terkadang ucapan majikannya tidak jelas. Tapi kondisinya cukup baik hari ini.

"Beliau lebih ceria dari biasanya," kata Kyungsoo. "Dan ucapannya pun cukup jelas. Beliau sangat senang begitu tahu Anda berdua telah datang."

Kyungsoo kemudian membawa mereka ke sebuah rumah kaca di mana Park Jungsoo tampak terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur beroda. Selimut tebal menutupi lututnya yang lumpuh, dan kepalanya terbaring di atas bantal. Dengan susah payah, Jungsoo berhasil menoleh ketika tamunya mendekat.

"Selamat datang," sambutnya lambat. "Selamat datang, Sobat. Juga untuk istrimu―selamat datang."

Yifan membungkuk dan mencium kening pria tua itu dengan sangat akrab. Dalam hati Yixing takut jika mereka akan melihatnya gemetar, tapi ia memaksakan dirinya tetap bersikap tenang selagi suaminya memperkenalkannya. Jungsoo tersenyum ke arahnya, tidak menyadari bahwa wanita itu dulunya adalah istri dari pria yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Yixing menjawab dengan sopan, dan berterima kasih pada Jungsoo atas hadiah pernikahannya, seperangkat peralatan makan porselen berhias emas yang terlihat begitu mewah.

"Itu hadiah untuk rumah tanggamu," ujar Jungsoo. "Tapi aku punya hadiah lainnya untukmu pribadi. Di meja itu."

Yifan, yang berdiri paling dekat dengan meja yang ditunjuk oleh Jungsoo, kemudian meraih sebuah paket kecil yang ada di sana dan segera memberikannya pada Yixing. Di dalamnya terdapat sepasang anting-anting emas yang luar biasa indah.

"Indah sekali," ujar Yixing kagum. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Ini terlihat seperti barang antik yang sangat berharga."

"Memang," sahut Yifan yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. "Anting-anting itu milik mendiang istrinya."

"Milik istrinya," Yixing terpana.

"Dia memberikannya padamu sebagai tanda perhatiannya padamu."

Yixing mendesah keras, ingin rasanya ia melarikan diri dan bersembunyi. Mengapa ia harus kemari, padahal ia bisa saja tetap tinggal di rumah? Lalu ia menatap mata Yifan, yang menenangkannya, dan merasakan tekanan hangat jari-jemari pria itu di tangannya, dan saat-saat yang menakutkan itu pun segera berlalu begitu saja.

"Bantu aku memakainya," pinta Yixing sambil mengangkat anting-anting itu.

Yifan menyibakkan rambut Yixing ke belakang telinganya, dan Yixing kemudian merasakan nafas Yifan yang terasa hangat di lehernya. Lalu jari-jemari Yifan menyapu ringan telinganya, mengencangkan jepitan anting-anting itu. Yixing menarik nafas pelan, terkejut merasakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak cepat.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Yifan menyentuhnya secara intim sejak malam itu, ketika Yifan berniat mengajaknya bercinta dengannya, tapi kemudian menyerah saat melihat kesedihan Yixing. Sejak itu, Yifan tidak pernah lagi menyentuhnya kecuali secara tak sengaja, atau saat Yifan menggandengnya dengan sikap formal.

Sekarang, ketika Yixing sama sekali tidak siap, perasaan itu kembali membuatnya tersipu. Tatapannya bertemu dengan mata Yifan, dan melihat bahwa pria itu memahaminya. Sesuatu membuat nafas Yixing bertambah cepat. Lalu desah senang Jungsoo membuat mereka berdua kembali ke masa sekarang, dan semua telah berakhir.

"Cantik," kata Jungsoo. "Indah sekali."

"Ya, anting-anting ini memang cantik," puji Yixing. "Terima kasih."

Lalu air mata Yixing mulai berlinang. Menyedihkan sekali melihat kondisi Jungsoo, hidupnya berantakan, dan menyadari bahwa ia, secara tak langsung, telah mempermainkan pria itu.

"Jangan menangis," ujar Jungsoo.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," ujar Yixing serak. "Maaf―Aku benar-benar minta maaf―"

"Tidak perlu merasa kasihan padaku―apalagi ada wanita cantik yang menangis untukku." hibur Jungsoo sopan. Ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya, tapi gagal. "Yifan, hibur istrimu."

Yixing berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, tapi rasa kasihannya pada pria tua itu semakin meluap. Ia pernah menangis untuk bayinya, untuk Joonmyeon, untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi sekarang ia menangis untuk Jungsoo, dan inilah tangisannya yang paling getir. Yixing merasakan tangan Yifan memeluknya dengan lembut, dan menarik kepalanya agar bersandar di bahu pria itu, lalu ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana, di pelukan suaminya.

Setelah beberapa saat meluapkan emosinya, Yixing lalu memaksa dirinya untuk tenang. Ia menghapus jejak air matanya, dan kembali tersenyum pada Jungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar pria yang beruntung," ujar Jungsoo pada Yifan. "Bisa saja saat ini kau telah menikahi wanita lain. Tapi dialah istri yang tepat untukmu. Dia wanita yang baik. Tidak ada yang lebih baik lagi dari dia. Aku, Park Jungsoo, mengatakan itu padamu."

"Dan kau benar, paman," sahut Yifan pelan. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku senang mendengarmu mengatakannya."

Kemudian pria itu mendesah berat. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya terkulai lemas.

"Kyungsoo!" seru Yifan, dan gadis itu muncul dengan cepat. Rupanya sedari tadi dia berada di dekat situ.

Jungsoo tampak tak sadarkan diri, namun dengan tenang Kyungsoo mengatakan pada mereka bahwa majikannya akan baik-baik saja. Terlalu lelah, katanya. Dan setelah membantu Kyungsoo yang memindahkan Jungsoo ke kamarnya, mereka pun berpamitan. Di mobil, selama perjalanan pulang, Yixing yang menyadari bahwa ia masih mengenakan anting-anting itu, kemudian mulai melepasnya.

"Jangan dilepas," cegah Yifan. "Anting-anting itu diberikannya dengan tulus untukmu."

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak menyangka dia akan begitu baik padaku."

"Itu karena dia melihat sesuatu dalam dirimu yang disukainya," sahut Yifan pendek. "Dan aku mengerti sebabnya."

Yifan mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan, sampai-sampai Yixing sendiri tidak yakin jika ia benar-benar mendengarnya. Ketika ia menoleh, pria itu sedang memandang ke luar jendela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing telah pindah dari kamar yang ditinggalinya dulu ke kamar lain yang lebih pantas bagi nyonya rumah, tapi Yifan tetap tinggal di kamarnya sendiri di sebelah kamar Yixing. Kadang-kadang Yifan mendengar suara-suara lirih menembus dinding yang menghubungkan kedua kamar itu. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan, tapi suara itu benar-benar menyiksanya.

Pada malam setelah kunjungan mereka untuk Jungsoo, Yifan terjaga sampai larut, mendengarkan meskipun berusaha tidak mendengar. Selepas tengah malam ia masih bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Yixing yang mengelilingi kamarnya. Lalu suara itu berhenti, dan suasana hening terasa lebih menyiksanya.

Yifan memikirkan sikap Yixing sore itu, yang membiarkan Yifan memeluknya ketika hati wanita itu terkoyak karena rasa kasihannya pada pria tua itu, meskipun dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Dan malam ini, ketika Yixing bisa saja mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Yifan, wanita itu malah masuk ke kamarnya lebih awal. Itu terjadi enam jam yang lalu, dan sekarang Yixing masih terjaga.

Ketika Yifan tidak tahan lagi, ia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan beranjak menuju kamar istrinya. Tidak ada suara dari balik pintu kamar Yixing. Akhirnya Yifan memutuskan untuk membukanya, masuk ke dalam pelan-pelan, dan kembali menutupnya tanpa suara. Di sana, dapat dilihatnya Yixing yang kini berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, dan ia pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara langkah Yifan yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Yifan.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur. Tidak setelah kejadian tadi," sahut Yixing pelan. "Setiap kali aku memejamkan mata, aku selalu melihatnya."

"Paman Jungsoo?"

"Bukan―_Dia_!"

Dan Yifan pun langsung tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan _dia_.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan menghadapi mimpi burukku," ujar Yixing sedih. "Dia selalu ada."

Yifan kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yixing. "Dia tidak boleh ada di sana," katanya pelan seraya menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di atas pipi Yixing. "Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh, kecuali aku."

"Kalau begitu, usirlah dia," Yixing memohon. "Tidak bisakah kau mengusirnya?"

"Ya," sahut Yifan seraya memeluk pinggang ramping Yixing. "Aku akan mengusirnya, jadi hanya akan ada aku. Katakan kalau itu maumu."

"Ya," bisik Yixing sembari menyelipkan tangannya ke leher Yifan. "Itulah yang kuinginkan."

Tetapi Yifan masih saja belum yakin, dan ketidak-yakinannya tercermin dalam ciumannya. Penuh kelembutan dan kemesraan, tapi tanpa gairah. Ada sesuatu yang baru dalam respons Yixing, suatu keputus-asaan, nyaris menyerupai sebuah permohonan yang kembali menyakitkannya. Yifan menciumnya berulang kali, berusaha membawa Yixing kembali padanya.

"Yixing," gumamnya. "Yixing―di mana kau?"

"Bersamamu, di tempat yang aku inginkan," Yixing balas menggumam di sela ciumannya. "Peluk aku, Yifan."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" desak Yifan.

"Aku ingin dirimu―kau."

Ingin rasanya Yifan bertanya apa maksud kata-kata tadi, tapi kebutuhannya memuncak, membuat belaiannya lebih keras, dan ciumannya lebih dalam. Seperti biasa, kecantikan Yixing membuatnya terpesona, tapi malam ini ada sesuatu yang lain. Yifan membuka gaun malam Yixing, lalu pakaiannya sendiri, kemudian memeluk tubuh Yixing yang telanjang erat-erat dan menempelkannya pada tubuhnya.

"Yifan―aku benar-benar menginginkanmu."

Hanya itu yang dibutuhkan Yifan. Ia lebih dulu tiba di ranjang, dan menarik Yixing untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya agar ia bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yixing, merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatannya. Puncak payudara Yixing telah mengeras, menunjukkan hasratnya. Ketika Yifan mengusap dengan bibirnya, Yixing mendesah keras sebagai balasannya. Ia menautkan tangannya di belakang kepala Yifan, mengundangnya untuk memberi kenikmatan yang lebih.

Yifan kemudian mulai mencium lembut wajah dan leher Yixing, berusaha membangkitkan kembali gairah istrinya. Yixing bisa merasakan adanya perubahan suasana hati Yifan melalui kulitnya, perasaannya, dan detak jantungnya. Percintaan yang mereka lakukan pertama kali terkesan liar, saling mencari dan memberi kepuasan, seolah saling menyaingi.

Tapi sekarang, Yifan menggunakan gairah itu untuk memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda kepadanya, sesuatu yang lebih dibutuhkannya daripada kenikmatan. Dengan setiap sentuhan, Yifan menunjukkan kelembutan, perlindungan, dukungan, dan ketakutan Yixing perlahan mulai menghilang. Untuk memenuhi kerinduannya, ia telah mencari Yifan, dan mendapati pria itu ada untuknya.

Belaian kuat tangan Yifan selalu berhasil membangkitkan gairahnya, tapi sekarang tangan itu membuatnya merasa aman. Tidak seorang pun pernah menawarkan rasa aman padanya, dan Yixing langsung menggapainya, tanpa keraguan.

"Yixing," gumam Yifan yang kini telah beralih menindih tubuh Yixing. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan irama yang konstan, mencoba menemukan titik kenikmatan yang ada di dalam tubuh istrinya.

"Peluk aku, Yifan." Yixing mendesah seduktif. "Jangan lepaskan aku."

"Tidak akan," sahut Yifan cepat. "Aku di sini―selalu―" Wajah mereka sangat dekat, dan mata Yifan mengunci pandangan Yixing. "Ah, Yixing!"

Yixing menarik nafas panjang saat Yifan menghentakkan tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba ia seolah berputar dalam pelukan Yifan, menyerukan namanya di sela desahan, menariknya lebih mendekat, mencari suatu puncak kenikmatan tertinggi yang hanya mampu diberikan oleh Yifan. Untuk sesaat, segalanya di antara mereka terasa baik-baik saja, seperti ketika gairah membara menguasai mereka. Tiba-tiba semua perasaan itu sirna begitu saja dan belum pernah jantung Yifan berdebar kencang seperti ini. Sesuatu telah terjadi, indah, mengejutkan, dan ia belum pernah mengalaminya.

Yifan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Yixing dengan sebelah tangannya masih berada di tengkuk Yixing, sementara Yixing kemudian berbalik menghadapnya, dengan satu lengan memeluk dada Yifan penuh rasa percaya, dan merapatkan diri seakan mencari perlindungan.

Yifan seakan mendengar Yixing menggumamkan sesuatu. Mungkin berkata, "sayangku," atau mungkin tidak. Yifan mendengarkan, berharap Yixing akan berbicara lagi, tapi kini wanita itu telah berbaring nyaman di atas dadanya yang bidang, tertidur pulas bagaikan anak kecil. Yifan mengecup puncak kepalanya sekilas, lalu ikut tertidur dengan seulas senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yixing," panggil Yifan lembut. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Tidak terdengar jawaban, hanya suara hembusan nafas teratur. Ketika Yifan yakin Yixing masih tertidur, ia merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup puncak kepala istrinya yang masih terlelap di dalam dekapannya.

"Di mana kita sekarang?" gumam Yifan seraya mengusap perlahan kepala Yixing. "Kau datang kepadaku, tapi kenapa? Apa hanya untuk mengusirnya? Kalau benar, mengapa aku mengeluh? Siapa lagi yang harus membelamu darinya selain aku, yang membawanya kembali untuk menyiksamu?

"Aku tahu saat di arena ski, kau telah kembali ke tempat yang pernah kau ceritakan, tempat tanpa perasaan yang kau masuki ketika anakmu meninggal. Tidak ada kebencian di situ meskipun juga tidak ada cinta, tidak ada kehangatan, tidak ada kebahagiaan. Tidak ada apapun bagi Joonmyeon―dan tidak ada apapun bagiku.

"Tapi perasaan itu telah muncul kembali, kan? Mengapa aku takut melihat ke dalam hatimu? Apa yang dapat kutemukan di situ? Cintamu untukku? Cintamu untuknya? Apakah sebagian dari dirimu masih menjadi miliknya? Itukah sebabnya dia selalu menghantuimu?

"Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan jika aku menyatakan cintaku padamu? Apakah itu akan membuatmu semakin dekat padaku, atau malah membuatmu menjauh? Argh! Kenapa aku tidak pernah berani untuk mengambil resiko jika itu menyangkut tentangmu?"

Yifan kemudian tanpa sadar bergerak secara tiba-tiba, terduduk dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai ia takut Yixing akan terbangun. Tapi Yixing hanya berbalik dan memendamkan dirinya lebih dalam ke tempat tidur. Yifan berdiri, mengenakan kembali celananya tanpa kaus, dan berjalan menuju balkon yang menghadap taman. Ia membuka jendelanya pelan-pelan, dan kemudian keluar menuju udara malam yang dingin.

Dari tempatnya, Yifan bisa melihat _Patio de los_ _Pájaros_ di bawahnya, tempat ia duduk-duduk pada malam itu dan Yixing keluar berjalan-jalan di antara patung burung. Berbicara tentang kebenaran dan Surga, lalu mereka berdua secara misterius mulai saling memahami. Meskipun kemudian pertemuan itu berakhir dengan pertengkaran seperti biasa, karena wanita itu memang terlahir untuk menyiksanya. Dan sekarang ketika ia telah menemukan sesuatu dalam hati dan pikiran Yixing, wanita itu malah semakin menyiksanya, melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak mampu dijawabnya di tempat tidur, dan menggoyahkan keyakinan hidupnya.

"Wu Yixing," gumam Yifan putus asa pada kegelapan malam. "Betapa aku berharap tidak pernah bertemu denganmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kunjungan Yixing di estate milik keluarga Wu merupakan sukses besar. Pada mulanya, orang-orang yang ditemuinya hanya tahu bahwa dia adalah wanita berkebangsaan Inggris dan punya prasangka buruk terhadapnya. Tapi kelancaran Yixing dalam berbahasa Korea berhasil meluluhkan hati mereka. Apa lagi setelah mengetahui bahwa ia lahir di daerah ini dan cukup mengenal daerah ini, lengkap sudah kemenangan Yixing. Mereka bahkan mulai memanfaatkannya sebagai penghubung komunikasi dengan suaminya, Yifan.

"Bukankah akan sangat membosankan, mendiskusikan hal-hal ini dengan seorang wanita?" goda Yixing pada suatu malam, ketika ia menemani Yifan di ruang kerjanya.

"Tidak, tidak, ejekan itu tidak akan berhasil," Yifan membela diri sambil tersenyum. "Tidak setelah aku mendengar ucapanmu pada Sehun di pesta dansa itu. Lagi pula, aku dulu mengatakannya hanya untuk membuatmu kesal." Yifan melirik kertas-kertas yang dibawakan oleh Yixing untuknya sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa sekretaris Hwang tidak membawa berkas ini padaku sejak dulu? Sekarang nyaris terlambat untuk memperbaikinya."

"Dia agak takut padamu," sahut Yixing sambil menahan senyumnya.

"Benarkah?" Yifan menatap Yixing sembari mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku tidak pernah menyadari hal itu."

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan tumpukan pekerjaanmu," Yixing beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Yifan yang kini terlihat menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya dengan matanya yang ikut terpejam. "Apa benar-benar sudah terlambat?"

"Ya," Yifan mendesah pelan saat merasakan tangan Yixing yang kini memijat pundaknya perlahan. "Minggu depan kita akan pergi ke Busan untuk upacara peresmian palemen daerah. Dan aku juga harus menemui beberapa orang di sana."

"Kita?" tanya Yixing bingung. "Aku juga ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan istriku di rumah sementara aku pergi selama berminggu-minggu untuk bekerja, kan?" Yixing tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ia kemudian menyetujui segala hal yang telah diatur oleh Yifan untuk mereka berdua, tanpa membantah.

**.**

Saat di Busan, Yixing seolah berada di tengah-tengah dunia baru. Sekarang teman-teman politik Yifan-lah yang berkerumun ingin mengenalnya. Melalui beberapa jamuan makan malam yang melelahkan tapi membawa kemenangan, Yixing berhasil menyelesaikan apa yang disebut suaminya dengan 'Penaklukan Busan'. Kebanggaan Yifan padanya sangat besar. Dan kedekatan mereka tampaknya semakin berkembang setiap harinya. Ketika pulang ke rumah tiga minggu kemudian, mereka berdua mulai berani berharap bahwa masalah yang mereka hadapi telah berlalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan pulang dari kantornya lebih cepat hari ini. Dengan satu perintah, ia kemudian meminta supir pribadinya untuk segera mengantarnya ke kediaman Jungsoo. Beberapa saat yang lalu Kyungsoo meneleponnya dan mengatakan ada sesuatu hal yang ingin disampaikan untuk Yifan. Yifan pun tiba di kediaman Jungsoo pada sore hari, dan Kyungsoo pun segera menyambutnya.

"Saya tidak tahu apakah saya telah melakukan hal yang benar dengan menelepon Anda," ujarnya gugup.

"Kau terdengar sangat misterius di telepon. Mengapa tidak langsung saja kau katakan apa yang telah terjadi?"

Dan alih-alih menjawabnya, Kyungsoo justru membuka selembar koran, dengan foto seseorang yang terlihat kusut dan wajahnya seperti dikenali oleh Yifan.

"Dialah orangnya," Kyungsoo menunjuk foto itu. "Namanya Kim Jongin, dan dia baru ditangkap dengan tuduhan pembunuhan. Ini juga ditayangkan di televisi, dan ketika Tuan melihat orang ini di layar, beliau menjadi sangat gelisah."

Yifan mengamati foto itu dan kemudian tubuhnya seakan membeku. Sekarang ia tahu di mana ia pernah melihat Kim Jongin sebelumnya―di pengadilan Joonmyeon. Pria itu termasuk salah satu anggota keluarga Kim, tapi ia telah menyodorkan bukti yang memberatkan. Menurut Jongin, Joonmyeon telah merampok kediaman Jungsoo sebelumnya―fakta yang dengan senang hati diakui Joonmyeon, karena delik pembelaan dirinya berdasarkan pada sidik jarinya yang ditemukan di tempat kejadian perkara.

"Dia bilang tempat itu penuh barang berharga, jadi dia akan kembali," ungkap Jongin pada saat itu.

Tapi pernyataan itu kemudian disangkal Joonmyeon dengan panik. Kedua pria bermarga Kim itu saling berteriak di pengadilan. Jongin adalah sosok yang arogan dan tidak menyenangkan, tapi tidak seorang pun meragukan kejujurannya mengenai hal ini.

"Seberapa―gelisah?" tanya Yifan pada Kyungsoo.

"Beliau terus-menerus berkata, 'dia', 'dia'," sahut Kyungsoo. "Saya menanyakan apa maksudnya, dan beliau menjawab, 'Dia yang mencoba membunuhku'. Lalu beliau mulai menangis dan terus-menenurus mengatakan hal itu."

Yifan berusaha tidak mendengarkan pikiran-pikiran yang seakan berteriak padanya. Sangat mengerikan. Karena jika berita itu benar―

Jika berita itu benar, berarti Joonmyeon tidak bersalah atas tuduhan yang membuatnya masuk penjara. Dan itu berarti...

Yifan berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dan membaca seluruh artikel itu di koran. Kim Jongin telah ditangkap karena menembak seorang polisi dengan brutal di hadapan banyak saksi. Orang itu jelas-jelas bersalah, dan akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di balik jeruji penjara hanya untuk kejahatan ini saja. Dan apa pun yang dilakukan Yifan, tidak ada yang dapat mengubah keputusan itu.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Tuan Wu?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Saya tadinya ingin melapor pada polisi, tapi identifikasi penjahat dari seseorang yang sakit parah―"

"Tidak akan banyak berguna," sahut Yifan menyetujui.

"Mereka akan menanyai Tuan dan membuat sakitnya bertambah parah. Apakah lebih baik saya diam saja? Tolong beri saya saran, Tuan."

"Nanti akan kupikirkan," kata Yifan pada akhirnya. "Untuk sementara, jangan bicara apa-apa. Coba tenangkan dia, dan jangan biarkan dia menonton berita di televisi. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan berpikir keras di rumah, lega karena mereka menjamu tamu, dan keresahannya bisa disembunyikan. Ketika tamu-tamu sudah pulang, Yifan mengatakan pada istrinya ia akan bekerja sampai malam, namun nyatanya ia hanya menghabiskan malam itu dengan mondar-mandir di ruangannya.

Tidak ada keraguan langkah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jika pria yang tidak bersalah dihukum, maka, walaupun sekarang dia telah meninggal, nama baiknya berhak dipulihkan. Sangat mudah. Kecuali...

Kecuali penemuan bahwa Joonmyeon ternyata tidak bersalah akan mendamaikan Yixing dengan kenangannya. Tepat pada saat Yixing sedang bersandar kepadanya, wanita itu akan menyadari munculnya jurang pemisah baru di antara mereka.

Yifan menyadari, dengan lega, bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan tindakan apa pun tanpa membicarakannya dengan pihak berwajib. Ia kemudian teringat dengan Xi Luhan, teman baiknya sekaligus politisi lokal, yang juga cukup berpengaruh di kepolisian. Pagi berikutnya Yifan menelepon Luhan, dan ia sudah duduk di ruang kerja Luhan pada waktu makan siang.

"Ini tentang Kim Jongin, yang baru-baru ini ditahan," tutur Yifan. "Atau tepatnya, tentang kasus yang dialami Park Jungsoo."

Luhan tampak terkejut mendengarnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu secepat ini?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Tahu tentang apa?"

"Tentang Jongin yang melakukan penyerangan terhadap Tuan Park. Kami tidak yakin pada kebenaran pengakuan itu, tapi sulit untuk memahami hal sebaliknya."

"Mengakui?"

"Untuk mengejek kami," sahut Luhan. "Selusin saksi melihat pembunuhan polisi itu, jadi dia tahu dia tidak bisa berkelit lagi. Kukira dia pikir, dia bermaksud menghibur diri dengan melihat pihak berwenang terpaksa menjelaskan masalah itu kepada masyarakat. Walaupun, seperti kataku tadi, mungkin saja dia berbohong."

"Sayangnya tidak," sangkal Yifan dengan berat hati. "Dia tidak berbohong. Paman Jungsoo telah mengenalinya."

Yifan kemudian menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo, dan Luhan bersiul heran.

"Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Yifan.

"Sulit untuk dipastikan. Akan sulit mendakwanya berdasarkan bukti-bukti yang kita miliki. Dia bisa saja menyangkal telah mengaku. Kita mungkin akan lebih banyak berdebat tentang hasil selanjutnya sampai kasus ini menghilang di bawah tumpukan kasus lain.

Jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang perlu tahu, pikir Yifan saat meninggalkan ruangan. Tidak seorang pun, termasuk wanita yang bebannya akan berlipat ganda jika mengetahui Kim Joonmyeon tidak bersalah.

Belum cukupkah penderitaan Yixing? Bukankah sebaiknya ia melindungi Yixing dari kebenaran ini? Tapi nuraninya mengatakan ia ingin Yixing tidak tahu, agar wanita itu bisa bersandar sepenuhnya pada dirinya. Jika saja Yixing tahu apa yang telah ia dapati, apakah wanita itu akan tetap menjadi miliknya? Ingin rasanya Yifan menyimpan kebenaran ini, dan tidak mengambil resiko menghancurkan kedekatan yang mulai terbina di antara mereka. Tapi apakah ia berhak berdiam diri saja, demi kepentingannya sendiri?

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Yifan kembali bergulat dengan ketakutannya. Banyak sekali alasan baik untuk melakukan apa yang sesuai dengan keinginannya, dan sebagai pria yang berkuasa, ia mengetahui hal itu. Tapi ia juga pria yang memegang teguh moralitas dan ia selalu mudah menampik godaan untuk merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

Setidaknya, sampai saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++_T.B.C_++**

* * *

**Next chapter:**

_"Yixing, jangan berpura-pura. Aku suamimu. Jika ini sulit bagimu, aku ingin kau membagi beban ini denganku."_

_"Kau dan aku? Berbagi beban ini?" Yixing tertawa kecil._

_"Jangan," Yifan memohon. "Jangan menutup diri dariku."_

_"Aku tidak menutup diri," bantah Yixing terlalu cepat. "Tidak ada yang perlu kututupi darimu. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini tidak akan mempengaruhi kita."_

_Hati Yifan mencelos. Ia mendengar kata-kata logis itu, dan melihat senyum cerah Yixing. Namun kata-kata dan senyuman itu bagaikan sebuah pintu yang dibanting tepat di depan wajahnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yifan sendirilah yang mengantar Yixing ke bandara hari itu juga. Ia membawakan tas-tas Yixing dan menunggu, sementara Yixing sedang melakukan _check in_. Sikap mereka terhadap satu dengan lainnya tampak tenang dan sopan. Tidak tampak dari penampilan Yifan bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat takut._

_Yifan mengantar Yixing hingga ke dalam dan bertanya, "Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"_

_"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Yixing ragu. "Berapa lama biasanya urusan seperti ini?"_

_"Tidak lama, kalau orang itu ingin cepat pulang. Aku ingin tahu seberapa cepat kau ingin pulang."_

_"Yifan―"_

_"Apa kau akan kembali padaku?" tanya Yifan cemas. Ia menggenggam tangan Yixing terlampau erat, enggan untuk melepasnya._

_"Jika kubilang tidak, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Coming soon...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A KrisLay Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari sebuah novel berjudul The Stand-In Bride karya Lucy Gordon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: KrisLay slight KrisBaek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ide cerita seluruhnya adalah murni milik sang pengarang. Saya hanya meminjam nama dari karakter yang dipakai disini. EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya rombakan dari saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Gender Switch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and absolutely Remake.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan keliru jika mengira Yixing tidak memperhatikan keresahannya kemarin malam. Yixing telah mengamatinya dan menduga bahwa ia tidak begadang untuk bekerja. Jadi ketika Yifan masuk ke kamar mereka sore itu dengan langkah berat, Yixing telah siap menyambutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya seraya berdiri menghadap Yifan, mencari kejujuran di matanya.

Sampai saat ini, Yifan mengira masih ada keraguan tentang apa akan dikatakannya. Tapi sekarang ia menyadari keputusannya sudah bulat, karena ia tidak mungkin membohongi Yixing.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Yifan? Kau darimana?"

"Menemui seseorang yang bernama Luhan," jawabnya pelan. "Dia punya hubungan luas dengan kepolisian. Dan aku menemuinya untuk bertanya tentang Kim Jongin yang telah ditahan karena membunuh seorang polisi."

Yixing tertegun mendengarnya. "Jo-Jongin? Maksudmu orang yang memberi kesaksian di pengadilan Joonmyeon?"

"Ya," Yifan menggumam pelan sembari menundukkan wajahnya. "Rupanya kesaksiannya dulu itu palsu. Yang menyerang paman Jungsoo adalah Jongin sendiri."

Yixing terbelalak mendengarnya. "Yifan, a-apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku―" Yifan terdiam. Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sendiri nyaris membuat Yifan tercekik. "Joonmyeon tidak bersalah. Jongin-lah yang bersalah."

"A-apa Jongin yang mengatakan itu?"

"Ya,"

"Tapi―kenapa?"

"Karena dia sudah tidak punya beban. Dia akan menjalani hukuman seumur hidup dan pengakuannya ini akan mempersulit polisi, tapi tidak berakibat apa-apa baginya."

Yifan tidak yakin seberapa banyak dari informasi ini yang bisa dicerna Yixing. Sepertinya Yixing berusaha menjaga jarak dari berita itu, agar bisa memeriksanya dengan lebih seksama, dan mungkin untuk melindungi diri.

"Dan kau yakin dialah pria yang menyerang paman Jungsoo?" Yixing bertanya pelan.

"Aku yakin. Paman Jungsoo melihat wajah Jongin di televisi pada hari penangkapannya dan memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa―Yixing!"

Wajah Yixing berubah pucat pasi sampai-sampai Yifan takut jika dia akan pingsan. Yifan meraihnya tapi Yixing melangkah mundur, mencengkeram pinggiran tempat tidur untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Joonmyeon tidak bersalah," ucapnya dengan suara mengambang. "Jadi selama ini dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin..."

"Sayangnya, semua itu benar." sahut Yifan pelan.

"Oh, Tuhan!" bisik Yixing parau. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, sayang." ucap Yifan pelan. "Aku akan segera menjalani prosedur untuk memulihkan nama baiknya."

Tapi bukan itu maksud Yixing, dan Yifan pun menyadari hal itu ketika ia melihat sorot mata putus asa istrinya. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan Yixing dengan kenangan dan ketakutan-ketakutannya sekarang?

"Selama ini―selama ini aku membencinya," gumam Yixing pada dirinya sendiri sembari berjalan mengelilingi kamar. "Tapi ternyata dia tidak bersalah―"

"Kau membencinya bukan karena masalah ini," Yifan mengingatkan. "Bahkan tanpa kejadian ini, dia tetaplah pria yang telah mempermainkanmu."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku berusaha untuk berpikir jernih, tapi itu sangat sulit. Aku meninggalkannya, tidakkah kau mengerti?! Jika saja aku tetap tinggal..."

"Yixing, kejadian ini karena kesalahannya sendiri." desah Yifan putus asa.

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Yifan. "Apakah itu kesalahannya jika Jongin berbohong?"

"Ya!" bentak Yifan tak sabaran. "Bagaimana mulanya dia mengenal Jongin? Karena mereka sama-sama penjahat! Jika dia pria baik-baik, dia tentu akan menjauh dari Jongin! Ya, dia sendirilah biang keladinya, dan jika kau berpikir jernih, kau pasti bisa memahami hal itu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berharap aku berpikir jernih jika aku kembali mendengar suaranya di benakku? Aku bisa mengatasi hal itu ketika kukira dia bersalah, tapi―Oh, Tuhan! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Jika saja aku tetap tinggal dan membelanya, mungkin dia masih punya semangat hidup..."

"Tapi dia akan tetap tinggal di penjara. Saat itu tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membebaskannya. Jongin bersedia mengaku karena sekarang Joonmyeon sudah meninggal. Kau tetap tidak mungkin membebaskannya dengan tetap tinggal."

"Dia memohon padaku untuk memercayainya," Yixing kemudian berbalik membelakangi Yifan dan menangis. "Tapi aku terlanjur berprasangka buruk."

"Perilakunya-lah yang membuatmu berprasangka buruk." Yifan mengingatkan.

Ketika Yixing tidak menanggapi, emosi Yifan pun meledak. Ia mencengkeram bahu Yixing dan membalikkan tubuh wanita itu menghadapnya. "Dengar," ucapnya tegas. "Aku mengenalmu sebagai wanita yang kuat dan bijak. Kau selalu ingin aku menganggapmu begitu. Jadi, bersikaplah seperti itu. Pandanglah dia apa adanya, orang tidak berguna yang hidup dari uangmu dan menghancurkan hatimu. Jangan menganggapnya orang suci hanya karena dia tidak bersalah dalam kejahatan ini. Sikap sentimental seperti ini tidak pernah kuharapkan darimu."

Yixing kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Yifan dengan pandangan hampa, seolah mati rasa. Yifan sendiri merasa seakan melawan kabut. Tak satu pun perkataan atau perbuatannya membuahkan hasil, yang membuatnya semakin takut, dan ketakutan itu muncul dalam bentuk amarah.

"Dulu kau berani menentangku!" serunya lantang sambil mengguncang tubuh Yixing. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah berani untuk melawannya?! Sebenarnya seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk menyingkirkannya?!"

Yixing masih saja terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menangis dalam diam. Enggan untuk kembali bersitatap dengan Yifan yang mampu membuatnya semakin kacau.

"Akuilah," tuntut Yifan getir. "Kau masih mencintainya. Betul, kan?"

"Tidak―tentu saja tidak."

"Hanya di bibir!" bentak Yifan parau. "Tapi semua tingkah lakumu memberitahuku jika kau masih menyimpannya dalam hatimu."

"Kalau memang itu benar, apa kau pikir kau berhak untuk mengeluh?" ujar Yixing pada akhirnya. "Bukankah kau menikahiku hanya untuk mempertahankan harga dirimu? Nah, sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan keinginanmu, dan perasaanku bukan urusanmu."

Yixing kemudian melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Yifan di bahunya dan berlari ke luar kamar, meninggalkan Yifan sendiri, merenungi kerusakan akibat perbuatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan tidak pernah tahu ke mana Yixing pergi, dan Yixing tidak pernah memberitahunya tentang waktu berjam-jam yang dihabiskannya dengan berdiam diri di halaman. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat badai tangisnya yang keras, diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar ketika ia berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran buruknya. Joonmyeon tidak bersalah, tetapi ia telah meninggalkan pria itu.

_"Kau masih mencintainya. Betul, kan?"_

"Tidak, itu tidak benar!" Yixing meracau tak jelas sambil menutup kedua telinganya ketika ucapan terakhir Yifan kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Lalu tangisnya pun kembali meledak dan terus berlanjut sampai ia terlalu lelah untuk menangis lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosi dan perasaannya, Yixing kembali mencari Yifan dan mendapati pria itu tengah menyendiri di ruang kerja.

"Kita berdua telah mengatakan banyak hal yang salah," ujar Yixing memulai pembicaraan.

_Katakan bahwa kau tidak mengatakan hal yang salah._

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu mengatasi masalah ini," Yifan tersenyum masam. "Mungkin aku ceroboh, dan untuk itu aku minta maaf―"

_Katakan bahwa kau tidak lagi mencintainya._

"Tidak, tidak, kau benar." sela Yixing. "tentang aku yang melebih-lebihkan kebaikannya sekarang. Ini hanya masalah akal sehat," Yixing tersenyum. "Hanya saja, tolong beri aku sedikit waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini."

"Yixing, jangan berpura-pura. Aku suamimu. Jika ini sulit bagimu, aku ingin kau membagi beban ini denganku."

"Kau dan aku? Berbagi beban ini?" Yixing tertawa kecil.

"Jangan," Yifan memohon. "Jangan menutup diri dariku."

"Aku tidak menutup diri," bantah Yixing terlalu cepat. "Tidak ada yang perlu kututupi darimu. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini tidak akan mempengaruhi kita."

Hati Yifan mencelos. Ia mendengar kata-kata logis itu, dan melihat senyum cerah Yixing. Namun kata-kata dan senyuman itu bagaikan sebuah pintu yang dibanting tepat di depan wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu kemudian, Yifan masuk ke kamarnya tepat ketika Yixing baru saja selesai menerima telepon. "Ada apa?" tanya Yifan yang kemudian ikut terduduk di samping Yixing.

"Aku baru saja bicara dengan ibu pemilik apartemenku di Inggris," jawab Yixing. "Dia ingin tahu apa rencanaku selanjutnya. Sewaktu aku pergi, aku telah membayar sewa dua bulan di muka, tapi aku harus memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang."

"Apa lagi yang harus kau putuskan?" tanya Yifan pelan. "Kau istriku. Di sinilah rumahmu sekarang."

"Aku tahu, Yifan. Hanya saja, masih ada banyak hal yang harus diurus. Ketika aku pergi, aku hanya berniat pergi selama beberapa minggu. Dan kau juga harus kembali ke Busan, jadi ini saat yang tepat bagiku untuk pulang ke Inggris dan membereskan semuanya." Yixing tersenyum sekilas, lalu tertawa gamang. "Bahkan mungkin aku punya beberapa buku perpustakaan yang belum kukembalikan. Pasti dendanya sudah menggunung sekarang."

Yifan terdiam, seperti ada awan gelap yang kini menaunginya. Dengan hanya melihat ekspresi wajahnya, Yixing bahkan bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh suaminya.

"Telepon pemilik apartemenmu," kata Yifan pada akhirnya. "Dia bisa mengembalikan buku-bukumu, dan aku akan mengirim seseorang untuk mengambil barang-barangmu―"

"Tidak, Yifan." sela Yixing cepat. "Aku tidak mau orang lain menyentuh barang-barang milikku. Dan ada beberapa orang yang harus kutemui―teman-teman lama―aku harus berpamitan―"

"Apa kau betul-betul akan berpamitan?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Yixing cepat.

Terlalu cepat, hingga tanpa sadar membuat tubuh Yifan gemetar karena takut. "Jangan pergi, Yixing. Semua itu bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain."

"Tidak, Yifan. Aku ingin mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Baiklah," ujar Yifan sedikit enggan. "Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Yifan sendirilah yang mengantar Yixing ke bandara hari itu juga. Ia membawakan tas-tas Yixing dan menunggu, sementara Yixing sedang melakukan check in. Sikap mereka terhadap satu dengan lainnya tampak tenang dan sopan. Tidak tampak dari penampilan Yifan bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat takut.

Yifan mengantar Yixing hingga ke dalam dan bertanya, "Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Yixing ragu. "Berapa lama biasanya urusan seperti ini?"

"Tidak lama, kalau orang itu ingin cepat pulang. Aku ingin tahu seberapa cepat kau ingin pulang."

"Yifan―"

"Apa kau akan kembali padaku?" tanya Yifan cemas. Ia menggenggam tangan Yixing terlampau erat, enggan untuk melepasnya.

"Jika kubilang tidak, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Yifan mempererat genggaman tangannya dan menatap istrinya dengan pandangan tak rela. "Yixing―"

Belum sempat Yifan menyelesaikan ucapannya, dan ia terpaksa menghentikannya saat sekumpulan orang menyelanya dan berusaha lewat. "Cepat, nona! Ini panggilan terakhir."

Kemudian rombongan itu menyeruak di antara mereka, dan genggaman Yixing terlepas. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana atau mengapa itu bisa terjadi. Yang dilihatnya terakhir kali adalah Yifan yang berusaha menggapainya dari seberang pembatas, wajahnya dihiasi tanda tanya dan penuh kecemasan. Ketika Yixing mulai berjalan menjauh, ia dapat merasakan Yifan yang menyerukan namanya. Tapi ketika ia menoleh, ia tak dapat lagi menemukan suaminya di manapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika pesawat mendarat di London, Yixing akhirnya menyadari betapa ia ingin kembali ke apartemen kecilnya. Memang kecil dan lusuh, tapi itulah satu-satunya tempat di mana ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan tempat itu akan menyambutnya.

Tapi ternyata tidak seperti itu pada awalnya. Yixing menggigil kedinginan begitu memasuki apartemennya. Tentu saja, pemanas ruangannya telah mati sepanjang musim dingin. Dengan cepat ia menyalakan semua lampu dan pemanas ruangan, dan ruangan ini akan segera hangat lagi. Sementara udara mulai terasa hangat, Yixing memandang sekelilingnya, berusaha menikmati keadaan sekitarnya seperti seolah bertemu teman lama. Buku-bukunya, tumpukan koleksi CD-nya, semua itu menunjukkan seleranya, kepribadiannya.

Tapi kepribadiannya telah berubah. Ia bukan lagi wanita yang sama seperti saat ia meninggalkan apartemen ini. Wanita itu tinggal di masa lalu, semakin jelas karena ia berusaha meninggalkan masa lalu itu. Ia telah bertemu Yifan, membenci pria itu, menantangnya, tapi kemudian dengan sangat terpaksa mengakui bahwa ia telah terpikat padanya.

Sekarang Yixing seolah berdiri di atas jembatan. Masa depan telah mengundangnya meskipun masih tertutupi kabut tebal, sementara masa lalu seolah masih enggan untuk melepasnya. Dan dari Yifan, ia mengenal panasnya gairah, serta ketegangan tak terduga akibat kemarahan. Seharusnya ia meninggalkan Yifan, tapi Yifan ada di sini bersamanya, mengisi kesunyian. Yifan belum pernah datang ke apartemen ini, tapi Yixing telah membawa pria itu ke tempat ini di hatinya. Dulu ia dikejar-kejar oleh bayangan Joonmyeon. Tapi sekarang, anehnya, Yifan-lah yang menghantuinya.

Apa pun yang dilakukannya, wajah Yifan selalu terbayang dalam benaknya. Kadang ia terlihat keras, menyalahkan dan menghakimi, seperti yang dilihatnya pada malam pengantin mereka. Tapi bayangan itu segera pudar dan ada Yifan yang baru. Yifan yang terkejut melihat kehancurannya, Yifan yang khawatir serta penuh perhatian, dan juga Yifan yang selalu bersikap lembut. Dialah pria yang tetap ada bersamanya di Tembok Kematian, menolak meninggalkannya selama ia masih dalam bahaya. Tidak ada sikap dingin dan penuh penghinaan yang bisa mengusirnya, renung Yixing dengan senyum tipis.

Itulah Yifan yang saat ini menemaninya duduk di sofa, mendengarkan musik dalam gelap. Dalam kegelapan Yixing kembali membayangkan dirinya duduk di sofa hotel, saat Yifan menggendongnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, dan saat Yifan mengeringkan kakinya dengan lembut. Dialah Yifan yang berbeda, yang ingin dikenalnya, sisi lain si aristokrat.

"Aku harus meninggalkanmu untuk mengetahui seberapa besar cintaku padamu," gumam Yixing sembari memeluk lututnya. "Dan jika aku kembali, apakah aku masih akan tetap mencintaimu? Lalu, apakah kau juga akan mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan tinggal di Busan untuk urusan parlemen sampai saat-saat terakhir, lalu kembali ke rumah menjelang akhir bulan. Ada yang ditunggu-tunggu dengan gembira di rumahnya, karena bulan ini Yifan akan berulang tahun, ulang tahun pertama sejak pernikahannya. Dan tentu saja Nyonya Wu akan membuat pesta besar, jika saja dia cepat kembali dan mulai memberi perintah.

Sambil bekerja hingga larut malam di ruang kerjanya, Yifan memandangi kalender, resah mengingat hari ulang tahunnya yang kian dekat. Jika istrinya tidak ada, maka situasi ini seolah mengumumkan pada semua orang bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah, dan harga dirinya menentang keras hal itu.

Tapi mungkin saja Yixing tidak tahu tanggal kelahirannya. Bukankah wajar jika ia yang menelepon, menanyakan kabar Yixing, lalu menyisipkan hal ini dalam pembicaraan. Tidak akan terdengar seperti permohonan jika ia berhati-hati dalam memilih kata-kata.

Ia pun kemudian mulai menekan nomor telepon Yixing yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Tapi ketika dering pertama mulai terdengar, Yifan buru-buru menekan tombol merah dan membanting ponselnya asal. Sial! Kenapa hal seperti ini saja terasa begitu berat untuk dilakukannya?

Yifan mendesah berat seraya menumpukan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya. Ia menggeram kesal dan hampir menendang meja kerjanya jika saja Sehun tidak masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Ah, ma-maaf, hyung." Sehun meringis canggung dan mengangkat arsip yang dibawanya. "A-aku membawakan arsip yang tadi kau minta. Tapi jika kau sedang butuh waktu untuk menyendiri, aku bisa menunggu di luar."

"Tidak perlu," sahut Yifan datar. "Bawa kemari arsip itu."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menyerahkan arsip itu pada Yifan. Namun Yifan hanya memandanginya sejenak, membolak-balikkan halaman yang ada, kemudian meletakkan kembali arsip itu di pinggiran meja. Ia memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya sambil menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Di mana Baekhyun?" tanya Yifan.

"Ba-Baekhyun?" Sehun memastikan.

"Ya, Baekhun. Kau kan yang terus-menerus membuntutinya." tambah Yifan datar. "Apa kau berhasil?"

"Tidak, hyung." jawab Sehun putus asa.

"Tidak," Yifan berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Seperti penyakit menular saja."

"A-apa, hyung?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Cari dia."

Dan tanpa menunggu perintah untuk yang ke dua kalinya, Sehun pun segera pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Yifan. Cukup lama Sehun pergi mencari gadis itu, namun ia kembali dengan tangan kosong. Ia tidak berhasil menemukan Baekhyun di mana pun.

"Mungkin dia pergi ke luar rumah?"

"Ta-tapi sepertinya dia tidak memesan mobil," jawab Sehun ragu.

"Kalau begitu dia masih ada di dalam rumah." Yifan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk mengikutinya. "Cepat cari dia lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah dilakukan pencarian selama hampir sepuluh menit, Sehun akhirnya berhasil menemukan Baekhyun. Gadis itu ada di taman burung, bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, dan ia tidak sendirian.

"Mengapa kau memata-matai kami?" tanya Baekhyun marah.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku hanya―"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun, biar kuurus." potong Yifan yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. "Selamat malam, Chanyeol-ssi." tambahnya datar.

"Se-selamat malam," jawab Chanyeol yang berusaha keras untuk tetap terlihat tenang. "Saya bisa menjelaskan―"

"Jangan!" cegah Baekhyun yang masih terlihat kesal. "Tidak usah dijelaskan. Cinta kita adalah urusan kita sendiri."

"Mungkin kau benar," sahut Yifan datar, namun justru mengagetkan Baekhyun. "Tapi seharusnya kau izinkan Chanyeol-ssi yang mengatakannya, Baekhyun. Aku mencarimu untuk membawanya kepadaku. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak perlu melakukannya," Yifan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol, masih dengan tatapan datarnya. "Apakah istriku sudah memberitahumu bahwa nama baik sepupumu telah dipulihkan?"

"Ya, Yixing sudah memberitahukan hal itu padaku."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu datanglah ke ruang kerjaku sepuluh menit lagi. Kau punya cukup waktu untuk menghapus bekas lipstik itu di wajahmu," Yifan mendengus jijik melihatnya dan bersiap membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, dan aku juga ingin mendengar beberapa pernyataan langsung darimu."

"Maksud Anda―tentang kesanggupan saya―menghidupi istri?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit tak yakin.

"Itu bisa dibahas lain waktu. Malam ini aku ingin kau mengatakan padaku apa saja yang kau ingat tentang sepupumu, dan―" ucapannya terhenti, dan kepedihan tampak membayangi wajah Yifan. "Yah, ada kesalahan yang bisa dibetulkan, dan ada juga kesalahan yang harus ditanggung. Mungkin kita tidak akan pernah tahu bedanya, sampai semuanya terlambat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari kedua disusul hari ketiga, keempat, dan tanpa terasa seminggu telah berlalu. Yixing telah mengepak barang-barangnya, dan mengurus segala sesuatu sampai tinggal hanya menyerahkan kunci apartemennya. Ia menundanya sehari, lalu sehari lagi, hingga akhirnya ia sendiri tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia menunda kepulangannya. Terkadang, ia bertanya-tanya apakah Yifan akan meneleponnya. Ia bahkan berharap Yifan ada di sini, berdebat dengannya, memerintah seperti dulu, bahkan membuatnya marah.

Mungkin Yifan akan meneleponnya untuk mengingatkan bahwa tidak lama lagi ia akan berulang tahun. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ponselnya tidak berbunyi sekalipun, dan tiba-tiba Yixing mengerti. Yifan telah membiarkannya membuat keputusan sendiri tanpa memberi tekanan apa pun.

Akhirnya, Yixing merasa keputusan telah dibuat, bukan olehnya, dan bukan sekarang, tapi pada suatu waktu di masa lalu yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Ia kembali meyakinkan dirinya selama beberapa waktu, lalu menyerahkan kunci apartemennya, mengatur pengiriman barang-barangnya, dan segera pergi menuju bandara untuk naik pesawat dengan penerbangan berikutnya menuju Korea Selatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing sama sekali tidak memberitahu siapa pun tentang kedatangannya. Dan hari telah menjelang malam ketika taksi yang ditumpanginya mulai melewati gerbang Residenza. Ia kemudian memasuki rumah tanpa ribut-ribut dan segera menemui Baekhyun di kamarnya.

"Yixing, akhirnya kau pulang!" seru Baekhyun senang yang langsung berlari ke arah Yixing dan memeluknya erat.

Sementara Yixing hanya tertawa pelan dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Di mana Yifan?"

"Tentu saja di ruang kerjanya. Kau tahu? Dia benar-benar seperti beruang sejak kau pergi. Bekerja sampai pagi, tidak memperhatikan jadwal makannya, dan akan selalu menggeram pada semua orang yang membuatnya kesal." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum masam. "Kasihan Sehun. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti zombie karena tidak pernah tidur. Wajahnya semakin pucat, dan dia bisa saja pingsan di meja kerjanya jika ini tidak segera diakhiri."

"Oh, astaga.." Yixing mendesah simpati. "Kurasa aku harus segera menyelamatkannya sebelum apa yang kau katakan tadi benar-benar terjadi."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia mendorong bahu Yixing untuk segera pergi setelah sebelumnya memberikan sebuah kalimat penyemangat untuknya. Ruang kerja Yifan terletak di lantai paling atas, dan Yixing pun tertegun di tempatnya saat melihat Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja Yifan. Benar apa kata Baekhyun. Kondisinya benar-benar terlihat kacau dan menyedihkan karena terlalu lama bekerja. Tapi kemudian kekhawatirannya pada pemuda itu pun segera sirna saat dilihatnya Sehun tersenyum senang ketika ia berjalan mendekat. Sehun baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya dan menyambut kedatangan Yixing, tapi Yixing memberinya isyarat untuk tetap diam. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, namun kemudian suara Yifan yang memanggilnya kembali membuatnya mendesah frustasi.

"Sehun-ah! Apa kau akan mencari berkas-berkas itu semalaman, hah?!" seru Yifan yang terdengar lewat celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. "Cepat bawa berkas-berkas itu kemari!"

"Baik, hyung!" sahut Sehun enggan.

Ia terburu-buru mengambil berkas yang diinginkan oleh Yifan, tapi Yixing segera merebutnya dari tangan Sehun dan melangkah masuk ke ruang kerja Yifan. Di sana, dapat ia lihat Yifan yang masih mengenakan kemeja kerjanya dan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti penguasa. Hanya seorang pria lelah yang seharusnya beristirahat, tapi tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja. Yixing memerhatikan bahwa sofa di ruangan itu terlihat kusut, dan ia menerka Yifan tinggal di ruangan ini sepanjang waktu. Di sebelahnya, di atas meja, ada gelas anggur yang telah kosong dan botol yang setengah penuh. Hati Yixing tersentuh melihatnya.

"Bawa kemari cepat," perintah Yifan tanpa menoleh.

Yixing mendekat pelan ke samping meja Yifan dan meletakkan berkas-berkas itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kuharap kau sudah membacanya seperti yang kuminta," ujar Yifan datar. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menurutku, sudah saatnya aku pulang." sahut Yixing sambil mengulum senyumnya.

Detik itu juga, kepala Yifan terangkat dan matanya terbelalak, seolah tak mempercayai apa yang kini dilihatnya. Untuk sesaat, ia sempat berpikir, mungkin saja ia melihat apa yang ingin dilihatnya, tapi ia tidak berani memercayainya. Lalu kesadarannya timbul, dan apa yang Yixing lihat di wajah Yifan membuatnya menahan nafas. Jadi inilah Yifan yang sesungguhnya, dan Yixing tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Gelas terjatuh, berkas-berkas berterbangan, kursi terbanting ke lantai, dan Yifan dengan tergesa segera memutari mejanya. Ia segera meraih tubuh ramping Yixing yang berdiri menantinya dan memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Kau kembali," ucap Yifan parau. "Kau kembali padaku."

Yixing tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan Yifan tak kalah erat. "Tentu saja. Aku harus membawakan hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Tidak, sayang." Yifan melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih mengecup kening Yixing dengan sayang. "Kaulah hadiah ulang tahun terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan."

"Tapi aku punya hadiah lain untukmu," Yixing meraih sebelah tangan Yifan dan meletakkannya dengan lembut di atas perut datarnya. "Di sini."

"Yi-Yixing, apa―apa maksudmu?" tanya Yifan dengan suaranya yang terdengar bergetar.

Dan sebagai jawabannya, Yixing hanya tersenyum. Ia menarik kepala Yifan mendekat, dan menyentuhkan bibir keduanya dengan perlahan. Yixing menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh keyakinan, karena hanya itulah yang dibutuhkan oleh Yifan untuk saat ini.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada satu orang lagi yang akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Wu," ucap Yixing sesaat setelah mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Ya," Yifan kembali mengecup bibir Yixing sekilas, sebelum akhirnya ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan berlutut tepat di depan perut istrinya yang masih terlihat datar. Yifan mengecupnya lembut, dan mengusapnya dengan sayang. "Hi, baby." ucap Yifan yang dibalas gumaman tawa oleh Yixing. "Aku adalah ayahmu, dan kita akan segera bertemu beberapa bulan lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++_T.B.C_++**

* * *

**Happy new year! 'o')/**

**Fiiuuh~ Akhirnya publish juga chapter 11 .. **

**Dan, oh God! **

**Ini adalah chapter favorit aul .. X3 **

**Kkk~ **

**Tinggal satu chapter lagi nih guys .. **

**Kira-kira menurut kalian anaknya cowok apa cewek nih? :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A KrisLay Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari sebuah novel berjudul The Stand-In Bride karya Lucy Gordon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: KrisLay.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ide cerita seluruhnya adalah murni milik sang pengarang. Saya hanya meminjam nama dari karakter yang dipakai disini. EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya rombakan dari saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Gender Switch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and absolutely Remake.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keluarga besar Wu saat ini sedang bersiap-siap menyambut kelahiran putra pertama Yifan, karena tidak mungkin pria berkuasa seperti Yifan memiliki anak pertama bukan laki-laki. Anak itu, tentunya, akan memiliki nama keluarga yang mengikuti nama ayahnya. Tapi ada beberapa nama yang bisa dipilih, dan akhir-akhir ini sang juru masak justru sibuk berdebat dengan si pelayan mengenai nama-nama modern pilihan mereka seperti Lincoln, Lionel, dan Federico.

Untuk hal ini, Yifan sama sekali tak ingin ikut campur. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berkata biarlah takdir yang menentukan. Tidak ada yang serius menanggapi kehebohan ini, tapi mereka menghormati Yifan untuk kasih sayangnya pada istrinya. Semua orang pun tahu jika mereka berdua adalah pasangan serasi, seperti seharusnya.

Baru-baru ini Yixing pun mengetahui tentang malam ketika Chanyeol berbicara dengan Yifan mengenai Joonmyeon dan segala tingkah lakunya selama masa pernikahan. Namun Yifan tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu. Dan jika keterangan ini yang membuat Yifan bersikap lebih lembut terhadapnya, bagaimana Yixing bisa tahu bahwa percakapan itulah penyebabnya? Yifan selalu bersikap lembut akhir-akhir ini.

Sesuatu yang berharga sedang bersemi di antara mereka, tapi tumbuhnya lambat dan belum mencapai tahap saling percaya. Mereka berdua menyadari hal itu pada suatu malam, saat selembar foto terjatuh dari halaman buku yang dibawa Yixing dari Inggris.

"Aku tidak tahu foto ini terselip di dalamnya," ucap Yixing meminta maaf. Ia pun kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil foto itu sebelum suaminya melihat. Tapi sayangnya Yifan telah mengambilnya terlebih dahulu karena perut Yixing yang semakin membesar sehingga pergerakannya jadi lebih lambat.

Yifan membalikkan foto itu dan kemudian menyadari bahwa itu adalah foto pernikahan Yixing bersama Joonmyeon beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mempelai wanitanya terlihat sangat muda, dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang juga masih terlihat begitu polos. Lain halnya dengan sang mempelai pria yang hanya menampilkan senyum 'seadanya'. Di mata Yifan yang curiga, senyum itu lebih terlihat seperti ingin memangsa daripada mencinta. Tapi Yifan tahu, sebaiknya ia tidak berkata apa-apa untuk saat ini.

Masa lalu masih menjadi bayang-bayang yang mengancam. Tapi Yifan tahu, entah bagaimana, Yixing telah berdamai dengan masa lalunya, dan ia tidak ingin merusak ketenangan yang rapuh ini. Jadi, Yifan pun mengembalikannya pada Yixing sambil tersenyum, untuk menyembunyikan kecemburuannya.

"Kukira aku sudah menghancurkan semua fotonya," kata Yixing.

"Kau tidak perlu menghancurkan foto-foto itu hanya karena aku," sahut Yifan tenang, meskipun dalam hatinya ia sangat berharap Yixing akan menghancurkan foto itu.

Untuk sesaat, Yifan mengira jika Yixing akan benar-benar menghancurkan foto itu, tapi wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecut dan memasukkan foto itu ke laci.

"Kau masih merasa bersalah?" tanya Yifan.

"Entahlah," jawab Yixing ragu. "Sepertinya jahat sekali karena aku begitu begitu bahagia sedangkan dia meninggal."

"Apa kau benar-benar bahagia?" tanya Yifan penuh harap.

"Kau tahu aku bahagia," Yixing tersenyum sembari mengusap pipi Yifan dengan sayang.

"Yang kutahu hanya kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku," ucap Yifan. Ia berlutut di hadapan Yixing, meletakkan sebelah tangannya di perut istrinya, dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Kuharap ada sesuatu yang bisa kuberikan padamu sebagai balasannya."

Yixing tersenyum tipis, tangannya bergerak mengusap puncak kepala Yifan dengan sayang. "Tapi kau sudah memberiku segalanya."

"Bukan pemberian seperti itu," Yifan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menangkup pipi Yixing dengan kedua tangannya. "Maksudku kedamaian, kebebasan untuk merasa bahagia."

"Kebebasan untuk merasa bahagia," ulang Yixing penuh harap. "Adakah orang yang memiliki itu?"

"Aku memilikinya―tepatnya, aku akan memilikinya jika kau memilikinya juga. Aku berharap―" Yifan menghentikan ucapannya dan mendesah pelan. "Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Tidak ada," sahut Yixing, memahami maksud Yifan. "Kita harus menghargai apa yang telah kita miliki dan tidak meminta lebih."

Yifan hanya terdiam menatap wajah Yixing yang semakin terlihat cantik sejak ia mengandung. Yifan ingin mengatakan bahwa menurutnya ini semua belumlah cukup, tapi ia tak bisa. Entah bagaimana, entah di mana, ada pemberian penuh cinta yang ingin dihadiahkannya pada Yixing. Dan jika dia terus waspada, kesempatan itu tentunya akan datang. Jika saja, pikirnya, kesempatan segera muncul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sangat tertarik dengan kehamilan Yixing. Ia membaca buku-buku tentang bayi, mempelajari pola makan yang baik untuk ibu hamil, ikut berdebat masalah nama, dan tampak semakin dekat dengan Sunmi yang juga sama tertariknya. Yifan, yang memerhatikan perubahan ini, menilai bahwa sudah saatnya Baekhyun menikah.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bersikap lebih baik dengan Chanyeol," ujar Yixing pada suatu malam, saat Yifan menuntunnya ke tempat tidur.

"Sudah. Aku membiarkannya menghantui rumah ini seperti keledai sakit," cibir Yifan sinis. "Baekhyun pergi keluar bersamanya, pulang lebih lambat dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikannya, dan aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hari ini aku juga sudah berkata padanya, jika dia ingin bertunangan, mungkin aku bisa menerimanya dengan terpaksa."

Yixing tertawa kecil ketika Yifan menata bantalnya, "Tentunya kau mengatakan hal itu sambil mengerahkan seluruh keanggunan dan pesonamu."

"Sayang, 'kan sudah kubilang," Yifan memutar matanya malas. "Aku tidak menyukainya, dan aku tidak akan berpura-pura. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana watakku."

"Aku tahu, Tuan Wu." Yixing kembali tertawa pelan sambil mengisyaratkan Yifan untuk ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

Dan Yifan pun tanpa ragu segera menuruti keinginan istri tercintanya. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya malam ini, tapi itu bisa ia kerjakan nanti, setelah ia memastikan sendiri jika Yixing telah tertidur dengan pulas. Yifan memang melarang Yixing untuk tidur melebihi pukul sembilan malam semenjak ia tahu bahwa Yixing telah mengandung.

Yifan merapatkan dirinya dengan Yixing dan memeluknya lembut. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepala Yixing, sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap perut Yixing.

"Menurutmu, anak pertama kita laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Yixing sembari menyamankan posisi berbaringnya dalam dekapan Yifan.

"Entahlah," jawab Yifan tak yakin. "Tapi kuharap dia perempuan."

"Kenapa perempuan? Kukira kau menginginkan anak laki-laki."

Yifan mengangkat bahunya, "Sepertinya perempuan akan lebih baik. Dia akan secantik mamanya, dan aku akan tetap menjadi yang paling tampan di keluarga kita." Yifan mengecup pipi Yixing lalu tertawa kecil.

Yixing memutar bola matanya malas dan kemudian ikut tertawa bersama suaminya, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin dikalahkan oleh anakmu sendiri, ya?"

"Biar saja, setidaknya aku akan memiliki dua permata hati sebentar lagi," Yifan membenahi letak selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan tidurlah. Aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tertidur."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di malam selanjutnya, Baekhyun datang menghampiri Yixing di kamarnya. Ia meminta pada Yixing untuk membantu mendandaninya karena Chanyeol akan mengajaknya pergi untuk makan malam di luar. Baekhyun terlihat begitu gembira malam ini karena pada akhirnya Yifan merestui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, meskipun dengan terpaksa dan membutuhkan sedikit bujukan dari Yixing. Tapi setidaknya, Baekhyun tak perlu lagi melakukan pemberontakan dan pergi menemui Chanyeol diam-diam.

Chanyeol datang menjemputnya tepat pukul tujuh malam, dan mereka kembali pukul delapan. Lebih cepat dari biasanya, karena Baekhyun terbiasa pulang hingga larut malam dan mengundang Yifan untuk menceramahinya saat keesokan paginya. Baekhyun, yang biasanya akan langsung berlari ke kamarnya sembari tersenyum karena dapat menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol, kini justru berjalan melewati anak tangga dan melangkah menuju ruang kerja Yifan. Ia masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Yifan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, membuat Yifan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun yang datang menemuinya seorang diri.

"Mana Chanyeol?" tanya Yifan.

"Dia tidak mau masuk." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Sesuatu dalam sikap Baekhyun membuat Yifan mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah seharusnya ini malam perayaan? Kalian tidak jadi bertunangan?"

Sebagai jawaban, Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil memain-mainkan sebuah pena yang ada di meja Yifan. "Entahlah―maksudku―kami belum begitu saling mengenal."

"Setelah sekian lama?" tanya Yifan bingung. "Kukira kau benar-benar bertekad akan menikah dengannya."

"Itu ketika kau tidak setuju," ungkap Baekhyun jujur.

"Oh, begitu." Yifan mengulum senyumnya. "Jadi sekarang setelah aku memberi restu, hubungan ini menjadi hubungan biasa yang membosankan, eh?"

"Dunia ini penuh dengan pria-pria tampan," ujar Baekhyun menerawang. "Aku sudah bilang pada Chanyeol kalau aku masih ingin menemuinya, tapi kami tidak bisa bertunangan, dan aku bisa bebas menemui pria lain."

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Yifan tajam.

"Sehun pria yang baik." sahut Baekhyun yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Yifan sebelumnya.

Yifan mendengus jengah dan memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Sehun terlalu baik untukmu, anak manja."

"Tapi dia tidak berpikiran begitu," Baekhyun meletakkan kembali pena yang dipegangnya dan terkikik. "Dia bilang aku terlalu jauh di atasnya sampai-sampai dia tidak berani berharap. Tapi aku juga sudah bilang padanya, seorang pria tidak boleh putus harapan begitu saja."

"Tidak perlu menceritakan sedetail itu kepadaku," sahut Yifan malas. "Kalau seperti ini, aku jadi kasihan pada Chanyeol. Kukira tadinya kau yang akan menjadi korbannya. Tapi ternyata justru dia yang jadi korbanmu. Apa dia sangat kecewa?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. "Mungkin aku akan menikah dengannya suatu hari nanti―kalau aku tidak jadi menikah dengan Sehun―tapi aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu." Lalu senyumnya mulai menghilang, dan Baekhyun terlihat gugup.

"Ada masalah lain?" tanya Yifan.

"Chanyeol memberiku ini," ujar Baekhyun sembari mengeluarkan selembar amplop cokelat dari tasnya. "Untuk Yixing."

Sambil mengernyit, Yifan mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil amplop itu. Tidak ada nama yang tercantum, dan amplop itu pun masih tersegel dengan rapi. "Apa dia mengatakan padamu apa isinya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau surat itu dari Joonmyeon. Kata Chanyeol, dia sudah menyimpannya selama bertahun-tahun, dan sekarang dia ingin Yixing membacanya." ungkap Baekhyun. "Katanya, seharusnya dia memberikan surat itu pada Yixing bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi Yixing tampak begitu terpukul dan sedih, dan Chanyeol tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan. Oh, Yifan, tidakkah kau mengerti? Joonmyeon pasti menulis surat ini di penjara, saat dia sedang sekarat, lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Ini surat terakhirnya untuk Yixing. Biar kubakar saja."

"Jangan," cegah Yifan pelan.

"Apa gunanya jika Yixing membacanya sekarang? Kau pasti bisa menebak apa isinya, kan?"

"Aku yakin isinya hanya mengulangi pernyataannya bahwa dia tidak bersalah," sahut Yifan lelah. "Dan sekarang kita tahu jika itu memang benar."

"Tapi kalau lebih buruk? Bagaimana jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Yixing? Itu akan merusak kebahagiaan Yixing. Sekarang Yixing adalah milikmu, tapi jika dia membaca ini―"

Maka pernyataan cinta terakhir dari suaminya, yang dibuat saat sedang sekarat, akan mendamaikan hati Yixing dengan masa lalu untuk selamanya dan akan menutup pintu lagi untuk Yifan. Ya, Yifan menyadari betul kenyataan pahit itu.

Kalau begitu, apa yang lebih baik selain menuruti saran Baekhyun? Surat ini hanya akan membuat Yixing bersedih dan sama sekali tidak berguna. Dengan hancurnya surat ini, Yifan akan tetap memiliki hati Yixing, dan hati Yixing adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga baginya saat ini. Yifan berpaling dari tatapan tajam Baekhyun dan berdiri di dekat jendela, tercabik godaan.

"Kenapa kau ragu?" desak Baekhyun. "Bakar surat itu sekarang, Yifan. Ini demi kebahagiaan kalian berdua."

"Mungkin Yixing harus membacanya," sahut Yifan pelan.

"Membacanya?! Untuk apa? Ini semua sudah terlambat."

"Entahlah," ujar Yifan berat hati. "Aku hanya tahu, jika aku tidak memberikan surat ini padanya, itu berarti aku tidak jujur. Dan kalau dua orang tidak memiliki kejujuran di antara mereka, mereka tidak akan bisa memiliki apa pun."

"Hei, benarkah ini kau yang berbicara, Yifan?" ucap Baekhyun tak percaya sambil menahan tawanya. "Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan, terkadang seorang pria harus sedikit menipu wanita demi kebaikannya?"

"Benarkah itu ucapanku? Yah, mungkin―dulu sekali―di kehidupan lain."

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Yifan kembali terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Tinggalkan surat itu padaku. Dan, untuk saat ini, jangan katakan apa pun pada Yixing."

Baekhyun mematuhi ucapan sepupunya dengan meletakkan surat itu di meja. Dan setelah Baekhyun pergi, Yifan membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandangi amplop polos itu. Sekarang, kata-kata bijaknya tadi seolah berbalik mengejeknya. Kejujuran, ya? Tapi akibatnya? Apakah ia harus melihat kenangan Joonmyeon kembali terpatri di hati wanita yang dulu mencintainya?

Hidup Yifan dibangun berdasarkan prinsip-prinsip yang jelas. Kejujuran, kewajiban, dan kehormatan. Namun tiba-tiba tiga prinsip itu terasa sangat berat, menuntut tindakan yang mampu menghancurkan hatinya. Tapi jika hal ini bisa meringankan beban Yixing dan membawa kedamaian baginya, apa hak Yifan untuk merampas semua itu darinya?

Dulu ia pernah menganggap bahwa mencintai adalah perkara yang mudah. Seorang pria mencintai seorang wanita, dan wanita itu juga berbalik mencintainya. Apa lagi?

Tapi sekarang, ia melihat cinta mampu merusak seorang pria, dan tidak memberi imbalan apa pun kecuali pengetahuan bahwa ia telah mengorbankan diri untuk seorang wanita, meskipun wanita itu tidak tahu maupun tidak perduli. Apakah pengorbanan itu layak?

Yifan membolak-balik amplop itu, menerka-nerka apa isinya. Sampai akhirnya ia beranjak dan mendekati perapian. Musim panas telah tiba, tapi di bukit terkadang masih terasa dingin pada malam hari dan batang kayu bakar masih membara di dalam perapian. Yifan berdiri lama memandang api yang menyala, lalu perlahan-lahan ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan mendekatkan surat itu menuju kobaran api.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing hampir siap untuk tidur ketika Yifan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Yifan mendapati Yixing sedang duduk di dekat perapian yang ada di kamar, sambil memandangi foto pernikahannya dengan Joonmyeon. Dan barulah Yifan menyadari betapa seringnya Yixing memandangi foto itu ketika ia mengira Yifan tidak memperhatikannya.

Dengan cepat Yixing menoleh ketika Yifan mendekat, lalu tersenyum tipis seraya menunjukkan foto itu padanya. "Kukira sudah saatnya aku membuang foto ini."

"Jangan," cegah Yifan. "Tunggu sampai kau membaca ini."

"Apa itu?" tanya Yixing yang tiba-tiba merasa khawatir saat melihat ekspresi wajah Yifan yang suram.

"Chanyeol yang memberikannya pada Baekhyun agar disampaikan padamu. Surat dari Joonmyeon."

"Surat―untukku?" tanya Yixing lirih dengan wajahnya yang mulai memucat.

"Ya," sahut Yifan tak kalah lirih. "Mungkin dia menulisnya di penjara, sebelum dia meninggal, dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyimpannya sejak lama, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk diserahkan padamu."

Yifan kemudian mengulurkan surat itu pada Yixing yang diterimanya dengan tangan gemetar. Yixing sempat melirik sekilas pada sebuah bekas api yang ada di sudut amplop itu sebelum membukanya. Dengan perlahan, ia mengeluarkan surat itu, membukanya, dan menaruhnya ke atas pangkuannya. Tapi ia tidak membacanya, hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Aku bukan istri yang baik. Saat itu aku masih terlalu muda dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalau saja aku lebih dewasa, mungkin aku bisa hidup bersama Joonmyeon, bahkan mungkin bisa menolongnya."

Yifan mengeraskan rahangnya, menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak, "Jangan membelanya lagi!" Tapi sudah terlambat. Hatinya terasa begitu berat ketika ia menyadari Yixing telah menebak isi surat itu, sama seperti dirinya, dan ia sedang mempersiapkan diri.

"Apa kau ingin membacanya sendirian?" tanya Yifan.

Yixing tidak menjawabnya dan Yifan tidak yakin jika Yixing mendengarnya. Yixing tiba-tiba diam mematung seperti orang mati. Ia memandangi surat di tangannya, tapi Yifan tidak tahu apakah Yixing membacanya atau tidak. Akhirnya Yixing mengangkat surat itu dan membacanya. Kemudian ia membacanya lagi, dan lagi, hingga kepalanya semakin menunduk, sampai akhirnya ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ketakutan mencengkeram Yifan. Ia merasa seharusnya ia meninggalkan Yixing sendirian, tapi ia tidak bisa. Hidupnya bergantung pada hal ini.

"Yixing," bisiknya. Yifan berjalan mendekat dan memegang bahu Yixing, berlutut di sampingnya. "Katakanlah sesuatu, sayang. Kumohon..."

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Yixing kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah perapian dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku sudah menduganya," ucapnya pelan. "Dalam hatiku, aku selalu menduga hal ini. Seharusnya Chanyeol memberikan surat ini padaku sejak dulu. Aku tahu dia mengira dia melakukan yang terbaik―tapi kalau saja aku membaca surat ini sejak awal―"

"Apakah keadaannya akan berbeda?" tanya Yifan sedih.

"Oh, ya―Sangat berbeda. Kau tadinya mengira mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam hati seorang pria, tapi ketika melihatnya secara tertulis, hitam di atas putih, dengan kata-katanya sendiri―" Yixing mendesah berat, kepedihannya terlalu dalam.

"Dan apa sekarang kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatinya?" tanya Yifan, yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Yixing.

"Yixing, jangan bersedih," Yifan memohon. "Aku tahu bagaimana sulitnya membaca kata-kata cinta darinya ketika semua sudah terlambat, tapi apa yang telah kau miliki tidak akan bisa hilang. Ingatlah hal itu. Cintailah dia kalau memang harus. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, kau akan sepenuhnya menjadi milikku. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, aku cukup puas dengan apa yang kita miliki. Kau pantas untuk ditunggu."

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Yifan bingung. "Menurutmu apa isi surat ini?" tanyanya.

"Menurutku, mungkin isinya adalah pernyataan cintanya padamu." jawab Yifan ragu.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyerahkan surat yang dipegangnya pada Yifan. "Bacalah," pintanya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin. Aku ingin kau membaca ini, Yifan. Karena kalau tidak, kau dan aku tidak akan pernah saling mengerti."

Dengan perlahan dan ragu-ragu, Yifan meraih surat itu dan mulai membaca. Namun ia terkejut saat ia melihat tanggal yang tertera di bagian atas surat. "Su-surat ini ditulis lima tahun yang lalu―sebelum kalian menikah."

"Dia tidak menulis surat itu untukku," papar Yixing. "Dia menulisnya untuk Chanyeol, tak lama setelah kami bertemu. Bacalah."

Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya, dan ia pun mulai membaca isi surat itu.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_―_**

**_Hai, sepupu kecil,_**

**_Aku berhasil! Aku menemukan seorang pewaris sungguhan! Namanya Yixing, baru berumur delapan belas tahun, cukup cantik, yang artinya dia cukup kaku bagiku. Tapi dia kaya, jadi aku harus menahan diri setiap melihat tampang bodohnya itu. Orangtuanya baru saja meninggal, mewariskan beberapa polis asuransi besar, dan sebuah rumah. Kau harus melihat rumahnya! Nyaris membuatku ingin menetap di Inggris dan tinggal di dalamnya. Tapi kurasa para tukang tagih akan lebih suka jika rumah itu dijual. Cih._**

**_Kau tidak menyangka aku akan berhasil, kan? Atau kau berharap aku tidak bisa? Yang benar saja, nak! Ketika aku seumurmu, aku juga memandang wanita sebagai makhluk suci. Tapi percayalah padaku, itu pandangan bodoh. Seorang pria membutuhkan uang, apalagi pria sepertiku._**

**_Dia masih muda, dan dia mencintaiku. Aku bisa membentuknya, dan aku akan menjadi suami yang baik asal dia tahu diri. Lagi pula, semua orang tahu jika wanita tidak pandai mengurus uang. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membantunya._**

**_Aku sudah menulis surat untuk kreditor-kreditorku yang paling cerewet, mengabarkan pada mereka bahwa uang siap dikirim. Itu akan membuat mereka senang untuk sementara, dan kalau semua lancar, aku akan kembali beberapa minggu lagi dengan istri baru dan uang yang banyak untuk bersenang-senang._**

**_Hidup yang menyenangkan, eh? Hahaha. Dan soal 'mengikat diri', siapa yang mau melakukan itu? Masih ada banyak wanita seksi yang bisa diajak bersenang-senang dengan pria sekaya aku. Aku akan hidup dengan caraku sendiri, dan istriku akan menuruti semua perintahku._**

**_―_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Surat itu belum selesai, tapi Yifan terlalu jijik untuk melanjutkannya. Pribadi Joonmyeon tertuang jelas dalam surat itu. Egois, tidak dapat dipercaya, pengkhianat, sombong, dan begitu yakin akan kedudukannya yang lebih tinggi daripada wanita.

Dan masih ada lagi, sesuatu yang bahkan Yifan sendiri merasa malu untuk mengakuinya. Ada kata-kata dalam surat itu yang bisa saja ditulisnya sendiri.

_Dia masih muda... Aku bisa membentuknya... _

Bukankah dulu ia pernah mengatakan hal yang sama, ketika ia bersiap-siap akan menikahi seorang gadis muda yang tidak dicintainya? Tapi itu sudah lama berlalu, di kehidupan lain, sebelum ia tahu betapa berharganya hati seorang wanita. Setengah takut, ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Yixing yang hanya terdiam menatap perapian.

"Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku sedikitpun," kata Yixing pelan. "Hanya uangkulah yang menarik baginya. Aku ingin percaya bahwa di hatinya juga ada cinta, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku sempat curiga, tapi aku tidak ingin mempercayainya.

"Setelah dia meninggal dengan tragis, aku melupakan hal yang buruk dan memperbesar yang baik. Dan ketika namanya kembali bersih, aku merasa sangat bersalah karena aku membuat diriku melupakan kebenarannya."

"Kebenaran," kata Yifan. "bahwa dia adalah seorang pria jahat yang telah mengakibatkan semua ini."

"Ya," sahut Yixing pelan. "Itulah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan sebelum kami menikah, dia sudah berencana menjadikanku mesin uang untuk menyewa wanita bayaran."

"Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya," Yifan menggumam. "Kenapa dulu kau bisa mempercayainya begitu saja?"

"Tidak semua pria sama. Aku menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama untuk menyadari hal itu." Yixing menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Yifan. "Lalu kenapa kau memberiku surat ini jika menurutmu ini adalah surat yang berisikan pernyataan cinta?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya berharap jika itu bisa membantumu mencapai kedamaian," ungkap Yifan jujur. "Tidak ada hal yang tidak akan kuberikan, jika itu bisa membawa kedamaian untukmu."

Yixing terpana mendengarnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menangkupkannya di atas pipi Yifan. "Sebesar itukah cintamu untukku?"

"Ya," bisik Yifan. "Sebesar itulah cintaku untukmu."

"Terima kasih," Yixing mengecup bibir Yifan sekilas dan tersenyum lembut. "Berkat cintamu, aku bisa bebas. Rasanya seolah beban yang sangat berat telah lenyap dariku. Beban ini mampu menghimpitku seumur hidup, tapi kau telah membebaskanku."

Yifan membalas senyuman Yixing dan menghela nafas lega. Ia kembali teringat saat ia nyaris saja membakar surat itu. Yang diketahui oleh Yifan hanyalah sebuah kekuatan yang mencegahnya untuk mendekatkan surat itu lebih jauh ke dalam perapian. Dan saat ia membayangkan mata Yixing yang memandangnya dengan jujur tanpa dibayangi apapun, ia kira ia tahu kekuatan apa itu.

Ia tidak dapat memberitahu Yixing tentang hal itu. Setidaknya, belum. Suatu hari nanti, jauh di masa depan, ia mungkin akan berkata, "Kau juga telah membebaskanku dengan cara ini."

Atau mungkin, saat itu, mereka tidak lagi membutuhkan kata-kata dan Yixing akan tahu dengan sendirinya.

"Yifan," panggil Yixing lembut. "Apa aku pernah mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu?"

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga belum pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu."

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata," ujar Yixing. "Tapi kau sudah mengungkapkannya dengan cara lain."

"Kau adalah seluruh hidup dan keberadaanku," ungkap Yifan tulus. "Kau adalah cinta dan hidupku. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, dan kau bahkan jauh lebih berharga daripada anak kita."

Tanpa sadar, Yixing tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah merasa begitu dicintai seperti Yifan yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Dan yang mampu ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah memejamkan kedua matanya saat Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yixing. Bibir Yifan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Yixing membalasnya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yifan dan menambah intensitas keintiman dari tautan bibir mereka.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman dengan mesra, sampai akhirnya Yixing menyudahinya. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah Yifan dan kembali mengusap pipinya dengan sayang. "Aku pernah kehilangan kepercayaan pada cinta, tapi kau berhasil mengembalikan kepercayaanku."

"Dan―dia?" tanya Yifan ragu.

"Kau ingin tahu apa aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai Joonmyeon?" Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Tidak. Dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Selalu ada sesuatu yang salah dengan cinta itu, dan sekarang aku tahu. Dia tidak pantas untuk dicintai. Itulah kepedihan yang terbesar, mencintai seseorang yang tidak pantas dicintai. Dan aku tahu, aku tidak akan merasakan kepedihan itu selama bersamamu."

Yixing beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah perapian. Tanpa ragu ia segera membuang foto itu ke dalam perapian, lalu memandang foto yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Ia tersenyum pahit, sementara Yifan terus memandanginya dari belakang.

"Terlihat, ya?" ujar Yixing pada akhirnya. "Kelicikan dan kekejamannya, terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Dan aku tidak akan mengizinkan diriku untuk melihatnya lagi."

Dengan cepat Yixing membuang foto itu ke dalam kobaran api. Hal terakhir yang mereka lihat adalah wajah Joonmyeon yang tergulung api, memudar, dan kemudian lenyap.

"Akhirnya dia pergi," Yixing mendesah lega. "Sekarang hanya ada kita."

"Ya. Hanya kita," ulang Yifan seraya memeluk tubuh Yixing dari belakang. "Hanya kita. Selamanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Epilog**

* * *

Suara tangisan bayi yang melengking tinggi membuat Yifan mendesah berat. Secangkir kopi yang baru saja hendak ia minum kembali ia letakkan di atas meja. Tanpa menunggu perintah, ia pun segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah, tempat di mana suara tangisan bayi itu berasal.

Dan sesampainya di sana, lagi-lagi Yifan kembali mendesah berat seraya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Ia mendekat ke arah seorang gadis yang terlihat kebingungan, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menenangkan tangisan seorang bayi perempuan yang ada dalam gendongannya. Dengan sigap Yifan pun segera mengambil alih bayi mungil itu ke dalam gendongannya dan menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku memintamu untuk menjaganya, bukan membuatnya menangis." ujar Yifan kesal.

"Maaf," Baekhyun mencicit pelan. "Tadi ponselku berdering dengan cukup kencang. Kemudian dia langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan menangis. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menenangkannya." Baekhyun melirik ke arah Allea yang kini mulai berhenti menangis dan mengusap kepalanya perlahan.

Bayi berusia sembilan bulan itu kini terlihat kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya. Ia tidak menangis lagi, tapi sesekali masih terdengar isakan dari bibir mungilnya. Dan Yifan hanya perlu mengusap punggung putri kecilnya untuk meredakan tangisnya.

Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar saat melihatnya. Sekarang Yifan seolah telah bertranformasi menjadi sosok pria yang lain. Ia tak lagi semenyebalkan dulu, tapi ia terlihat jauh lebih protektif terhadap Allea Wu, putrinya.

"Di mana Yixing?" tanya Yifan sesaat setelah dilihatnya Allea kembali terlelap dalam pelukannya.

"Mungkin masih ada di kamarnya, sebentar lagi juga―Oh, itu dia!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah Yixing yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing setelah ia berdiri tepat di samping Yifan. "Kudengar Allea menangis."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, dia hanya terkejut dengan bunyi ponsel Baekhyun." jelas Yifan. "Kau sudah siap, sayang?"

"Ya, aku sudah siap." Yixing tersenyum pada Yifan dan mengambil alih Allea ke dalam gendongannya. "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya, kita berangkat sekarang. Ayo," Yifan merangkul pundak Yixing dan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk turut serta. Baekhyun pun hanya menurut dan berjalan di samping Yixing, sambil sesekali mencium pipi gembul keponakannya dengan gemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil Rolls Royce hitam yang semula membelah jalan raya dengan kecepatan sedang kini mulai mengurangi lajunya dengan perlahan, sampai akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk sebuah gereja paroki kecil. Di gereja San Nicolas, tanaman natal tampak menghiasi mimbar, tempat baptis, hingga ke dinding. Yifan adalah orang pertama yang turun dari dalam mobil, dan ia segera melangkah masuk ke dalam area gereja, dengan Allea yang kini terlihat bermain-main dengan boneka kecilnya.

Yifan membawa Allea mendekat ke sebuah patung bayi yang ada di sana. Yifan mengubah gendongannya, dan membuat putrinya kini berhadapan langsung dengan patung bayi itu. "Lihat, sayang, dia menyambutmu." gumam Yifan tepat di telinga putrinya. "Ayo katakan, _annyeong_..."

Namun Allea tidak menghiraukan perintah ayahnya dan hanya tertawa sambil mengulurkan tangan mungilnya, berusaha menggapai tangan patung bayi itu yang juga terulur ke arahnya. Dan ketika ia berhasil menyentuhnya, Allea tampak begitu senang dan melompat-lompat dalam pelukan ayahnya. Membuat Yifan tanpa sadar juga ikut tertawa melihatnya.

"Dia baru sembilan bulan," sahut Yixing yang―entah sejak kapan―telah berdiri di samping Yifan. "Dia bahkan belum bisa memanggilmu dengan benar."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Yifan seraya mencium pipi Allea dengan sayang. "Di tahun-tahun yang mendatang, dia akan tahu bahwa dulu sewaktu bayi, dia pernah kemari dalam pelukan ayahnya. Mungkin dia tidak akan ingat, tapi dia akan tahu."

Yixing hanya tersenyum dan ikut bercanda dengan putri kecilnya, sampai kemudian datanglah seorang pendeta paruh baya yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Yixing tersenyum ke arah pria itu yang kini mengusap kepala Allea dengan perlahan.

"Anak yang cantik," pujinya sambil menyentuh pipi Allea dengan jarinya. Lalu, selayaknya pria biasa, dia menambahkan, "Dan yang berikutnya mungkin anak laki-laki."

"_Aigo_, jangan sampai Yifan mendengar ucapan Anda," gurau Baekhyun yang juga ada di sana. "Dia benar-benar memperlakukan Yixing kecilnya seperti ratu."

"Biarlah takdir yang menentukan," sahut Yifan seraya kembali mengubah gendongannya dan meletakkan kepala Allea yang mengantuk di pundaknya. "Takdir telah mengirim si kecil ini untuk menjadi permata hati papanya. Bukan begitu, sayang?" Yifan melirik ke arah Yixing dan tersenyum sayang.

Yixing pun hanya membalas senyuman Yifan sambil sesekali mengusap punggung Allea yang kembali tertidur. Kemudian pandangan mereka berempat teralih pada sepasang pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Chanyeol dan Sehun, dua pemuda yang berdiri menanti Baekhyun.

"Sudah waktunya kau memutuskan siapa yang akan kau pilih di antara mereka berdua, Baekhyun. Kau sudah membawa terlalu banyak skandal ke rumahku."

Baekhyun hanya memberikan cengirannya pada Yifan, lalu berjalan mendekati dua pria itu dengan diikuti oleh sang pendeta yang juga ingin memberi salam.

Yifan memandangi istrinya dari puncak kepala bayinya dan kembali tersenyum. Ia memiliki lebih dari satu permata hati, tapi ia tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada orang lain selain Yixing. Yixing tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu memandang kembali ke arah buaian, dan menyentuh patung bayi itu dengan lembut.

"Seperti inilah yang kulihat darimu pada saat yang sama, setahun yang lalu." Yifan mengingatkannya. "Dan saat itu aku tahu, bagiku kau lebih dari sekedar wanita yang berniat kutaklukkan. Kau menyentuh hatiku, dan saat itu aku mulai takut."

"Takut? Kau?" tanya Yixing tak percaya.

"Ya. Kau tidak pernah mencari maupun memberi perlindungan. Akulah yang menyerah. Dan sejak saat itu, aku bahagia. Kau telah memberi kehidupan pada sesosok robot." ungkap Yifan jujur.

Yixing menyentuh pipi Yifan yang juga menempel di pipi Allea dan membelainya sekaligus. "Mari kita pulang," ajak Yixing penuh kasih sayang. "Hidup baru saja dimulai."

Mereka pun keluar dari gereja bersama-sama. Sesampainya di pintu masuk, Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang suasana natal sambil tersenyum.

Suasana seperti ini masih akan tetap ada di tahun selanjutnya. Dia tidak akan melewatinya sendirian, melainkan bersama suami dan putri kecilnya, serta calon anak keduanya yang kini baru memasuki usia kandungan empat minggu. Yixing kembali tersenyum, saat menyadari bahwa kebahagiaan telah bersahabat baik dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++_FIN_++**

* * *

**Zhang Yixing as Margarita Cortez,**

**Wu Yifan as Sebastian de Santiago,**

**Byun Baekhyun as Catalina,**

**Kim Joonmyeon as Roderigo Alva,**

**Park Chanyeol as Jose Ruiz,**

**Oh Sehun as Alfonso de Santiago,**

**Park Jungsoo as Felipe Mayorez,**

**Do Kyungsoo as Carlos,**

**Xi Luhan as Hugo Ordonez,**

**Kim Jongin as Miguel Vargas,**

**Huang Zitao as Horacio,**

**And Sunmi as Isabella.**

* * *

**Thank you for being active readers, **

**Thank you for waiting this fiction, **

**And thank you for reading my fic.**

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you so much~~~**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu**


End file.
